Visible
by QuillOwl
Summary: Everybody can see things different from others. However, no matter how others see the world, Andrea sees everything completely different to the rest. She sees things people think are impossible, they say she's gifted but she doesn't believe that. Until her abilities save the world from a problem even the Guardians couldn't face alone... (Rated T, because I'm paranoid.) -COMPLETE!-
1. Attacked within the snowflakes

**Hiya! QuillOwl here!  
****I've recently joined this fandom. Watched the trailer once because I wanted to know what it was about and then I watched it at least a dozen times until I thought _'That's it, your obsessed aren't you?'  
_****Anyway, not long after watching the trailers _billions_ of times**,** I thought up of this fanfiction and even though I currently writing one called '_Hidden Secrets_' I couldn't keep this story in my head.  
**(EDITED A/N: Hidden Secrets has been abandoned due to this story, which has blended into my real life and is now bending my spare time with its own free will. Not, that I don't mind it doing that.)

**Any mistakes like grammar or spelling then please PM about it.  
I wrote this in a rush, so it might not be as good as I expect it to be. But please stay put, my writing will get better I just _really _****wanted to post this fanfiction.**

**Remember: Rate and Review!  
~QuillOwl**

* * *

Everybody can see things different from others. Some can look at the world as a bright shining light and walk out into life with a smile on their face, being all _optimistic_. Others see the world as the long pull of their miserable life and think every second is torture, acting all _pessimistic_. However, no matter how others see the world, Andrea sees everything completely different to the rest, unique beyond any other human being. She sees things people think are impossible, they whisper rumors of her powers and her life through the ears of the weary.

They also say she's gifted but she doesn't believe that. She doesn't believe herself to be a person that is so _unique_ to be of any use towards the world. Until, her abilities helped the children of the world from being destined in a world of darkness, save everyone from a problem even the Guardians couldn't face alone...

* * *

Snow, It was all that can be seen.

Snow on the ground, the buildings and gently falling from the grey, clouded heavens. The town of Burgess gets snow like Britain got rain, continuously and _intensely_. The snow practically _buried_ the town longer than any season should naturally do so, but it was never questioned by the concerned adults or curious children for the Winter's beauty would whisk those thoughts away like a leave in the breeze.

The joyful squeals of the young children, sprinting about through the thickened and whitened streets, gave the snow a brilliant and playful feel to it, making the groaning, irritated looks of responsible adults that believe it was a dreadful event to happen to them seem almost meaningless. However, while all the children screamed in delight and the adults rolled their eyes, one person's opinion could only describe it one way: _painful_.

The snow and ice below her feet crunched under her weight as she shuffled slowly away from the light of the beautiful town. She pulled her hood closer to her head as the bitter wind brushed past her face, sending a flurry of snowflakes past her vision.  
She tried to take in the beauty of the town under the snows blanket, she _always_ tried, but her mind was too agonized and clouded by the thundering shouts that entering her small ears.

_"Snowball fight!" _

_"Yeah, snow day!"  
_

_"Great, now I have to make sure the kids are warm or else they'll get a cold and..."_ Similar reactions of the white, delicate snow were spoken from the falling flakes; every snowflake a different thought but basically similar reactions. All those thoughts, those reactions towards the miracle of Winter, screamed into her ears drums. However, she was the only one that can hear them, the terrible _screams_, and experience the dreadful, unbearable _pain_.

Her brain ached, her ears throbbed and her throat felt the urge to screaming at the skies loud enough so the heavens can finally hear her and her agony. But, she kept in, kept her pain all inside her hurt mind and continued shuffling away from the town towards the forest beyond.

The forest dark, eerie and quiet...in some ways. Snow fell much heavier there, coming down from the trees in large clumps instead of tiny, gentle snowflakes. The screaming thoughts were literally _piercing_ her brain, her mind beating against her skull in agony. She huffed, looking at the ground as she _tried_ to concentrate on something except the voices, _anything_ but those desperate, screaming thoughts, but to no avail.

The ground was soft and balanced with snow under her booted feet. Each step made her winced slightly as she felt like she was destroying a beautiful piece of art, which the snow was if one could truly _look_ at it. Stomping her foot in to a deep part of the snow, she pushed it away with the side of her boot to reveal the frosted ground of dying grass. Taking off her coat, she placed it on the visible ground and sat.

She gently closed her eyes as she sat on the frozen ground, her concentration now focused on the pleading, screaming thoughts that plagued her hurting mind.

_'Concentrate'_ Her brain whispered, '_You did it before, you can do it again.' _Referring back to an earlier time. The thoughts were still heard, still trying to plead through her bleeding ears, but sounded more like a faint background noise nipping at her mind.

'_Breathe...keep concentrating.' _Her exhales made the air around her cloud over as her warm breath met the winter breeze that brushed her cheeks and nose with its bitter chill. She tried to keep her mind focused on the thoughts, trying to prevent her own thoughts from interfering Her muscles loosened as the blackness behind her eyelids became swirls of blurred light. She sighed and let a small smile spread across her face as the blurred light started to clear to show an image she begged to see.

A teenage boy stood within the darkness of her closed eyes. Well, it wasn't a _ordinary _teenage boy like most would want, for his features were very unnatural. His pale face seemed almost white, yet didn't give him the look of death or sickness. His pale complexion made his icy, striking blue eyes glitter. His scruffy white hair pointed in few directions, tips of the nearly silver strands covering his eyes and brown eyebrows, shining by a light she couldn't see. He smiled sweetly at her with grin that seemed so innocent yet his eyes showed a mischievous child inside him.

She wouldn't say he was attractive more like..._rebellious._ Like the kinda child that would cause absolute chaos just for his own pleasure and entertainment, not caring about the consequences of doing so.

She snapped her eyes back open and the image vanish away before her, being replaced with the site of the dark forest around her. The voices were gone for now, her hearing only the blissful sound of the wind brushing against the dying leaves of winter trees, but she knew they would return later, maybe as soon as a few hours or, hopefully, as late as tomorrow.

She finally felt calm, her body no longer in agony and had an overwhelming feeling of peace. If it wasn't for that boy she would have gone insane by the voices and wouldn't have tried _so hard_ to quiet them, to get rid of them. She would have taken the other way, the _quicker_ and _easier_ way, to rid the voices.

'_If I ever meet him then I'll have to thank him.' _She promised herself as she stood up. Swooping up her coat into her arms, she began retracing her steps. She didn't mind not having her coat and suffering the bitter winds, she kinda enjoyed getting cold. As she remembered slightly snow-covered trail of footsteps she felt a cold, corrupt feeling in the air that caused her to halt and get a terrible, violent shiver down her spine.

Something wasn't right, she _knows_ something wasn't right.

She looked around cautiously not seeing anything at first. Then a fast, blurred figure of freakish shadows moved across her vision into the darkness of the trees. Then it came out of the darkness within the forest; into the moonlight shining through the bare trees. A horse formed of swirling, corrupt sand stained the color of the darkest night; with eyes that glowed the color of blood stared at her with superiority and fearful power. The color drained from her face as a terrified emotion overwhelmed her calm, peaceful attitude.

_'Run.' _He brain warned. The horse trotted closer, its full figure leaving the shadows to show a frame of bones and stretching black, sandy skin that was its body.

_'Maybe you should run?_' Her brain suggested yet her body was too stiff and tense to even quiver in fear, to scream with terror and horror. The horse continued staring at her with some sort of evil gleam of joy in its crimson, shining eyes, as if saying '_Oh good, a new prey I can play with.'_

That is when her brain screamed at her, _'Now should be the time to run!'_ Her body finally reacted to her brain's pleads and run away from the horse, away from the moonlight and into the darkness of the forest around her.

_'Keep running!" _Her brain cried as the horse let out a large, petrifying cry that made her want to curl into a ball, quiver in fear and hope to disappear from the terrible danger chasing after her.

_'Shut up brain! You could have sent me a vision to warn me!'  
_

_'Are you arguing with yourself?'  
_

_'Yes, now shut up and pay attention to the evil horse that wants to kill you!'  
_The horse run with elegant speed, catching up with Andrea within minutes of the chase. Andrea leaped over the low obstacles of the forest, flew past trees as they whipped across her face and frantic moving arms. No matter her speed and stamina, the horse just trailed through all troubles of the forest with such ease as the sand moved bent and shifted through them.

Her brain complained, _'Seriously! Could this get any worse?' _then another horse darted out of the shadows, running near the predator in front.

She cursed, _why did she say something so idiotic?_

Her breath was heavy, gasping for oxygen. Her exhausted feet sprinted through the forest with such speed that she felt like she can almost burst into flight. The edge of the forest came into view, the lights of the quiet town and beautiful moonlight shining past the towering, overwhelming trees.

She dashed out of the forest and didn't dare to look behind to see if the shadows were still chasing her. As her desperate running echoed through the streets, she heard a loud, furious cry of a horse from the distance behind her.

She knew what happened. They didn't follow through the street but it wasn't the end. She _knew_ it wasn't the end, for she had now become their game and soon the lights of the street and shining moon will not protect her from their terrifying wrath...

* * *

The door slammed shut as Andrea burst into the house, her breath fast and frantic as she slid on to the wooden floorboards and finally began to relaxed. She released a relieved breath, she was home and was all that mattered right then. She slowly got back up on to her feet and stood there, taking in the events that happened.

"Andrea?" A voice echoed from a dark corridor. "Are you home, Andrea? How was your walk?" The owner of the voice walked out of the corridor, the warm light revealing the face of a kind women. Her hair fell down in soft, light brown curls matching the color of her caring eyes which were full of concern.

"Andrea? What's wrong?" She questioned. Andrea couldn't speak, her mind was so scrambled and confused that she her mouth couldn't process words. The woman walked up to her and hugged her, her gentle skin warming up Andrea.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The women whispered as they hugged, "Do you need to sit down? Medicine?"

"Auntie..." Andrea's voice muttered a reply, "I-I'm fine...but..." Her auntie released their tight embrace so she can look at her niece with a questioning look, "I-I have..." Andrea stuttered until the words finally came, "I have to go." After those words, Andrea dashed upstairs and burst into her bedroom.

A grey backpack laid open on her tidy bed, half packed with objects. She looked through the bag to see its contents: A small, thin sleeping bag, a weather protector, some packaged food and at least 200 dollars in cash, sealed in a waterproof bag. Andrea felt pleased she always kept a bag packed, always ready to be taken to some place far away. She rushed through drawers and cupboards in search for other objects: Spare clothes, a compass, a torch, warm clothing and a box of matches.

"Andrea." Her aunt spoke. Andrea grabbed a sketchbook and pencils, completely ignoring her aunt.

"Andrea." She repeated, her voice becoming more firm. Ignoring her once more, Andrea grabbed a small huggable penguin and sealed the bag up. She walked towards the door, staring at the person that stepped in her way. Her aunt stood there, looking down at her at the doorway. She sighed and moved away from the door as Andrea marched through.

Down the wooden stairs, across the hall and only a twist of a hand on the door handle away until her needed departure. She could leave, she just had to open the door and walk away.

"_Annie_..." Her pleading, desperate voice of her aunt made Andrea turned around to see the watery, hurt eyes of her begging aunt.

"I have to go." Andrea repeated, gripping the hold of her backpack that rested on her shoulders.

"I know..." Andrea turned away to finally open the door, "I just want to know why." Andrea sighed and let her arm fall to her side.

"I...I was in the forest," Andrea began, not daring to look at her aunt, "I've been visiting there for a while actually, because...I don't know how it _actually_ happened but-" Andrea said everything: The forest, the weird horses of black sand, the horrifying chase, the boy's face.

"Oh honey..." Her aunt whispered, "If you told me about this boy then-"

"Then what?!" Andrea snapped, "Go find him? He might not even _exist_!"

"But you want him to be, so he is."

"How do you know? Have _you_ seen a lot of white-haired kids walk down the street on an average day, lately?"

"No...but I've also never seen my niece attempt to walk out the door without an explanation." Andrea decided to stay silent as her aunt continued.

"With your..._abilities_." Andrea stared at the wooden floorboards, "Something like this boy couldn't just be your imagination."

"It might." Andrea mumbled.

"But it isn't." Her aunt replied as Andrea let out a deep sigh. She _wanted_ him to be real, but she just couldn't _believe_ it.

"Okay, fine." Andrea replied, turning back towards her aunt with a weak smile.

"Good, now get in the kitchen." Andrea raised an eyebrow, "I've made some chocolate cake from scratch and I need you to test it out." She was about to complain but her aunt continued, "If you want to go on a long travel then you should be well rested and prepared."

Andrea gave in and walked into the kitchen and its intoxicating smell of warm, lovely chocolate.

Bathed and clothed, Andrea crawled into her bed. The moonlight shone through her frosted window and made her room shimmer in beautiful patterns of bright silver. Andrea smiled as she stared at the welcoming rays of the moon reflect across her bedroom, bathing the room in light even in the most darkest of corners.  
The moon must have been watching her; knowing that she didn't want to go to sleep in the darkness where her terrible nightmares could take form...

* * *

**The story might sound confusing, it will all be explained in the next chapter.  
But if you are _really_ confused then PM me and I'll try to reply ASAP.**

**I've heard some writers doing a '_Song of the Chapter_' or something along those lines.  
Song of the Chapter: Probably _Troublemaker_ by Olly Murs. Referring to my OC's opinions on Jack**

EDITED A/N: Atlas! I have learnt the power of the semicolon! Even though, I only used it like _once_ (Maybe more, if I was lucky.) and need to train in the art of semicoloning. Yes, I know that isn't a real word but I don't care.


	2. Decisions worth making

**Bloody hell people! This fanfiction has only been published for a few hours ago and I've already got three story favorites!  
Well, this chapter was a part of the first chapter but I decide after I edited it that it seemed better if I split them into separate chapters, so here you go.  
**

**Any grammar or spelling mistakes, please PM me.  
And remember: ****_Rate and Review!_**

* * *

_'Nightmare. No, Night-Mares' _Her brain thought as she woke up. It wasn't even daybreak was she awoken; the dull, rising rays of the sun shone through her window. Even though the sun hasn't fully awoken and she felt terribly exhausted, she didn't dare go back to sleep.

'_Okay, there was horses.' She _recalled from last night, _'No, NightMares. There were Night-Mares.'_ She corrected herself. _'Dozens of them in a towering dark room surrounded by a tall, lean man.' _She shivered as she remembered that man.

The nightmare was short but it was absolutely terrifying. The man only said one thing:  
'_I'm coming for you.'  
_

Most people would've tried to shake the dream off, who would want to have them? But Andrea knew that wasn't the case, she was wanted and he's coming. Even the bright lights and the secure walls of the town couldn't protect her anymore.

* * *

The kitchen was almost silent as Andrea ate, each crunch of her toast becoming more quick in impatience.

She needed to leave, she was sure of it now. She needed to go before that man came for her and hurt her aunt in the process.

_'I'm coming for you' _The voice repeated. '_I'm coming for you.' _Andrea smashed her fist against the table in irritation.

_'If you want me, then you'll have to find me.' _Andrea looked up from her buttered toast, seeing her aunts shocked and wide eyes about Andrea's small outburst.

"I'm sorry." Andrea sighed, "I didn't mean to do that."

"You're impatient dear, I know." Her aunt calmly replied, before they were once again covered by a silent, awkward atmosphere.

"Why do you think I should leave?" Andrea questioned, breaking the silence, "I mean, do you really believe I can do this? Leave this house and survive on my own?" Her aunt sighed and lowered the newspaper in her hands.

"I trust you. And, you're also-"

"Gifted, blessed, _chosen?_" Andrea interrupted, venom in her tone, "I know, you've told me before."

"Courageous." Her aunt continued, "You would leave just to protect me and yourself. Only after the hopes of a boy existing."

"That's not why I'm leaving." Andrea hissed.

"Sure, I believe you." Her aunts tone made them both giggle, growing until it burst into a fit a booming laughs.

Their laughs quieted, slowly during into silent chuckles and wide, joyful smiles. They both looked at each other, amusement seen across each others eyes.

"And it's not about why." Her aunt added, "it's about _where_."

"North." Andrea answered immediately, her voice that was laughing and fun was now gone serious, "I'll go up north, to the North Pole."

"What would you find up there-?" Andrea gave her aunt a look, "Oh..right."

"You still don't believe me."

"I do believe you!" Her aunt complained, "I've just...given up on those stories a long time ago."

"That's because you weren't forced to see them." Andrea muttered, her fingers moving over the curves of her breakfast plate, "You should be glad." She admitted.

"How do you plan to get all the way up north, though?" Her aunt asked, trying to change the subject.

"My visions will guide me."

"Are you sure of that?"

Andrea gave it a moment to think on that question before answering, "No."

* * *

Leaving was very easy, almost simple in fact.

She stood at the door as her auntie kept reminding her to be safe, fussing over her backpack and clothing then scowling at her for 'not wearing enough layers'. She also put her in a tight, loving hug, whispering in her ear to come back when possible and all the other things mature adults would say to their young.

It was the walking away that made it difficult. The fact as Andrea started to walked away that she was leaving her house, her street, her _home_.

The streets were covered in thick layers of snow, deep footprints covering the slippery pathways.

Thankfully, to Andrea's relief, it wasn't snowing.

Children squealed and played through the town, sprinted through the towering buildings and streets as they threw snowballs, sledged down hills with joyful squeals and many other things the snow brought.

Andrea had the urge to join in, to throw a snowball, build a snowman or just lay on the ground and create a snow angel. Yet, Andrea was on a mission. Fun was out of the question, even though she dreaded thinking like that.

Her feet trudged through the frosted snow, gripping the holds of her backpack until her knuckles turned white.

"Annie! Annie" A voice called from behind, startling Andrea "Annie! Where you going, Annie? What's in the bag, Annie?" A kid was running by her side, a boy with messy brown hair, hazel eyes and a bright smile across his face.

"Hello, David. How are you?" Andrea asked as she walked along with David, who was bouncing about with energy.

"I'm doing great, Annie. What's in the bag?" David continued, flying more questions at her.

"Well, I'm-" She paused, halted in her tracks, when she felt it, a tug in her brain. She stiffed up as her eyesight fogged over. Just as soon as it came, the fog cleared and her eyes sharpened.

"Look out!" Andrea cried, pushing David away from her. A large snowball flew past their heads, skimming past David's small ear; hitting the brick wall behind with a _thump._ A large rock fell out of the smashed remains of the attacking snowball, cluttering towards the ground.

If that snowball hit David he would instantly would have had a head concussion or, if was going fast enough, could have killed him. Andrea gazed in the direction of the thrown snowball, locking eyes with a small, gruesome boy that grinned at them. He gazed at her and quivered in fear as he dropped the other rock filled snowballs and ran into the streets.

Anger brew inside of Andrea as the child ran, he could have killed David!

"Thanks, Annie!" David shouted. Andrea's anger slowly faded as she continued walking away. Of course, David had gladly followed her, "Anyway, where you going, Annie?" He asked.

"I'm going up north." Andrea answered in a restricted tone, her jaw clenched. She wanted to hurt that kid so much...

"UP NORTH!" David shrieked, "You mean where Santa lives!"

"Yes, But-"

"Are you going to tell him about when you saw his sleigh?" David interrupted, "Will you become one of his elves? Oh, when you see him, please ask him if I'm on the Nice list and that I want the new Speed Bike Triple X! Please, Please, Please!" He blurted out with only a single breath.

"David." She knelt so she was eye level with him, "I'm only visiting, I need to see if he..._approves_ me." She admitted.

"Approve you? Of course he would!" He exclaimed, "Your visions and everything will put you on the highest part of the nice list and-"

"It's only a visit and I'm not going to tell him about my abilities."

"What! Why?" He whined, his large eyes staring at Andrea.

"Because I want him to appreciate me for what I am. And I wouldn't make a good impression if I'm late, Would I?" She answered with a grin.

"You have a time! Why didn't you tell me? Go, go find Santa." He pushed her, forcing her on to her feet and into a sprint "Don't forget the Speed Bike!" He called as Andrea ran through the streets.

A smile spread across Andrea's face as she ran. If she couldn't get to the north pole then at least she'll have someone to welcome her, embrace her with wide arms.

_'If I do come back...'_

* * *

**Already writing third chapter but I have a wedding soon, so it might be a few days.  
Any problems or confusion then PM me and I'll reply ASAP.  
~QuillOwl**

EDITED A/N: That moment when you noticed you used 'I' instead of 'She'.  
*Groans* That is so embarrassing.


	3. Chased in the forest

**Wow, Three chapters in the same day? I'm on a roll today! Woohoo!**

**I only fangirled about 'Rise of the Guardians' for a few hours before my mates ****_decided _****(In other words, wanted to shut me up.) that we should watch the film when it was released. I'm planning to see it early December and I just feel like squealing and die on the floor. I'M GOING TO WATCH RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! :D**

**PM if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.**  
**Rate and Review!**

* * *

Andrea stared into the forest as the morning sun shined on the glistening snow and ice. She stood at the forest edge, only a few steps and her journey would have officially begun.

_'This is it' _Her mind whispered, _'This is your last chance to back down.'  
_

_'No.' _A part of her mind spoke, '_This is your destiny, You have to leave.'  
_

_'Yes.'_ Another part of her mind spoke,_ 'You'll be more safe here.' _Her mind was at a constant battle to either leave or stay, an argument of her safety and everyone else's.

_'Think about him,"_ The part of her wanting to leave added, _"You could see him, even meet him!' _That comment was what made her final decision.

She swung her legs over the small, wooden fence that marked the beginning of the forest, making her first movements towards the towering, thick trees. She rested her hand upon the rough bark of the nearest tree and looked into the forest. Even though it was filled with bright sunlight, the forest still had that eerie, corrupt feeling come from within its darkness.

_'I'm coming for you.' _The dark, tainting voice echoed once more.

_'Then you better be ready for a game of chase.' _She challenged, before she sprinted into the dark deeps of the forest; not daring to turn back and look at her town, her home, for one last time.

* * *

Andrea went at a steady pace. Every half an hour, she would sprint through the forest and then, for an hour and a half, she would walk. She took a 15 to 30 minute nap every 2 hours, for she wouldn't dare go to sleep longer then that.

As the sun drifted through the sky, Andrea believed that she was halfway from her desired checkpoint: The lake. The lake was incredibly large and so deep in depth that no one knew how long you could sink for, even though nobody would actually _want_ to find out.

Andrea remembered hearing ghost stories, tales of how people where dragged into the lake around 300 years ago and became ghosts that haunted the nearby towns for eternity. She knew those tales were false, for the only drowning victim that was recorded 300 years ago was of a teenage boy in the pond not far from the lake.

She wanted to be their before dark because the lakes incredible, unknown depth and gigantic width caused a large plain of open land circling it, making it a hell lot easier for Andrea to keep guard of her surroundings...and avoid scare, nightmare creatures that want to eat her.

The morning drifted to Noon, then afternoon until, before she knew it, the sun was slowly setting with a bright show of colors that would soon be replaced by the beautiful, shining rays of the moon.

The lake was still a while away, and Andrea couldn't help but pick up her walking pace. Would she get there in time? What happened if she didn't? Where the NightMares get her before she reached the lake? Those questions swarmed her mind as she grabbed a torch from her bag and searched through the forest for any _strange_ activity.

_'Like scary, evil, devil horses that want to eat me.' _She thought as she scanned the thick trees around her and their surrounding, creeping shadows.

So far, there was no signs of the NightMares, but that didn't prevent the nervous, paranoia in the back of her mind.

Navigating round the forest was easy, even at night time, for Andrea. It was almost a second nature, a pure instinct to know and understand the forest she was within.

Andrea always journeyed here with her uncle, learning the greatest survival skills and traits from him. She remembered the fields covered with leaves and glass that they rested upon during a warm, Spring evening; the cool feeling of water as they dove into the lake in the Summer; the beautiful watching of winter birds on a lovely, Winters morning.

Those memories brought Andrea peaceful bliss, but also the skills she needed for her difficult journey. Her uncle taught how to notice used trails by animals and humans, and also how to detect there is a large portion of water nearby.

She moved her touch across the ground, the snow sparkling in the dull light. Andrea scanned the area for hooves or other signs of NightMares activity when she spotted something: Footprints.

They were average sized footprints that continued forward in the trail she was following. The odd thing about the agile footprints were the fact they were barefoot. No shoe print of any sorts, or any sort of foot protection (Even though Andrea couldn't think of any other foot protection except shoes) just the prints of barefeet.

Andrea bent down to see a print more clearly, and saw that her eyes weren't deserving her and they were, in fact, barefeet.

"Who on Earth wouldn't wear shoes during this weather?" She questioned as she glared at the print, before she straightened up and shrugged her shoulders "Well, it's their fault if they get frostbite on their feet." Then, Andrea continued her journey, oblivious to the fact that footprints would mean there were people recently there.

* * *

The forest began to part, the trees became much farther apart and shrunk from their towering size.

The lake was close, and Andrea smiled in relief as the moonlight shone upon her face from the reflecting, frozen water not so far away.

A shrill, piercing cry washed her smile away. Hearing the long, terrifying neigh that she dreaded that she was so familiar with it.

The Nightmares have sensed her, they've found her and, now, they're after her.

Andrea immediately burst into a fast sprint as she reached for the lake. She was already hearing the galloping hooves of the murderous horses after her. She only heard two, at least there wasn't anymore of them.

The trees finally parted to show a large, sparkling lake frozen into cold, solid ice.

Andrea rushed up to the lake, but suddenly stopped at the thought of crossing it.

'_It doesn't look safe, maybe if there was another way-?' _The thundering sound of galloping echoing across the plain had cut her off. She couldn't help but turn around to see two NightMares, staring directly at her with their crimson eyes.

They glared at her with a look that said, '_Look, we finally got her!' _Before they began to steptowards her like a lion with it's small prey, making Andrea shake and cower in fear.

'_Screw it'_ Her mind spoke, _'I'd rather go all Bambi on that ice then be tramped to death.' _Those words made her begin to sprint across the top of the fragile ice.

She got to the middle until she looked back. The NightMares were at the edge of the lake looking at each other as if saying _'Dude, I ain't walking on that!' _yet they did anyway, and cautiously stepped on the ice which held them with only a creak.

Andrea continued running, trying desperately not to slip on the fragile ice below her. She saw that she was so close to the edge, so close that she couldn't help but reach out towards the forest.

She just had to keep running, that all she had to do. Nothing more, nothing less. Just _running_.

Then she heard it, a loud crack that echoed across the lake that struck a piercing feeling of terror. She gazed below her feet, seeing several cracks itched across the ice she was upon. She didn't move, for fear kept her frozen in place.

_'Well, you survived for around...2 minutes? Possibly less.' _Her joked spoke in a panicky tone.

She stared back at the horses, they also stood still but it was only a matter of time before the ice cracked under their weight or the horses continued moving in impatience.

Andrea cautiously made one step backwards, away from the angered NightMares.

That was all it toke.

Gigantic cracks spread across the ice with such speed that the lake looked like it was going to break within seconds. the webs itched upon the ice speeding past her feet that she had to violently chew back a scream.

"Help me!" She pleaded, looking at the sky for mercy, "Someone, _anyone_, please! I don't want to die!" Andrea cried, desperation in her voice as the cracks continued to spread around her feet.

A cold breeze flew blasted through Andrea's hair, the sudden mind making her hair fly and spine tingle. She heard the noise of something crackling, something being formed together. She gazed at the ice and gaped. The ice was slowly coming together, new ice filling in between the forming cracks and making the ice solid and stable again.

She didn't give the phenomenal sight a second thought, for she sprinted across the last part of the remaining, repaired ice.

Slipping on the last bit of frozen water and tripping across a tree root, Andrea lost balance and landed head first into the cold, bitter snow piling around the glistening lake.

Moving her frantic hands to grab something for support. A thick branch skimmed past her hand, which she instantly tightened her grip on to. Andrea pushed herself up, with the branch still clutched her right hand. She turned to glance at the ice to, unfortunately, see the two horses there, galloping at incredible speed towards her with burning fury in their crimson eyes.

Looking at the shinning ice in front of her feet, she slammed the end of the branch into the reflective, smooth surface; causing small cracks. Andrea kept repeatedly hitting the ice until cracks spread through the ice again. The horses stopped in realization of Andrea's actions, and sprinted desperately back towards the land.

She continued slamming down the stick on the ice, her hands aching with the effort and her face tensed up in anger, until it finally broke. The ice falling apart as large pieces of the frozen water broke apart and sunk into the lake.

The horses were on the opposite side of the lake, glaring at her with such hatred that one could yelp and curl into a trembling ball. She grinned at them, making them wail in fury. Their calls of blood continued as Andrea walked into the familiar darkness of the trees, leaving the lake behind with a victorious smile across her face.

It would take them days to advance around the large lake, even at their speed, and even longer to wait for the water to freeze over again.

The last cries of their defeat were heard, before the echoing thunder of galloping marked their departure. She had an advantage of around 5 days, enough time to get through the forest and to the closest town, to be somewhere safe.

As she journey through the forest, she looked up at the sky. "Thank you." she whispered, gratitude in every single syllable, "Whoever you are, I owe you."

Andrea hoped her savior was listening to her and continues to. It seems she might need more help with this journey then she originally thought...

* * *

**To the person who asked about Andrea's age: That will be mentioned later in the story but she is about in her early teens. **Edited A/N: I believe 'early teens' as around 14-17 (Because I'm weird like that.)

**Thank you to: Cmusiclover92, Naturestune, MysteryGirl7Freak, delphigirl1689, SilverShadow3 and Genndy Oda C.O.G for following or favoriting this story.**

**Song of the chapter: ****_Titanium_**** by David Guetta. Describing Andrea's journey.**  
**I haven't mentioned a Song of the Chapter for Chapter 2 because I really couldn't think of one. **(Edited A/N: Song for Chapter two is _It's Time_ by Imagine Dragons)**  
**

**~QuillOwl**

Edited A/N: I've changed this chapter so much that it shocks me. I really was a terrible writer, and it's a miracle that you guys actually liked this at the beginning. I feel rather loved, because of the fact you guys have supported this story even though I believe it was terrible. ^_^


	4. Confronted by the shadows

**Guys...they have Rise of the Guardians McDonalds toys. Guys, seriously. I need these toys. I don't care if they look at me weird, I'M BUYING A BLOODY HAPPY MEAL!**

**Moving on, I guess this story is really good because I've already got 5 favorites and 4 follows, which is more then my other story, and I'm writing it ****_really_**** fast.**

**Any grammar or spelling mistakes then PM me.**  
**Any confusion or problems? Then PM me and I'll try to reply ASAP.  
And remember: ****_Rate and Review!_**

* * *

Andrea kept the branch. She didn't know why but after it assisting her with breaking the ice and gaining her a five-day advantage, she grew attached to it. It didn't just help her with the ice, it was a great walking stick, navigator and even a decent hook. The branch was a few inches bigger then Andrea and was very straight until it reached the top, where it curved into a small hook. Andrea continued traveling with her lucky stick through the sunlit days and the moonlight filled nights, constantly walking.

Andrea legs became an aching pain to a numbing sensation. Even though her legs felt like they could collapse, she continued walking through the thick woodland. Rays of sunlight filled parts of the forest with beautiful light and creative shadows, which Andrea still felt paranoid about. She stared at every shadow as if a waiting NightMare was hiding in its darkness. She walked and walked and continued walking though, she became less paranoid as the days went by.

She looked through the trees to see a small town from beyond the gaps. Exiting the forest she was welcomed by an elegant town standing in front of her. Her heart ached, it looked so much like home. It has been a week since her quirky little town full of the joyful kids and miserable adults was seen with her eyes. She walked into the streets, the midday sun shining in her face. Snow covered the streets, making the streets of the town glitter in the sunlight.  
_'Stop it.'_ She snapped, _'You can't go back, just get over it.' _Those words made her heart ache even more.

Andrea instantly walked into a corner store. Gripping the handle of a metal wire basket, Andrea walked down the quiet aisles of the store. Andrea was impressed by her finds when she looked into her metal basket. In the basket laid a can opener, a small box of matches, a few cans of food, some apples and a bar of white chocolate. Andrea really didn't need to chocolate but she felt like she needed something to cheer her up. She stepped up to the counter and the sight before her made her grin uncontrollably. The man behind the cash requester was asleep on the counter, his head hidden behind his arms  
Andrea picked up a notepad and pen placed on the counter and wrote, with the black ink, a small note:  
_1 Can Opener  
1 box of matches  
3 cans of food  
6 red apples  
A bar of white chocolate  
Keep the change._

She placed the note and twenty-five dollars on the counter as she left the shop. After placing her brought items into her bag, she began skipping down the street looking above the towering buildings in front of her. A small, blue blur darted across a rooftop in her vision. She didn't question it. She also didn't question why a grown man would be asleep in the afternoon or why no people can be seen through the street.

* * *

Andrea saw nobody in the streets. It toke her a while to notice that something wasn't right. She felt very tense and cautious as she stopped skipping and went into a silent walk_'What is wrong with this town?' _She questioned, _'Maybe you shouldn't stay here as you planned.'  
__'Oh joy_' A cold voice interrupted her thoughts, _'I believe I have found you.'  
_She turned around in hope to see a person there. But there was only the sight of a black, corrupt horse.  
"Oh Crap." She spoke out loud, bursting into a sprint as the horse charged after her. Why was she so idiotic again? She saw that this town was deserted but she didn't even think about it being a threat. NightMares launched from every street. Every corner, road and even several rooftops had those terrifying creatures running after her. She was trapped from below and above. Each street and ally and escape route contained one of the fearful creatures.  
_'Think brain' _She cried, _'These are usually the moments when you get a brilliant idea!'  
__'Into the building!' _Her brain shouted. She raced to the nearest building, a large public hall. She burst through the thick wooden doors and entered the hall, immediately slamming the door behind her. She absorbed her surrounding. The hall was a gigantic, grand room covered in grey paint which large, black pillars holding up a ceiling. The place was empty and had a light coating of dust that floated around Andrea's feet.

She looked through a window by the wooden doors. Dozens of NightMares stood at the steps of the building, not threatening to enter.  
_'Why aren't you trying to break in?'  
"Because Andrea" _A dark voice spoke, _"they knew that I wanted you here."_

* * *

Andrea turned around to gaze upon a tall, lean man. His gold eyes stared into hers, which struck pure fear right into Andrea's heart. She backed away into the wooden door, even though he was standing at the other side of the hall.  
"What do you want with me?" Andrea shouted as her knees shock violently.  
"_Interesting_" His deep voice spoke, _"Most people would scream or cry in fear yet you face me with your questions? Very interesting."  
_"You haven't answered my question."  
_"Oh what a very interesting character you are!"  
_"Answer me!" She screamed, "I deserve an answer if you want to kill me!" He paced across the hall with his arms across his back, he felt very calm for person who was about to kill.  
_"You can see me, you can hear me-"_  
"Obviously." Andrea blurted out. Clearly, that wasn't the right thing to say because he looked at her with a quick snap.  
_"Are you being sarcastic?"_  
"Are you distracting me from my death?" She questioned.  
_"You are very brave, talking to a person like me."_  
_'And you are?'_ Her mind asked.  
_"I'm known by several names"_ He said  
"You-You can hear my thoughts?" She stuttered.  
_"I can read thoughts, it's much easier when they're afraid." _  
"I'm not afraid of you." She spoke, trying to stop her voice weakening.  
"Not yet, Andrea" Him speaking her name made Andrea shiver, "Because I'm the Nightmare King, meaning everyone is afraid of me in some ways." His name made Andrea fell very sick. He smiled at her as her face drained of color.  
"You are Pitch." She answered, "Pitch Black."  
_"So you have heard of me."  
_"You're the story I remembered the most." Andrea admitted, "But your identity doesn't answer why you want me."  
_"You have great powers, that is obvious."  
_"And this involves you because..."  
_"I want them." _He then disappeared into black sand. Andrea's vision darted from place to place to see him nowhere  
_"I wonder what it will take to break you." _His voice spoke from behind her. Andrea let out a loud yelp and backed away from him.  
_"What do you fear, Andrea?" _He asked, _"What are the moments and thoughts that make you want to quiver in fear?"  
_"Why would I tell you?" She looked at him, "You would use them against me."  
_"I only do that when necessary." "So don't make it necessary."  
_"I have no powers." She lied.  
_"I know you're lying, Andrea." _Pitch circled around Andrea at a slow pace, _"But with my offer, you wouldn't have to lie. Not to_ _anyone."  
_"What offer?"  
_"I'm offering you to be part of my army." "There is a battle happening, Andrea. And your play in it can decide which side can win."  
_"That is..." She began, "A great offer." Pitch smiled at her.  
"_This is excellent-"  
_"But..." She continued, "I'd have to decline your offer. I don't want to be part of a battle."  
_"I believe you don't understand this offer." _He stopped walking and stood in front of her. _"It's either you join my army with your own will." _He raised his hand to show a ball of black, moving sand, _"Or not."_Andrea expected what was going to happen next and went into a duck as Pitch threw his tumbling ball of sand towards her. It skimmed her head, but the energy of the sand pushed her back with such force that she flew to the other side of the hall. Her head collided with the grey wall making her collapse on to the smooth, marble floor. She stumbled back up to see Pitch looking at her with two more balls of sand in his hands. She gazed at the door, if she could get there while he is launching the sand...  
He threw the other balls of sand in her direction, but she ran straight past them to the incoming Pitch. She walked straight through him as he erupted into sand.

She continued running to the door and reached out towards the handle. _'So close...' _  
Then she felt a tugging on her legs and was pulled away from the door. She slid across the floor with such speed. She reached out for a near pillar and grabbed on to its groves. She looked at her feet, black sand grabbed her ankles like rope. Her hands ached as she continued holding on to the pillar. She kicked and thrashed to try and get the sand off but it then pierced the flesh in her ankle. She cried out as her hands slipped from the pillar, she continued sliding into she hit the wall. With her hands, she pushed herself up from the floor and was then attacked by more sand. It gripped round her neck and lifted her enough that her feet left the ground. Her throat ached as she breathed in the small amounts of oxygen she can. The sand gripped tighter round her neck.  
"Please!" She cried, but it only came out as a silent squeak. The sand disappeared and she collapsed on to the floor. She a shadow darken her sight. She looked above to see Pitch's dark face stare at her.  
"Please" She pleaded, "I can't control my powers, I can't be any advantage in your army."  
_"Once I have control over you then I'll find out how to control your powers" _He spoke,_ "Even if that means putting you in the worst situations."_ He grasped her throat and lifted her up so they were eye level.  
_"I'm sorry that you didn't accept my offer_" He continued, _"And that I have to make you join the harder way." _Sand came from his hand and wrapped itself round her forearm. A burning sensation went through her arm, making her want to scream but she didn't have enough breath to do so.  
_'Do it already!' _Her brain shouted as she gasped for air. She wanted her death or 'Joining' to be quick. Her vision blurred, her lungs shrieked for oxygen and her body erupted with terrible pain. Then she heard something, a noise similar to... Christmas bells?  
Her vision slightly cleared as she saw Pitch gazed up at the ceiling.  
_"I believe we will have to... postpone" _He spoke, _"Next time we meet, you better be ready." _Then he threw her, she hit the wall and became limp on the floor. She was just able to see Pitch turn into sand and break through the ceiling.  
_Silence, _it was the only thing Andrea could hear through her heavy gasping for air. The silence was interrupted when she heard the large wooden doors of the hall swung open. She expect NightMares to run through and trample hear to death. Someone came into her view, they grabbed her cheek so she looked up.  
"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked. Her vision was too blurry to see their features but there voice told her that he was male. "Guys, I believe we need help over here." He called, there must have been others with him. Andrea relaxed, she was safe. Well, safer then she was. Beyond her aching pain and bursting headache, she felt a bit of hope in the back of her mind._ 'I'm safe...'_

* * *

They burst through the doors, preparing for an attack from Pitch. But he wasn't there. Jack came in first, with the Guardians behind. He was the one who spotted the NightMares everywhere, so he was the one who should punch Pitch square in the face. They entered to be welcomed with silence.  
"I believe Jack has some navigational problems, North." Jack heard Bunnymund say  
"He was here" Jack spoke, "All those NightMares wouldn't be there unless something important was here" Jack looked around and a small backpack caught his attention. He walked towards it and then noticed another item. A large, thick branch laid there on the dusty, marble floor.  
'Now why would this stuff be here?' Jack questioned. He gazed at the far side of the hall and almost gasped. A girl laid limp on the floor. He ran up to her and knelt to see her better. Her gold hair covered some of her face. She had several cuts and brushes on her, the large red mark on her neck caught Jack's attention the most. He cupped her cheek and made her look at him. Her bright hazel eyes were still slightly open and tried to focus on Jack. "Hey, are you okay?" Jack knew that was a pointless question, it was obvious she wasn't. "Guys" Jack called out to the others, "I believe we need help over here."  
Nobody replied, he turned around to see them all looking around the hall and outside. He felt a hand clutch his hand. He whirled around to she the girl have a shocked, terrified expression on her face. He saw her irises and pupils cloud over until they became a startling silver. "Move." She spoke. Jack was frozen, what is going on?  
"Move!" She shouted and pushed him, making his slide across the marble floor. He saw the pillar nearby collapse and crumble to the ground with a thundering crash. Dust and remains of the stone pillar spread about hall.  
"Try to keep the place in one piece, Jack!" Bunnymund shouted. Jack recovered and got up from the floor. He climbed over the stone remains. She was out cold, she must have used all her energy pushing Jack away and rolling away from the falling pillar.  
_'The Pillar...' _Jack finally realized, the fallen pillar was were the girl and Jack were, It could have crushed them. Even though Jack was immortal and it wouldn't have hurt him. He looked back at the pillar and saw a small amount of black sand embedded in the pillar. How could she of noticed that? He lifted the girl up in his arms and walked towards the Guardians.  
"Guys..." They all looked at him, "I think we need to take her back to the Pole." Tooth gasped and flew straight up to her. She took her away from Jack and left the hall with her wings at full speed. She must have been putting her in the Sleigh, without even asking for North's permission.

* * *

The Sleigh flew through the night sky as they went back to the North Pole. Jack gazed at the girl asleep beside him and saw a part of her arm from her jacket. A large cut was across her forearm, it was black and sore.  
_'Is that Nightmare sand?' _His mind questioned. He repeated his thought to Sandy, who went and removed the sand within seconds. Jack saw he eyes flicker open. Her expression told Jack she was slightly confused.  
"It's okay." Jack spoke, her eyes looked at him. They were hazel this time. "You're safe now." She slightly nodded and went back to sleep.  
Jack had many questions, Why did her eyes cloud over? How did she know the pillar was about to collapse? And he knew that the backpack was hers and was filled with things for a long journey away, but why?

* * *

**I'm glad I had time to post this. I have school tomorrow so I might not be able to post this frequently. Don't worry, I'm going to keep writing this story because you guys like it this much.**

**If you want more updates of this fanfiction or you just want to know more about me go like this Facebook page: pages/The-Huntress/252970511472882?ref=hl  
I guess most of you have Facebook because you know if you're on all the time then you're bound to be fangirling on FB.**

**Oh, Before I forget.  
Genndy Oda C.O.G: Thank you for your post! It was very sweet and I really hope you continue enjoying my story. And also, I'm not worried about Writer Block I'm more worried about Not-Having-Time-To-Do-Normal-Things-And-Write-This-Fanfiction Block.**

**Thanks to Annoymoose13 for following this story, and to anyone else that has Followed/Favorited that I haven't mentioned.**

**~QuillOwl.**


	5. Meetings and greetings

**OMG, Two days until Rise of the Guardians is in cinemas (In Britain). I've planned to go at the 8-9th of December and forcing my friends to come with me.  
Also, my friend told me it is supposed to snow this week and I'm just like "Guys, get the nets. We're going [Jack] Frost hunting".**

**Any grammar or spelling mistakes then PM me.  
Any confusion or problems? then PM me and I'll try to reply ASAP.  
Most importantly: ****_Rate and Review!_**

* * *

Andrea woke up to the smell of spiced apples and the feeling of soft warm covers. A small background noise was heard as she slowly opened her eyes. She was welcomed to a room made of dark, polished wood. She sat up in her bed to take in her surroundings. There was only a few items in the room: A desk and chair, a cabinet, a bedside table and the bed she was sitting on.  
The warm covers and intoxicating smell made she fell very relaxed and calm. So she couldn't help but think she was in danger. She threw the covers from the bed and got up on to her feet when they burst with pain. She looked down to see that she was barefoot and bandages tightly wrapped around her ankles. That's when she remembered yesterday. Her head felt dizzy as she recalled the events that happened to her.  
"Someone found you."She spoke,"Is this their house?"

After she pasted out, She remembered waking up once after she was found.  
Her eyes were still blurry and only open for a few seconds but she knew she was staring at the night sky. _"It's okay" _a voice spoke, she looked to her side to see a figure sitting beside her, _"You're safe now." _She was too tired to reply, so she only nodded and went back to sleep.

She shook the memory away and scanned the room for her shoes. She looked at the wooden chair by the desk. Her outer jacket hung on the back of the chair while her inner jacket was folded up underneath her black combat boots. Someone must have removed them while she was asleep. They also must have bandaged her up, which she was glad about. She moved drifted her feet across the wooden floor boards, the floor the floor creaking under her weight. Her ankles continued aching with pain when she walked towards two doors.

She gazed at the doors, one was plain brown wood while the other was a bright cheery red. She guessed that the red door was the one that left the room because it looked more designed. She turned the gold handle of the red door to see a corridor, the walls made of a light brown wood. Then she felt worried, she paid attention to her hearing to notice that the background noise was gone. Then she noticed something, it wasn't just a background noise. It was voices, talking. She got more worried and started to feel paranoid. She went back into her room and her eyes focused on her loyal branch, leaning beside the bedside table. She grabbed the stick and tightened her grip around it as she left the door.

She crept down the hallway to see six doors, one including her own. Each door to a room was different. The two on the side of her room were a light green and gold. The rooms on the opposite side were blue, pink and white. The corridor was very long, so Andrea got more tense with every step. She came to the end of the corridor and was standing in front of two large red-painted doors that held curved, frosted glass. Her hand gripped tighter round her branch as she pushed the doors wide open...

* * *

Andrea entered a large, circular room. The room was made of white marble that shone from a small skylight and dozens of doors,similar to the one she entered through, came from every angle. She kept her branch in hand, her knuckles aching with pain. A large, round table stood in the middle of the circular room and was full of many papers and half built toys.

She heard the door close behind her and someone walking up towards her. She spun around her stick in hand attacked the object that was behind her. She saw several figures as she continued attacking with her stick. She yelled, screamed and thrashed as she continued hitting the blurred silhouettes She saw the figures dash about, away from her. Her vision became so blurred that shut her eyes tight. She felt the force and momentum stop when her stick became still, a hand gripped her stick and tore it away from her. She panicked, she lost her weapon.

She fell to the ground and put her knees up to her head, then she cried. She doesn't cry much. She didn't cry when the NightMares attacked her, or when she left home, or even when she was inches away from the face of her living nightmares. Yet, she was there on the floor crying her eyes out. She heard the noise of fluttering come towards her.  
"Tooth" A male, Russian voice spoke, "Don't." And the fluttering faded away.  
"Hey..." The voice continued but Andrea didn't lift her head away from her knees.  
"Please don't hurt me." Andrea sobbed. The events of yesterday broke her more than she thought. She wanted to be home, in her street with the other kids, be in the arms of her aunt, even go out during a snow storm. Anything but being in the situation that she was in.  
"Now, why would we hurt you?" The voice asked, "Where was you going child?"  
"What?" Andrea felt confused by the question.  
"You had items that showed that you were going on long journey, where was you going?"  
"Up North...to the North Pole." She said between her sobs.  
"Why was you going there?"  
"You wouldn't believe me, you'd think I'm insane."  
"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked, "I believe lots of things, and I'm slightly insane!" He laughed, making Andrea smile. She looked up to see light blue eyes of a face covered in a long, bushy beard. Andrea gasped.  
"Santa?" He smiled at her, "Santa!" He toke her hand and lifted her up.  
"Others call me North, but Santa is good." A large smile spread across Andrea's face.  
"I'm...I'm at the North Pole!" She yelled, Santa continued laughing.  
"Yes you are, child." Andrea couldn't believe it, she was here. She was where she needed to be.  
"How did you find me?" She asked.  
"A..._friend_ of ours spotted a crowd of NightMares near a large building..." He paused a moment, "Do you know about NightMares?" Andrea nodded.  
"Hum...Maybe we should discuss this with the others" He toke her by the shoulder and guided her towards the large table in the room. Andrea stared at the sight before her with wide eyes.  
_'You have got to be kidding me...'_

She saw three people in front of her. Well...not really people, more like humanoid. Near the table stood a tall, giant...bunny, was the best way Andrea could describe him. He had markings round his arms and had a leather strap full of pockets around his torso. Then there was a person_ hovering_ above the table, Beautiful green and blue feathers covered her whole body apart from her hands and parts of her face. Above her face she head feathers poking upwards with a gold feather in the front, like a headdress. She was flying above the ground on slightly transparent wings, that blurred when she flew. When Andrea thought she was finished, she saw another figure standing on the scattered papers across the wooden table. He wore a robe made of golden sand and matched his spiked hair. He had a kind of sleepy expression on his face as he waved at Andrea. She stared at all of them, flabbergasted.

She stood in front of the table and they all gazed at her, making Andrea's cheeks warm up.  
"Are little friend is awake."  
"We can see that, North." The rabbit said in an Australian accent. The accent made Andrea even more surprised, a rabbit that was australian? How bizarre.  
"How are you?" Andrea gazed at the fairy, she had a very concerned look on her face, "How are your bandages? Are they too tight?" Andrea gazed at her feet, she was still barefoot and her bandages were just visible under her trousers.  
"Do you do them?" Andrea ask, "The bandages?" The fairy nodded, "Thank you." The fairy smiled.  
"How did you get hurt?" The fairy questioned again, Andrea really didn't want to reply.  
"Rope burns..._By sand_" Andrea didn't add the last part, how would they react? The fairy believed her anyway.  
"Oh yes, Sandy." North interrupted. Andrea gazed at the small, gold figure. He was silent, how could he of said anything?  
"Doesn't he talk?" She looked at North, referring him to answer.  
"Oh, he does talk." North answered, "Just not in the way you expect." Then sand came from Sandy's head and formed an image of a small, golden, backpack. Andrea starred in awe.  
"That...that is amazing." Sandy smiled.  
"Not after you get used to it." The bunny spoke, "It could get annoying when you can't understand what he says."  
Sandy glared at him, Andrea restricted herself from giggling.  
"Anyway..." North continued, "Sandy was wondering about your backpack."  
"What about it?" Andrea asked, "It's nothing special."  
"Has it got any items in it that are _interesting_?" North said the last word cautiously, "Things that could attract NightMares."  
"Nope, nothing. _Expect my notebook" _Once again, Andrea didn't speak the last part. North nodded gazing down at Andrea with...was it worry? Andrea couldn't tell.  
"Well...are friend is partly late so-"  
"_Partly_?" The bunny repeated, "Yeah, you could say that again."  
"Who is this friend of yours?"  
"He is a very...rebellious character-" North started.  
"And annoying, irritating, aggravating" The bunny interrupted.  
"Aren't they all the same words?" She saw the fairy smirk, "They all have the same meaning.."  
"That's because he is all types of annoying..."  
"Right..."  
"Moving on" North discontinued a soon-to-be argument, "How about we go to the globe and talk there?" The others nodded yet Andrea felt confused  
"The globe?" Andrea questioned.  
"It's a special place where we talk about plans and other things."  
"So this room isn't where you talk and plan and other stuff?"  
"Sometimes it is, it depends if we want a little change."  
"Urm..Okay." Andrea replied.  
She heard a door open to her left. A large, brawny creature covered in bushy, brown fur. Andrea yelped and backed away.  
"No, it's okay." North spoke in a calm tone, "They're just the yetis, they help me in the workshop." She stared at the Yeti, it was pulling something behind it.

Through the door came a trolley full of dozens of newly made toys. '_Toys..'_ Andrea instantly covered her ears but it was already too late. Loud screaming filled her ears, several children screeching for the same thing.  
_"But I need this toy, Mum!"_  
_"Give it to me!"_  
_"It's mine!"  
_The responses and screams of upset children filled Andrea's ears that she screamed. Her knees gave way and she was on the floor, eyes shut and ears covered. "Make it stop!" She yelled, "Make it stop, Make it stop..." She repeated, "Make it stop!" She let out a high-pitched scream. She felt someone grab her shoulders and heard then talking, yelling at her but the screams were so loud that they were only muffled. Someone rocked her shoulders. "Take them away!" She cried at the person gripping her shoulders, "Please!"  
Her brain burst with incredible pain that her whole body was locked, she couldn't move. She screamed again, a long heart-wrenching scream. Then it stopped, the screaming became silent. Andrea breathed heavy, her brain continued to ache. The muffles of people became more clear. One voice stood out the most.  
"I thought you was going to talk to her, not torture her."  
"Nice for you to finally arrive, Jack." She heard the bunny reply.  
"We didn't know what happened, Jack." The fairy's gentle voice spoke, "She just started screaming."  
"It's okay." Andrea's dry voice interrupted, "It...it wasn't your fault." Andrea finally felt calm and the pain was slowly fading away, so she decided to get up. She opened her eyes and looked at the fairy.  
"I just have a...problem with toys." '_More like a curse' _Andrea's mind continued the last part.  
"Well, I'm not sure North can sort out that problem." A voice spoke, she looked towards her left to see a teenage boy lean against one of the red doors. His pale face made his blue eyes glitter, his scruffy white hair covering parts of his face, he smiled with a grin that showed a mischievous child inside him. She wouldn't say he was attractive more like..._rebellious._ Like the kinda child that would cause absolute chaos just for his own pleasure.  
But most importantly, she remembered that face. The face that stopped her from going insane and kept her fighting the voices. She had found him.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to cut it into different chapters. So the next chapter will come soon. I still have school though.  
Thanks to: EvaWinters, Hazelstorm92, TheRangersArrow, Sunny Lighter, Beatback, Katella, JayceeJade, RedtailHawk19, rikulover2691, Evalyd Yamazaki and any else I haven't mentioned for Favoriting or Following this story.**

**A great thanks to: JayceeJade, Evalyd Yamazaki and The** **What-If Writer for reviewing my story.  
Please review this story, I want to know how I could improve it or edit it to make you readers more pleased.  
**

**Also, I apologize if this story seems _disorganized _and _scruffy _because I wrote this in a (kind of) rush because I had to fit it in between my school work and homework.**


	6. Questioned by blue eyes

**Hello, Guys! I didn't write anything yesterday, I decided to take a break from writing to give my mind some more time for inspiration of the story. I'm slowly filling in the gaps of this story, I have problems with writing the middle part of stories. However, I must be doing good since I have like over twenty Followers/Favorites.**

**Also, it was very..._frosty _****today. All the cars & buildings were frosted over. My country has finally reached winter. All my mates are excited, but I'm excited for over reasons. I believe you know why.**

**~~~~~  
JayceeJace: What do you mean to fast? As in, I'm writing to much stuff in one chapter? I'm not using a lot of description? Lack of spacing? I don't know what you mean, but I'll try my best to sort it out.**

**Katella: I KNOW! I guess you were very happy about that, then? Well, you get to see more of the action because I'm getting on with the show!**

**I guess you already know but I need to tell you.  
Spelling or Grammar mistakes? PM me.  
Confusion? PM me and I'll reply ASAP.  
Also, the main reminder:****_ Rate and Review!_**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

"You exist!" Andrea cried at the teenage boy. Andrea felt like bursting into a million pieces, He was real! He raised a brown eyebrow at her and observed himself. "Last time I checked." He replied.  
"I thought Jack would be more surprised." The bunny interrupted, "Nobody sees him or believes in him."  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember my name being 'Nobody'." Andrea replied to the bunny's comment. "What a minute, do any of you know my name?" She asked all of them, she never really introduced herself. They all shook their heads. "Well, we know your name ain't 'Nobody'. Could it be 'Somebody' or 'Anybody' or anything along those lines?" The teen replied with a grin.  
"Well, there's a possibility that your name is 'Idiotic'." Andrea reacted, "And my name is Andrea."  
"Ah, I thought so..." North cut off the conversation between her and the teen, "Then you must be person we're looking for."  
"You were looking for me?" Andrea asked in a surprised tone.  
"Not exactly.." North answered, "We got a letter from a kid mentioning you." North walked towards the table and picked up one of the many pieces of paper scattered on it. He passed the letter to Andrea for her to read, she gazed at the paper. Black, scruffy handwriting covered the paper. The handwriting was very untidy, but Andrea was still able to read:

_Dear Santa,_  
_I know Christmas came, but I wanted to write this letter._  
_I have a friend, she is called Andrea and is very kind and nice. I meet her a few days ago, she said she was going to the North Pole to visit you. She said more about why she was going and that she wants you to like her. She had abilities, that make her upset and shy. I can't tell you about them because she would hate me. Is she okay? Did she get to the North Pole on time? (She said she had a time and was late) Is she one of your elves that are helping making the toys? Is she safe? Will she be able to visit me soon?_  
_I shouldn't be bothering you since Christmas has passed but she is really good to me. She is my friend and I want her to be happy. Please make sure she is safe, Santa. Try to make Annie happy._  
_From,_  
_David_

_P.S. I was wondering, for next Christmas, can I have the new Speed Bike Triple X?_

With the letter was two, small pictures held to the letter by a colorful paper clip. She looked at the photos: One was of a boy with messy, brown hair and bright grey eyes. The other was of Andrea, sitting on a park swing. Andrea remembered giving David the photo once because she was traveling to Wales to visit someone and he was upset about missing her. So she gave him the photo.

"David.." She said out loud, she looked up at the letter to see all eyes were on her.  
"You know this kid then?" North asked  
"Yes" Andrea said in a deep tone, "He was a very annoying kid that always wanted to hang out with me..." Upon saying those words, a large weight filled her chest. She always found David as an irritating, little kid that just wanted to annoy Andrea. But he actually cared enough to send a letter of concern to Santa, he even called her a friend.  
"Can I keep the letter?" She gazed at North, "Or at least the photos..." North nodded and Andrea folded the letter then put it in one of her trouser pockets.  
"Here's the thing" The teens voice filled the room, "Why did you tell him you were coming here?"  
"I wanted to let someone know..." Andrea answered, "If I didn't come back, at least he would think I'm happy and at the North Pole..."  
"Why did you want to go to the North Pole?" The teen continued asking questions.  
"I thought this would be the place to go-"  
"What abilities?"  
"Would you stop asking questions!" She snapped. The teen threw his hands up in the air for surrender.  
"Okay, Okay. I'll stop asking questions..."  
"Who are you, by the way?" Andrea carried on, trying to change the subject.  
"Well..." North interrupted, "You already know I'm North and that is Sandy." He pointed at the golden character, whose eyes were slowly closing, "That is Tooth, you'd know her as the Tooth Fairy" He pointed at the feathered fairy, who gladly waved at Andrea. "We also have the Bunnymund, also known as the Easter-"  
"kangaroo." The teen interrupted. Bunnymund glared at the teen and advanced towards him.  
"What did you call me?"  
"Easter Kan-Gar-Roo." The teen said in a slowly, sarcastic tone. Bunnymund's and the teens face were only inches away, both confronting each other with a threatening stare.  
"How many time do I have to tell your Brain-Frozen brain, It's-The-Easter-Bunny." Bunnymund said the last words with an aggressive tone.  
"A big, Kangeroo-Looking Easter Bunny." The teen replied. Before they advanced any further, Andrea spoke.  
"Wait a minute, Wait a minute..." Andrea said, "You're the Easter Bunny?" She pointed at Bunnymund, who was now glaring at her.  
"Yes...you got a problem with that?" He replied.  
"No, Not at all. It's just..." Andrea started, "I thought you'd be smaller and fluffier and..." The last words were struggling to get out, "Female."

The teen burst out into a loud laugh, backing away from the flabbergasted bunny clutching his stomach.  
"Can't...Breathe" He said in between laughs.  
"Female!" Bunnymund yelled in an outraged tone, "How could you think I'd be female?"  
"Well, I grew up to believe that men wouldn't do such positive, creative things. So, I thought the eggs looked to beautiful to be created by a male." The teen laughed even louder, and even feel to the floor, still clutching his stomach. Bunnymund put his rage on to the boy. "You find this funny!"  
"Just You...Being..._Female!_" The teen shouted the last part out as he burst into another, deafening laugh, "I shouldn't call you Easter Kangeroo.." He said in a calm tone, "I should call you Bunnymundla!"  
"That's it!" Bunnymund yelled as he got something out of one of the leather pockets around his torso. He picked out a painted Easter egg, aiming it at the teen. "You're gonna get it, Jack Frost!"  
"What!" Andrea exclaimed.

* * *

**This 'Conversation of the Guardians' is going to continue through a few chapters. I was going to make these longer, but I think it doesn't look right. But I'm already writing Chapter 7, so you might get it in like an hour or so.  
I thought up of the 'Female Bunnymund' thing, I don't know if that is one of the version the Easter Bunny is believed to be. But I hope you found it amusing.**

**Thank you to everyone that had Followed/Favorited or Reviewed my story. Speaking of reviews, remember to write one! :D**


	7. Beating the frost

**I lied, I said in 'An hour or so' and it has been ****_several_**** hours or even a day. Sorry, but I'm here now.  
**

**~~~  
Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri: I'm sorry that your fingers hurt, hope they get better. I don't know why you have a mental image of that, but that has given me a great idea for later in the story.**

**If possible: PM me if there are troubles.**  
**Just remember: _Rate and Review!_**  
**ONWARDS!**

* * *

She stood in front of Jack and the Easter Bunny, probably preventing World War 3.  
"You, Jack Frost!" She stared at the teen, who was still on the floor. He had a confused expression on his face.  
"Hang on, you can see me but you don't know who I am?"  
"Oh, I know who you are. I just didn't expect you to be..." '_My real, imaginary hero that stopped my insanity' _"..This." She didn't mention the Hero part though. Andrea felt like she was flying through the sky like a rocket yet was falling into a deep hole. She had so many feelings and thoughts going on that she wanted to squeal. Jack Frost. Jack Frost was the person she saw beyond every snowflake. Andrea wanted to smack herself in the head, it was so obvious. Who else would he have been?  
"Hey!" Jack protested and stood up, "This is what brings you Winter every year!"  
"And 'this'" Andrea pointed at herself, "Is a person that meant that in a different way but some idiot person toke it as an offence."  
"And this" Bunnymund interrupted as he pointed at himself, "Is starting to like this girl"  
"You stay out of this!" Jack threatened, then he grabbed something by his side and pointed it at Bunnymund.  
"Is that a stick?" Andrea stared at the large branch, see didn't even notice that Jack even had it. The branch was easily taller than Jack, and was straight until it reached the end when it curved into a large 'G' shape. Jack gazed at Andrea.

"A stick? This" Pointing the stick at Andrea, "Is my staff and trusty weapon."  
"Seriously, you use a stick as a weapon?"  
"Staff" Jack repeated, "A what do you mean, 'As a weapon'?"  
"It's a very lousy weapon."  
"Lousy! Do you know what this staff can do-"  
"Compared to the others, It's lousy." She pointed at North, "He had two large swords and is a trained swordsman.." She then pointed at Sandy, "He can create two deadly whips and other items out of sand..." She continued by pointing at Tooth, "She has a hidden dagger hiding in her feathers for emergencies..." Tooth's hand darted straight to her hip, gripping the handle of a shiny, golden dagger, "And him" She pointed at Bunnymund last, "Don't even get me started and you have...a stick."  
Everyone stared at her at amazement. "I read a lot, that's how I know these things." Andrea answered their astonished glares.  
"You can't say much." Jack spoke, "You have a splintered branch as a weapon." That reminded Andrea, where was her stick. "Oh, Sorry." Bunnymund interrupted and grabbed something from his back, her stick laid in his paws. Andrea snatch the stick in an instant, glad to feel the wood in her hands.  
"Well, see the thing with forests is that they contain a lot of wood." Andrea started, "I can't make a very good sword out of a bunch of wood, can I?"  
"Well-"  
"And" Andrea continued, "You have a choice for a weapon and you choose a very lousy piece of wood." "And I think I did pretty well defending myself with just a stick."  
"She's right, Mate." Bunnymund admitted, "If we didn't grab the stick we might all be laying on the floor."  
"Did you just admit that a girl has beaten you?" Jack asked with wide grin on his face, "Seriously, a small girl had beaten you up." Jack started laughing at Bunnymund's comment. Andrea slowly turned towards Jack.  
"What did you just call me?" Jack advanced towards her until he was right in front of her. A cold breeze made Andrea shiver but she didn't show her discomfort.  
"I remember saying 'Small girl' but you are also arrogant, unrestrained, mortal." He said in a hushed, simple tone, "Do you want me to continue?" Andrea felt rage fill her mind but she just turned away from Jack and walked. She wouldn't fall for it.  
"Besides, how can someone like her do that much damage without-" She twirled around, her stick in hand. Aiming for Jack, he simply grabbed hold of the stick with one of his hands as if it was nothing.  
"Seriously? Is that all you can do-" Then she punched him in the face. He staggered back, holding his nose and eyed Andrea with shock. He released his hand from his nose to it was covered in bright, red blood. Now it was Bunnymund's time to laugh. He let out a large laugh as Jack continued holding his nose. Andrea leaned her arms against her branch, with prideful grin spread across her face.

"You punched me." Jack spoke, then Andrea swung her stick at Jack's feet. His feet gave way and he hit the floor. Bunnymund laughed even more and Andrea believed she heard Tooth and North quietly laughing.  
"I need to mention before this gets worse.." She knelt so Jack can look at her easier, "You just got beaten up by a small, arrogant, unrestrained mortal." Anger was seen across Jack's eyes as Andrea got back up and walked away with a slight spring to her step. The amount of times she wanted to hit people, that anger was finally released.  
"Jack, No!" North shouted and they everyone that was watching this battle ran in front of Andrea. Between the gaps between their backs she could see that Jack was standing, pointing his staff at Andrea. The staff was glowing, the blue light twirled around the stick like a glowing ribbon.  
"Jack.." North warned. Jack lowered his staff in defeat. He walked towards the table, not even gazing at Andrea. The others decided it was safe to separate from Andrea, they also walked towards the table.  
_'I guess I have to join them...' _ She thought as she strolled towards the table. North was looking for several papers around the table. Sandy was 'talking' to Bunnymund, who just nodded. Tooth was telling orders to a small, feather fairy. She looked towards Jack, he was looking at her.  
"I'm sorry." Jack said in a bare tone. Andrea did a small nod, "I didn't mean to offend you."  
"I'm also sorry." Andrea replied, "I didn't mean to humiliate you. I have slight anger issues." Slight was a understatement, but Jack toke the apology anyway.  
"Oh," Jack continued, "I believe you might want this." Jack put his hand into his hoodie.

Andrea payed attention to the hoodie, it was a nice shade of blue that had frost designs around the chest and arm area. Then Andrea noticed, it was actual frost. _'Then again, he is the spirit of winter...' _She thought. Jack pulled out a black notebook with a metal ringed binding. Andrea's eyes widened, he had her sketchbook. _'Did he look in it?' _Was Andrea's first reaction, then Andrea felt paranoid. What if he did look in it? Jack stretched his arm out to give Andrea the notebook.

"It fell out of you bag when I found you." Jack explained.  
"You..You were the one that found me?" Jack nodded. Andrea felt bewildered. Jack saved her. If he didn't find her she probably would've died. Jack saved her. Andrea gave a weak smile.  
"Thank you." Was the only decent thing Andrea could say.

* * *

Andrea continued standing by the table, trying to think of something to do. Andrea got a shiver up her spine and then felt a bit uncomfortable. she raised an eyebrow, she wasn't cold or scared or anything else. Then she tensed up, her body straightening as if a board has been attached to her spine. Jack gazed at her with a raised eyebrow. Andrea knew what is going on.  
_'Not now, Please!'_ Her thoughts shouted. Jack continued giving her a concerned look and was about to say something until Andrea spoke.  
"Can I leave for a moment?" Everyone looked at her, "Is there anywhere where I can be alone?"  
"Go through there." North answered, by pointing at two open doors that lead to a large, slim corridor. Andrea nodded and took her notebook as she tried to walk casually to the exit, but she was panicking so much that she started running out.

She ran through the corridor, the walls were painted a bright cream but it didn't so much with the lack of lighting. The corridor seemed to go on forever until it opened up into a small room. The room was circular, just like the one Andrea was just in, but it didn't have an ordinary roof. The upper part of the room was made of glass, hold by a dark metal frame. The suns rays shone through the roof, making the room very clear. It had a few doors, around five, and all were different styles. Andrea didn't pay attention to the rest of the room however. Because she leaned on the wall as her vision started to cloud over. The view of the lit room was replaced by several images. They flew past Andrea's eyes making her brain scream with pain. She could only process a view of the images; Fighting, Shadows, Sand, Darkness. The images seemed to be of a war, but not a war Andrea expected. It looked absolutely terrifying that Andrea cried out. Then the images faded, the view of the room she once saw was slowly becoming clear. Her brain still ached, sharp pains attack the brain like knifes. _'The worst is over' _Andrea thought as she straightened herself up and took her hand away from the wall. She hugged the notebook that was still in her hands.  
"Well that wasn't ordinary." A voice spoke. Andrea gasped and her notebook fell from her grasp, landing on the floor with a large slam. She twirled about to see the large grin of Jack. His smile faded when he saw Andrea though.  
Andrea was paranoid, shocked and mostly panicked. She wondered how much he seen, and how to make an excuse of it. Her mind was to hurt and clouded to think. Her vision became blurry again, but this time she felt water leak from her eyes. She ran, she ran through the closest door and continued on running. She sprinted through doors and hallways to find herself in the corridor towards her door. She opened the door and laid on the bed, her face covered in the pillows. Then she let out a loud, heart breaking sob.

* * *

**Can I admit something? I believe this chapter has gone completely wrong. It feels rushed and I forgot to mention parts. I hope it I improve in the next chapter.**

**Please review, I need to know if this chapter was okay.**

**Song of the Chapter: Well, There isn't really one. However, I think the songs for 'Skillet' is perfect for this fanfiction and RotG in general.**


	8. Andrea's Sketchbook and Wonders

**Urgh, the last chapter was terrible. I think my writing is better with fast events instead of calm ones. If I finish the rest of this story then I'm editing Chapter 7, but the show must go on.**

**JayceeJade: Glad you liked that. I found it funny because I just pictured it in my head while writing.  
Also, going back to your last review, you didn't offend me. In fact, I felt pleased to get some criticism.**

**And I guess you guys like the 'Female Bunnymund' because I got a few reviews about the so-called topic.**

**Reminders:  
Mistakes of spelling or grammar? Then PM and I'll try to fix it ASAP.  
Confusion or other problems? PM me and I'll try to reply ASAP.  
And most important reminder: ****_Rate and Review!_**

**Now lets get back to Andrea's depressing trauma.  
ONWARDS!**

* * *

Jack was curious. Everybody knows that, well expect a certain mortal that punch Jack in the face. The way the Guardians reacted when he threatened to freeze her was surprising. Jack didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to get back at her. And, if they forgot, she punched him in the face! But Jack did slightly deserve that. Jack was curious, and the Guardians all had a concerned look across their faces. So Jack decided to be the go ahead and find out what was wrong with Andrea. The corridor was dark because of the lack of lighting, but that was how North designed it. It was designed to be all dark and depressing until you reach the main room which would be so beautiful and glorious that your dark, terrible thoughts will be wiped away with amazement and happiness. But when Jack entered the room, he didn't feel at all happy or amazed. The sight before him was, in fact, terrifying.

He glided into the room to see Andrea, she looked very tense and still which worried Jack. She was leaning against the wall and was breathing deep, short breaths. She even cried out in pain. Jack tried to advance, but something about what was going on made him stay still in the air. Jack imagined Andrea's face when he found him, a terrified expression and silver clouded eyes. Jack put all the pieces together and solved the puzzle before Andrea straightened up. The silence felt eerie and awkward for Jack, so he tried to think of something to say. "Well that wasn't ordinary." The moment Jack said it, he regretted it. He sounded so idiotic and sarcastic, which wasn't the tone he wanted you use in this situation.

Andrea let out a large gasp in response to Jack's voice. Her black notebook she was gripping on to slipped away from her, making a deafening noise that stung Jack's eardrums. Andrea turned towards him. He smiled at her, in hopes to calm her down. But it was the look on her face, she had gaze that made Jack's face fall and his heart break. Beyond the look of surprise, Jack saw the emotion of sadness, terror and another look, which caused Jack's stomach to fill with terrible guilt. It was like when someone tells you a horrible secret about them and they're pleading for your comfort. Need, was the look she had. A look that was pleading for support for years but got given nothing as a response.  
Jack need to say something. He thought about saying: 'It's okay' or 'I'm here for you' or words that showed he wanted to give Andrea support. But her eyes, glistening with tears, is what kept Jack speechless and useless. She swung open a nearby door and sprint through it. Jack was finally able to break the spell that was restricting his voice. "No, Wait!" Jack called as he went after Andrea. Andrea was going through so many twists and turns that it made Jack's head spin, causing him to lose her.

He tried to find is way back towards the main room, he went by foot all the way in hopes it would improve his navigating. After what felt like hours, Jack was welcomed back into the bright, open room lit by the evening sun. Jack continued walking, going back to the Guardians, when his foot made contact with some uneven ground. He looked down to see Andrea's little, black notebook sitting their on the ground where she dropped it. He picked it up and remembered Andrea's face when he gave it to her. She had a look of paranoia and shook across her face, as if saying that the notebook was more than Jack believed it to be. Jack picked up the notebook underneath his feet until it was eye level with him. The book was spread with small, silver glitter and had silver ink which wrote the name of its owner in elegant handwriting: _Andrea. _Questioned formed in Jack's head that made Jack very curious about the small, innocent notebook that he started to believe was more corrupt than thought. He couldn't help himself and he flipped the black front cover to see its contents. From first glance, Jack found out it wasn't a notebook. It was a sketch book.

Jack gazed at the first page with astonishment. The front page was covered with beautiful trees and vines that swirled around the paper. In the same silver ink as the front of the notebook, he saw words in the middle of the page that sat between the large gaps of the trees and vines, it read:_Andrea's Sketchbook and Wonders._

Jack was about to turn the page until he saw the small, black writing on the bottom, neglected part of the paper: _If you're reading this, I'm sorry for the sights you're about to witness. _Those words made Jack very paranoid about flipping the page, did her really want to? But Jack reminded himself, he was curious and this sketchbook could be very important to the situation at hand. Jack turned the next page and almost gasped at the sight before him...

* * *

Jack walked into the large meeting room. All the Guardians were staring at the doorway with worried expressions across their faces that it made Jack's stomach fill with more irritating guilt. By the time Jack reached the table, all the Guardians looked like they wanted to ask the same question.  
"She said nothing interesting was in her backpack, right?" North nodded to clarify, "She lied." Then Jack flipped to one of the pages of the notebook and shoved it in the Guardians' faces. Tooth gasped and the other stared in horror at the dark, corrupt drawing of a tall, lean man who the Guardians were all to familiar with. "Why would she have a drawing of Pitch" Bunnymund asked, still glaring at the picture, "And not just any picture, an accurate one?"  
"That's not all of it." Jack pulled the book back towards him. He passed past dozens of drawings and blank pages until he reached the last page. On the last page, was a large list. But the problem with the list is each piece of writing was in a new piece of ink and look more fresh than the last. It's a constant building list. It wasn't just that, it was the words inside them:  
_-Visions (Future)  
-Visions (Past)  
-Visions (Present, different areas)  
-Visibility  
-Hears thoughts (Related to objects. E.g. Toys)  
-Sees beyond thoughts?_

As Jack progressed through the list, his mind started to become more guilty and worried until he felt like screaming. He passed the book to North and the other Guardians to read and they all had the same reactions as Jack did: Shock and Guilt.  
North was nodding, like he was agreeing with all this. "It all makes sense now..."  
"What do you mean?" Jack questioned  
"Her reactions to the toys, The way she left a few moments ago, The reason she wanted to be at the North Pole..."  
"What does 'Visibility' mean?" Tooth asked as finished reading the dreadful list.  
"That's the least painful one but one of the most terrible ones..." A new voice spoke away from them. They gazed at the direction of the voice to see Andrea there, looking at them with what looked like shame. But she wasn't a look that showed she was ashamed of them, but of herself...

* * *

"It's what makes it possible for me to know everything about you" Andrea continued, "I didn't read books, the information came to my brain instantly. It's what make you visible to me..."  
"Why is it the one of the worst abilities?" Jack asked the question everyone else was about to ask.  
"Because it forced me into believing in all of you" Andrea answered, "So when a bad thing happened, I believed you guys would help me. But you didn't." Jack looked at the Guardians, there faces showed guilt.  
"Is that why you can see me too?" Jack continued asking, Andrea gazed at her bare feet.  
"No" Andrea shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know why I can see you." Even though that sounded like a decent excuse, Jack had a feeling it was a lie.  
"See..." Andrea walked towards the Guardians, "When I was young, I lived with my aunt and we were happy. Then, I kept having headaches and fall unconscious suddenly but I believed I was just ill." Jack glared at Andrea as she continued, "When I was at home, I feel to the floor believing I was about to become unconscious again but instead my vision clouded over and..." Her voice trailed off, Jack already knew what she meant, "It happened, so many things, so quick..." She closed her eyes as if talking about it hurt her, "It kept happening often, I got pulled out of school to be home-schooled and I lost friend's loyalty one at a time until I was alone." Alone, Jack knows that feeling very well. It isn't a very pleasant feeling.  
"I stopped believing in you guys because you didn't help me. You didn't come to me and fix it, no matter how much I cried..." She didn't continue for a while, as she made sure the Guardians took it all in.  
"Then the thoughts happened, which made everything worse..."  
"What thoughts?" Jack asked, encouraging her to continue.  
"Kids used to believe they had imaginary friends that talked and played when the kid desired, right?" The Guardians nodded, "I believed the thoughts were just imaginary friends. When I got older, around ten, the first snow blizzard I seen covered my town..." Jack smiled, that must have been him. "It started while I was returning home from a stroll and..." Her face paled as she remembered the memory, "They started screaming, they hurt me head. I wanted to know why they were screaming at me but they didn't reply, they only screamed." Tears started filling Andrea's eye, that were slightly red and swollen already. She looked at Jack, "It wasn't your fault..." She said towards Jack, as if she knew what he was thinking.  
"If it wasn't for the talking thoughts, I would have been alright with my life. I could hide my sadness from the visions by playing in the falling snow or joyful toys, but fate decided to be more horrible than I believed..."

They all stood in silence, the guilt slowly gnawing away Jack's stomach as the lack of noise continued.  
"Are your sketches your visions?" Jack asked, motioning towards her black sketchbook lying on the large table.  
"Yes, it helps me remember visions that aren't as effective as the others."  
"Effective?"  
"Some of my visions are quick and almost happen immediately after I have them" Andrea answered, "Other visions are longer and more clear than others. Visions of the past and important parts of the future are the ones I draw."  
"So, when you sketched this" Jack grabbed the book and flipped through it until he reached the page he needed, "Why did you need to remember?" He showed the sketch of Pitch at Andrea, whose face immediately showed terrified expression, "I don't need to remember..." Andrea spoke in a dry tone, "Because it already happened."  
That wasn't answer Jack or the Guardians expected...

* * *

**YES! This chapter seems _much_ better then the last one.  
I've got a few reviews about Andrea punching Jack, I'm glad you guys liked that.  
Thank you to everyone that has Favorited/Followed this story, I have this list of everyone that has Favorited and Followed and it's so large that I need to make a new one!  
Please review!**

**Almost forgot, Song of the Chapter: There isn't really one to describe this chapter but I've had this new song favorite on constant repeat called '_Shooting Star_' by Owl City.**


	9. Conversation under a doorway

**Wooh, look who has given you another chapter? Me! :)  
This is more of a chilled out chapter, I think the story needed a space between the dramatic events.**

**Kaia (Guest): [Chapter 5] Andrea has been through a lot. I would of reacted much worse compared to Andrea. But I get what you mean. :)****  
**

**Molly Grace 16: Yes, she also has other abilities but *Taps nose* you'd have to wait for more information about them.**

**JayceeJade: Indeed they are. I've got everything planned out, it's not going to be a gentle ride from now on.**

**PM if there are any Grammar or Spelling problems.  
If you're confused about the story then PM me.  
But remember: ****_Rate and Review!_**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Andrea tossed the ball up towards the wooden ceiling as she laid on her bed, in deep thought. She found the ball after it the meeting of the Guardians went into utter chaos. After she mentioned Pitch they all started planning and arguing, they said that her meeting with Pitch has changed everything. She didn't know exactly how she could change the effects of an upcoming war but Jack was glad enough to explain. He explained how her powers could help Pitch, no matter if she can't control them. She already knew this but having someone to clarify it made the situation a lot worse for Andrea. After all this planning and arguing, which Andrea couldn't be involved with, she saw the ball caught on the leg of the large table. North said that it was a work in progress that didn't succeed and asked for Andrea to give it to him so he can dispose of it. Andrea complained, she wanted to keep it. Mostly because it was the only toy that never screamed at her. It was pretty too, it was a shade of deep blue with bright silver snowflakes and glitter spread around its circumference. It blurred as she continued throwing it into the air, which air gladly threw it back with its power of gravity. Andrea recalled to the events that have happened to her, and the events that are about to come.

_'There is a battle happening, Andrea'_ The dark voice of Pitch spoke in her head, _'And your play in it can decide which side can win.' _Andrea pushed that thought away.  
_'I don't want to be part of a battle.'_ Andrea reminded herself, but she wasn't sure if she was lying to herself. Pitch was going to let join this battle, even if that means she had to be on the other side. She felt hatred build up as she thought of Pitch. He wanted her powers, even if that means destroying her.

_'How can I be important?' _Andrea questioned herself, _'I can't be a turning point of a war, I can even control my powers!' _Andrea got frustrated, she threw the ball at the ceiling and watched it bounce on the floor. She hated her powers, they were useless. They only give her pain for no cause, they can't be great use in a battle. Andrea stood up and grabbed her sketchbook from the bedside table. Ideas formed in her head of what to sketch but they seemed to gruesome and corrupt for Andrea's liking. Andrea left her room, the environment and walking could help her. Heck, she was in Santa's Workshop! Even though she can't see the actual toys it was still a fascinating place.

* * *

Andrea didn't know where to go, so she just kept walking through the corridor outside her bedroom. Her brilliant idea spoiled with the lack of navigation._ 'Maybe I could find that room with the windowed ceiling...' _She shook her head, she didn't have a clue on how to get there unless she went through the large meeting room and decide which of the identical doors lead to the room. These problems are the reason she is still in the corridor. She kept gazing at the other five doors and there colors. Andrea frustration was fading away to be replaced with curiosity.  
She walked to the door that was by her side, the plain white one. Her curiosity made her stomach uneasy. Even though it was place of kindness (And owned by bloody Santa!) she really shouldn't be bursting through doors just because she was suspicious. Andrea ignored these thoughts and opened the door anyway. She stared at the room and her face fell. The room was empty, white-painted walls and furniture it made Andrea's eyes sting. She closed the door with disappointment and went towards the gold one.

Andrea went in a zig-zag like pattern when exploring the rooms. The other three were empty. The gold room only had a small bed and a padded chair with a light wood on the walls. The pink room contained no fascination, it had a large bed with curtains pulled around it like a net. The room was painted in several greens and blues and few shades of pink but that was the only thing that sparked an interest to Andrea. The green room was better though. It had a green carpet like freshly cut grass and had pictures of beautiful meadows and forests across the walls. The meadows looked so realistic that Andrea could believe she was with the trees and plants if she wasn't holding on to the door handle. Andrea shut the door and was still disappointed even though she didn't want to be. She was in Santa's workshop, even though she can't look at the toys or explore it and there was the chance of a large war about to happen...Andrea's heart sunk as she traveled back to her room. A cold breeze stopped her leaving though, the wind crawled up her back like spiders. She turned around to see the blue door. She sighed, even though there wasn't going to be anything in there she might as well look. She wandered towards the blue door and gripped the silver door handle. The metal pierced Andrea's skin with a cold feeling. She opened the door and gasped. It felt like she opened a door to outside because Andrea felt like her body temperature drop by several degrees. The thing was, it was _snowing. _Snowflakes fell from the ceiling as if an invisible cloud sat there. Andrea took in the beauty of it, that's when realization hit her. She caught one of the snowflakes in her palm and looked at it. "Why can't I hear your thoughts, little snowflake?" The snowflake didn't reply, making Andrea grin.  
"Why are you talking to a snowflake" The new voice made Andrea yelp, she looked towards the voice. A large window was wide open, letting snow and wind enter the room. However, Sitting on the window frame was none other than Jack Frost.

* * *

Heat filled Andrea's cheeks as her breath made the air misty. "I was curious...?" Andrea answered. Jack jumped off the window frame and walked towards Andrea. "I can see that." Jack spoke, "But, you're in Santa's workshop! Why explore here?"  
"I can't really go watch the toys, can I?" Jack gently nodded, "And I wanted inspiration from a sketch..." She waved her sketchbook in front of Jack, who eyed it with eagerness. She focused on Jack as an idea formed in her head.  
"Hey..." She started, "Do you mind if I draw you?" Jack had a look of surprise by the question. Yet he shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of creepy but okay" Jack answered, "Not right now though."  
"Why?"  
"I think North wants use all back at the meeting room..."  
"How can you know?"  
"Because..." Jack trailed off until an echoing voice broke the silence. The voice sounded enthusiastic and full of joy. "I think North has an idea..."

* * *

**Urgh, I swear my writing is a bit off this week. Oh well, this is a calm chapter so it doesn't really matter. What is North's idea? *Taps nose* You'll have to wait with the others!**

**Because of you guys, I'm obsessed with my email account. Seriously, I check it before I go to bed, when I go to bed, even at school! I'm more attached to my email then Facebook! Which means I'm ****_really_**** attached, For your information.**

**Also, you guys made me wake up early to finish writing this. Guys, I never get up early on a weekend. Is fangirling and fanfiction making me healthy? If it is, then thank you.**

**Thank you to the people who have followed/favorited and reviewed this story. If you have the time, write a small review. If you write one, internet hugs for you! \(^_^)/**


	10. Eureka gone wrong

**Ah! I landed in one of Bunnymund's rabbit holes. After I wrote about North having an idea and posting it online I went:****_ 'Crap, what idea!?"  
_****Thank god for music though, because I came up with ****_my _****brilliant idea! Ah-ha! Take that, North.  
Be prepared, after this chapter I'm planning to release my utter chaos [Cue evil laughing] on to this story.**

**Reminders (Urgh):  
Problems? Confusion? Then PM me.  
Spelling or grammar mistakes? PM me.  
And please: ****_Rate and Review!_**

**ONWARDS, MY READERS!**

* * *

Jack was glad North had an idea. He flew through the doorway, past a surprised Andrea. He burst open the exit of the corridor, Andrea trailing behind. He went through several doors, memorizing the way to the main meeting area. _'Navigational problems, Bunnymund? Eat this then' _Jack thought as he remembered when he found Andrea. If it wasn't for Jack's 'Navigational problems' Andrea would be in the clutches of Pitch and nobody wants to know what he would have turned Andrea into. Jack shivered as he imagined Andrea as a fearling, a creature controlled by a movement of the Nightmare King's hand. He didn't imagine her as a silhouette of dark sand, oh no, he imagined her as a solid figure with a corrupt grin and terrifying Silver eyes. _Silver eyes_, those eyes were more horrible than the amber irises of Pitch. They were so powerful, like she could crush a person's faith and humanity with just a simple use of words. "Slow down!" Andrea's voice made Jack recover from his trailing thoughts. Jack stopped in the air and lowered himself to the ground. He turned his he_drift_ad to the place he came and saw Andrea, a long distance away, running and gasping for breath.

Jack waited a few moments before he walked under a large archway to be greeted by the Guardians, waiting by the balcony that viewed the globe. He heard the echoing sound of Andrea's feet as she came near. She was reached the archway and leaned on it for support as he took in large, deep breaths. "Why...So...Fast?" She said between inhales of air. When she recovered she moved away from the archway and looked up. Her mouth hanged wide open as she stared at the sight in awe.  
"Welcome to the meeting room." Was the only thing Jack spoke as he walked away from Andrea towards the Guardians.

* * *

Andrea was still staring in amazement before Jack saw her drift towards the Guardians. She didn't actually, she was moving so slowly and disorganized that it looked she was. She kept gazing at the globe that towered over them on the balcony, she would break her view from the globe to look at the Guardians but the beauty of the globe make her continue staring at it.  
"Alright..." Jack said and directed the dazed Andrea towards the Guardians, "I think that's enough time staring at the giant globe..." Andrea still had her hanging open, which made Jack smile. "Lets get what insane yet brilliant plan North has thought of..." He finally got her towards the Guardians, who all looked at her with amusement as they saw her expression._ 'Yeah, that's what I was like when I saw it' _He remembered when he lifted the fabric of the sack he was forced into and saw the view of the grand meeting room. _'Wow, you've got to be kidding me...'_ He smiled as he remember his reaction that happened only a few days ago.  
"Alright North, tell us your crazy 'Eureka' moment." Jack spoke.  
"We should split into three different teams and cover three different problems..."  
"Really, Mate?" Bunnymund interrupted, "That's your brilliant idea?"  
"I've had this idea for a while, but we needed to even numbers. Now we're a six, we can to the plan."  
"Wait a minute, Wait a minute..." Andrea spoke, all the Guardians gazed at her, "What do you mean 'a six'?" They stared at her as if the answer was very obvious. It was a moment before Andrea got the message. "Oh, no no no no no..." Andrea reacted, "I'm not being a part of this." Andrea started walking away from the Guardians, but Jack had other plans. Jack swooped up into the air and grabbed Andrea's petite shoulders. Andrea thrashed about, trying to release Jack's tight grip, but Jack raised higher in the air. He continued going up until he was the at the same height as the globe, Andrea screaming in the progress. "Put me down, put me down, _put me down!_" Then Jack started to spin around until Andrea's feet were flying past her. She kept screaming and grabbed hold of Jack's arms in a painful clench. "Put me down!" She repeated as Jack burst into a large grin. "Jack!" She screamed as Jack went even faster, he saw her face go very pale and weak.  
"Promise that you'd be part of this" Jack said in a serious tone.  
"No, I'm not being part of a suicidal war!"  
"you don't really have a choice!" Jack responded, Andrea gave Jack a hard expression before she nodded. He settled her back down, but she staggered about that she fell on the floor face-first. She got up and stood still to regain her balance before she went back to the Guardians. She looked at Jack.  
"I do have a choice"  
"Not really.." Jack spoke, "Pitch wants you, you can't expect to go home and pretend everything is going to be okay..." She had a tight expression on her face but she did reply.  
"Alright, better than being dead. What's the plan?"

* * *

"Bunnymund and me will check areas for any activity that can tell us about Pitch's whereabouts and plans" North repeated, "Sandy and Tooth would try to see if there is a way to keep the children believing for longer" Sandy and Tooth nodded at the idea, "And the newest part of the plan, You and Andrea will stay here until we come back to see if we need to do the next part of the plan." Andrea and Jack both let out a moan.  
"Great, leave me with the babysitting." Jack complained  
"Oh please, I'm more mature then you've been in your immortal life!" Andrea responded  
"How old are you?" Bunnymund questioned  
"Sixteen"  
"Add around 321 years and you'd be the same age as Jack" Bunnymund said with a small laugh.  
"See..." Andrea looked at Jack, "I'm around 321 years younger than you and I'm still more mature than you."  
"Prove it."  
"Well, I wouldn't throw people in the air to make them agree to something!" Andrea's comeback made Jack go into silence.  
"The next part of the plan, if it's safe..." North added the last part, making Jack feel a bit uneasy, "Is Jack and Sandy to go into Pitch's realm..."  
"Oh, now I'm starting to like this plan" Jack rubbed his hands together to contain his excitement, a mischievous grin was spread across his face.  
"Jack, this part of the plan could only happen if it is as _safe_ as we believe it to be." Tooth warned Jack, "You can't go waltzing in his realm unless we are sure it's okay." Jack crossed his arms, a disappointed expression replacing his joyful one.  
"How am I involved with this?" Andrea spoke up.  
"You powers could be of use-" Andrea let out a groan as North explained, "We also need to keep you safe."  
"_Safe?_" Andrea repeated North's words, "If you want me to be safe you should keep him away from me." She pointed at Jack.  
"Him has a name, you know."  
"And a person talking to 'him' doesn't care." She looked at North, "I know you need to keep me safe, but my powers can't be of any use" She explained, "Not to you, or Pitch because I can even use them myself."  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked  
"I can't just simply click my fingers and summon a vision, they come at their own time." Andrea answered, "I can tell when one is about to happen, but I can't prevent one or create one. If I could, I would have prevented them a long time ago."  
"Well, when we leave tomorrow..." North interrupted, "And any _events_ happen" Referring to Andrea's visions, "Then you'd need to tell us when possible." Andrea nodded.  
"Alright, now that we got all this business out-of-the-way, who would like some hot chocolate?" Jack saw a smile form across Andrea's lips. A thought came across Jack's mind as they left the meeting room.

_'Maybe this plan could work...' _Jack shook his head, but nobody noticed, _'Yep, you're insane. This plan is going to become chaos'_

* * *

**YES, JACK IS PREPARED FOR THE CHAOS! But are you?**  
**I wrote this really quick, I was a demon writing this chapter. **  
**Well, I have school tomorrow. So the next chapter might be a while. It's good I posted this chapter instead of a active one because I wouldn't leave my computer if I did.**

**Song of the chapter: None. But thank you for Skillet and Owl City for giving me the smack of inspiration for this chapter. You guys (Skillet&OwlCity) are my saviors!**

**Thank you to all the favorites/follows. Remember to write your opinions and ideas in a review!**


	11. A little bonding time

**I'm on a slight roll this week, the chapters are being placed in this story's puzzle and would soon be transformed into a beautiful picture. That sound a bit deep and passionate...Lets carry on.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, whenever I get an email about a new review being posted I get all giddy and release a high-pitch squeal. You guys are ruining me, continue doing so!**

**Molly Grace 16: Bonding time. Yeah, you could say that.**

**~~~~  
Reminders (These are starting to annoy me):  
Any confusion or problems? PM me and I'll reply ASAP.  
Grammar or spelling mistakes? PM and I'll try to fix them.  
Also: ****_Rate and Review!_**

**Oh! Also, I don't own Rise of the Guardians, its events, or characters. However, I do own Andrea and the story she creates.  
Now lets get on with the predicted chaos...ONWARDS!**

* * *

"I hate you, I really do" Andrea said to a grinning Jack.  
"Come on, you find it fun"  
"If I die, I'll haunt you for an eternity"  
"Then make sure you don't fall"  
Andrea staggered a bit as she stood on the top of the large globe, her eyes paying attention to Jack then the height that could cause her immediate death if gravity got bored.  
"Not helping!" Andrea yelled, "You know, at this height, if I had a movable object I could easily hit you brain to make it work and realize that this is suicidal!"  
"Loosen up, you'd only fall if you were stupid" Andrea still glared at him, "Or if I got bored."  
"JACK!"  
"I'm joking, I'd catch you. The Guardians would kill me if you fell"  
"So, if it wasn't for them, you'd let me fall?"  
"Probably"  
"JACK, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Andrea cried and staggered again on the smooth surface, "This is the most idiotic idea you've ever thought of, and that's saying something"  
"Do you know how easy it is to summon a small breeze to cause your death?" Jack asked. Andrea threw her hands up in defeat, which made her lose her balance for a second. Even though she had the higher lever, Jack had the higher game.  
"I hate North's idea!" Andrea shouted. North decided that Andrea and Jack should stay at the workshop while the others did their part of North's 'genius' plan. North thought they could 'Settle things' and have 'Bonding time'. When North came back, Andrea is going to give him an ear-full.  
Andrea would simply of stayed in her room and completely ignore Jack, but North said she would have to try to 'Bond' with him. Even if it was for a few moments. Well, look what those 'Few moments' got her into.

Andrea lost her balance again, causing her to slip across the surface of the global. Jack flew up within seconds, preparing for the worst but he didn't need to be. Andrea foot rested on the border of Great Britain as she pulled herself back up towards the top. Andrea sat down on the top of the world, literally.  
"I still hate you"  
"Really? Not surprising for a girl like you to hate fun"  
"I don't hate fun" Andrea cried, "I hate the fact that this is insanity!"  
"Two words.." Jack spoke, "Chill-Out" He counted the words on his fingers to clarify that it was two words.  
"Five words..." Jack grinned at Andrea "Get_Me_Down, You_Dick."  
"One word. No." Jack answered, Andrea let out a noise of irritation.  
"Jack Frost, put me down right now before I make you regret the day you was born!"  
"I can't really regret that, I don't even remember the day I was born."  
"Oh no, I ain't falling for the 'Sympathy' thing for the third time!" Jack grinned from ear to ear. He used that trick on her a few times, one when he wanted her to try something, second when he wanted her to jump on the globe, and now he tried it for the third time. Even though Jack used his 'Lack of memory' as a joke, Andrea was able to see sadness in his eyes. Which should be surprising but Andrea imagined the situation Jack was in and she would have responded to it the same way.

"Jack..." Andrea used a gentle tone, "Put me down" Jack sighed and started to fly up. Andrea got back on her feet, flying her arms out for balance. Then Andrea's sight clouded, and she wanted to curse her visions for choosing such an idiotic time to give her mind a glimpse of events. Andrea's combat boots slipped on the surface of the globe but Andrea was so shocked by the vision to react.  
Images of war passed through her head, Sand of gold and black, NightMares and all the Guardians being outnumbered and trapped with only the hopes of winning the odds. Then a dark realm made Andrea shiver, a dark room of grey and shadows filled Andrea's sight. Dark lanterns hung from the ceiling by chains, giving the room an even more scary feeling. Then the image changed to Jack, laying in a gap between towering building of ice, limp and powerless with his broken staff by him.

The images stopped and she landed in the weight of someones arms. She looked at Jack, who had a terrified expression on his face. "The Guardians..." Andrea began as realization of the images that happened hit her, "They're in danger!"

* * *

Jack run through the hallways as Andrea explained her vision. It explained the images of a war, Golden and black sand, The Guardians being outnumbered and powerless, then she explain a dark eerie room that made Jack shiver. "That's Pitch's realm." Jack explained, "If you're visions is right then they've been captured and kept there"  
"Are you sure?"  
"The plan was after they finished their duties, they would return to the sleigh and come back. You saw a sleigh in the vision, right?" Andrea nodded, "Then they've been taken."  
"What are we gonna do?" He looked at Andrea to see eyes full of fear. Jack could kept imaging those eyes being clouded over with silver. When Andrea fell off the global, Jack had to resist crying out and shot up to catch her. When he caught her he was able to she a glimpse of those clouded irises before they faded back to the bright hazel they originally were.  
"We've got to save them" Jack answered Andrea's question, he gazed back at her to see her face pale and panicked, "Don't worry, You've got me."  
"Great, that makes things a lot better." She gave Jack a weak smile even though her eyes were still covered with fear.

Jack burst through a door to enter a large tunnel made of ices. Marks in the ice showed that a large sleigh had been here and went. Jack scanned the area until he found the needed object, a large wooden chest. Jack run up to it a flew the lid open. Dozens of snow globes were placed in the chest, also a small leather bag with a long handle. He picked four snow globes and placed three of them into the bag. He closed the chest and passed the bag to Andrea to wear. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Wear it, if anything happens you smash the a snow globe on the ground and think of the North Pole" Andrea nodded at the commands. She took the bag and slung it over her shoulder. Jack walked away from the chest, a snow globe resting in his hand. He turned to see Andrea leaning on her branch.  
"Where did you find that?" Jack asked.  
"It was by the door." Jack raised an eyebrow about the placing of the stick, but let that thought slide. He had other problems.  
"Andrea, this is important." He hold Andrea's arms as she stared at him, "If anything bad happens, anything at all, go. Don't think about the Guardians or me, just go. Do you get that?"  
"Yes." Andrea said as she did a small nod.

Jack moved away from Andrea and faced the darkness of the icy tunnel. He threw the snow globe on the ground as a swirling portal tore through the view of the tunnel. Jack grabbed Andrea's hand as he thought of the dark realm that hold the worst of nightmares and fears. Then, still gripping Andrea's hand, Jack went walked through the swirling portal.

* * *

**Told you to prepare for chaos! I wrote this in such a rush, I was too impatient to wait for tomorrow to continue.  
****What's going to happen? You'll have to wait because I ain't saying anything!**

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites. Great thanks to all the people that have reviewed. If you have the time, please tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Right, now I need to sleep. Seriously, My family would kill me if they knew I was still on my laptop.  
Good night x**


	12. The shadow's realm

**I couldn't sleep last night. After I posted Chapter 11, thoughts passed through my head so quick that I was to active to sleep. I only had 6 hours, by it feels like I've had 10. What the hell are you guys doing to me?**

**I heard on the news that it snowed in the North of Britain and I'm just all squeaky and: ****_'THEY'RE COMING!'_**  
**Seriously, I've lost two teeth, it's snowed, and Rise of the Guardians has just hit cinemas. Coincidence? HELL NO!**

**Molly Grace 16: Well, that's what happens when you watch so many Youtube videos and featurettes of the film. God, I might not even need to watch the film!**

**JayceeJade: Woop Woop! I'm so happy you feel suspense and excitement. It makes me think my writing is good. **

**Reminders:**  
**Problems or confusion? PM me.**  
**Spelling or grammar mistakes? Also PM me.**  
**Mostly important: ****_Rate and Review!_**

* * *

Andrea lied. She didn't find the stick. Jack was looking through the chest and Andrea got really paranoid. Was they really going to Pitch's realm? Or is this another one of Jack's jokes. But the vision was so real that Andrea agreed with Jack, they needed help.  
'_Huh...'_ Andrea thought, _'Days ago you said you didn't want to be part of a war, and now you're volunteering to through enemy lines...' _Her thoughts were interrupted when Jack passed a leather shoulder bag at Andrea. Andrea raised an eyebrow at Jack about the leather accessory.  
"Wear it, if anything happens you smash the snow globe on the ground and think of the North Pole" Andrea nodded but a part of her brain wanted her to shake her head and run away. Jack was being serious, Andrea felt very sick. She was a mortal, a mortal that Pitch wanted. He already has the Guardians, what can Jack do? If Jack gets caught and the Snow Globe doesn't work then Andrea couldn't defend herself. She left her branch in her room.

Then she almost yelped as a large object was caught in her hand. It was her branch, it came from thin air. Luckily, Jack was only just turned around after Andrea calmed down.  
"Where did you find that?" Jack questioned  
"It was by the door..." Jack gave her a curious look but it hardened as they remembered the events taking place.  
"Andrea, this is important" Jack said with a serious tone as he took hold of Andrea's arms, "If anything bad happens, anything at all, go. Don't think about the Guardians or me, just go"  
_'We're actually doing this'  
_"Do you get that?" Jack asked. Andrea wanted to back down, step away, but...she didn't. A part of her brain she wasn't familiar with took control of her, making her nod.  
Jack stepped away from Andrea and threw a snow globe from his hand on to the smooth, iced ground of the tunnel. A portal of swirling colors appeared from the shattered remains of the snow globe. Andrea gulped, she couldn't do this. Jack took Andrea's hand, making Andrea calm. Before Andrea could speak her thoughts, Jack walked through the portal making Andrea go through the tunnel of tumbling, swirling colors that slowly faded to darkness...

* * *

Andrea's head spun, staggered but a hand kept her balanced. The hand was cold yet had a warm feeling about it. It was also Jack's hand, which made Andrea release her grip and pull her arm to her side. Small fragments of light made Andrea see past the shadows creeping around the place.  
"Jack..." Andrea spoke with a troubled, hushed tone, "You really meant it, we're really here"  
"Stay beside me" Jack's voice echoed across the walls that were invisible by the shadows, "Keep and eye out, and don't be scared."  
"Why would I be scared?" Andrea replied, "I've met the man of this realm, face-to-face, and I'm still standing"  
"Follow me." Then Jack crept into the shadows. Andrea followed, her feet barely making contact with the ground as they journeyed through the realm.

Andrea stepped through, what looked like, a large, slim archway. As Andrea lurked underneath the arch, she stepped on a pathway of dark marble. But beside the pathway, was nothing. The pathway was like a long, dangerous bridge that towered over the ground with such height that the land below was covered in darkness.  
Andrea looked at the ending of the bridge, another large archway filled with shadows rested at the end. Jack turned towards her, already crossing the pathway.  
"Come on" Jack said in an encouraging tone as he offered his arm to Andrea, "It's only a bridge."  
Andrea quivered, it was such a long fall...  
Andrea cautiously walked across the bridge, keeping her eyes on Jack. She remembered when she was on the globe not so long ago, it made the bridge seem less terrifying. She reached out to Jack until their arms linked.  
"For once, you idiotic games have good use" Jack smiled at her, the shadows seemed to grow darker as he did. Then again, it wasn't a place for grins and comfort. "Come on, we're almost there." Jack spoke as they continued creeping through the shadows. They reached the end of the pathway. As their feet reached more stable ground, Andrea let out a large breath as she released the tension in her limbs.  
"I wouldn't let you fall" Jack said.  
"Because the Guardians would kill you?"  
"Lets go with that" Jack's grin made it seem that the realm wasn't real. Like it was another vision and she'll recover and still be sitting on the globe, yelling at Jack for his stupidity. Jack looked away from Andrea to the archway.  
"You still have the snow globes?" Jack asked, Andrea's hand went to her shoulder were the strap of the bag laid.  
"Yes."  
"Then let's go." They walked through the archway, Andrea forgot about the terror she had about the bridge as a new fear of what lies before her replaced it.

* * *

They entered a large room. It's circular walls and small archways made the shadows shape in a way that made Andrea uneasy. Jack stopped in the middle of the room. He scanned the room, moving and twisting about to see every archway and the hanging lanterns There was five archways, all identical. "I believe they're through the middle archway." Jack spoke and pointed at the archway to clarify. Andrea wasn't paying much attention, she kept hearing a noise. It sounded like crackling, kinda of like wood on a fire but more dark and echoed. Andrea strained her ears to concentrate on the disturbing noise.  
"Jack..." Andrea said as Jack walked towards the middle archway.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Andrea hushed him. He stood by the archway, his eyes darting about for the source of the noise. His eyes shifted to the floor and his eyes widened.  
"Andrea..." Jack warned, "Don't move." His calm commands made Andrea gaze at the floor. Cracks were spread across the marble floor, the cracks spread out from her feet. Andrea bit back a scream and looked at Jack. Jack made his way closer to Andrea, staying away from the crack on the ground.  
"Andrea...When I say so, you need to-" A loud clap broke Jack off. Before either off them can react, the floor gave way under Andrea. Gravity took Andrea before she can scream and started falling into the darkness. The falling turned into hanging when a weight clutched her wrist. Andrea looked up to see Jack holding her wrist. Jack started pulling Andrea out of the pit of shadows and darkness until Andrea felt the floor under her body. Andrea let out large, stammering breaths.

"I..I..." Andrea's heart raced, she could have died. Jack still had Andrea's wrist in his grip.  
"Jack..." She got back on her feet and staggered away from the hole in the middle of the room. She looked at Jack to she his face full of shock and terror. Then dark sand erupted from the terrifying abyss. It sped everywhere, taking Jack and making him fly backwards through the dark archway.  
"Jack!" Andrea screamed. The room shook and rumbled as the sand swirled around Andrea. Her sight was covered with sand. Her throat burned as she screamed Jack's name and inhaled fast-moving sand. The sand advanced towards Andrea, clutching her hands with a burning grip. Andrea felt her feet leave the ground and hanging on the broken chain of a damaged lantern. The sand cleared and crawled through the archway where Jack was taken.

* * *

"Jack!" Andrea cried and she thrashed to release her bindings, "Jack!" She continued yelling his name but no response came. Her feet swayed across the air as she hang from the ceiling, powerless. Was Jack taken with the rest of the Guardians? What is the sand going to do to him? What can she do? These questions went through Andrea's mind. Andrea moved her hands against the bindings, trying to slip through them. She gazed down, the floor was so far away from her. Andrea didn't care, she needed to be released. She made her hands move through the bindings. The sand tore Andrea's skin from her wrists and hands as she continued escaping them. The dark sand made the cuts on Andrea's hands burn as she finally released herself from the bindings. She fell through the air and landed on the floor, all fours. The impact of the fall made Andrea cry out. She attempt to push herself up by her hands but they burst with terrible pain as blood leaked through her cuts. She was finally able to get up and looked at the archway in front of her, the archway where Jack went.  
"Jack!" Andrea yelled as she began sprint through the archway. A thought made her stop in her tracks.  
_'If anything bad happens, anything at all, go.'_ Jack's command echoed through Andrea's head, _'Don't think about the Guardians or me, just go.' _Andrea gripped the leather bag, opening it to see the three snow globe laying there. She toke one in her hand.  
_'I can't leave him, No matter what he said.' _Andrea mind spoke. She couldn't leave him, even if she promised she would. She sprinted through the darkness of the archway, crying Jack's name.

Entering a large pavilion, Andrea continued searching for Jack. Sand covered the walls and high ceiling, forming NightMares from its shadows. Jack was in the middle of the Pavilion, staff in hand. The sand kept attacking him, striking him while he tried to make them back away. "Jack!" Andrea cried as she ran towards him.  
"Andrea!" Jack replied as he fought of a more sand and NightMares, "Go Andrea! Leave!"  
"No!" She stood beside Jack, the snow globe still in hand.  
"Go without me!" Jack said as he looked at Andrea. Andrea grabbed Jack's arm as the sand closed in the gaps tried so hard to make. She smashed the snow globe on the ground, the light of the swirling portal blinding her. She pushed Jack through the portal before he can react. She looked at the NightMares as she sprinted through the portal.

Andrea was spat out of the portal and hit the floor, the impact made Andrea's wounds scream and leak more blood. She breathed heavily and looked up to see Jack lying on the floor also. Jack got up and went towards Andrea. He looked at her wounds with eyes of horror. "I told you to leave me!" He yelled and helped Andrea up. Andrea shook her head. She took in the surrounds, glad to be back in the safety of the North Pole.  
"I doesn't matter."  
"Doesn't matter! You could of died!" Jack replied.  
"Well..." A new voice spoke, "I believe we need to know what happened with your 'bonding time'." North revealed from the shadows. The other Guardians entered the room to see a terrified Jack and severely wounded Andrea, both battered and bashed. She looked at Jack, who was still supporting Andrea.  
"Oh, we got some bonding time all right" Jack replied and directed Andrea out the room, with the Guardians following behind waiting for an explanation.

* * *

**I wasn't satisfied with the chapter, but tell me _your_ opinions of this chapter in a review.**

**Song of the Chapter: I guess, Falling through the Cracks by Skillet. It has good lyrics explaining this chapter but it has a great tempo and tune that process the feeling of this chapter. **

**Thank you to all the follows, favorites and reviews I've received for this story. Your support makes me confident and enthusiastic about writing this story. Thank you! **


	13. Silence the whispers

**URGH! DEAR GOD, I CAN'T SLEEP! MY BODY IS NO LONGER POWERED BY THE ABILITY OF THE SO CALLED 'SLEEP' IT IS POWERED BY AN ENERGY THAT I DON'T RECOGNIZE!  
#End Rant#**

**Sorry about that, It just really freaky how much my lifestyle has changed over this fanfiction. And Tumblr, I never really got why Tumblr was so addictive until I joined the RotG fandom. Tumblr, if the web is Panem, Tumblr would be the capital. All sweet and loving at first, but is in fact corrupt and cruel. Ah, the spoilers and feels. Like seriously, I joined the RotG fandom to ****_mend_**** my fangirl not for it to be bloody ****_smashed_****!**

**#End Ranting, properly.#**

**Deinonychus: Glad you like my story, and your urge for more chapters makes me very confident ^_^**

**Molly Grace 16: No, the vision Andrea foretold about the Guardians being overpowered _hasn't_ happened yet.  
**

**JayceeJade: Whoa, that's a big review (LOL)! Thank you, I'm glad my writing and plot is good. Please don't have a heart attack, I would miss you.  
Andrea and Jack? Urm...It's to early in the story to decide. Hope that doesn't annoy you.**

**Reminders:  
Problems or confusion, then PM me.  
Spelling or grammar mistakes, also PM me.  
And ****please**** remember to: ****_Rate and review!_**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Andrea moaned, yelled and even cursed as Jack attended her wounds.  
"Ow, ow, ow, _OW_!" Andrea cried.  
"Stop moving!" Jack yelled as he tried to wrap Andrea's hands in bandages, "What did I say about moving!"  
"You said it wasn't going to hurt!"  
"Well, I didn't know that you was the crying type."  
"I'm not! It just bloody hurts-OW!" Andrea continued complaining as Jack attempted to Andrea still.  
"Alright, if you won't let me wrap it up at least let me give it this-" Jack waved a bottle in front of Andrea. Andrea shuffled away from Jack as they sat on her bed, causing her wet hair to make her shirt more damp.  
"Fine." Jack opened the bottle and put some cream on to his palm. Her moved closer to Andrea's arm when Andrea asked.  
"What is that stuff?"  
"Disinfectant." Jack answered.  
"What!" Andrea tried to pull away put he already put the cream on Andrea's hands, making it burst with pain, "AH! Son of a-"  
"Eleven." Jack counted as Andrea cursed. Jack released Andrea's arm and laughed a little.  
"That wasn't funny, you-"  
"Your fault, you should of left without me."  
"Just because I was being idiotic, doesn't give the right to attack my hands!"  
"Medicine: no pain, no gain"  
"You-"  
"Twelfth, Thirteen, fourteen." Jack continued counting as Andrea swore, "Dear god, North is going to kill you if he hears you."  
"Well, North isn't here."

After they told the Guardians about what happened, Andrea has been kept in the North Pole. Whenever the Guardians left for their part of the continuous plan, Andrea would be left behind. Jack stayed behind, of course, which made sense because he was the one that jumped to conclusions.

"He hears you when your sleeping, he knows when your awake..." Jack began, "And he definitely knows if someone starts cursing like a bloody moron!"  
"Can we leave now?" Andrea asked, "I didn't get up this early just to get my hand tortured by an icicle."  
"Icicle?" Jack laughed, "That's different. I like it."  
"It wasn't meant for liking, Jack."  
"Yeah, whatever." Jack got off her bed and walked towards the door.  
"Want some more 'Bonding time'?" Jack asked.  
"I don't have much choice, do I?"  
"Nope." Andrea moaned and she left her bed, following Jack through the North Pole.

* * *

Jack watched Andrea sit there at the table, eating something Jack wasn't familiar with. Her hair was still damp and she wore a big long-sleeved shirt with black jogging bottoms. Jack asked what was with the ridiculous outfit, Andrea replied with saying she didn't want to get dressed properly today. Jack also asked why she didn't just wear her pyjamas, She said she wanted to make some effort.  
Girls confuse Jack, especially this particular one.

"What are you eating?" Jack asked as he stared at the bowl in front of Andrea.  
"A thing I invented."  
"That didn't really answer my question." Andrea pushed the bowl across the table so Jack can see the piping hot bowl full of rice and chicken.  
"It's Chicken, covered in chicken soup with seasoning. Also with rice." Andrea replied. Jack continued staring at the bowl, "You can have a bit if you want."  
"No thanks" Jack pushed the bowl towards Andrea, "I don't trust food I haven't eaten. Especially, if it's hot."  
"Oh yeah. You're a winter spirit and stuff, aren't you?"  
"How did you think of it?" Jack asked, referring to the dish.  
"My Auntie was in her 'Creative cooking' stage" Andrea answered, "I got irritated with having to keep experimenting with her food, so I asked her to stop. Then she got upset and said that I wouldn't do any better. So I tried to create something but the only things we had were chicken soup, rice and some leftovers from one of her failed dishes..."  
"Nous, the 'Chicken Awesomeness' was born." Andrea finished.  
"Chicken awesomeness?"  
"I made it, I deserved to name it."  
"Still, 'Chicken Awesomeness'?"  
"I was 9 years old!"  
"What ever you say..." They fell into silence as Andrea finished off her 'Chicken Awesomeness'. The name of the dish made Jack smile, such a childish name...  
"Why does your aunt cook?" Andrea looked up as Jack asked, "I mean, shouldn't your parents do that type of stuff?" Jack must have hit a bad spot because Andrea gazed at the floor, a blank expression across her face.  
"I wouldn't know."  
Jack didn't think he should continue the conversation further but he still asked, "Why?"  
"They're missing..." Andrea answered in a dry tone, "Or dead. I don't really care."  
"What! But they're your parents!" Jack exclaimed, why would she say something like that?  
"It's their fault, they left me at the house when I was just a year old..."  
"Oh..." Jack felt guilty about shouting then, "I'm sorry."  
"Ain't everyone just..."  
"I'm not sorry for you" Jack replied, "I'm sorry for them, missing out on the opportunity to see you grow up." Andrea showed a weak smile across her face.  
"Thanks..."

They sat there in silence, both of them just sitting by the table doing nothing. Jack guessed that Andrea was still recovering from the conversation they had about her parents. Even though she said she didn't care, there was sadness in her eyes writing the truth over her words.  
"What about you, Jack?" Andrea asked, catching Jack by surprise.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know something about me, I want to know something about you."  
"Apart from spreading winter around the world and causing chaos, there isn't really much to know..."  
The silent atmosphere covered the room again, making Jack shift in his seat.  
"What do you remember..." Andrea said in a soft tone, "You know, about your past?"  
"Urm..." Jack never talked about this subject, making it kind of awkward for him, "Around 300 years ago I was on a lake and...urh..." Jack felt really uncomfortable and uneasy. Andrea gave him a nod, wanting him to continue.  
"I woke up, not remembering anything and then MiM talked to me-"  
"MiM?" Andrea questioned.  
"MiM. M-I-M. It's one of his nicknames..." He looked at Andrea, she still had a puzzled look across her face, "You know, MiM as in Man in the Moon."  
"There is a guy in the moon!" Andrea put her elbows on the table and edged closer to Jack, "How did he get all the way up there?" That made Jack laugh.  
"That sounds like a question a five-year old would say." Jack replied, "But I get what you mean."  
"What did he talk to you about?"  
"He told me my name was 'Jackson Overland Frost'-" Andrea snorted and began laughing.  
"Jackson Overland?" She continued laughing, "Sounds ridiculous but I guess you didn't have a say in that." Jack shook his head.  
"That's all he told me..." Jack continued, Andrea stopped laughing.  
"Oh...So he gave you no back story, no explanations...nothing?" Jack shook his head as he stared at the table.  
"But why! Why not tell you anything! Why would someone be that cruel!" Andrea exclaimed, anger itched across her face.  
"Don't be mad, Andrea..." His depressed voice asked.  
"Just...why do that?" Jack didn't answer the question, he let her words echo around without a response.

"I guess are 'Bonding time' worked well?" Andrea spoke, "I mean, we're both getting to know each other, even though it's kind of depressing..." That gave Jack an idea.  
"Hey, close your eyes for a while"  
"No! You'll put me on the globe again!"  
"Come on, it will stop you from being depressed"  
"Urgh..fine." Andrea closed her eyes.  
"Okay, get up from the chair."  
"Why didn't you let me do that first?"  
"Doesn't matter." Andrea got up from the chair, Jack flew over the table to reach Andrea. He grabbed Andrea's shoulders and directed her out of the room into a corridor.  
"Can I open my eyes?"  
"You'll know when you know..." He continued directing her through the passageway and doors as he got closer to his destination.

* * *

Even though the Yetis were at full portal and any ways of leaving the Pole was kept under surveillance after Jack and Andrea's small adventure, North still allowed them to go outside. He opened two large doors while Andrea stood beside him, eyes still closed. A cold wind blasted through the doors making Andrea shiver.  
"Jack?"  
"Almost there..." He took Andrea's shoulders again and made her escape into the outside. Snow crunched under her combat boots as Jack continued making a distance from the door they left through. He was glad Andrea had some decent clothing on or his surprise wouldn't be that much joyful. The sun shone on the blankets of snow and falling snowflakes. Jack stepped a few paces away from Andrea and faced her until he spoke.  
"Alright...You can open them now" Andrea's eyes opened, staring directly at Jack.  
"Jack, what is this-" Realization caught Andrea as she gasped. She immediately covered her ears and shut her eyes tight. Jack felt a shocked by this reaction, until he remembered something.  
'They started screaming, they hurt my head...' Andrea voice echoed passed his head as he remembered why she hated the snow. He ran towards Andrea but she opened her eyes and looked at him. She started to remove her hands from her ears. "Andrea, I'm so sorry!" He took Andrea and tried to get back to the way they came. Andrea pushed him away, an expression of surprise across her face.  
"Jack..." Andrea spoke, "How...how did you do that?"  
"Andrea, I'm sorry. I forgot about the voice and stuff and..." She stared at the snow in amazement.  
"6 years since I've seen it this way..." She started laughing and continued staring at the snow, "I don't know what you did but-"  
"_Did_? I didn't do anything. What do you mean?"  
"The voices..." Andrea began, "I can't hear them."

* * *

**Even though I said there would be no calm chapters after this point, I wanted to add this chapter.**

**Also, even though Andrea is okay with it is snowing _lightly_, She was surprised by it meaning she couldn't prepare. I'm saying this so I won't get comments about it.**

**Thank you to all the Follows, Favorites and support of this story, you are all a part of my heart for supporting me. Also, great thanks for the reviews. I would be grateful if you took the time to write even a small review about this chapter. **


	14. Answered by the moonlight

**I haven't had enough sleep that I am now sick. I can't go to the cinema and watch Rise of the Guardians this weekend now! I mean, why body? Why make me sick now, body? OUT OF ALL TIMES FOR YOUR IMMUNE SYSTEM TO FAIL, YOU HAD TO CHOOSE NOW. DIDN'T YOU, BODY?  
F*ck you, Body. F*ck you.**

**It snowed yesterday! I forced my friend to swap seats with me so I can stare out of the window. Then are language teacher decided we should make 'Snowflakes' for the whole lesson and I'm just like:  
"Jack, thank you. Like, I love you!"  
Also, do any of you know where you can buy a net big enough to trap a seventeen year old winter spirit? **

**JayceeJade: What is with the ghostly noise, brought a spirit here with ya? I'm glad you think the chapter is a nice change and you like the bonding happening between Jack&Andrea after their journey into Pitch's realm. **

**Guest: I..I...*Tears flowing out of eyes*...'one of the best stories I've read on FanFiction'...I can't...explain how happy...*Snuffles*...I am right now. Thank you...So much!**

**Jokester (Guest): When I read 'Keep up the good work' I read it in North's Russian accent...Thank you, I will keep you the good work :D**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: It depends...If one of her abilities aren't working, what about her over abilities?**

**Speaking of Andrea's abilities, lets get back to the story!**

**Reminders:  
Any spelling or grammar, then PM me and I'll fix them.  
Confusion or other problems? PM and I'll try to reply ASAP.  
Also, I don't own RotG story, it's characters, or it's backgrounds. However, I do own Andrea and the events she causes during this story.  
And please: ****_Rate and Review!_**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Andrea couldn't sleep. The events of what happened today were still effecting her and the cold from the falling snow made her wrap her covers extra tight. Yet, no matter how warm or calm Andrea was, she couldn't sleep. She kept staring through her window, into the snow-covered land of the North Pole with the moon shining above it all like it was the superior of everything.  
The Moon. I was all Andrea could think about. How the moon was always there where Andrea went, shining its rays into her like the guiding hand of an adult towards an innocent child. She knew why she always thought the moon guided her, because it was. MiM watched her through her life, looking after her through her toughest times.  
What else has he done for Andrea? He couldn't have just watched over her, that would be to simple.

These thoughts kept crowding Andrea's head. Until, finally, her eyes started to drop as the last rays of moonlight lingered in Andrea's vision. Andrea then fell into a deep sleep. But just because it was a deep sleep, doesn't mean it was a pleasant one.

* * *

Andrea entered a large, dark circular room. Five archway towered above Andrea, the darkness leaking from them with an eerie, corrupt atmosphere lingering in the air. A gigantic hole laid in the middle of the circular room, the pit ended with never-ending shadows. Andrea knew where she was, and she wanted to leave straight away. Yet she stayed still, her faint lingering spirit floating above the area. Wait.._Spirit. _Andrea looked down to see she was a pale transparent ghost, gliding above the ground. Andrea let out a groan, these are the dreams she hated the most.  
Even though dreams are a way of escape, even her vision couldn't leave her to slumber. These dreams are visions, a vision Andrea couldn't interrupt and could only acknowledge until it decided to finish itself.

The shadows shifted, they swayed to the right like breeze to a candle light. They started to shift into each other until they formed the shape of a tall, lean man against the dark walls of the room. The shadow tore away from the rest, the real figure of the man revealed. Pitch moved away from the shadows into the dim lighting of the room. His figure was tense and angry. He surveillance the room, making Andrea catch her breath. His eyes moved past Andrea like she wasn't there. She released a relieved breath. Pitch glided around the room, circling the large pit.  
_"Who dared enter my realm!"_ Pitch shouted,_ "Who would be foolish enough to enter my realm and expect to be unnoticed!" _  
"Me, me, me! It was Me!" Andrea's hand shot into the air like a smart school child with a wide grin across her face. Pitch hadn't noticed that her and Jack was there, he was more blind than Andrea thought. Pitch didn't notice Andrea's calls of attention and continued circling the room at a fast pace. A sound broke the eerie atmosphere, a foot in contact with something of wood. Pitch gazed down, into the shadows where his foot was placed, to spot a thick branch lying on the marble floor. He picked it up cautiously and gazed at the wood in his hands. Andrea gasped, her loyal stick rested in Pitch's hands. Pitch might have been blind, but Andrea was idiotic. She left her stick behind, caring more about saving Jack then the thought of Pitch finding her stick. He gripped it tightly and let out a cry of frustration and anger.  
_"The foolish mortal had entered my realm, and lived!"_ He rushed out of the room, through the middle archway. Andrea was about to follow him until a breeze pushed her towards Pitch.

She entered the large area where Pitch stood, still holding Andrea's staff with fury. Moonlight lingered through a hole in the ceiling, bring light to the terrifying room. The light shone and fragments that glittered. Andrea looked closer to see it was pieces of shattered glass. Shattered glass from the Snow Globe. Pitch let out a small chuckle.  
_"I believe the Guardians have our sweet Andrea_" He stared into the shadows, _"You know what we have to do. Don't you, NightMares?" _Shadows shifted as hundreds of NightMares filled the room. A large NightMare approached Pitch, it's dark crimson eyes staring at Pitch.  
_"Andrea and her friend, Frost, has entered our realm."_  
"Wait a minute, how can you tell Jack was here?" Andrea asked, but obviously the Nightmare King gave her a silent response.  
_"We must prepare for battle. The war has begun."_ NightMare charged out of the room through the archway, letting out their deafening battle cries. Pitch was left with the superior NightMares, waiting for Pitch's commands. Pitch gazed down at the stick.  
_"My army is ready, Moon._" He looked at the source of the moonlight shining in his realm, a large hole made the moon visible through the darkness,_ "I know you've gifted this girl for a cause. But she'll be dead before she can be of any power to you."_ The moon seemed to shine brighter, as if threatening Pitch.  
_"You're too late, Moon. I'm ready while your weapon lays useless on the ground below you."_ Pitch glared at the stick again, and Andrea almost gasped. Her stick glowed a blinding silver, the light twirled around the stick. Pitch dropped the stick as a burning sound was heard. Before the stick touched the ground, it disappeared in a flash of silver light. Pitch chuckled.  
_"My theories were right. You're using the girl."_ His chuckle turned into a terrifying laugh as Andrea could only be there to watch all of this. Pitch climbed on to the NightMare and took one glance at the moon.  
_"You're girl has now caused a war she can't fight. She will die with your Guardians!"_ Then Pitch rode off into the shadows.

* * *

Andrea woke up, her body sweating under her covers. Her breathing was heavy and panicked. Pitch was ready, he had an army after Andrea. A large sound startled Andrea. She scanned the room to see her stick placed on the floor. Andrea felt more panicked, the stick was enough to prove that it wasn't a dream. The dream was a vision, Andrea felt more scared. She wanted comfort, a hand to say it was all okay. Andrea stared at her window, the moon still shining above the sky with its soft glow. Andrea let out a sigh, and rested her head on her pillow once again. She still glared at the moon, her eyes starting to become heavy. A single thought came to her head before she rifted back to sleep. _'Did you give me my powers?' _Her thought was aimed at the moon. She expected no response but as Andrea went to the world of sleep, a soft voice answered her.  
_"Yes."_

* * *

**Moon you sneaky b*stard!  
Sorry for this being a small chapter, but I wanted to write this before some crazy s*it happens. Seriously, Pitch is coming with his army and the Guardians would have no choice but to respond.  
But here is the real question: _What is Andrea going to do?  
_****Stay tuned to find out, because I'm not going to tell you that easily!**

**Thank you to all the follows, favorites and especially the reviews.  
If you have the time, please write a review for this chapter. If you do, then I'll be very grateful.**


	15. Patience is key

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!  
I JUST WATCHED RISE OF THE GUARDIANS A FEW HOURS AGO!  
ALL I CAN SAY IS: kjasnkjvnba\ofbikan dooer3y248iojdmcdkj bjk! [NO WORDS]**

**NOW I CAN WRITE EVERYTHING ACCURATELY AND AWESOMELY!**

**LillyPad47: Thank you! Your wish is my command! *Sprinkles glitter***

**Gennedy Oda C.O.G: WAIT A MINUTE, WAIT AN ACTUAL MINUTE! TVTROPES! I;VE HEARD OF THOSE GUYS, THEY'RE LIKE HIGH-BLOODY-CLASS.  
How...when...I didn't think this story was _that_ good! I mean getting reviews is one thing, but getting a recommendation is a _whole_ different situation! Thank you, Gennedy. I don't know what else to say just...THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**JayceeJade: I don't care if you brought a spirit, as long as it cleans everything up (LOL)  
**

**Molly Grace 16: Everyone likes the stick. Even Jack likes the stick (Even thought he got punched in the face afterwards, LOL)!**

**Thank you to everyone else that has also written a review. Love and gratitude to you all *Sprinkles more glitter*!**

**Reminder:  
If there are any grammar or spelling problems, PM me and I'll fix them.  
Any confusion or other problems, also PM and I'll reply ASAP.  
I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the events, the backgrounds, or other information about it. However, I do own Andrea and the events she causes in this story.  
Most important: ****_Rate and Review!_**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Andrea was wide awake yet she didn't move. A voice tainted her mind with a million thoughts, causing her to stay motionless. Just as she went back to sleep after her dream, Andrea heard a voice. It was so quiet and soft that Andrea could of thought it was her imagination, but it wasn't. The deep, calm voice sounded so ancient and powerful that it couldn't be created by ones mind.  
She knew it was the Man in the Moon. He talked to her, gifted her and watched Andrea through her life. Andrea shook her head, why would he gift Andrea? There could be thousands of children in the world that begged for Andrea's abilities, yet he chose her.  
Andrea pushed those questions and thoughts aside, she had worse problems. Pitch was coming after Andrea with an army and the Guardians know nothing about it. She has to tell the Guardians, before everything gets out of hand. Then again, everything is already out of hand.

She opened the drawers of the bedside table, her few possessions placed within them. Andrea grabbed her sketchbook and pencil and placed it beside her and continued looking through the contents of the bedside table.  
Andrea opened the second drawer and grabbed a few pieces of warm clothing. She put her clothing on in a rush and placed her few items into the leather bag . After entering Pitch's realm, nobody noticed that Andrea still had the bag contain two remaining snow globes. Andrea toke the opportunity to keep the bag, just in case.  
She stuffed her sketchbook, strips of material and her toy ball into the leather bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
She grabbed her stick and left for the door until something caught her eye. She looked towards her bed to see a package covered in silver silk. Andrea placed her stick down and went towards the package cautiously.

The package felt weightless as she picked it up, the soft, silver silk gently touching her hands. Andrea raised an eyebrow, she would remember something unusual like a silver package yet she had no memory of it's presence before. She felt worried about the package yet she removed the silk gently to she the package's contents.  
Andrea was welcome to the sight of various items of clothing. Each piece of clothing was a shades of brown, all different shades though, expect for a long sleeved shirt that was a light grey. Andrea questioned the clothing until she saw a small note hidden within the brown fabrics. She picked up a small piece of parchment which contained a small note.

_Patience is key._

Andrea wouldn't feel so shocked about something like a piece of paper, but the signuture below the message made Andrea lose her breath:  
_~MiM_

* * *

Andrea burst through the doors of the main meeting room, the globe towering over her head with it's flickering lights. All the guardians looked at her with surprised expression as she walked in carrying her stick and possessions like she was ready to leave. Their surprised expressions became confusion as she met them.  
"We need to go" They were about to argue but Andrea interrupted them, "Pitch is planning attack on Burgess. So we need to go, right now."  
"Andrea..." Jack started, "What do you mean..."  
"Pitch knows we were in his realm and now he is planning full attack."  
"Andrea, are you sure-"  
"I know he's attacking, but I'm not sure about the destination" She looked at North, "But this is the only clue you have of Pitch, isn't it?" North nodded.  
"How do you know?" Jack asked.  
"I had a dream about it. He went into his realm and noticed the shards of the snow globe we used to escape, he got angry and gathered his NightMares to attack." She didn't mention what Pitch said to the moon or what happened after the dream, she didn't think it was the time to mention them.  
"We have to go. I know you guys would like to think about everything before action, but we have no time and-"  
"Okay." North interrupted, "We'll go to Burgess."  
"Yeah, anything to kick Pitch's-" Bunnymund started.  
"I agree with North." Tooth spoke up, stopping Bunnymund from continuing. Sandy nodded and did a thumbs up to show he agrees.  
"Well I'm coming either way." Jack agreed, "And so is Andrea." The Guardians were going to argue.  
"I might be more of a burden than a helper..." Andrea started, "But I can try to be of some assistance..."  
"And if she can't come then we'll don't know exactly where Pitch is or how strong his army will be." Jack's argument must of let the other agree because the next thing North said made Andrea's heart leap.  
"Everybody get ready. Phil!" North called, a large yeti came towards North, "Get the sleigh ready" He whispered but Andrea was able to hear.

* * *

Andrea ran behind the leading Guardians, following down a dark corridor.  
"Where are we going?" Andrea shouted over the loud noises.  
"You remember the ice tunnel?" Jack asked as he ran beside her.  
"Yes."  
"That is where the sleigh is. You heard North, we're taking the sleigh"  
"What, you mean that old, wooden box he uses to deliver presents?" Jack let out a chuckle before he replied.  
"Just wait until you see it, and make sure you keep hold of something."  
"I thought it would be better to use the snow globes?"  
"Just wait until you see it, then you'll find out." Jack repeated and went ahead towards North.

They entered through a large door to enter an ice tunnel Andrea was to familiar with. A shiver crawled up her spine as she remembered her and Jack going through a portal to Pitch's realm. The large wooden chest was still in its place by the wall of the ice tunnel, chained and locked up to prevent entry into it. Yetis and elves darted around the tunnel in a rush and the loud noises echoed across the tunnel, giving Andrea a headache. An elf tripped on Andrea's foot and gave her an evil stare, she groaned, she hates the elves.  
"Phil, are the reindeer ready?" North asked to the large yeti he talked to a while ago. The yeti, by the name of 'Phil', made some grunting noises and did a violent nod. The yeti shouted some grunts at his fellow yetis by the end of the ice tunnel, where gigantic large doors were placed. Sirens were heard as the yetis pulled open the large wooden doors. Andrea saw darkness shifting beyond the wooden doors and several creatures came out.

Andrea let out a noise of amazement as large reindeer came out, all violently kicking and attacking for their pleasure. They went past Andrea as their large hoofs patted against the iced floor. Andrea stared at them with wonder, where could North find reindeer that large?  
But her bewilderment didn't have time to recover as the reindeer pulled out a vehicle of great proportion. It's bright colors of red and gold shone in the ice tunnel, its several wings coming out of its fine shaped body to so a large sleigh. Andrea mouth hang open and her eyes almost popped out of her head as she glared at the sleigh.  
Jack chuckled, "What do you think of the Old, wooden box he uses to deliver presents?" Jack asked, referring to Andrea's first comment on the sleigh. North stood beside her and patted her on the back.  
"Amazing, isn't it?" North said, but Andrea was to astonished to reply.  
"It...I...it is..." Andrea stuttered, trying to find her ability to speak, "SHOTGUN!" Andrea shouted as she went into the sleigh.

She stood at the controls of the sleigh, a small globe placed in the middle of the control panel holding several buttons. Andrea toke the reins of the sleigh, the large pieces of leather rested in her hands. She kept bouncing up and down with excitement and adrenaline. Jack stole the reins from Andrea.  
"I would like to drive the sleigh like the next person, but I think we want to get to our destination alive." He placed the reins back on the control panel and directed Andrea towards some benches in the sleigh. She sat down put kept shifting and moving as her excitement coursed through her veins.  
"I'm in a sleigh."  
"Yes you are." Jack replied.  
"With Jack Frost, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and Santa."  
"Of course."  
"Going to fight the boogeyman!"  
"Anything else you would like to add?"  
"Nope. Just thought I'd point it out." Andrea said as she went into a fit of giggles.

North went into the sleigh, Sandy and Tooth following him, while Bunnymund stayed outside with a worried look across his face.  
"Oh No, North. I've been in it once, don't need to go in again."  
"What's the matter, Cottontail? Afraid of heights?" Bunnymund gave Jack a sour, maybe evil, look.  
"Oh, I'll so you what afraid is, you little-"  
"Come on, Bunny!" Andrea cried, "I would like us to be there in one piece!" Bunnymund gave Andrea a look but came on the sleigh and sat on the bench.  
"You like the sleigh, Andrea?" North called as he pressed a few buttons.  
"Reminds me of a combination of a snowmobile and a F-14 jet fighter..." Andrea answered.  
"Brilliant, somebody who understands!" North laughed, "None of the others have a clue what a F-14 jet fighter is.."  
"Never really the need to know, North." Bunnymund spoke.  
"If you like it now, Andrea. Wait until it's in the air" Excitement burst through Andrea at North's words, "Are we ready!"  
"Hell yeah!" Andrea replied.  
"Here we go!" Then he cracked the reins, making the reindeer burst into a sprint.

* * *

They flew through the ice tunnel, pillars of ice towering past their heads. Andrea gripped on to the side of the sleigh, her mind as fast moving as the sleigh. See looked at Jack, a wide grin spread across his face. Andrea laughed as she looked at Bunnymund, who was so tense and scared like he was...a bunny in the headlights.  
"I hope you like the loopty-loop." North called and he held the reins.  
"No, North don't you dare-" Bunnymund began turned into a cry as they went upside down. Andrea let out a scream of excitement and joy. Jack joined in and they both laughed. Jack stood up, spreading his arms out to keep his balance. Andrea felt curious, she wondered what it was like. She stood up to, her legs shook as she came up. Her grip on the sleigh's edge tightened as they prepared for another loop. Jack turned towards Andrea, a smile of pure joy like Andrea's planted on his features. Andrea laughed but staggered and lost her grip on the rail. She slid to the edge of the sleigh, about to fall out. Jack reacted, and gripped Andrea's hand.  
"What did I say about holding on to something?"  
"My bad!" Andrea felt more tense and sat back down.

A blinding light bursting through the tunnel showed the exit.  
"Are we ready!" Jack shouted and they got closer to the light. They exited the tunnel into the open. The sleigh started to tilt upwards as they went up a wooden ramp.  
"Here it goes!" Andrea cried as they left the ramp, flying upwards. Andrea let out a scream of terror and pure joy as they flew through the air. Their speed stabilized as North let one of his hands leave the reins. He went through a pocket of his cloak, taking out a large snow globe.  
"I say 'Burgess'." He threw the Snow Globe ahead as a large portal formed. Andrea stomach tightened as they went through the portal into the dark atmosphere of her hometown.

* * *

_**Actual RotG Fact: The movie artists designed North's sleigh to look like a combination of a snowmobile and a F-14 jet fighter. (Found this out, so I decided to mention it)**_

**Sorry if this seems to be in a rush, I wanted to get this chapter over with because my mind is being clouded with the future chapters.  
**

**My story has had over 3000 views and has only been out for a fortnight.  
****Guys, I'm so proud. I love this fandom, I love you guys so much!  
****Also, are there any British fans here? I'm British, and I feel kinda lonely :(  
****Oh well, I have everyone of you to love *Hugs***

**Thank you to everyone supporting this story by favoriting or following. Great thanks to everyone who wrote a review about my stories, my gratitude and love towards you all.  
If you have the time, _please _write a review for this chapter/story. It doesn't have to be a big one, only a small comment will be okay.**

**Thank you! x**


	16. Some words have more meaning

**I have finally made a picture of Andrea! It's my first ever 100% freehand drawing and it is, so far, the best drawing I've done. I don't know how to post it but when I find out I will show you all.**

**Molly Grace 16: It is set during the movie, I hope that makes you understand :)**

**VampireSiren: Thank you!**

**Reminders:  
Any grammar or spelling problems? Then PM me and I'll fix them.  
Confusion or other problems? PM me and I'll reply ASAP.  
Disclaimer: I don't own RotG (Which is obvious, I would be making another movie if I did). However, I do own Andrea and the events she cause during this story.**

**ONWARDS, MY READERS!**

* * *

The sleigh landed on the large road of the quiet town. Andrea felt very uneasy, the last time she was here she was running away from the darkness. Now, she was going straight towards it.  
The Guardians left the sleigh, weapons at the ready. Andrea stood in the sleigh, hesitating.  
"Andrea?" Jack spoke. Andrea felt like that if she stepped on the ground that it would devour her, or crumble beneath her like what happened at Pitch's realm.  
"Andrea..." A hand rested on Andrea's shoulder, she looked away from the ground to Jack's memorizing blue eyes, "You don't have to be here..."  
Andrea shook her head, "No, I'm going to do this." She placed her feet on to the ground and a weight was lifted as the ground supported her. Jack gave her a reassuring smile and went away. Andrea picked her stick up from the wooden floor of the sleigh and joined the Guardians.

"Alright, let split" North said, "Sandy and Bunnymund take the left road, Me and Tooth take the right and..." He toke a gaze at Jack and Andrea.  
"I guess are best..navigators should stay together."  
"More like best destroyers." Bunnymund mentioned.  
"Hey, I know this town on the back of my hand." Andrea complained, "Don't know about Jack, though."  
"Please..." Jack interrupted, "I've been at this town for over 300 years, I know places you think didn't exist."  
"Just like you then." A grin was seen on Jack's face as Andrea talked.  
"Here we go..." Bunnymund started.  
"Anyway, split!" North called as he went to the right with Tooth, hiding by the buildings. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and followed Sandy towards the left. That left Jack and Andrea on their own.  
"I believe we need to go straight." Jack spoke, Andrea nodded as they started walking down the street.

* * *

The shrieks and cries of joy from children could still be heard even though it was night. Andrea guess that it had just passed 6 in the evening. The snow laid iced over and violated by people's feet yet was still taken by children to use for snowballs. Jack grinned at the sight of the children and waved his staff towards a little kid, who then started joining the growing snowball fight. Andrea keeps forgetting that Jack is the spirit of winter, and all this joy was his work. A few kids went past Andrea and gave her a friendly wave. They didn't wave at Jack though which confused Andrea, a sad look went across Jack's face but he quickly hid it with a weak smile.  
"Why didn't they wave at you?"  
"Huh? Oh, maybe they just don't like me." Jack answered.  
"Why wouldn't they like you? You're a kid with white hair and a weird outfit, Kids are attracted to that stuff."  
"Could you just...stop asking questions." Jack asked in a flat tone, Andrea decided not to question farther.

They continued walking through the street, they passed houses, parks and several groups of children but Andrea didn't pay attention. She had to remember why she was here, to find Pitch. A voice kept saying that Pitch wasn't here and she should just relax, but another voice would slap the other voice and tell it to shut up. Jack kept causing chaos, he waved his staff about a few times to cause a frozen water pipe to burst or make several people slip on ice. Jack didn't much though, he never left Andrea alone. He would walk in front or go somewhere away, but he stayed where he can see Andrea. Jack too needs to remember the reason they're here. They went passed a few more kids but Andrea didn't care anymore, until a certain conversation caught her ears.  
"Come on, Guys. You said we were going to have a snowball fight."  
"That was yesterday, Jamie. We don't want to anymore." Andrea looked at a group of kids, a few were turning there backs towards a small boy who was holding a snowball. Andrea turned her gaze to Jack, who was also paying attention to the conversation taking place. He flew into the air and hovered above their head while Andrea tried to hear from where she was.  
"What has happened to you all? Easter is coming, you should all be happy."  
"It's just Easter, Jamie" A girl with a small hat spoke, "It doesn't matter."  
"But guys, I saw the Easter Bunny! He's going to bring the eggs and make us all happy again!" Andrea raised an eyebrow, this kid has seen Bunnymund.  
"It was just a dream, Jamie." A boy spoke.  
"He was there! So was the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman and Santa Claus! They were all in my bedroom, you have to believe me."  
"You should be glad you still get dreams, Jamie" The boy continued, "Unlike..."  
"Nightmares." A girl with a tutu spoke and walked away, the others followed. The kid called 'Jamie' stood their, tears in his eyes. Jack looked at the kid with sadness. He went towards the other kids.  
"Hey!" Jack stood in front of them, "Listen to the kid, we're real! You just have to believe him!" They ignored him.  
"Come on, listen to me!" Then a sight happened in front of Andrea. The kids walked through Jack, _literally_ walked through him. Like he wasn't there. Sadness spread across Jack's face but then he chuckled.  
"Oh, of course that would happen. That always happens!" Jack shouted, "It has always happened, no matter what I do!" Andrea could only stand there and watch Jack get angry. He swung his staff at the kids and a blast of violent wind chased them.  
"Jack, calm down!" Andrea cried as Jack continued pacing about, swinging his staff sending more violent winds everywhere. Jamie and the other kids ran away from the outbreak. Jack let out a loud noise of anger and irritation and flew into the air, leaving Andrea on the ground.  
"Jack!" Andrea shouted after him, "Jack!" He was gone, only a trail of wind behind him to show he was here.

* * *

Jack sat on the rooftop of a building, his legs hanging over the edge. His head was down as he looked at his knees and the ground below him. His thoughts went passed his head, at first they were terrible, angry thoughts but now they're just upsetting. He didn't mean to get mad and leave Andrea behind, he was just...mad. Mad of not being seen for over 300 years, Mad that MiM wouldn't tell him why and Mad because he thinks he isn't trying enough.

"Jack..." A soft voice spoke from behind. He turned his head slightly to see Andrea's black combat boots. He sighed and looked at his knees again. He heard Andrea sit beside him. Jack looked at Andrea, her hazel eyes stared at Jack with worry. They sat there in silence for a while.  
"I'm sorry about the outburst" Jack said, "I didn't mean to..." He pulled out a piece of snow caught in Andrea's wind tackled hair, "You know, do that."  
"It wasn't your fault, Jack." Andrea replied.  
"How did you find me?"  
"It wasn't hard. I just followed the chaos." Jack glanced at the town, trails of ice and snow-covered the walls and rooftops of building like a pathway. Andrea smiled at Jack.  
"Why did that happen?" Andrea continued, "You know, when they..._walked_ through you." She said her words cautiously and Jack looked away from Andrea. He didn't answer straight away, yet Andrea was patient.  
"They can't...see me." Jack answered, "For 300 years, nobody has seen me, heard me, believed in me...No matter what I do or how hard I try they just won't see me."  
"And it's not like I'm getting any help." He gazed at the moon, which shone brightly through the sky. Andrea saw where he was looking and understood what he meant.  
"I must be doing something wrong because Nobody believes in me..."  
"I believe in you." Andrea spoke, a warm smile across her face.  
"You were forced to believe in us."  
"Not you."  
"Why can you see me, Andrea?" He turned to Andrea, "You didn't know who I was at first, but you could see me." Andrea let out a sigh and turned towards her bag. Jack was surprised that Andrea still had the leather bag he gave her but didn't question it. She pulled out her sketchbook and flipped to a certain page. It was the list of Andrea's abilities.  
"Remember this one?" Andrea pointed to last words on the list: _Sees beyond thoughts?_  
"Urh..yeah?" Jack answered, Andrea put the sketchbook away.  
"Around a few months ago, a large blizzard happened. The largest snow storm to hit my home" Jack nodded, her remembered when he was trying a new trick with his staff and...well, it didn't end well.  
"It had been 5 years since I had to thoughts, and when the snow storm happened..." Jack's head fell in guilt, "I asked my Aunt to get sound proof walls and windows, but she would ignore me. So every night, the voice screamed at me. I couldn't sleep for days. I got so irritated that when it calmed down I went into the forest" She looked at Jack, "It wasn't cold enough for the lake to freeze over, but cold enough to kill someone if they stayed in long enough. I thought...if I went into the lake..."  
"You was going to kill yourself?" Jack asked, Andrea nodded.  
"But, the snow started falling again. It was really fast and really quick that I fell to the ground, screaming."  
"How is this to do with me?"  
"Everything." Andrea answered then she continued, "I cried for help, I didn't know who or what but I just wanted help. Then..." Andrea chuckled, "I didn't know how it happened, but an image came before my eyes. It was of a boy. I was confused at first, but then I noticed...the thoughts were gone." Andrea closed her eyes as she smiled, "I was able to sleep again. Then every two days during the winter, I would take a stroll and attempt to see him again. It worked every time, it made me get through it all. He made me cope." She opened her eyes and looked at Jack.  
"I promised to myself, when I was ready, I would try to find this boy and thank him for what he had done for me..." She stood up,  
"Thank you, Jack." Then she walked off.

Jack sat in silence, confused by Andrea's words. It toke him a while to understand. He was the boy, the person that made Andrea cope. Jack smiled and stood up. As he flew towards the streets he finally understood how important his and Andrea's friendship was.

* * *

**I was all happy and warm while writing this chapter.  
I know I keep saying to prepare for chaos and stuff, and I planning on starting the action on this chapter but it got to to long.**

**Thank you to all the follows favorites and reviews, love and hugs to you all!  
If you have the time, please write a review. It doesn't have to be long, just a small comment.**


	17. Secrets hidden in darkness

**THIS CHAPTER TOKE FOREVER! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY.  
I had a first draft and everything, but it was terrible so I was going to redo it when-BOOM-surprise History homework that was set weeks ago but I only found out Tuesday. Then more homework, and being sick, and it's just...GAH! Finally got it posted though, at last.**

**...**

**You guys really like the Jack/Andrea moments, I've had several comments about them. I might make some more 'moments' then.**

**VampireSiren: Glad you liked it.**

**Jay_eeJade: Thank you, glad you thought it was cute. **

**llamasandsni_kuhsbahrs: Thank you! Glad you like Jack & Andrea.**

**Molly Grace 16: Yep, you gotta indeed love the fluff.**

**Guest: Okay!**

**iFury: Glad you thought it was touching.**

**Wow, I'm really 'Glad' right now.**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**Any spelling or grammar problems? PM me and I'll fix them (NOTE: The letter 'C' on my keyboard is having difficulties, so I might put a dash or symbol to show that 'C' is supposed to be there)  
Problems or confusion? PM me and I'll reply ASAP.  
I don't own RotG (unfortunately). However, I do own Andrea and the events she causes.**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Andrea walked down the street, a small smile across her features. She was relieved, all her secrets have been told and she had nothing else to hide.

Well...almost.

She didn't tell them the details of her dream or about MiM, and she knew that information was vital. But everyone has their secrets, Andrea's are just more serious. She pushed those thoughts aside and returned to the events that had just happened.

She was glad that Jack didn't reacted terribly to Andrea's story, and she was glad that she finally told him. She wondered if Jack was still on the building, sitting at the rooftop, or he decided to fly about for a while. All that Andrea knew was that he wasn't with her.

That thoughts caused her to creep through the deserted streets, the flickering lamps giving the only light against the shadows. She gazed at every shadow, imagining a NightMare galloping out of its darkness at chase her like they have done before. Andrea started to get paranoid, where is everybody? Sure, it was winter and around 8 in the evening but Andrea still had the feeling that everyone disappeared for a reason.

"You should find Jack" Andrea muttered to herself, "Or go back to the others, just not on your own." Then a deep chuckled echoed the streets, Andrea froze.

_"How sweet"_ The deep voice echoed from the shadows, _"Running straight to Jack, that's almost as sweet as the conversation you two had."_

"Pitch!" Andrea yelled, "Don't you know how rude it is it eavesdrop?"

_"Do you know how rude it is to enter someones realm without invite."_

"Wasn't really my choice!" Panic struck through Andrea. He knew she was at his realm _twice, _the second meaning to be an almost oblivious visit.

_"Of course it wasn't_" He chuckled before he continued,_ "It was MiM, and his game with you and the Guardians. Do you know what he is really using you for, Andrea?"_

"Don't you dare attempt to distract me with your words, Pitch!"

_"Hum...More smart then I believed."_

"I'm also stronger than you believe so how about you escape your shadows and fight like a real man!" Andrea's high-toned voice echoed through the streets, making her feel more paranoid.

_"I don't need to fight. All I need is you...dead."_ Then the shadows shifted, _"But fighting the Guardians after your death would be pleasant." _

"Oh crap.." Andrea spoke as the NightMares escape the shadows, "Dear god, for once can I not be chased by evil horses!" As she broke into a sprint, Pitch's evil laugh echoing behind her.

* * *

"Jack!" Andrea called as the NightMares chased her, "Jack, help!"

"Andrea!" She looked at the rooftops to see Jack running across the towering buildings.

"Jack!" Andrea yelled as Jack continued sprinting on the rooftops.

"I can't leave you alone for just five seconds, can I?"

"Not my fault, now help!"

"Go to the fire hydrant!" Jack commanded as he tried to shoot a few sprinting NightMares.

"What! How would that-"

"Do it!"

Andrea looked ahead and saw a small, red fire hydrant. Sitting there with its bright colors on the dark street. She turned her head to see Jack attacking the NightMares from above, trying to slow them down. She reached the fire hydrant and hesitated, what should she do with it?  
Should she hit it and make it burst?  
What happens when it bursts?  
Why does Jack need to fire hydrant to burst-

"Dear god, just hit it, Andrea!" Jack cried, interrupting Andrea's thoughts. Andrea gripped her stick and smashed it down on the cap of the fire hydrant. The cap flew off and water burst out, turning the snow-covered street into mush. Jack came to the building near Andrea and shot ice at the flowing water. The water froze, creating a large yet fragile barrier between them and the NightMares.

"Next time, follow instruction quicker!" Jack called from his rooftop.

"Next time, don't go flying off and leave me behind!"

Jack jumped off the building, landing on the ground with ease. He looked towards the barrier where the outraged NightMares cried with rage. They kicked the barrier, creating small cracks against the frozen shield, but stopped as they Jack pointed his staff at them. He stood in front of Andrea, preparing for any attack.

_"How sweet" _Pitch's chuckle echoed, _"Seems Jack is getting a bit protective."_

"Pitch!" Jack yelled

_"Yes, Yes, we know who I am. In fact, almost everyone knows who I am. Apart from you, Jack."_ His words made Jack's face harden and his grip on his staff tighten,

_"Now Now, No need to start getting mad because you aren't believed in."_

"Says you!" Andrea yelled, the quiver in her voice noticeable, "You make children fear you, not believe in you. You forced them to believe, which holds no advantage!"

_"Letting a girl fight your battles, Jack?"_The NightMares backed away into the shadows, leaving Jack and Andrea on their own, _"I don't have the need to waste time, the Guardians are more intresting." _His voice faded away, only leaving behind the echo of his last words

"There going for the Guardians." Jack spoke.

"Well that is obvious" She looked at Jack to see an angered expression across his face, "Don't let him, Jack" Jack rose an eyebrow in confusion, "Don't let him anger you, that's what he wants."

"We need to get to the Guardians." Jack continued, avoiding Andrea's words.

"And how do you plan to save them, Jack? We're to far away. Unless you have a way to-" Jack grinned at Andrea, his eyes sparked with mischief, "Oh no, Jack don't you dare-"

"Hold on tight!" Before Andrea could react, Jack wrapped his arms around Andrea's waist and flew into the air.

* * *

"JACK!" Andrea screamed as they sped across the sky, "There's nothing we can do! You saw how fast those NightMares run, they could have already been attacked."

"We have to get and help them!" Jack responded

"We can't get there in time, Unless you decide to drop me and continue alone" Andrea gripped Jack's arms as he continued flying through the winds, "You're not going to drop me, are you?"

"And leave you where Pitch can get you? No!" Jack answered, "We have to get there, it doesn't matter if they have already been attacked or not, we could help them."

"You could help them" Andrea muttered, "I could of predicted this."

"Don't blame yourself, Andrea. You can't control your powers." Jack spoke in a gentle tone, making Andrea feel less guilty. They shot through the dark streets of Burgess, searching for the Guardians.

"There!" Andrea shouted as she gazed at the crimson sleigh, "Straight ahead!" Jack got the message at dived towards the ground below, making Andrea screams lost in the fast wind. Andrea's feet touched the ground as Jack set her down, releasing her from his arms. Andrea felt dizzy, her mind as scattered by the winds. She stumbled but threw her arms out for balance.

"Never...do that...again." Andrea said as she looked at Jack. Jack only gave her a glance before he walked towards the sleigh.

"Guys! Anybody here!" Jack yelled, but his echoes were the only replies. Jack's brow creased as they both had the same thought.

"We're too late, they've been taken-"

"No! They haven't, there would be something to show what happened." Jack snapped, trying to avoid the obvious conclusion.

"North!" Jack continued yelling, "Tooth! Sandy! Bunny!" Each shout making Andrea feel more defeated.

They were gone.

"Sandy!" Jack yelled and sprinted away from Andrea, towards the acknowledged man. Sandy floated towards Jack, a question mark formed above his head.

"Sandy, we need-" Jack was interrupted by Bunnymund's entry.

"What is with the yelling, Mate. Trying to wake the whole town?" His strong australian accent asked. Before Jack could continue his warning, North came with a hovering Tooth.

"No sign of him!" North yelled, "Not a single trace."

"Listen to me!" Jack cried, all eyes rested on him, "We need to go, we're about to be attacked!" The moment Jack said it, all hell broke loose.

Literally.

NightMares sprouted from every shadow and ally, creating an army of the dark creatures around them.

_"I say, seeing you all together is pretty impressive."_ Pitch's voice spoke. He advanced through the NightMares, towering over them on his tamed NightMare, _"I mean, look at you all! The Guardians, Jack Frost and little Andrea..."_ His gaze turned to Andrea, who gripped her stick to prevent her from quivering.

_"Compared to you all, she is the most impressive. You all being immortal and trained while she, a mortal lacking of skills, standing in front of you like the general. Even though she doesn't think that."_ He continued glaring at her. She stared back, trying to give a threatening look.

_"But MiM knows you're important. Doesn't he, Andrea?" _Andrea eyes widened.

"Andrea..." Jack spoke in a questioning tone.

_"Did she not tell you?"_ Pitch chuckled, _"They have a small connection to each other. I mean, how else would you have gained those powers!"_

She looked at the Guardians, disbelief across their faces.

_"Oh, I wonder what else she hasn't told you?" _Pitch continued,_ "Did she tell you what her fear is?" _Pitch's horse began to pace, _"She had many fears. Her visions were the first, then being alone, and now...her greatest fear is herself." _Andrea's body shook and quivered, her hands barely able to hold her branch.  
_"She's afraid that she would cause the death of those close or that she would be the one to kill..."_ Andrea couldn't breathe, panic and fear pumped through her body, _"Her mind go corrupt and her powers follow to her will, did she also forget to tell you that she could control her visions."_

"You're lying!" Andrea screamed, her mind to terrified to think straight.

_"What happens when you think of your parents, Andrea?"_

"Nothing!" She denied, tears starting to form in her eyes.

_"You even lie to yourself! When you think of your parents, you get mad, outraged even. It triggers something you're afraid to use, Andrea. To weak to embrace yet to strong to resist."_

Andrea felt like screaming, collapsing on the floor and attacking Pitch head first. Yet she only stood there, trying to push every one of her thoughts away. Her grip tightened on her stick.

"That's enough, Pitch!" Jack yelled, Pitch's gaze turned to Jack, "If you want to fight, fight the real way!"

_"Yes, it is enough" _Pitch replied, _"Now lets get to business." _His army of shadows advanced towards the Guardians. A wall of darkness from every angle, a way of no escape.

_"Still not afraid?" _Pitch shouted, floating above the advancing shadows with a terrorizing smile across his face. His next words echoed through the town, beyond every shadow and glistening light.

_"Boo."_

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'm being so cruel, giving you guys a slight cliffhanger.**

**Already writing next chapter, so please don't kill me!**

**If you have noticed, I've used more paragraphs. I'm trying to improve my use of paragraphs so...yeah. I'm going to continue doing paragraphs this way, now.**

_**Remember to review!**_


	18. Falling from the skies

**Guess who's back? ME!  
Sorry about cliffhanger, must of got on your nerves. You know, because I get that feeling too, that feeling of: ****_'What! Are you f*cking kidding me? GAH!'_**

**Anyway, straight to the point.**

**Reminders:**

**Any grammar or spelling mistakes, PM me and I'll fix them.  
Confusion or other problems, PM and I'll reply ASAP.  
I don't own Rise of the Guardians, it's characters, or it's plot. However, I do own Andrea and the events she causes during this story.**

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS!_**

* * *

Jack and Sandy were the first to react as the NightMares closed in with a thundering gallop. Sandy flew into the air, holding onto Jack. They launched into the air and separated as they battled the NightMares.

"Come on!" North shouted, bring Andrea back to reality. Her head moved away from the sky in a quick motion as she ran towards the sleigh. The moment Andrea stepped on to the wooden floor, the sleigh shot into the air. She staggered by the take off and gripped onto the edge of the sleigh. Her heart raced, her breath quickened, her mind flew as fast as the soaring sleigh.

How did Pitch know? Nobody knew about that secret. Hell, even _she_ didn't know that well. So how did Pitch find out? Her visions, Her anger, Her parents...

_"No!" _her mind screamed, _"Don't think of that now!" _It was a proper, outraged scream. In the tone her mind only used few times, her body shivered as she heard her mind speak that way.

The sleigh started to balance in the sky and Andrea released her grip from the edge, trying to wipe her mind of her terrible thoughts. She stared at the landscape around her. NightMares were everywhere, on the rooftops and the soaring skies, all with the same objective. Tooth flew off the sleigh, joining in the raging battle. Sandy was surrounded by the shadows and sand but deflected their approach by attacking them with his golden whips.

_Sand...Sand of gold and black, fighting against each other in a violent rage. _Andrea shook her head, her visions were becoming the present. _NightMares and_ _all the Guardians being outnumbered and trapped with only the hopes of winning the odds..._

_Fighting, Shadows, darkness... _Her mind repeated. It was all happening.

The war had begun.

* * *

"Bunny!" North shouted from the reins of the sleigh.

"Already, on it!" Bunnymund responded and jumped off the sleigh on to the rooftops, attacking NightMares with his boomerangs.

"Andrea!" North called, Andrea looked towards North in surprise, "Take the reins!" Andrea reacted, and ran towards the control and gripped the reins North gave her.

She wanted to ride the sleigh, but not like this.

North toke out two curved swords and started slicing passing NightMares. Bunnymund was back in the sleigh, breathing heavy. Tooth flew to the side of the sleigh, giving Andrea a worried look.

"There are to many, North!" Bunnymund cried.

"Yes North. There has to be hundreds, maybe thousands, of them attacking." Tooth continued Bunnymund's words.

"Continue fighting, we can do this!" North responded, "Tooth, continue fighting in the air. Bunny, stay in the sleigh and fight here." Tooth nodded and flew off while Bunnymund started throwing Boomerangs.

Andrea was panicking like mad, they were outnumbered. The immortals were struggling and Andrea was powerless.

_"Panicked is good, better then angry..." _her mind thought, _"Although, angry could help them." _Andrea screwed her eyes shut tightly until her head hurt. She wouldn't think that way, she just wouldn't.

_"Angry can't help them..."_ Another part of her mind spoke, _"Angry will never help anything." _She opened her eyes to again see the sight of war. A hand rested on Andrea's, she looked away from the controls and battlefield to see North staring at her.

"Let me take control, Andrea." North spoke, Andrea nodded and handed over the reins. She went beside Bunnymund, who was still attacking the army of shadows. She could only stand there, stand there and watch it all happen. She was powerless, useless.

Did she even deserve to be here?

She shook her head, she need to do something. She looked around for something, _anything_, that could be of any use to help. She saw a sword, rope and a sack. She felt disappointed. She wasn't a trained swordsman like North and_ lassoing_ a NightMare really wasn't going to give an advantage. She gazed at the sack and peered inside. Dozens of Easter eggs laid in the sack, acting all innocent Andrea grinned, they were far from innocent.

She stepped away from the bag, a few Easter eggs rested in her hands. She turned back towards the battlefield to see Jack flying towards the sleigh. He stepped on to the wing of the sleigh, leaning on the outside walls for support.

"You might want to duck..." Bunnymund spoke as Jack came on to the sleigh. Jack followed the order and ducked. A boomerang zoomed past Jack's head, landing in Bunnymund's paw.

"North!" Jack yelled as he flew towards North, "We've got to help Sandy!"

Andrea didn't think about Sandy, and tried to locate him. She found him with ease, and almost screamed. His advancing shadows became a crowd to a gigantic storm. Darkness and shadows swirled around the Sandman's small cloud of gold. Sandy was being overpowered...badly. But that wasn't what terrified Andrea.

It was swirling cloud of darkness where Pitch stood, an arrow pointing directly at Sandy.

Andrea screamed, the others turned their gazes to see the arrow be released.

And shot directly into Sandy's back.

"No!" Jack cried and launched into the air. At that moment, time seemed to slow, life seemed to freeze, black sand creep across Sandy's chest. Pitch let out a terrible laugh, one that echoed across the skies. Jack shot through the air, trying to get to Sandy. Sandy held his wound as the sand continued advancing around his golden form.

"Sweet dreams.." Pitch spoke, the sand reached Sandy's neck as he closed his eyes, "Oh wait, there isn't any." The sand swallowed Sandy in it's dark embrace. It spread out to reveal no trace of the Guardian of Dreams.

Jack reached the shadows to see no evidence of the man of gold. He let out an outraged scream and a wave of shadows tackled Jack, hiding him in their blackness.

Andrea cried out at Jack. This wasn't happening. It all couldn't be true.

"Jack!" She screamed through the echoing laugh of Pitch. She looked at Pitch. Rage built up, boiling and burning anger ready to burst.

The wave of blackness flickered, however. Blue light burned through the shadows until it erupted into a bursting light. The light swarmed around the shadows as they shattered like...

Ice.

Jack fell from the raining shards of shadows, falling like a stone. The sleigh shot through the air, straight towards Jack. He landed in harshly, his back smacked against the hard wood.

"Jack!" Andrea responded and ran right towards the limp Jack. She raised his head so she could see his shocked eyes. "How...how did you do that?" She stuttered.

"I...didn't know I could..do that..." Jack replied in a pained tone.

Tooth could be heard rushing into the sleigh.

"North, we need to go!" Andrea shouted, the remaining NightMares regaining their sense.

"What about Sandy?" Tooth cried.

The last words were so hard to escape Andrea's mouth. She didn't want to say them, but she knew they were true.

"Sandy...Sandy's gone."

* * *

**URH, THE FEELS! THE FEELS DURING THIS CHAPTER, SO HARSH!**

**...**

**Here is the reply to the reviews:**

**iFury: Tomorrow? Why tomorrow, I'll give it to you today!**

**Crystalcharmer: I've said this before. I'm on the fence with Andrea and Jack's relationship. Glad you like the story!**

**Water-Iris-Hetalia: Glad you approve my paragraphing. Thank you! :)**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Gah, I know! Bursting with joy that you think it's good**

**...**

**Remember to review!**

**Also, please don't kill me.**


	19. A hug can heal all hurts

**Guest: Thank you, I will!**

**Guest#2 [Chapter 1]: So your name is Andrea, you must feel so special right now :)**

**iFury: Why are you sorry, Mate. I thought that I wouldn't finish it to XD**

**Iamsumbody: Gotta love the Murs.**

**JayceeJade: Thank you! Your nervousness warms my heart (LOL) **

**...**

**Reminders:**

**If there are any grammar or spelling problems, then PM me and I'll fix them.  
Any confusion or other problems, then also PM me and I'll reply ASAP  
I don't own Rise of the Guardians (Unfortunately...). However, I do own Andrea and the events she causes during this story.**

**_WARNING: This chapter contains scenes from the film (Potential Spoilers)_**

* * *

Jack watched as the frost spread across the window, the sparkling crystals twisting and forming until it formed into the figure of a small man. Jack sighed as he remembered the man beyond his beautiful drawing, making his heart ache. He sat on the windowsill of an empty room, gazing out of the large windows to see the vast land of sunlit snow that he couldn't find kind regards towards.

Two days. To many, two days are short. To Jack, they would feel like seconds. But not today, or yesterday. Or the day when it all happened, and time decided to slow. Times absence making Jack's acceptance towards the events even harder to endure.

"Jack..." He turned his gaze towards the open doorway, where a concerned North stood. Jack looked away, back to his creation of ice and the beautiful landscape behind it. North's footsteps were heard as he joined Jack by the windowsill.

"Jack...how are you?" North's pause while attempting to make conversation made Jack understand why he was actually here.

And wanted it to get over with.

"It was all my fault..." Jack admitted, still gazing out the window.

"Jack, my boy, why would you say that?" North spoke, shock in his voice. Jack glanced at North but darted away when he saw the troubled expression across the usually joyful face.

"If I got there in time, If I got there quicker, I could have..."

"Could have what?" Jack hesitated at North's question, "Even if you got there, there was nothing you could have done."

"But Sandy-"

"Would have agreed" North held Jack's shoulder with a reassuring grip, causing Jack to look at North, "Don't blame yourself, Jack. Sandy wouldn't want that..." Jack nodded as North stood up.

North was at the doorway before he turned back to Jack. "To think, you're not the one we're worried about..." Jack raised a confused eyebrow at North, "When was the last time you saw Andrea, Jack?" Then North left the doorway, with only his last words left behind.

_'Andrea...' _Jack put his head in his hands as he thought of young, traumatic girl.

The moment they landed in the North Pole, they all rushed to the meeting room. They all began arguing, talking and crying as the disastrous events of what happened finally sunk in. They all said their experiences and bowed their mournful heads for Sandy.

Except Andrea.

She didn't speak, not a single word or noise escaped her mouth. Not even a gentle sob. She only sat there, on the ground, staring at nothingness as the Guardians spoke. Out of all the people, she was the one they desperately needed to hear. But she remained silent.

Yet her silence felt like the loudest, agonizing scream.

Why didn't Jack think about Andrea? He was so selfish, thinking about himself and his own guilt rather than what she could be currently feeling. He shook has head and left his windowsill, the frosted drawings of Sandy starting to melt away in the morning sunlight.

* * *

He didn't even knock. Even if he did, he was sure that she wouldn't have answered. He opened the bright door of crimson to enter Andrea's room.

The warm, comforting room seemed slightly cruel against the events that have happened. The deep shaded wood and light smell of spiced apples made Jack feel slightly calm, but it made his heart ache even more.

He gaze at the room and it's features until his eyes rested upon the bed, where a silent Andrea sat. She sat at the center of the bed, her legs crossed and her arms limp, glaring at the floor. Her sight didn't break when Jack entered the room, or when he closed the door to mark his presence.

She was very still, _lifeless_ even, which worried Jack.

How long has she been like that? Hours, Days? Jack didn't want to know.

"Andrea..." Her vision went to Jack, but quickly darted back to the floor. Their silence filled the room, making Jack feel uneasy.

"Are...Are you okay?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't stand the quiet.

"No." She looked at Jack with her hazel eyes, "Why would I be okay? It was all my fault..." She sighed.

"Well, at least we have something in common." Jack replied, but his uplifting comment didn't affect the depressed Andrea.

"It was, Jack, it was all my fault. Every single terrible thing that happened was because of me."

"We shouldn't be blaming ourselves..."

"I should!" Andrea snapped, she lifted on to her feet, "I was the one who said we should go to Burgess, I was the one who jumped to conclusions, _I was the one that killed him!" _At those words, Andrea was trembling with fury.

Jack cautiously walked up to Andrea, "Andrea, calm down. It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could-"

His words were cut short as Andrea hugged him. He was shocked by the tight embrace, yet he gently wrapped his arms round the distressed Andrea. Her muffled sobs filled Jack's ears as warm tears started dampening his blue hoodie.

"It's all my fault..." Andrea muttered within the blue fabric, "He shouldn't have died. I'm the weakest, I'm the burden, I should be the one dead!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Jack exclaimed, "Andrea..." He said in a calm tone, "Nobody should die and nobody should be blamed."

"Bu..But this whole battle would already be over if Sandy was here" Andrea replied, "In fact, there might not be an actual battle if I wasn't here. You could have defeated him if I was gone..."

"Maybe, but where would you be if you wasn't here?"

"In pain..." Andrea answered, "Or dead."

He pulled Andrea away from him, breaking the comforting embrace. Andrea looked at Jack with her bright hazel eyes, which Jack stared back with his light blue.

"Compared to defeating Pitch quicker, or you being dead, I would prefer spending years trying to defeat Pitch then seeing you being under 6 feet of dirt."

"Wow..." Andrea muttered, "that almost sounded deep and emotional. Where the hell did you learn that?" Her causal, sarcastic tone returning to her voice.

"Hey! I can be all 'emotional' and stuff." Jack said, trying to sound offended.

"Yeah, sure you can. I completely believe you." Andrea said half-hearted.

"Yeah, I can be many things. Optimistic is one of them, I know that things are going to brighten up...somehow."

Andrea laughed slightly, "How do you know, Jack?" She asked, "How can things brighten up?"

"Well..." He attempted to think of something decent, "Easter is coming."

"Oh, that makes everything _much_ better." Andrea responded, a grin across her face.

"From the decent conversations I've had with Bunnymund, he told me that Easter is the time of hope and new beginnings and other stuff that I got to bored to listen to." Andrea snorted, a smile spreading across her small features.

"What do you mean by 'decent'?"

"A stage where we want to kill each other, but in a situation when we can't" Jack answered "Say, for example, when a certain Guardian" Jack faked coughed, "North" he coughed again, "prevents us from advancing towards each other, and causing World War 3."

"Alright, so you guys weren't killing each other and Bunnymund told you Easter was all bright and joyful and other stuff you couldn't be bothered to listen to."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Andrea chuckled.

The room turned silent after the conversation, yet this silence didn't bother Jack. It felt more...comforting. Probably because Andrea had brightened up and felt better, making Jack's heart seem to ache less.

* * *

**Sorry it toke so long. Due to lack of flow, a meeting on Saturday, and my Dad deciding to give me, a house-attached girl with to much spare time, Assassins Creed III to borrow...you can see why it's delayed.**

**Sorry if this chapter is slightly dull. I lost my flow (My ability to write well, in simpler words) while writing this chapter and I also lost my first draft, meaning I had nothing to back on.**

**I've got it back now, so it's all okay.**

**Oh, Almost forgot! I have a Facebook page for any of you that want updates and stuff.  
****The page is obviously called 'Quillowl' and the profile picture is of a cartoon figure of myself.  
****So go like it if your interested! :D**

**Remember: _Rate and Review!_**


	20. Everybody deserves an explanation

**WHY AM I TAKING SO LONG TO BLOODY WRITE!  
Sorry guys, I've fell into one of Bunnymund's rabbit holes and had trouble trying to think of what to write on this chapter. ****_However_****, I've got 2 weeks off and I'm planning to finish this story (Or at ****_least_**** get near the end) by 2013.**

**#Note: This part was written on the 21/12/12#**

**Also, congratulations on surviving the apocalypse! Have this chapter to celebrate are world surviving (Yet another) doomsday and also the celebration of the birth of Jackson Overland Frost.**

**Yes, It is Jacks birthday today. Kind of ironic that it's on the Winter Solstice.**

**Anyway, lets read, get drunk on hot chocolate, and spam Tumblr! **

**...**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: All guys are all emotional 'n stuff, they just to chicken to show it! Awesome review is awesome!**

**FrostbittenDemigod (Use to be 'iFury'): Gotta love the Jack/Andrea moments! Yes, I will update, I won't let you down!**

**TheRangersArrow: WHY APOLOGIZE This is why I keep asking people to tell me if there are any mistakes, so I can correct them. Thank you, I will fix the problem and also check other chapters just in case. Glad you love the story :)**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**Any mistakes then PM me or mention it in a review and I'll fix any mistake.  
Any confusion or other problems, then also PM me and I'll reply ASAP.  
I don't own RotG (If I did, I'd be busy making a bloody sequel!). However, I do own Andrea (That sounds slightly creepy...) and the events she cause in this story.**

_**WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES FROM FILM (POTENTIAL SPOILERS)**_

* * *

Jack watched every type of expression go across the Guardians face's.

Shock, Pain, Shame, Guilt, and even anger.

But Andrea just sat there, on the brisk marble floor, her head bowed down. Jack wanted to yell at Andrea for being ashamed of all she had told them.

Not long after their conversation, Andrea and Jack marched to the globe to meet the Guardians.

Well, the _remaining_ Guardians.

They were in the climax of what thought to be a tense conversation, which they silenced as they saw Andrea stand before them. They all stared at her, all having the same thoughts: _Is she going to speak?_

Jack saw her get uncomfortable of their stares, and she looked at him for comfort. He gave her an encouraging smile, which made Andrea tell.

Tell _everything._

She stopped after what she saw during the events of the last two days, but the Guardians asked her to continue.

So she did, she continued.

And continued.

But none of the Guardians cared about the time being wasted away.

Jack didn't mind listen to Andrea, even though some of her experiences made Jacks heart ache and mind twist with anger.

"So let me get this straight." Jack spoke, "You had your first vision when you was?"

"Seven." Andrea replied bluntly.

"And it was of?"

"I can't remember details, but it was about a terrible car crash."

"And these visions kept happening, causing..."

"Me being home schooled, lose my friends and My aunt and uncle to have arguments and fights and, after a few months, divorce."

"Which caused..."

"My aunt to blame me for everything and abuse me until I was nine."

Jack paused for a while, trying to not get angered by the fact that Andrea was abused for something she couldn't even control!

"Damn, you really picked the short straw."

"Short straw? I didn't even get a straw" Andrea replied, "I got the little cigerate bud that ended up being with the straws!"

That caused Jack to smile, he didn't expect Andrea to be all this sarcastic and calm about these terrible things that have happened to her.

"But it's okay" Andrea continued, "It all got better when it was autumn."

"Which was when, your aunt got frustrated about you asking questions about your parents-"

"And told me that they were dead and I should forget about it-" Andrea added

"And then she left the house because she couldn't stand being with you-"

"Which made me so angry that I..." Andrea trailed off at the end, "That I destroyed.._.a lot."_

"And then your aunt came home, and saw the disaster. She forced you into the car so you can go to therapy and organise new..._living arrangements_ for you."

"But I told her not to go in the car, because I had a vision of a terrible car crash near the hospital, but she ignored me-"

"And you guys drove, a truck came fall speed-"

"And I yanked the wheel, causing me to get all the impact, and stopping my auntie from being killed..."

A silent, intense atmosphere covered the meeting room like a blanket. All the Guardians continued staring at Andrea with the same expressions as before:

Shock, Pain, Shame, Guilt, and even anger.

Shock because of the horrifying story, Pain because they thought of what else happened to Andrea, Shame because they never noticed her before, Guilt because they never tried to help.

Then anger, which only Jack felt. Anger and fury strong enough for him to fly to Burgess, track down Andrea's aunt, and hurt her for what she has done.

How could someone so sweet be hurt for something she couldn't control?

He looked at Andrea, a sad, remorseful look across her face. That made Jack more angry, she shouldn't be ashamed of herself! She shouldn't be blaming herself for her pain! She should blame everyone, everyone for leaving her on the dirt on her own

And left her all alone.

Alone.

Jack knows that feeling all to well, he is more familiar with that feeling than care or comfort, hope and warmth. Lonely is a painful, terrible feeling, it makes you blame yourself for everyone's absence and make you want to be gone from the world.

Alone.

No wonder Andrea has anger issues. No wonder she is scared of herself and her powers.

Nobody was there to teach her how to fight, how to learn, how to control.

In many ways, she is just like Jack.

That made him smile.

"Jack..." A voice broke his thoughts, he focused on his vision to notice he had been staring at Andrea long enough for it to be uncomfortable. Andrea looked at him with concern, "You back on planet Earth, Jack?"

"Urh! What?" His response made a smile creep across Andrea's features, "Oh sorry, urm, yeah."

"Good, now shut up and pay attention."

"But you was the one that made me talk-"

"Ssssh!" Andrea silenced Jack, waving a hand at him to be silent. Jack shut his mouth.

"Okay, let's not continue with my back story." Andrea spoke, "What were you guys talking about before I interrupted you?" She looked at North for a response.

"Well, here is idea..."

* * *

"We're losing believers...fast." North continued, "Even though we stopped Tooth from being invisible, we still are missing her fairies and the children's memories."

"Wait, memories?" Andrea got confused. Jack forgot that not many children know why Tooth collects all the teeth, or that they hold all their special memories.

"We collect the teeth for their memories" Tooth answered, "And when people need guidance, we help them."

"So...do you have my memories?"

"Of course! Every single one of those beautiful, pearly teeth has your most happy or life changing memories."

"Hang on, life changing? You didn't tell me that!" Jack spoke.

"I'm sure I did, Jack."

"I might not have good memory, but I don't remember you-"

"Shut up, Jack!" Andrea yelled, "Please continue, Tooth."

"All your teeth are kept in a container, that activates your memories. But only the person who the teeth belongs to can open the container and activate the memories. So, only you can activate your memories or you can give someone permission to activate them."

"Interesting, can you tell me what type of happiest memories children have?"

"Urm...well..." Tooth hesitated, "Like, if you lost your tooth because of a sledge accident-" Her eyes gazed at Jack, "then it holds the memory of that accident, if you enjoyed it."

"What happens...if a child doesn't have any happy memories?"

"Then it holds the most life changing, the memories that have effected their lives the most..."

"I see..."

"Alright" Jack interrupted, "Can we move on from teeth and memories and continue listening to North's plan, Please." He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but Jack really didn't want to hear a conversation of happiest and life changing memories.

Because, you know, he doesn't have any.

"Oh, right, sorry" Andrea answered, "So, 'Losing believers', 'Very bad', What are we gonna do about it?"

"Ah, well..." North replied, giving a small chuckle before continuing, "We were talking about how-"

"You all are going to help me with Easter." Bunnymund interrupted, finishing North's sentence, "We can still achieve with Easter and regain believers."

"That's brilliant!" Andrea exclaimed, "Easter is the perfect time, it of new beginnings and hope and just everything a child needs to believe!" Jack smiled as he remembered saying something of those lines to Andrea a few minutes ago to cheer her up.

"I'm in!" Andrea replied, all the Guardians nodded with Andrea, "Anything it takes."

A thought passed through Jack's mind, '_Compared to you all, she is the most impressive.'_

_'Standing in front of you like the general. Even though she doesn't think that.'_

Pitch's words echoed through Jack's mind. Which he couldn't help but Pitch is right. In some ways, she stands beside then even though she was the weakest, acting and being the strongest of them all. Jack shook his head, was he agreeing with Pitch? Or is he just believing the obvious?

North's blustering laugh made Jack snap out of his thoughts. North gave a large pat on Andrea's shoulder, making Andrea's knees buckle from the force.

"Yes for once, Easter is more important than Christmas."

"Wait, What?" Bunnymund exclaimed, "Am I the only one that heard that? Please tell me I'm not?"

"No Bunny, he did just say 'Easter is more important than Christmas'." Jack answered.

"I can't believe this!" Bunnymund started laughing.

"Wow, I guess he doesn't say it that often." Andrea spoke.

"That is the only time he has said it." Jack answered.

"Ah, I see."

"We must hurry to the Warren, Everyone to the Sleigh!" North called, they all started to follow behind the large Russian until Bunnymund stood in front of him.

"Oh no, mate. My warren, My rules" Bunnymund smirked, "Buckle Up." He tapped his large foot on the marble ground. North said something in Russian before a giant hole fell beneath their feet and suck them into the darkness.

* * *

The best way Andrea could describe the event was: crazy, absolutely terrifying, heart pumping, dirt slide tunnel of death.

They slide down the rough slopes of the tunnel, the smell of wilderness, and the feel of uneven and unstable ground moving at incredible speed.

Andrea couldn't help but scream as they sped through the, what felt like, the never-ending tunnel.

She heard Jack yell noises of enjoyment as he slid down the tunnel. Lucky from him, he was still on his feet and basically _skated _across the walls of the tunnel in twists and loops.

Andrea kept screaming, but as the seconds went by, it turned into a scream of laughing joy.

But, all to soon, the tunnel ended and gravity caused Andrea to land face-first on to the stone covered ground.

She heard the Guardians land behind her and North chuckled.

"Buckle Up, very funny."

Someone toke her by the arm, lifting her away from the stones. She staggered but the person gripped her arm to keep her balanced.

"You okay?" Jack spoke, Andrea glanced at Jack to notice he was the one holding Andrea's arm.

"Yep, just still dizzy from the evil dirt slide of doom!"

"Well, you're not the only one, Tooth and North are still recovering." Jack chuckled.

"Why ain't you-" Andrea staggered again, "Dizzy?"

"I ride the winds way more crazier then those tunnel, those tunnels were a breeze." Andrea was about to talk but got silenced as Bunnymund spoke.

"Welcome..to the Warren!" Bunnymund announced.

She looked towards Bunnymund and her jaw forgot how to function as it dropped open.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Andrea spoke.

* * *

The uneven, dark stones created a partway through a forest of beautiful plants and wildlife, wide stone archways pierced through green hills and large, egg-shaped statues sat still on the lively ground beneath them.

Well, Andrea _thought_ the egg-shaped statues that sat still were egg-shaped statues that sat still.

Obviously, she was wrong.

They stood up, _literally_ stood up on small, thin stone legs and began treading about, still expressions on their faces.

Andrea laughed, _still_ expressions. You know, because they're _stone_.

It was a terrible pun, yet Andrea still laughed about it.

Tooth was already on her feet, (Well, she wasn't. She was hovering above the ground.) swaying from side to side like a weak leaf. North got up, his attempts making Andrea and Jack quietly chuckle.

Then Bunnymund tensed, his ears picked up and his nose started twitching.

"Something isn't right." He turned towards an archway, where a dozen walking eggs ran out. Andrea stared in awe at the eggs, rushing about on two little feet that sprouted out of their oval bodies. Andrea darted away her gaze as she heard a faint, high-pitched squeal. The Guardians heard it to, they armed themselves as the squeal became even louder, coming closer. Bunnymund stood in front, boomerangs in paws, preparing to attack.

Then he let out a cry and raced towards the dark archway, the Guardians and Jack charging behind. Andrea could only watch in paranoia, her loyal branch left at the North Pole.

The Guardians stopped in their tracks as a figure came out of the shadowed archway. A small girl, source of the high-toned squeal, with blonde, tangled and messy hair appeared. She wore a little onesie* pyjamas printed with spots and colorful strips. She held a few eggs, that thrashed and struggled in her arms. Her greens eyes glared at the Guardians as a shocked and astonished look was across her features.

All the Guardian stood there, frozen and glaring at the little girl.

It was Jack that finally spoke.

"Sophie?"*

* * *

***Onesie are like a jumpsuit (So the pants and shirt is attached to each other) yet it is _way_ more comfortable and awesome**

***For those of you that don't know who Sophie is (Guessing you haven't watched the film, or have a bad memory), she is Jamie's younger sister and accidently ended up in the Warren by finding one of North's snow globes and began thinking about Bunny until she broke the globe, making her be transported to the Warren**

**...**

**Guys, this story has almost been published for a month.  
A whole month.  
Look how far we have got, my friends.  
I'm so proud, thank you for everything.**

**Remember to Review!  
Also, go like my page 'QuillOwl' if you are interested.**


	21. Cries only one can hear

**'TIS THE SEASON TO BE FANGIRL!  
FALALALALA-LALALALA!**

**Lol, well Christmas is almost upon us, some quicker then others due to time zones (Lucky B*stards).  
I give you this chapter of this festive season about...Easter?**

**Gotta love the fact that Rise of the Guardians is a 'Christmas Film' (I prefer the term 'Kick a*s film of awesomeness and bada*sness, but that isn't really a genre.) but it is set during fricking Easter.**

**Am I the only one that finds this amusing?**

**...**

**All your reviews were so sweet and fantastic that I almost started crying.**

**FrostbittenDemigod: Yay, I love Sophie! I promise updates, as per usual.  
More Jack and Andrea moments? Are you kidding me! I put so much fluff in this teddy bear of a story that I'm impressed it hasn't exploded! (Lol)  
Anyway, yes, I will try to add more Jack/Andrea moments.**

**Nanu Kitty: 4 letters: O-M-F-G! Me, an amazing author? Really! Gah, you warm up my heart!  
Yes, I will continue good work (I heard that part in North's accent, tehe.)!**

**Guest: 'A fricking mazing'. KRBO[F3]2RJ1R`*Squeally squeally* THANK YOU, I FEEL SO LOVED!**

**Man, I get more hyper and sensitive over these reviews then I did when dating my ex-boyfriend!  
Lol.**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**Any grammar or spelling mistakes, please PM me or mention it in a review and I'll fix them.  
Any confusion or other problems, also PM me and I'll reply ASAP.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (OB-Viously.) but I do own Andrea and the changes she causes during this film.**

_**WARNING: ACTUAL SCENES FROM FILM, POTENTIAL SPOILERS.**_

* * *

"How did she get into my Warren!" Bunnymund cried as the little kid, as Jack claims is 'Sophie', run behind the surprised Guardians.

"Elvie, Elvie, Elf!" She chanted as she returned, pulling a terrified elf in her tight grip.

"You know this kid, Jack?" Andrea asked, giving a questioning look at the bright-eyed toddler.

"Yeah, she is Jamies younger sister..."

"Who the hell is Jamie?"

"Urh..."

"Ah, Jamie Bennett!" North exclaimed, "Top of nice list, great believer."

"Wait, Jamie Bennett...I know that kid!" Realization caught Andrea, "Yeah, he's one of Davids..." She trailed off as she thought of the little, care free boy.

"Andrea? You okay?" Jack gave her a worried look.

"Urh..yeah...Just..." Andrea started, "What if David doesn't believe anymore?"

"Then I think he would have called the Police and say you ran away instead of 'Visiting Santa's workshop'."

"Crikey! You guys are talking all this when you should pay attention to how a 2-year-old got into my Warren!"

"Alright, Alright, keep your cotton tail on..." Jack muttered, making Andrea chuckle.

"My fault" North spoke, everyone turned their attention to him, "Snow globe is missing from my coat."

Bunnymund let out a noise of irritation, "Keep them under lock and key, mate! First them two-" Pointing at Jack and Andrea, "And now this! You need to keep your eye on them!"

"Okay, we've solved the mystery of the teleporting toddler" Andrea interrupted, "Now, what are we going to do with her?"

"I've got this!" Tooth exclaimed in a joyful tone, hovering in front of the child.

Sophie made a noise of astonishment before saying, "Prwedy" Her innocence and adorableness made Andrea laugh, oh how cute children are!

"You want to see something?" Tooth asked the girl, showing her hand that was closed as if hiding something.

Sophie bounced up and down like a hyper rabbit, nodding her head in fast crazy motions. Tooth looked so excited as she opened her palm. A few shining teeth rested in her palm.

"Look at the little teeth!" Tooth spoke in a childish tone, pointing at the teeth, "With blood and gum on them." Sophie stared at her for a moment, her face clean of emotion, until her features scrunched up and started to bawl. She ran away from Tooth with her leaking tears.

"Remember to floss..." Tooth called at the child, hurt shadowing her petite features.

Jack chuckled, "Blood and Gum?" Jack shook his head, "Don't you guys know how to play with kids?"

"We're to busy protecting the children to..." North started, "Play with the children."

That shocked Andrea. They protect the children of the world, yet they don't have the time to play with them?  
Jack must have had the same thoughts, as his eyes were wide and surprised by North's response but he returned back to his mischievous grin.

Jack walked up to Sophie, who sat on a random rock crying. She looked up to see Jack's smiling face staring at her. Andrea slowly joined Jack beside Sophie, in time to see him flick his closed hand at Sophie. A large, glistening snowflake flew out of his hand, making Sophie leap off her rock and chase after it. Andrea watched the snowflake in amazement.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Do what?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow at Andrea.

"You, make something so sweet and pretty."

"I think we already had this conversation about this. I can be very surprising."

"Yeah...sure." She faded away from the conversation, lost in her trailing thoughts at the gliding snowflake that she drifted towards. Sophie continued chasing it, trying to jump past her short height to catch the swift flake of beautiful snow. The snowflake must have admitted defeat because it slowly descended from the skies and landed on Sophie's nose, making her giggle like mad. Andrea giggled too, a small, quiet giggle that she never expected to hear. Her giggle was short-lived, however, as a voice cut through the peaceful atmosphere.

_"Jack...Jack!" _The voice echoed, the voice of a little girl, _"You promised, you said no more tricks! You promised you wouldn't leave me! Jack!" _The voice continued yelling, until it started to cry. Andrea backed away quickly in shock, pain spread as she hit her back on a rock she didn't see. She slid down the rock until she sat on the damp ground.

"Andrea?" Jack spoke, but his voice was drowned out by the voice.

_"Jack, please! Stop this joke, you promised! You promised you would protect me, now stop it!" _The little girl cried.

Andrea was to confused, why was this girl screaming Jacks name? What has he done wrong? Andrea didn't notice that she started to cry, silent tears running down her face as she heard the girl's helpless pleads.

_"Please! Jack..." _The girl sobbed, _"You can't be dead, you just can't! You promised!" _

"Andrea?" Jack knelt beside her and shook her shoulder, but Andrea couldn't reply. She was frozen, paralyzed by the little girl and her cries for Jack. "Andrea!" Jack shouted. A sob broke through Andrea, what could have happened to make this little, innocent girl plead over such horrid things?

The cried faded away, making Andrea more confused. As the cries were silenced she heard Sophie speak, "No snowfwake!"

_Snowflakes..._

The pleads of that child came from the snowflake!

"Andrea, are you okay?" Jack was beside her, worry filled his striking blue eyes. Andrea nodded, she wasn't sure she can speak without crying.

She got back up, her feet once again in contact with the earthy ground. Jack walked away yet still gave her a look of concern.

Questions swarmed round Andrea's head, Why out of all voices did she hear that one? Who was this little girl? How did she know this boy? Was he a friend? A brother? What could have happened to Jack to make her so terrified?

_Jack..._

Andrea shook her head, No, it couldn't be the Jack she knows. The child said that he was dead, yet Jack stood in front of her living and breathing like any other alive being. But, a little voice spoke within her thoughts, what if it is Jack? What if something happened to Jack that hurt this little girl beyond no end? Does he know this girl?

No, Jack doesn't have any memories.

Maybe, this girl could be the reason why.

* * *

Jack was worried, worried beyond what he thought he could. One moment, Andrea is dazed and enchanted as she chased his little piece of creation. Next, she is sitting on the ground, crying.

Jack had a right to worry.

Even though she said she was okay, she had a deep sadness in her eyes that Jack wanted to get rid of. A few time, he saw Andrea look at him with pity. Why was she sorry for him? Why did she show hurt and pity for Jack?

He would have asked, if it wasn't for Bunnymund's whining complaints.

"We need to get his kid out of here!"

"Oh, lighten up, Bunny." Jack called, making Bunnymund give him a death glare.

"_Lighten up_! How can I lighten up when there is a-"

"Light...en..." Jack walked up to Bunnymund, his fist closed, "Up." He flicked open his hand, snow going into Bunnymund's face. Bunnymund was dazed for a moment before a smile came across his face. Bunnymund went towards the kid.

"Hey, you want to see the eggs hatching?" Bunnymund asked in a joyful tone. Sophie nodded, bouncing up and down. Bunnymund picked up Sophie and placed her on his back. "Hold on tight." He sprinted off, on all fours, away from the others through the grand archways. Sophie's squeals of delight echoing through the Warren.

Jack laughed, a carefree laugh. Andrea stood beside him, an eyebrow raised. He took Andrea's hand, making her flinch in surprise. He looked on to Andrea's eyes before he spoke, "Come on, why miss the fun!" He ran through the archway the squealing Sophie and joyful Bunnymund went, Andrea following behind. Her small hand still in his grip as he ran through the Warren, laughing his carefree laugh.

* * *

**I slightly hurt my feels while writing the bit with the snowflake.  
For those of you that have ideas, don't mention them in your reviews, don't ruin it for the others. If your curious, PM me about it and I'll tell you if your correct (Or not, but whatever.)**

**I'm guessing this story will have around 10 more chapters. But, I'm not really sure. I have everything planned out and I need to find out how long it will be to write it all down.**

**No chapters tomorrow, Guys. It is Christmas, after all.  
I might not be able to post chapters on Boxing Day either, and maybe even the day after that!  
My aunt has raided my bedroom, and therefore my laptop. Unless I want to go into the cave of the sleeping dragon, I can't write.**

**Remember to review, even if it is a short one.  
Also, if you're interested, go like my Facebook page 'QuillOwl'. You can see extras, like parts that have been cut and you can send me a message all the time (Because, I'm on Facebook like 24/7)**

**I hope you all have a great Christmas!**


	22. Covered in paint and disaster

**Reminders:**

**Any spelling or grammar problems, then PM me or mention it in a review and I'll go fix them.  
Any confusion or other problems, also PM me and I'll reply ASAP.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (If I did, I wouldn't be on this website, I would be busy making a bloody sequel!). However, I do own Andrea (That sounds creepy.) and the changes of the plot in this story.**

_**WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES FROM FILM, POTENTIAL SPOILERS.**_

**ONWARDS, MY READERS!**

* * *

Andrea felt numb.

Well, she did. Until Jack decided to grab her hand and whisk her into the depths of the mysterious and beautiful Warren.

Now she felt...Happy? Amused? She couldn't tell because she can't help but pity Jack.

That girls voice must have something to do with Jack. That, or Andrea is jumping to conclusions...

Again.

Jack continued taking her farther into the Warren. She didn't know where they were, and she guessed Jack didn't too.

"Jack!" Andrea screeched, "Where are you going?"

"How should I know!" He replied and gave Andrea a grin.

"Jack, are you kidding me!" Andrea felt panic go through her, "We could be lost, The others could be in danger, Pitch might have attacked them and is after us and-"

"Lighten up, Andrea."

"Oh no, don't you dare do that..._thing_ you did to Bunny on me!"

"If you promise to _lighten_ _up_ and _trust_ me for a little while." He put an emphasis on those words, making Andrea feel slightly..._Awkward_? _Annoyed_?

Andrea isn't the one to understand _feelings._

"Fine, I'll lighten up." Jack looked at her as if waiting for something else.

"And..."

"That's it." Andrea spoke bluntly

"Seriously!" Jack exclaimed, "You can't trust me for just a few moments..." He started laughing, which made Andrea laugh to.

"_See_! How can I trust someone that laughs while arguing!" She said, a large smile placed on her face.

"How can I be friends with someone who can't trust me?"

"Oh, so we're _friends_ now, are we?" Andrea continued laughing, "A few days ago, you would have let me fall off the globe!"

"Friends do that stuff, right?"

"Make their friends fall to their _deaths_, I don't think so!" A large pause was between the next words Andrea spoke, "Unless, you know, their as crazy as you..."

"_Crazy_!" Jack halted, nearly making Andrea fall over by the stop of speed. He let go of Andrea and look at her, a serious look across his face. Even though, his eyes told something completely different.

"_Fun_, is one thing. _Insane_, might be an over statement. But Crazy, that is crossing the line-"

Then Jack got covered in pink dust.

"What the-" He couldn't finish, as Andrea then burst into a fit of laughter.

"This isn't funny, Andrea! Where the hell did that come from-"

"_YOUR PINK!_" Andrea exclaimed, "Your hair...it's...it's..._PINK!_"

Jack immediately ruffled his hair, making the pink dust cover his hands and hoodie. Andrea only laughed even louder.

"Seriously, Andrea! Where did that...dust come from?"

"Maybe, part of your brain exploded and fell out of your ears..." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Which is kinda unfortunate, you really can't be losing anymore of that small brain of yours."

"Andrea!" His reaction made Andrea laugh again. The sound between an irritated shout and a whine of a child could make any one laugh. Especially if the person that made the noise was slightly pink.

"Come on, you _knew_ I was going to say that?"

"Oh yeah..." A grin spread across Jack's face, "Did you know I was..going..to do..._this_!" He flicked some of the pink dust at Andrea. Andrea squealed and ran away from Jack. After she reached a distance, she looked back at Jack.

"Urh...You kind of got something..." Jack began, pointing at her hair. Andrea gazed at her golden strands to see them stained with light pink, making it seem she had terrible pink highlights.

"Jack!" She snapped, "You little..." She trailed off as she looked at Jack, and then above his head.

Several bluebells rose above Jack's head, some of the petals stained with bright pink dust.

"Jack...I found out what caused your new hair style."

"New hair style! It's dust, it comes off."

"I wasn't talk about the dust, I was talking about the state your hair is now in." Andrea run straight towards the towering bluebells. She stood in front of them and then glanced at Jack, a confused expression across his face.

"Dear god, it looks like a demented, white pine tree. Even looks like the hair that the 10th Doctor had."

That caused Jack to raise an eyebrow.

"You know, David Tennant, 10th Doctor...Doctor Who?" Jack shook his head, "Dear god...that is just sad."

"I'm a spirit!"

"Still, that is so, so sad..." She turned back towards the flowers, the pink dust sprinkling off them like snow. Snow that decided to try a new fashion from a trashy magazine.

"Now, why did you cough up that dust, little flower?" Even though 'Little Flower' was a pointless name, due to it being _taller_ then Andrea.

"Andrea, that might not be a good idea..." Jack warned, backing away from the flower.

"Why? It's a flower, I just want to know why it shot out some pink-" The flower must have got irritated by Andrea, as it sprayed green dust into Andrea's face. Andrea splattered and yelped in surprise as the green dust covered her face.

Now, it was Jack's turn to laugh.

"This isn't funny, Jack!"

"You laughed at me!"

"Yeah, but you didn't get any in your eyes!" Then Andrea coughed out some more green dust, "Or your mouth!"

"Stop being angry, people might mistake you for the Hulk."

"So you know about that, but not Doctor Who! Seriously, what is wrong with-" She stopped as she understood Jack's insult, "MISTAKE ME FOR THE- THAT'S IT!" She charged towards Jack and pushed him. He staggered, confused and disorganization by the force. Andrea walked up to him and was about to punch him in the face until...

"Is that...marching?" Jack spoke. Andrea lowered her fist as she listened to the noise of tiny feet stomping, almost in an echoing, organised tune. Andrea looked at the dirt ground and almost screamed in fright.

Dozens of little eggs marched past Jack and Andrea's feet. Passing flowers that painted them in different colors and styles.

"Well, that explains the exploding flowers of artistic doom." Jack said, in a plain tone, as he also glared at the ground.

"_Exploding flowers of artistic doom_. Ridiculous yet catchy."

"Where are they going?" Jack asked, now looking at Andrea.

"I don't know, could be to Bunnymund and Sophie...or something dangerous that could cause our potential deaths..." Andrea smiled, mischievous thoughts going through her head, "Let's follow them."

"What do ya know!" Jack spoke, "We're almost thinking alike."

"Oh god, please kill me."

"I'm taking that as a very offence insult towards me."

"That was the point." She walked past Jack, wiping away the green dust from her face that still lingered.

"Alright, lets follow the egg covered road." She said before skipping off.

Skipping isn't a thing Andrea _does_. But being in the realm of the Easter Bunny with the famous Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy and not to mention the annoying Spirit of Winter, she felt like it was the decent time to prance about on her joyful, bouncing feet.

* * *

Jack had to admit it, Andrea look kind of... elegant? Graceful?  
Jack didn't know how to describe it but she seemed amazing while skipping down the path of the Warren, following the minor painted eggs. She occasionally did a few turns or jumps while skipping on her carefree feet, dancing about to a silent tune.

Jack just followed, not interrupting Andrea's silent dance. He only followed her on her gentle, prancing feet.

Jack kept a distance from Andrea, worrying that she would do a twist and hit him in the face, He's already been punched, he doesn't need _that _experience again anytime soon. Or she might force him to join her, make him prance about.

Not that he would mind.

Jack stopped in his tracks. _Why did he say that!_ He isn't the type of person to just _dance_ about.

Or was he?

"Jack, you there?" Andrea snapped him from his thoughts.

"Urh, yeah."

"Oh good, thought your brain broke or something." She smiled and continued skipping away.

Just when he thought she could be sweet and nice, she said something like _that._

Andrea confuses Jack.

She can be offence and irritating, Yet she can be nice and fun, And also gentle and generous.

_'Which one is she?'_ Jack thought,_ 'She can't be all of them!'_

Like he's said, Andrea confuses Jack beyond just annoyance, beyond worry.

Now, he's just curious. Curious of who Andrea was.

"Jack! Stop drifting off into space, for crying out loud!" He, once again, was back at reality and the Warren. Andrea didn't bother to check if Jack had responded, she just continued skipping.

Why should he cloud his thoughts? Why not just _ask_ her?

Jack immediately declined that idea, maybe he should just pay attention to Andrea more.

He followed Andrea again, trying to push all those irritating thoughts from his mind.

* * *

Eggs crept out of flowers, being covered in different mixes of paint, dye and glitter. Each egg different, yet all pretty in their style.

The eggs finally separate into different sections as Jack walked through a towering archway. The separating off the small, painted eggs made it easier to explore and understand where he was.

Large hills spread across the area, pathways cut through the hills. The pathways joined, making them bigger, until there was only seven pathways that lead through different archways. Designs of the continents of the Earth were carved into the stone and moss of the walls above the archways.

Jack walked up the hills and grass, staring in amazement at the amount of beautiful eggs that left the Warren into the world of the children.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Bunnymund's Australian accent spoke beside Jack, a expression of pride across his furry face.

"Yeah, are they going to the world?"

"Yep, all transported to their place of hidden, waiting to be found by joyful children." Bunnymund spoke as he sat down, a little Sophie resting in his arms. Sophie stared at the eggs, yet her eyes slowly dropped even though she kept snapping them open again.

Jack crouched down, staff resting beside him, as he stared at the tired little toddler.

Jack and Bunny were silent, only watching the eggs marching away or at Sophie as she moved in Bunny's arms.

"I'm sorry" Jack finally spoke, "You know, about the Kangaroo thing."

"It's the accent, isn't it?" Bunnymund replied, Jack nodded.

They became silent again until a small noise escaped from Sophie, peaceful in Bunnymund's warm fur.

"Poor little Ankle Bitter, tuckered out."

"She's so cute." A new voice spoke. Andrea stood beside Bunnymund, her hazel eyes staring at the Sophie with warmth.

"We better take her home." Bunnymund said, raising to his feet making him tower over the teens.

"I'll take her."

"Oh no, Jack. Let someone else, we need you here." Bunnymund protested.

"But Pitch can't go against this." He pointed at himself, gaining a chuckle from Andrea.

"Which is why we need you _here._" Bunnymund repeated.

"Come on, I'll be as quick as a bunny." He took Sophie away from Bunny's arms, a small complain came from Sophie by the change of movement.

"Okay, but be quick." Bunnymund gave in, "I'll check the rest of the eggs, as will Andrea."

"Hey, I didn't say that I can-" Andrea started to argue, before being cut off by Bunny.

"You get her home, and come back _straight_ away."

"Yes, seeya later, Mate." Jack said as we bounced off his feet and into the air, going through the archway that lead to America. He immediately ended up at the darkened town of Burgess, near the house that Sophie and Jamie lived.

He was unaware of the large, terrifying shadows or the darkness that trailed behind him as he flew, waiting to attack him at the right moment

* * *

The moment Jack left, Andrea got worried. She knew he was going to come back but her mind still thought that he might get hurt. Yet, Bunny still whisked her away to a part of the Warren, giving her the job to make sure none of the eggs left the pathway towards the archways.

She stood beside the dirt path, eggs walking past Andrea and towards the archways that lead to the real world. She glanced at the flowers, the eggs, the sky but nothing could stop her from thinking about Jack and the dangers him and Sophie could be in.

Then, before she can react, pain shot through her head as something tugged her brain with a grasp like iron. She gasped, but that was all she could do before her vision clouded and got replaced with the review of a dark, eerie environment so different from the bright forest she was just in.

'You don't know what I am!" Jack's voice shouted, he stood beside an rusty, iron globe that flickered with several bright lights. His staff was pointed at something, as if threatening.

_"Of course I do, You're Jack Frost!" _Pitch's voice echoed as he escaped the shadows advancing towards Jack, _"You're rebellious and make a mess of everything. Hey, you're even doing it right now!"_

Pitch tossed something towards Jack, Jack caught it to see a golden container with several designs across it.

"What did you do?" Jack muttered, staring at the container.

_"What did_ I _do? What did you do..."_ Pitch backed away into the shadows, his amber eyes and cruel smile still lingering in the darkness.

Andrea's vision clouded again before her sight returned to the calm, bright forest of the Warren. It didn't seem that bright anymore, though.

_'Jack, what_ did_ you do?' _She questioned until she understood,_ 'Oh no, Jack, you shouldn't off left, none of us should of separated.'_

Her theories were proven as she heard the faint cries of angered horses.

"We..." Andrea started, "We've been ambushed!"

* * *

**This chapter seems so crappy! Gah, I hate myself right now.  
What do you guys think of it, though? Please review, even if it's like _2 words, _I'll appreciate it _dearly._**

**Sorry this took a while but, I have a good explanation.**

**Firstly, My flu is gone. It went with a BANG, causing me to pass out in my bed for around 11 hours.  
Secondly, It was Christmas, that should be enough of a explanation by itself.  
Thirdly, I keep waking up_ in the afternoon_, which really doesn't help my brain _at all_ when trying to write.  
****Also, one week until I have to go back to school. Yes, murder me if you _please_, it would be a blessing. ****I have several projects to do. Not just one, _oh no_, _Several_ projects due back the _first_ week of school.**

**Side note, This story has officially been published for a month!  
****Woop, Woop!**

**Over 6990 views, 60 reviews, Around 26 favorites, and around 40 follows.  
I love you guys, I really do. I wish I can give you something in return for your dedication and patience. Well, I could just give you ****_more_**** chapters ****_more_**** quick. Yeah, I'll do that.**


	23. Everybody makes mistakes

**I love you guys. I'm not joking, I actually love you guys with ****_every_**** part of my heart.  
You guys are just amazing and brilliant and...cool. Almost as cool as bowties and fezzes.  
See what I did there?**

**...**

**I've already responded to most of your reviews via Private Messaging but I have to say that you guys are just genius and awesome.**

**The fact is, all the reviews were responses to the fact that Jack never heard of Doctor Who.  
And that is when I found out most of you are fans of Doctor Who, which makes me want to cry because I'm a whovian.**

**Also, seeing a few profiles (I'm not a stalker, I thought I'll be polite and get to know a little bit about you guys.), a few of you are fans of Percy Jackson too! **

**Guys, please stop being so awesome! I'm going to be in tears soon because of you lot!**

**The review that was the most hilarious was DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s. But all of yours were just entertaining and hilarious too. **

**And, don't worry guys, Jack will suffer for his lack of decent entertainment and knowledge of the sacred Doctor Who.**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**Any grammar or spelling mistake then PM me or mention it in a review.  
Any other problems or confusion then also PM me and I'll reply ASAP.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (Duh, I wouldn't be here now, would I?) but I do own Andrea and the events she causes during this story.**

**_WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES FROM FILM: POTENTIAL SPOILERS!_**

* * *

Jack didn't mean too.

Well, that should have been obvious.

Jack wouldn't be the type of person to just _walk_ up to Pitch and go 'Hey, how about you destroy Easter while I'm here, Bud.'

No, Jack wouldn't betray the Guardians. No matter how irritating and mischievous he might be.

He was tricked, tricked into wasting time. Time that Pitch gained. Time that Pitch used to attack the Warren within moments.

He should have known it was a trick, but the voice made his reflexes go numb and unnoticed.

He was just putting Sophie to bed, creaked her window open as he placed her on the small bed she rested.

Of course, Sophie didn't go without a fight. She clung on to Jack with her tough grip, Jack having to force her away from him.

Then after that, she fell of the bed.

With a quick turn and a small _thud_, she was on the ground of her carpeted bedroom. Jack couldn't do respond, as Sophie's mother came towards the bedroom of the resting child. Jack could only throw a blanket over Sophie with a ladybug teddy, making it seem like she planned to sleep there.

Children sleep on the floor all the time, this wouldn't be different.

At least, Jack hoped.

He flew through the window and shut it with a gentle _click_. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Sophie twist about of the floor, tangling the blanket around her into a twisted mess.

Jack whisked himself away, thinking all by himself as he journeyed back to the Warren.

Well, by all by himself it was actually _almost_ by himself.

Movement came from his hoodie, making him stop in shook. The large pocket of his hoodie squirmed about until something came out of it with a flash of color.

"Baby Tooth! How long have you been in there?" The blurred colors stopped in front of Jack, a little fairy of feathers of a bright humminbird squeaked at him in a high pitch tone.

The claimed 'Baby Tooth' then landed on Jack's shoulder, giving Jack a glare.

"Alright, lets continue going then-"

But that Plan backfired as a voice broke through the silent town.

_'Jack!' _A voice called, the faint voice of a girl, _'Jack!'_

"That-That voice...I know that voice." Jack muttered, flying after the echoing voice.

_'Jack!' _It continued, calling from the distance of the forest, _'Jack!'_

He followed, followed the calling voice until he landed at a part of open grassland. A broken, wooden bed frame was placed on the ground like it was rejected. Jack drifted towards the bed-frame, peering over it to see a dark, taunting hole underneath the wood.

Baby Tooth squealed at Jack, pulling his hair or his hoodie to keep him away the dark hole.

"Don't worry...There's still time." He said, brushing Baby Tooth away.

_'Jack!' _The girl continued, her tone sounding more hopeful.

This girl could be in trouble. Even though he doesn't know her, he must save her.

Wait...he does know her.

Or does he?

Jack's brain felt like a storm cloud, confusing and foggy. This girl was giving Jack a major headache.

_'Jack!' _The taunting voice echoing from the hole that lead to an eerie darkness.

Jack slammed his staff down the rotting wood of the bed frame, the wood breaking off and landing in the darkness with an echo.

He should go back, tell the Guardians and be back at the Warren where he was safe. But that voice continued calling, begging him to jump into the darkness and find her pleading voice.

So, of course, he jumped over the bed frame and fell into the darkness.

* * *

Jack landed on to the chilled, smooth floor. Baby Tooth fluttered past him, squealing and tugging at him in a panic state.

"Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth, Come on! I've got to find out what that is..." Jack trailed off as he saw where he was.

Silver light cut through the darkness. Jagged pathways and staircases journeyed across the area with eerie lanterns that swayed above, containing swift moving...

"The fairies!" Jack flew to the nearest lantern where several of the colorful hummingbirds came towards him, squealing at him for help.

He jump to another one, and several more. All of them containing Tooth's little fairies.

"Shh, Shh, keep it down" Jack whispered, turning to silence the rattling fairies, "I'll help you as soon as I-"

_"Jack!" _The girl's voice echoed from below. Jack look down to be showered in the golden light of thousands, _millions_, of small, colorful designed containers.

"I can't..." Jack warned himself, but dropped from the swaying lantern into a large pile of containers.

He grabbed any container, looking at the side of each of them to see a face of a child. None of the faces were his, though, making him search even more.

_"Jack!" _The voice continued, taunting Jack as he searched.

He's got to find it, He _has_ to find. It is his memories, he _needs_ them.

_"Looking for something?" _A deep voice echoed. Jack reacted quickly, sending a blast of sharp ice towards a shadow that was shaped of a tall, lean man.

The disappeared into an archway, an archway that Jack followed through. Running towards the shadows, sending ice wherever darkness crept. He ran up a flight of stairs, two at a time, after the shadow.

_"Don't be afraid, Jack" _Pitch mocked, _"I'm not gonna hurt you."_

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you." Jack answered as he crept up a bridge made of dark stone where Pitch calmly stood, his back turned away from the advancing Winter Spirit.

_"But you are afraid of something." _Pitch walked across the bridge, away from Jack.

"You think so, huh?"

_"I know so. It's the one thing I always know, People's greatest fears."_ Pitch turned towards Jack, _"Yours is that no one will ever believe in you."_ Darkness swallowed Jack as he tumbled through the shadows, landing in a tunnel on his knees. He scavenged for his staff in panic until his hand met the familiar wood.

_"And worst of all, your afraid you'll never know why."_ Pitch's voice echoed as Jack flew through the tunnel into darkness again.

_"Why you, why were you chosen to be like this?"_ Jack faced a wall as Pitch continued, his shadow towering over Jack. He turned to face Pitch's glare.

_"Well, fear not for the answer to that is right here."_ Pitch pulled out a single golden container, a picture of a brown haired boy with a mischievous grin like Jacks.

_"Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?"_ Pitch offered. Jack hand drifted towards the container to take them but flew away, landing on a large flight of stairs.

_"Everything you wanted to know, in this little box."_ Pitch chuckled as Jack backed up the stairs.

_"Why did you end up like this? Unseen, unheard, not able to reach out to anyone. You want the answers so badly, you to grab them and fly off with them!" _Jack vision kept whizzing about, searching for any sign of the taunting Pitch.

_"But you're afraid of what the Guardians would think, afraid of dishonoring them." _Pitch continued, "_Well, let me ease your mind on one thing. They'll never accept you."_

"Stop it, Stop it!" Jack cried.

Jack hit something from behind him, he turned about to see a globe covered in flickering lights like North's globe. However, it wasn't colorful or designed but plain and dark from rusted metal.

_"And besides, you're not one of them." _Pitch crept from the shadows near the globe, staring down at Jack.

"You don't know what I am!" Jack growled, pointing his staff at Pitch.

_"Of course I do, you're Jack Frost! You're rebellious and make a mess of everything. Hey, you're even doing it right now!" _Pitch threw the container at Jack, which Jack grabbed hold in a tight grip.

"What did you do?" Jack stared at the container as he finally understood that everything was a trick.

_"What did _I_ do? What did you do..." _Pitch returned to the shadows as he chuckled.

Jack chased after Pitch into the darkness, his staff glowed as he swung it about in anger.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack cried as he remember the little fairy, turning back to met a solid wall. He banged his fist against it in rage until he remember the golden, swirling designs that were similar to the designs of the Warren.

_"Happy Easter, Jack." _Was Pitch's last words as Jack looked at the chaos around him.

"No..." Jack muttered as he ran through the Warren, glancing at the shattered remains of the hope that was Easter.

* * *

"Hello!" Jack cried as he continued searching through the Warren. Looking for anything that seemed like fur, or a red coat or wings. Anything to show that the Guardians were here and alright.

"Bunny! Tooth! North!" Jack kept calling, but he knew it was useless.

They must have got away. Even if they escaped, it wouldn't of mattered. They were all immortal, and could survive through a few scratches to get them out of here with Andrea.

_Andrea!_

"Andrea!" Jack screamed, panic going through his head as he burst into a sprint.

How can he not think of Andrea. They were attacked _separated, _the others might of escaped without Andrea. Andrea could be hurt, or worse...

_'No no no no no no no! She could be hurt, but not...' _Jack didn't want to finish that sentence, but continued searching for Andrea.

"Andrea! Andrea!" Jack shouted, flying past archways and pathways as he sped through the Warren.

"Jack!" A voice desperately cried, "Jack!"

"Andrea!" He ran towards the voice with determination to reach Andrea.

"Jack, help!" Andrea pleaded.

Jack followed until he was at a part of the Warren full of lush, beautiful trees of vibrant colors. Flowers bursting out of the ground with shades of every color and style.

Jack would have stared at amazement, but it was the sight before him that terrified him.

Large, rampaging NightMares sprinted through the trees, nightmare dust covering their trails. They attacked with a furious rage, trampling and kicking anything in sight. Most of them surrounded a certain tree, towering over the rest in the center of the chaos.

"Andrea! Where are you!" Jack called.

Jack cursed himself of his actions as the NightMares glared at him, at their new target.

They charged towards him with a deafening cry of attack.

The first one was destroyed with a whack of Jack's staff, same as a few others that advanced towards him. The rest backed away, learning from the mistakes of their fallen, and launched themselves into the air as they continued to attack from above.

Jack joined them in the air and shot a blast of ice, making half of the NightMares disappear in a shower of black sand.

Many halted, surprised by the lack of numbers they had. They all twist about at galloped away in a hurry.

Jack was about to follow, to continue the battle, when he remembered why he was here.

"Andrea! Are you okay?" Jack scanned the area, searching for any sign of the distressed teen, "Andrea!"

She was nowhere, nowhere to be seen.

Did the NightMares get her?

What did they do to her?

Did they take her with them? Or is she hurt and-

The snapping of a branch and the sound of a surprised cry stopped Jack's thoughts.

A figure landed out of the large tree with a crashing _thump _and a cry of pain, making Jack fly back to the ground and ran towards the broken figure that was Andrea.

"Andrea! Oh god, are you okay!" Jack exclaimed as he knelt beside pained Andrea, her face in the ground.

She mumbled something that Jack couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

Andrea lifted her head slightly so she can glare at Jack, "Fan-_bloody_-tastic." She mocked.

"Seriously?" Jack might of noticed the sarcasm easier but he was to panicked about Andrea

"Of course not, you idiot-" She cried out in pain and she spoke and tears filled her eyes.

"Andrea, I'm going to turn you around. Okay?" Jack didn't give Andrea time to respond and twisted Andrea body until she faced the sky, whimpering at the pain.

Jack almost gasped at the wounds on Andrea, dozens of scratches and cuts covered her frail arms. The giant dark gash on her arm caught Jack's attention the most.

"Andrea, what _happened_!"

"What do ya think?" She said faintly as she clenched her jaw tightly.

"They attacked the Warren..." Jack sighed as guilt swarmed him.

"It wasn't your fault, Jack." Andrea looked at him with reassurance, "Pitch tricked you with that box _thing_." She directed her head towards Jack hoodie pocket, where the golden container was placed.

"Seriously! You're in pain and you care more about me! And how did you even know that-"

"Jack, visions. I had one moments before the attack."

"Oh, yeah."

Andrea cried out again, clutching the blackened gash on her arm.

"What-How-I mean, How did that-" Jack hesitated as Andrea's face scrunched up in pain.

"Well, lets just say, I now know that NightMares can shot nightmare sand from their mouths." Andrea muttered as she chuckled half-heartily.

Andrea was right, as the wound was black and bruised with crawling nightmare sand, striking a piercing pain into Andrea's arm.

"Andrea...how does it hurt? Does it ache? Does it-"

"It burns, a fricking lot."

"Could you...Hold your arm out for me?" Jack asked as an idea came to mind.

She slowly drifted her arm towards Jack, hissed between her teeth at the pain of movement.

Jack put his hands on the wound, which made Andrea move in reaction.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She spoke, her eyes wide. Then she relaxed, She let out a relieved breath as Jack made the wound freeze.

"Urm...better?" Jack asked as Andrea pulled her arm away, no longer blackened and bruised but now red and bloody.

"Yeah..." Andrea said quietly, looking at Jack with warmth and...

Well, he wasn't sure what the look was. It wasn't a look Jack was familiar with.

They gazed at each other for a while, longer then should be comfortable.

"Right, I'll get up now." Andrea spoke, her cheeks going slightly red as she started to get up.

"Oh, urm, yeah...right..." Jack backed away from Andrea, shifting a bit at the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Andrea got up slowly, supporting herself on the tree. Then leaning on a branch on the ground.

Wait, is that...

"Is that your branch?"

"Urm, Yeah. Why?"

"You didn't have it until now."

"Oh, it teleports to me at times. That's all."

"What, how did you not tell me..." Jack couldn't bother right now, "I give up." Jack threw his arms up in defeat.

Andrea smiled at Jack as she walked towards him, staggering a bit.

"So, what happened? Where are the others?"

"I already told you and I think the others are in the real world, escaped through one of the tunnels."

"You didn't 'Already told me'. I want to know everything that happened." He glared down at Andrea, who just sighed and looked at the wound in her arm that was bleeding freely. She started limping away.

_'Limping?' _Jack noticed as he look at Andrea's legs, a cut grazed her lower leg. It wasn't deep but it must of hurt. Jack couldn't really do anything to help, and the way Andrea was walking away made it seem like she _didn't_ want help.

"What exactly happened?" Jack repeated as he followed Andrea.

Andrea sighed again until she replied, "Alright, I'll tell you. Just...don't blame yourself."

"Okay." Jack lied, he was blaming himself for every last thing.

* * *

**Gah, this seems like a filler chapter.  
****Sorry if this chapter seems crappy, I'm having a bit of a bad day :/**

**I had _many_ versions of this scene with Jack&Andrea, so I just went with the slightly fluffy one.  
You like the fluff?  
Then mention it in a review, it doesn't have to be big just a small review will be appreciated.**

**Also, shout out to 'Dream Lighting' who has just caught up with all the chapters**** like the rest of us. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story, Dream Lighting!**

**Side note, Happy New Years Eve, my fellow readers!  
****I hope you're all celebrating the New Year and the fact we survived the Apocalypse of 2012.**


	24. Only one understands

**Sorry for the long delay. I'm not gonna go ahead and tell you what happened and etc. because I'm sure you guys just want to get straight to the story.**

**...**

**RowanAsterCode: Let me hugs you. Us, demigods, must bond together and weep over the cruel Mark of Athena and its corrupt ending and cliffhanger. I can't explain...that chapter...I just...Nope, Nope, can't do it.  
Thank you for your kind words, they made me smile even though I was upset about the delay of this chapter**

**Nanu Kitty: Two weeks! Damn, Writers Block can hit you hard, doesn't it? Luckily, I haven't had serious Writers Block, and I never want to.  
Yep, we just stay in our bubbles with ours little laptops until the inferior peasants want our attention and presence. LMAFO! XD**

**Most reviews I've replied by Private Messaging, as most of you have noticed.  
****If I haven't replied via PM and you're not mentioned below, then I apologize.**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**Any grammar or spelling mistakes, PM me or mention it in a review.  
Any confusion or other troubles, PM me and I'll reply ASAP.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (Seriously, would I ****_be_**** here if I did?). However, I do own Andrea and the events she causes in this story.**

**_WARNING: MAJOR SCENES FROM MOVIE AND SPOILERS._**

* * *

_The panic._

_The running._

_The galloping._

_The more running_

_And the more galloping._

_Being overtaken by the said galloping._

_The overwhelming._

_The Darkness._

_The biting._

_The kicking._

_The screaming._

_The escaping._

_Even more running._

_The tree._

_The climbing._

_More climbing._

_Almost falling then even more climbing._

_The NightMares attacking_

_and kicking_

_and thrashing_

_and flying and shooting sand._

_The pain_

_The more pain_

_Then the even more pain._

_The ice_

_And snow_

_And frost_

_Then Jack_

_The shouting, the calling._

_The snapping of a branch and falling._

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_Falling._

Pain.

* * *

Andrea was pretty impressed by the fact she was able to describe the event within twenty seconds.

The fact she was able to describe it at all should make her worthy of a medal

or time to just crawl into a ball and sleep.

"And the Guardians didn't even find you!" Jack exclaimed, making Andrea release another deep sigh.

"I wasn't their fault, Jack." Andrea said quietly.

"Yeah, I know, it was mine."

"Jack, don't. You said you wouldn't blame yourself if I told you."

"But it was. You can stop me from observing the obvious!"

"We shouldn't be blaming ourselves."

"Well, I should!"

"Then you're a bit of a hypocrite then, aren't you?" She looked at Jack as she recalled what Jack said to her.

"Damn, some people would mistake _you_ for the 300 year old spirit."

"Let that be a good thing, Jack."

They continued walking through the Warren, in search for any signs of the Guardians or where they went. Walking annoyed Andrea, she could run through the whole Warren if it wasn't for Jack restricting her.

"Andrea, not so fast. You could hurt yourself."

"Jack, I'm can't get anymore _hurt_!" Andrea snapped, "We need to find the Guardians...and pronto."

"Andrea...please..." She turned to see Jack, his eyes full of concern, "If you get hurt again, I..." Jack trailed off and just looked at Andrea. His bright, blue eyes piercing into Andrea's warm hazel.

They were silent for a while, just staring at each other.

Longer then should be necessary.

Andrea broke the gaze and continued walking away, her cheeks becoming warm.

Why were they becoming warm?

Andrea had no clue.

"Where do you think they _could_ have gone?" Andrea spoke as they walked through an archway.

"I don't know. Maybe Burgess, because that was where I was and they could be trying to find me."

"What if they're not there?"

"Then, they must have went through one of the seven archways and we'll be screwed."

"Oh, we are _so_ optimistic right now!" Andrea sarcastically complained.

"Hey, I'm-" Jack stopped suddenly as his eyes widen and a grin spread across his face, "Tooth, You're a genius!" He exclaimed, running ahead.

He crouched down and picked up a small object of silver, lighting up in the bright sunlight of the Warren.

"Is that a-"

"Quarter? Well, yes it is!" Jack answered, "Still agreeing with it, Tooth is a genius..."

"Why did she-"

"She must have scattered some sort of trail in case someone was lost, like us, and then they'll know where she went!" Jack continued on smiling at the little piece of money, "She must have used these because she thought they'll be less obvious for the NightMares to find!"

"I really need to give Tooth a hug once we find her."

"Well, we must find more!"

"What happens if she just...dropped it?"

Jack's grin feel and give Andrea a look as if to say _'Are you actually kidding me?'_

"Or, like you said, it could be a trail..." Andrea added, making Jack continue to run ahead finding more little shiny quarters.

Which, in her opinion, made him look like a young child.

_'Well, he certainly acts like one...'_ Andrea thought, making herself chuckle.

Maybe she can use that as a joke sometime.

But, then Jack might give her the name 'Tree-hugger'

* * *

The good news, the quarters were a trail.

The bad news, the sight before them didn't really shout _'Yay, you found us, everything is okay now.'_

Because, of course, fate didn't want to do what Andrea wants.

Again.

They followed the trail until they entered the archway of Europe which, just to make things _even_ _harder_, had _more_ archways that lead to the different countries and regions. The tunnel was dark and eerie as the crunching of broken shells could be heard underfoot, the remains of Easter.

The quarters still glistened in the light, either the lingering rays of the sun or the blue glow of Jack's staff, which made them end up in the bright light of a woodland park.

Benches and blankets were placed on the plain of grass in the woods, but were slowly being abandoned by devastated children. A banner of bright colors hang from separate trees, reading 'Easter Egg Hunt'. But nobody was hunting, the only people left were a few children with their heads low and defeated.

"Maybe he just hid them well this year." A girl said, with a British accent, her tone slightly hopeful.

Andrea saw the blur of fur in the woods until Bunnymund approached the kids, a basket slung over his arm containing only a few damaged eggs.

"I checked everywhere! There's nothing!"

"Yes there is! There is!" Bunnymund called as he stepped in front of the disappointed children, "These ain't my best lookin' goodies, but they'll do in a pinch!" He holds out a broken egg in front of the kids, who just stared.

"I can't believe it-" A girl spoke, staring at Bunny.

"I know." Bunnymund said with a bright grin.

"-There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny." She walks away from Bunny and away from the hunt, not noticing the realization or hurt across Bunnymund's face.

"What? No! Wrong! Not, not true!" He hops in front of the leaving kids in desperation, "I'm right in front of ya, mate!"

Andrea could only watch as the hopeless children walk straight through him.

They actually _walked_ through him, like with Jack, like he wasn't there, like-

"They don't see me" Bunnymund muttered, his tone full of pain and hurt, "They don't...see me." He knelt on the ground as Andrea only watched this, her heart slowly breaking.

Easter, the last chance to relight the burning spark of childhood, had failed.

The children no longer believed.

She turned to Jack, his eyes traumatized and pained. Of course, Jack knew the feeling of being walked through, of not being seen, of not being believed in. He must be remembering that terrible pain, physically and emotionally.

She didn't want Jack to feel invisible again.

Andrea took hold of his hand which made him twitch in shook, he looked as Andrea gave him a weak smile that he returned. She gripped his hand tighter, as if to make him understand what she wanted him to know that she was there and _never_ wanted him to feel neglected and unseen again.

"Jack..." Andrea turned behind to see North coming from the bushes, looking at Jack with dread, "Where were you?"

She saw Jack attempt to respond, but he could only open his mouth with silence. Jack was speechless.

"The NightMares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface." North's eyes glanced to Andrea, who immediately covered the gash in her arm but that didn't stop North from seeing her vulnerable and hurt.

"Jack!" Tooth cried as she flew towards them, looking at Jack and gasps, "Where did you get that?"

Andrea directed her vision to Jack's hand, which held the golden container.

"I was...it's-"

"Where's Baby Tooth?" She continued, a look betrayal on her usually delicate and joyful features.

"How did this-" Tooth gasped as she gazed at Andrea, gliding towards her in a quick motion.

"Andrea! What happened? Are you hurt? Was you attacked? _How did this happen?_" She threw questions at Andrea, which she didn't reply for she knew Tooth will despise the answers. Andrea continued holding her arm, hiding the gasp that slowly ached. Tooth circled round Andrea, touching or rubbing the visible wounds which made Andrea winced.

"That is why you weren't here?" North spoke, confronting Jack, "You were with Pitch!"

"No, listen, listen...I-"

"It wasn't his fault!" Andrea interrupted Jack's words. She released Jack's hand as she stood in front of him, her arms spread wide, starting at North. "It wasn't any way his fault, he was-"

Tooth gasped, her face absolutely horrified. Realization caught Andrea as she followed the gaze of Tooth to her arm

Which was no longer hidden.

Blood poured out of the wound very frequently, the crimson liquid running down her arm in long trails.

She looked at the wound and pain instantly shot through her, her arm ached with a terrible fury. Like those beliefs that if you hadn't noticed you've been wounded or badly hurt, or you ignored it, you wouldn't feel any pain.

Her body felt tense as her arm continued to stay in its spread position, shielding Jack.

"Did the NightMares attack you?" North asked in a calm, almost silent tone. Andrea didn't answer, only stared at North.

_"Did the NightMares do this?"_ He said, sounding angry and tense, making Andrea look away and slowly nod.

"He has to go." Bunnymund's voice spoke, tense and blunt.

Andrea turned around to see Bunnymund looking straight at North and Tooth, not glancing at Jack.

"No..." Andrea muttered.

"W-What?" Jack answered, Bunnymund towering over him which stared at him with fury.

"We should _never_ of trusted you!" Bunnymund shouted, raising a fist.

Andrea reacted swiftly, she moved in front of Bunnymund as he hesitated about his actions.

"No!" Andrea shouted, glaring straight into Bunnymund's bright green eyes in a threatening stare. She broke the stare by glancing to Jack. His stunned, disheartened face made Andrea's fury burn away into ash.

"He's done nothing wrong..." Andrea added, her voice low that it could have been lost in the gentle breeze.

"He's done nothing wrong?!" Bunnymund repeated Andrea's words like venom, "He has ruined everything, how can you believe he has done _nothing_!"

Andrea couldn't reply. Jack wasn't innocent, but it wasn't he fault and they should know that.

But her hesitation was the answer Bunnymund _wanted._

"He should go before he ruins everything else." Bunnymund spoke to the Guardians before hopping away from them.

She faced Jack in desperation, he has to speak or at least do _something. _He only stood there, looking, _pleading _at the other Guardians who just turned away and went towards Andrea.

She doesn't want them to come towards her, she doesn't want them near.

She wanted Jack, she trusted Jack.

She walked towards Jack but Tooth fluttered in front of her like a blocking shield which Andrea tried to push away, yet she would return with her stern expression. Andrea pushed her again with more effort and energy, making Tooth understand her actions which she ignored by continuing on hovering in front of her.

Then, Andrea didn't care about Tooth anymore. She didn't care if Tooth got hurt if she attempted to get past her, anymore.

"Tooth, move." Andrea growled as she pushed Tooth another time in anger.

Then, Tooth _grabbed_ her. She took her shoulders in her tight grip and forced her to step backwards, the Feathered Sprite had more strength then she let on.

"Tooth!" Andrea warned as she thrashed and squirmed in Tooth's clutching hands.

"Let me go!" Andrea screamed, panic and desperation entering her mind as she _wanted_ to be released.

She didn't want to be left with people she couldn't trust anymore.

She trusts Jack.

She wants Jack.

She gazed beyond Tooth's shoulders to see Jack, backing away from the all the harshness of the scene. His face was heartbroken, pained and hurt from beyond words.

Andrea fought against Tooth even more, fought for her release and her friend.

But Andrea couldn't attack anymore, as Jack's pain finally broke him from his trance.

He ran through the trees and burst into the air, the wind trailing him away from the Guardians, from the pain,

from Andrea.

Tooth's grip loosened as she was distracted by the cold wind attacking the fresh leaves and branches of the forest.

Andrea took this advantage and backed away from Tooth's arms, instead of pushing against them, she slipped out of her limp hands and sprinted past Tooth before she could understand what has happened.

Andrea ran through the forest, straight ahead through the brambles and bushes of the between the crowded and cramped trees.

"Jack!" Andrea cried, following ahead, always ahead.

Ahead even when Jack was no longer seen, ahead when the chill in the morning air had turned warm, ahead even when the wind had long gone away.

"Jack!" Andrea collapsed on to the gravel of a lone street, the forest now gone from her trail. Her leg throbbed with an ache and her arm continued to burn with a vicious pain.

She didn't want to get up.

The realization of what is going on made Andrea keep the embrace gravity had on her.

Jack was gone.

Not sitting on a rooftop, not anywhere near Andrea.

Just gone.

He was gone, and Andrea was alone.

_Alone._

A dark, echoing chuckle echoed through the street as the shadows lengthened and the sunlight seemed to lose it's shining glow.

_"You know, being alone can cause the greatest incidents."_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA!  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IRRITATING THIS CHAPTER WAS TO WRITE! Well, you do, because it toke _10 fricking days _**

**Anyway, Good news! I HAVE STARTED EDITING! _Hooray_!**

**Yep, I've looked through the first chapter and **

**it_was_ horrific. **

**Seriously, How can you guys like this story when the first chapter is so bad? I mean, it seemed terrible in my opinion. But then again, I am the author and I'm pretty harsh on myself.**

**About the editing, all the Authors Notes will stay the same, untouched and unedited...mostly. So, to the people who might be reading this story and see it is all neat and descriptive: It didn't start like that.**

**Remember: _Rate and Review!_**


	25. One word can change everything

**Right, straight to the point.**

**...**

**dream lighting: Thank you! **

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Yes, 'Wow' indeed. Lol! XD**

**CrystalxRose: Yeah, you do that happy dance, so your stuff! (Lol.) Glad my story (And delayed updates :/) is good enough for a happy dance.  
DON'T FLIP THE TABLE! WHAT HAVE TABLES DONE TO YOU TO BE FLIPPED? DON'T FLIP TABLES, THAT'S TABLE ABUSE!  
(Dear god, I'm making myself die by laughter. XD)**

**Don't worry, I'll update, as you can now see.  
Also, I promise that Pitch won't kidnap Andrea...**

**In this chapter. XD**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~Any grammar or spelling mistakes? Then PM me or mention it in a review.  
~Any confusion or other problems? PM me and I'll reply ASAP.  
~Disclaimer: It is obvious that I don't own RotG. However, I own Andrea and the events she causes during this story.  
~Waring: Slight language, for those who don't like offence and heavy language use.**

**WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS**

**I think you guys know what scene is about to come up ;)**

* * *

Andrea instantly flung herself up, gritting her teeth has her arm screamed in complaint of pain.

She clenched her fist for the presence of the protective groves and roughness of her stick.

But it wasn't there.

She dropped it as she went after Jack.

She _really_ needs to stop doing that!

Her panic was short-lived, however, because within the seconds of realization of her absent stick, it flashed into her awaiting palm.

_"Nice magic trick, anything else you've got?"_

She held the stick tightly with both hands as she circled around, preparing for attack from any looming shadows.

"How about you come out and I'll show you." Andrea sneered, with a slight grin.

Pitch didn't reply, so Andrea continued.

"What's the matter?" Andrea called out, flinging her arms as if taunting the shadows, "Afraid of a little magic show?"

Pitch chuckled, his voice echoing from everywhere yet nowhere at the same time.

_"You're almost as arrogant as Frost."_ Pitch spoke, his deep voice making the shadows sway.

Andrea tensed, "I know what you did, you -"

_"Of course you do! You know everything!"_ Pitch interrupted with his matter-of-fact tone, _"Except, the only thing you don't know is yourself."_

"Is this what you do while under the beds of little kiddies, Pitch? Taunt them as if they care and believe."

_"You'll know what it's like to believe, soon enough, Andrea."_ Pitch growled, _"You'll know pain and fear beyond you're silly beliefs and Guardians." _Then Pitch added after a small chuckle,

"Maybe, you'll suffer more than Frost."

"What did you do to him?!" Andrea snarled._  
_

_"Oh, he's fine now. He's just hanging out with the Arctic winds, but I'll see him soon enough."_

_"Don't you dare touch him!" _Andrea screamed, her voice in deep, threatening bark. It was a voice she wasn't very natural with.

_"Getting a little protective, are we?"_

"Yes, I'll be protective as long as I kick your ass."

_"If that is what you believe, then I won't object." _That made Andrea raise an eyebrow and untense partly.

She wants to hurt Pitch, Why else would she be protective over Jack?

_"Oh, you should really sort your owns battles before marching into one."_

"My own battles? Ha! You wish."

_"Well, if you actually fought your own battles, you wouldn't be distracted. Being distracted and alone could cause _many _terrible __situations."_

Andrea paled, and couldn't help but look down. She didn't know why she gazed at the ground below, but now she did.

Shadows slivered round her ankles, waiting for the command to strike.

Before she could make a move, she was harshly grabbed by the shoulders as a shadow loomed over her.

She prepared for _something. _Pain, nightmares, death?

None of that happened.

She was in the air, flying above the roofs of buildings as her feet swayed in the slight wind.

Her shoulders were being lifted, being tugged and heaved on to the hard wooden surface of flying vehicle.

She rested on her knees for a moment, glaring at the patterns that curved on the polished wood. She slowly lifted her head from the floor, her eyes making contact with a sight of grey fur and colored feathers.

She didn't raise her head higher, she didn't need to make eye contact for them to know what she thought about them. However, Her feelings didn't matter anymore because she had other problems.

She muttered in a blunt tone, ignoring the stares the Guardians gave her as she spoke,

"We need to find Jack."

* * *

The cold, harsh arctic wind threw Jack around as he run across the freezing wasteland, sprinting up a towering iceberg that dropped to the deep ocean.

He continued running, the golden box clutched in his tight hand as he prepared to throw. He reached the edge of the gigantic iceberg and swung his arm holding the little container that _ruined_ him.

His hand didn't release, didn't let that _terrible _box go and plummet into the vast ocean below.

He continued trying to throw it, failing every time due to his lack of response from his enclosed hand. He wanted the box _gone _no matter that it contained his memories. He didn't _care_ if it contained a way to make the children _believe_ again, it had caused more pain than it could mend. So he wanted it gone, _forever_.

He continued throwing it, swinging his arm over and over his head until it ached. Yet, the stubborn little box stayed in his procession, due to his ill responding hand that enclosed the golden burden.

He urged to scream and yell in frustration, to let all his feelings out over what that _terrible_ box had done. He couldn't scream, or shout, or yell, or even make the slightest noise he urged for. He only bowed his head in defeat and grief as he still held the little golden piece of _pain. _

_"I thought this might happen." _A voice spoke, making Jack raise his head.

_"They never believed in you. I was just trying to show you that" _Jack's hands trembled with fury as the voice continued speaking, _"but I understand."_

Jack whipped around, attacking the standing Nightmare King with a burst of frost and ice.

"You don't understand _anything_!" Jack screamed as Pitch deflected Jack's attacks, making Jack lash out and shot even more.

_"No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" _Jack didn't listen, he didn't _want_ to listen. Only _hurt_ Pitch.

Jack flew up, a burst of energy and burning anger as he swung down his staff at Pitch with incredible force.

Pitch disappeared as blasted snow and ice cloud and swirl Jack's vision, his mind alert and stern for the unseen enemy.

_"To not be believed in?" _Pitch continued, his voice echoing from behind Jack, _"To long for a...family?" _

Jack turned around to see Pitch, his face showing hurt and understanding, making Jack feel pity over him.

_"All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong." _Jack lowered his staff at Pitch's words, his mind screaming in understanding.

_"You don't have to be alone, Jack." _Pitch continued, "_I believe in you, and I know children will too."_

"In me?"

_"Yes! Look at what we can do!" _Pitch gestures to a towering sculpture that shot out and beckoned like a fantastic work of ice and nightmare sand, sparkling in the arctic sunlight.

Jack couldn't help but gape at it, at the things him _and_ Pitch can do.

_"What goes better than cold and darkness?" _Pitch questioned Jack as he stared at his fractured reflection cast on the sculpture of their work.

_"We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is-"_

"Pitch Black?" Jack deadpanned, facing Pitch.

_"And Jack Frost too." _Pitch added, _"They'll believe in _both_ of us."_

Jack stared at Pitch, his words echoing in his head as he fought for an opinion.

Pitch was giving him an offer, an offer he always wanted.

The Guardians didn't offer him anything, they forced him to help them and didn't give him any offers of gifts for his participation with them.

They were believed in, they didn't care about Jack.

They don't believe in him, _nobody_ believes in him.

_"I believe in you." _The warm voice of Andrea spoke in his head, stopping his corrupt and terrible thoughts.

_"I believe in you."_

"No" Jack answered, "they'll _fear_ both of us, and that's not what I want."

Pitch looked at Jack, his face confused and hurt as Jack turned and walked away.

"Now for the last time, leave me alone."

But Pitch wasn't finished yet, he _won't_ be denied another time.

_"Very well. You want to be left alone? Done."_ Pitch spoke in a bitter tone, a smile slowly creeping across his face, _"But first..."_

The sound of a familiar twitter echoed across the frozen wasteland, Jack twisted around to see clutched in Pitch's hand-

"Baby Tooth!" Jack exclaimed as he charged forward, after the terrified Baby Tooth tight in Pitch's fist.

_"The staff, Jack!" _Pitch spat as Baby Tooth continued squealing in terror, _"You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over...and I'll let her go."_

Baby Tooth continued squealing and crying out at Jack as she thrashed around to be loose, making the grip on her body only tighten until she could hardly breathe.

Jack didn't have a choice.

He twirled his staff for Pitch to snatch away, the frost melting away from the ancient wood.

"Alright, now let her go."

_"No." _Pitch spoke bluntly,_ "You wanted to be alone, so be alone!" _

Baby Tooth squirmed as Pitch spoke, pecking him in the flesh of his hand. He shrieked in surprise and pain as threw Baby Tooth in the air and plummet into the mouth of a crevasse.

"No!" Jack yelled as he stared at the sight Baby Tooth had fallen, until the movement of his staff being lifted made him look back in terror.

His staff was held above Pitch's knee, preparing to be broken. As it come down, it broke with a blast of light and an echoing _crack_.

Jack cried out, clutching his chest as it pierced with unbearable pain. A blast of nightmare sand made Jack yell in surprise as he slammed on to the wall of a cracking iceberg, falling down into the darkness of the chasm below.

Jack heard the chuckling of Pitch and the vibrating clutter of wood as he laid on the frozen ground of the crevasse, battered and hurt and vulnerable.

And alone.

* * *

Andrea hated being ignored.

Because people ignoring her causes _death_.

She knows, she had experience with a guilty conscience due to a foreseen death that people ignored her about.

Unfortunately, if this death is ignored, she wouldn't be able to cope.

_Jack, laying in a gap between towering building of ice, limp and powerless with his broken staff by him._

She couldn't have that, she couldn't have that terrible guilt and _pain _on her conscience.

Yet, she was still ignored.

"We have to find him! He is in danger, of Pitch! Don't any of you understand that!" Andrea yelled at Bunny, fury twisted into his face.

"No! We 'in't goin' back for him! He has ruined everything!"

_"It wasn't his fault!"_

_"_It was _all_ his fault!"

"If it was my fault, would you abandon me! Would you leave me behind, all alone like Jack has for over _300 years_!"

Bunnymund could only stare as he thought for a reply, but came to no avail.

"I can explain why it wasn't Jack's fault if you-"

"It _was_ Jack's fault!"

_"Just give me five seconds!" _Andrea screamed, "Five seconds to explain."

"Go on then." Bunnymund glared, making Andrea want to burst in anger.

"He was tricked...by Pitch...with his memories." Andrea paused at parts for effect, which worked.

Tooth gasped then rested her head in her hands.

"How do you know?"

"How do you think I know! Now turn around to Antarctica and find Jack!"

"Antarctica too far!" North yelled, "Waste time if we try find Jack in frozen wasteland."

"Waste time! He is being attacked by Pitch, he might have already been attacked and could be _dying_!"

The sleighs direction changed, Andrea's heart leaped as she finally thought North listened.

He didn't, for the sleigh wasn't turn _around. _The sleigh was going _down_.

They landed in the dark town of Burgess, once more. The shadows looming larger and darker then ever before.

"We won't have time to find him." North added as he departed the sleigh.

Bunnymund hopped off, Tooth following them both with a flutter of her wings.

Andrea could only stand in the sleigh and look at them.

"_We won't have time? _How can you expect to fight with _four_ when we couldn't even fight with _six_!" Andrea yelled at the Guardians.

They turned round to face Andrea, their expressions of hurt, guilt and hopelessness made Andrea's heart hurt.

"Three." North spoke, his voice low.

"What?" Andrea could only raise an eyebrow as she stood in the sleigh.

"How can we expect to fight with three when we couldn't fight with six."

"What are you talking about? There are four of us and-"

"Three. Three of us while you be safe at Pole."

Andrea could only take in what North was saying.

"You're leaving me? No, I won't let that-" The exit out of the sleigh closed up, making Andrea stagger back in surprise. The rumble of the sleigh and the stomping of hooves started as the flying vehicle started up.

"No! Guys, what are you doing? _Stop this now!" _

"We must keep you safe, Andrea. We're sorry." That was North's last words as the sleigh started moving, pulling her away from the Guardians with a force to make her fall to the wooden floor. She held on to the side of the sleigh as it entered the air, the Guardians slowly drifting away.

"No! You can't do this! You'll die!" Andrea screamed, but they only turned away as they turned into small-sized blurs, and then nothing all together.

"NO! Bring me back!" Andrea continued yelling after the Guardians, even though they would no longer hear.

"Bring me back!" Andrea ran to the controls and yank on the reigns of the reindeer, tucking and pulling to make them respond. She pressed buttons, pulled levers, touched and hit _anything _to make her turn the sleigh around.

"Take me back!" She yelled at the reindeer, the controls, or even just the flowing wind.

"Please, take me back!" She repeated until it turned into a whimper.

She slid on to the floor as the night sky still drifted above her head.

She cried, repeating her pleads as she sobbed.

"I don't want others to die for me..." She whispered. "Please, don't make others die for me..."

She lifted her aching head from the sight of the floor, the shining moonlight staining her view of the stars with silver.

She gazed at the moon and its bright light it gave.

"You heard me!" Andrea screamed at the moon, "You wanted me for a reason so take me back!"

The moon was silent.

"Please, take me back! I don't care if I die, as long as they are okay!"

Only the rushing cold wind made a sound, making Andrea feel more alone.

_"Take me back!" _She yelled one more time, before letting out another heartbreaking sob.

They were going to die. They were going to die because of Andrea.

They were going to die and Andrea could do nothing about it.

They were going to die and Andrea will be alone.

_Alone_.

* * *

**Jack and Andrea having kinda the same problem here.**

**I originally thought about putting the part where [[SPOILER ALERT, PEOPLE]] Baby Tooth makes Jack see his memories, but I'm going to do that the next chapter.**

**Prepare for the next chapter, Guys. It's going to be a big one.**

**Remember****: _Rate and review! :D_**


	26. Old memories can right any wrong

**I really give you guys a lot of twists, don't I?**

**...**

**_CrystalxRose: _****I already replied to yours via PM messaging but your review made me giggle so I'm just giving you a little shout out :D**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Thank you! ^_^**

**Nanu Kitty: Thank you! I feel so happy from your review. Don't worry about not reviewing before, at last I got a review now! :D  
Getting sick, _again?_ No! Cold go home, you're drunk! XD**

**...**

**Reminders (Seriously guys, do I ****_really_**** need to keep doing these?):**

**~Any spelling, grammar or punctuation (Yes guys, we have a new addition. Everybody say Hello *Waves at Punctuation*) mistakes then PM me or mention it in a review.**

**~Any other mistakes or confusion, PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (For those of you that already know that, have a fricking cookie *Gives Cookies*) but I do own Andrea and the events she causes in this story.**

**_WARNING: MAJOR FRICKING SPOILERS. I'M NOT JOKING._**

* * *

A groan escaped Jack as he slowly stirred from his painful slumber. Shifting about, Jack awoken and moved into a sitting position on the towering wall of the ice fissure, enclosed on the low ground of his frozen cell.

He looks around until he sees the bright colors of feathers, slightly alight from the fragments of sunlight that still remain in the darkening frozen wasteland. The colorful hummingbird that was Baby Tooth laid lifeless on the iced ground.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack exclaimed as he pulled himself towards Baby Tooth, pain piercing through his back and chest as he moved.

He slowly cupped Baby Tooth in his hands, cradling her small figure as her different colored eyes* stared at Jack.

"You alright?"

Baby Tooth nodded as she sat on Jack's palms. She paused for a moment before she sneezed, making a small tweet that sounded very cute.

"Sorry..." Jack spoke as Baby Tooth started shivering in Jack's hands, "All I can do is keep you cold."

Jack sighed as he sat up, still cradling Baby Tooth in his hands.

"Pitch was right - I make a mess of everything." Jack admitted while Baby Tooth looked up at him.

Devastation washed over Jack, following other emotions.

Defeat, Hurt, Guilt and many others that pulled Jack into an emotional darkness that he didn't enjoy.

He ruined everything.

At least he couldn't cause anymore trouble, couldn't cause anymore pain.

Maybe, his staff being broken was a good thing.

The Guardians would pay more attention defeating Pitch then controlling the Winter Spirit.

Do they even miss him?

Jack sighed again and rested himself back on the freezing wall of the ice fissure. He placed Baby Tooth on his knee as he put his head in his hands.

Movement from Baby Tooth made him leave the darkness of his covered eyes.

"Hey..." Jack responded as Baby Tooth wiggled deep into the pocket of Jack's hoodie.

Well, at least _that _could keep her warm.

Jack continued resting on the crevasse, shutting his eyes for sleep.

He wondered if someone will find him by the time he woke up. He heard there were a few spirits that roomed the arctic wasteland, maybe one of them will find him and help him out.

Then, then he'll find a way to fix his staff.

If he actually _could _fix it.

He pushed those thoughts aside, let the emotions of devastation and guilt wash over him as he slowly started to drift asleep.

_"Jack..." _The voice of a little girl echoed, _"Jack..."_

Jack's eyes flew open as he _felt_ something. He looks down to see a soft golden glow radiating from his hoodie.

Jack yelped and jumps back, surprised by the happening of events. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the golden container of his memories as it pulsed with light and warmth.

_"Jack..." _The voice continued calling, calling _him._

Baby Tooth rested beside Jack, giving him an encouraging and reassuring look. She motioned at the box of teeth and back at Jack.

Jack reaches at the box, unsure about what to do and what will happen.

He slowly touched the top of the glowing container, the opening of the container disappeared as the place burned with bright and intense light.

The walls of the ice fissure fell away, being replaced with the scene of an old colonial settlement that Jack remembered well...

* * *

The warm, secure atmosphere of the North Pole shattered as glass broke and walls shook. The yetis rushed about in panic, confused about everything happening.

The elves were running in panic, too. They accidently tripping yetis as they scattered in fear.

_Fear._

It should be obvious what is happening, but the Yetis didn't understand.

The shadows thrashed and squirmed as they broke free from there hidings in the Pole, darkness and fear rushing about in the form of dark sand and horses.

The dark chuckle of Pitch echoed across the realm of North, and probably the whole North Pole can hear the corrupt laugh of Pitch.

Light shattered, Fires dimmed, every figure of light and warmth evaporated under the control of the nightmare sand.

Pitch continued laughing, enjoying terrorizing the creatures of the North Pole and ruining the realm of one of his enemies he _loathed._ Enjoying how weak North has become as he entered his realm, his home, with such _ease _and simplicity.

Shadows swirled around as Pitch appeared above the workshop of the yetis, the place that created _wonder _and _happiness _that Pitch_ hated _and waited to be destroyed as the Guardians fell.

_"You're all free to go! We won't be needing any Christmas toys this year, Thank you! Nor ever again!"_

Pitch glided across the surface of the globe in glee, as the lights slowly disappeared from the once brightly alight sphere of belief.

_"Only six left! Six precious children who still believe in the Guardians with all their hearts-" Pitch spoke as a light went out, "Make that, five." _Another went into darkness,_ "Oo! Four!" _His voice rising in excitement as he got close, _so close, _to defeating the Guardians.

Another light blinked out as he stepped on it, _"Three!"  
_He jumped on to another light, which left in darkness, _"Two!"_

_One remained, _one child until it was all over. He snapped his fingers at the last little light shining in the darkness of the Nightmare Sand, his eyes wide in anticipations.

The game was over.

He turned towards the last light, wondering why no sound or something happened as the last child,_ the last believer_, left the Guardians.

The light remained.

He stares at the glowing light, snapping his fingers repeatedly, as he hoped it went out.

It didn't, the last believer _stayed._

His smile fades as he realizes, _"One."_

Another sight snapped his deep, burning glare from the light while planning such gruesome plans against it.

Another light.

Another light that was _moving._

Moving across past America and beyond with speed, like it sat on a flying plane.

But planes can't go that fast.

However, a _sleigh_ can.

_"Andrea."_

* * *

Jack gasped as the golden container he clung on to slipped out of his hands. His heavy breathes echoed through the crevasse.

"Did you- Did you see that?" Jack looked at Baby Tooth, who glared and shook her head.

"It- It was _me_!" Jack exclaimed as he picked up Baby Tooth, "I had a family! I had a sister! _I saved her!_"  
His excitement turned to realization as he stared above, the Moon peeking out from behind the dark clouds drifting about Jack's head.

"That's why you chose me." He whispered to the Moon, thinking Manny was listening, "I'm, I'm a Guardian."

He stared down, away from the shining rays of the Moon, to the neglected broken halves of his staff.

"We have to get out of here." Jack spoke to Baby Tooth as he went to the remains of his staff, picking the fragile and splintered wood in his hands.

He put the pieces together, they fit perfectly. No other pieces of wood were broken and lost, there were only two pieces which Jack was _very_ grateful for. He didn't know what to do, he tried forcing the pieces together yet the force made them break from each other again.

He pieced them together again, _imagining_ the staff together, the pieces mended and the power _pulsing_ through it.

The weight of Baby Tooth on his shoulder made him confident, imagining more and _more_. Now imagining flying out of the arctic wasteland, towards the Guardians and towards Andrea.

That made him more determined, he _needed_ to get out, he _needed_ to save the children of the world. He didn't just _need_, he was _needed_. Everyone _needed_ him.

He put everything he could into thinking about his staff, and how much he was _needed_.

Baby Tooth stared in astonishment as a blue light _sparked_ and shot out from his staff. The spark continued moving, _growing_ until a blue light shone through the darkness from the shadows of the icy cell Jack was in.

The staff burned with a bright light, its glow fusing his staff together.

He can't just _see_ the light, he can _feel_ it. Feel the warmth and courage it brought, the hope and happiness it gave Jack as the light continued to glow and glow and _glow_!

The light dimmed and faded, leaving behind a wide-eyed Baby Tooth and smiling Jack.

His staff rested in his hands, as a _whole_.

He didn't gape at it, however, for the _needs_ and calls of everyone made him kick off into the air. He flew out the crevasse, away from the wasteland and towards Burgess, towards the Guardians, towards Andrea.

"Come on, Baby Tooth! I owe you one!" Baby Tooth crawled back into Jack's hoodie as he was whisked into the flow of the wind, moving with violent speed towards his destination.

* * *

The twitters from the hundreds of tiny feathered sprites echoed as Jack entered Pitch's realm, jumping from cage to cage and ripping open the doors as he went.

"Come on, let's go!" Jack exclaimed at the sprites.

He looks at the fairies standing in their cages, flightless.

"None of you can fly?" They all nodded, but Jack was pulled away from them as Baby Tooth motioned at the rusted, dark globe at the base of Pitch's realm.

"The lights...They've all gone out." Jack scanned around the globe, searching for any little flicker of a child that still believed.

He spotted one.

It rested on America, where Jack knew well was the town Burgess.

A child believed. It was the child that still believed even though his friends gave up on him. The kid that got a missing tooth from an oblivious encounter from Jack.

"Jamie!"

Jack burst out from the realm, into the forest above. He _must_ find Jamie.

To Jamie, Jack flew.

To Jamie, the last believer!

Yet, he wasn't the last believer, for Jack didn't see the second light. The second flicker that still continued to drift across the sky with incredible speed. The second light that was alone.

Alone and far away.

And Jack should know that loneliness can cause the greatest of incidents.

* * *

***Yes, Baby Tooth has different colored eyes. One is amethyst (Like Tooth's) and the other is blue (Like Jack's). I can understand why people ship Jack/Tooth due to this.**

**Yes, I didn't show you Jack's memories. There was no need. If you really want me to write his memories ****_that_**** badly, then I could do a oneshot or something for ya lot. :)**

**Remember: _Rate and Review! :D_**


	27. To take the plunge

**Oh hey there? How are you? Oh, that's good.**  
**How am I? Well, I almost fainted and had a heart attack...nothing much.**

**Why are you gasping like that?**  
**Oh, why did I almost die?  
Oh, nothing much, I just woke up to my street being covered in snow and I hyperventilated and almost died while my brain was entering Fangirl Mode at 7 in the morning.**

**Oh, also, a snowflake went up my nose.**

**Yep. Thanks, Jack, for making me have a fit in the middle of PE because of your damn snowflakes.**

**Yep, I think Jack wanted revenge because I made Andrea punch him in the face.**

**Seriously, Jack?****_ LET THAT GO ALREADY!_**

**_..._**

**CrystalxRose: *Evil laughing* I'm sure I warned you, you should have listened to me.**

**Seriously? These are the worst/best (I don't know which one) cliffhangers? **

**Have you not heard of the Percy Jackson fandom? They get beaten up...****_hard._**

**And I should know, because I've been on the explosive end.**

**Now I can understand why authors enjoy writing cliffhangers so much, it is so fun! 3:D**

**...**

**Reminders (Guys...really?!):**

**~Any Spelling, Grammar or Punctuation mistakes then PM me or mention it in a review.**

**~Any other mistakes or problems, also PM me and I'll reply ASAP**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (Cookies to those who already knew.) but I do own Andrea and this story's plot.**

* * *

The wind swirled round Andrea's curled frame, brushing against her softly as if giving her a cold and gentle embrace as she laid in the sleigh, still and silent.

Andrea didn't know if the wind was actually _embracing_ her, but she excepted the freezing breezes and soft whispers of the wind.

At least the wind listened.

At least the wind _cared._

The wind understood how desperate and broken Andrea was, being trapped on a sleigh on her own.

And that Andrea might travel to a _slaughter-house._

For if the Guardians loss, and by against their odds they will, then the North Pole wouldn't be able to protect her from Pitch and the darkness that trailed at his feet.

He'll find her, He'll kill her.

But at least she wouldn't be alone.

Like she was now, except for the comfort of the understanding wind.

She wished the wind could take her, _lift her, _take her out of the sleigh and to the Guardians.

No, not the Guardians.

To the arctic, To Jack.

He was alone, broken and probably _dead_.

That made her curl within herself even more, her body shaking as it wanted to sob and _cry._

Yet her body couldn't anymore.

She just wanted to be _out_ of the sleigh, be at the Pole or anywhere away from the flying vehicle.

Even though it was only a matter of time before Pitch will find her.

Yet, the sleigh was so _slow. _Even though it drifted across the skies with such great speed, that light from a once missing sun shimmered through the inked sky, it was still...so..._slow_.

Maybe because North would use a snowglobe to transport them to their destination.

But Andrea didn't have a snowgl-

_Snowglobe!_

Andrea moved her sore limbs, turning and shifting in a quick fit.

The cluttering of objects in a bag echoed through the sky.

Her bag.

Her leather bag that had held two snowglobes as she opened it.

Snowglobes.

A transportation.

A terrible, terrible plan.

* * *

"I- I can help them!" She shouted and started laughing.

The wind twirled round Andrea, lifting her golden strands of hair in a tangle. The wind sounded like it was laughing, crying a sound of joy.

A voice of joy that sounded like Jack.

Then, the wind was gone. Left in a quick absence before Andrea could give a whisper of goodbye.

The wind had left.

It had been _called_.

Like Andrea. Andrea was being _called_.

She looked at the snowglobe resting in her enclosed palm. It foggy and clear surface shining in the small rays of the sun and moon, shimmering in the golden and silver glow.

She look at the Moon, its surface still glowed even as the sun rose.

It glowed, it _approved_.

It approved the calls_, _the calls and the _needs._

Andrea glanced at the globe and lifted it to her eye level.

She closed her eyes and imagined her little town, her little Burgess and its quirky streets and snow filled winters.

She shook the globe as she thought, as she _imagined_.

Imagined the cries and squeals of children on a winter's evening, the fun and creativity each snow day brought. The laughter and chuckles, the smiles and bright eyes, the adventures and mysteries children _begged_ for on a snow-covered day.

The children that begged, that _needed_.

"Snowglobe!" Andrea shouted as she flew her eyes open, determination set in her glare. The snowglobe now showed the small streets and homes of a small town covered in falling snow, her little Burgess, "Take me to Burgess!"

Then Andrea threw the snowglobe over her head, across the skies and heavens.

The swirling portal of colors and light tore through the air ahead of Andrea, the sleigh running straight through to a bright tunnel ending with darkness and shadows.

She flew above her quirky little Burgess. Her quirky little Burgess that rested in _chaos_.

Darkness slivered, shot and flew through the town in a gigantic terrifying show of shadows.

The cries of horses and the rushing of sand can be heard past the streets and thundering echos of the reindeer.

The reindeer jerked and thrashed at the change of scenery, already recovering from the surprise and starting to turned away from the attacked Burgess.

"No!" Andrea rushed towards the reindeer.

One moved it's head towards Andrea, its black pupils staring right into Andrea's bright hazel.

"I know you want to help! I know you don't want to turn away as the Guardians are left alone and outnumbered." She spoke to the glaring reindeer, "We can help, and I know you want to fight as much as I do! So help me!"

The reindeer blinked at her and turned away, giving a slight nod.

The other reindeer nodded too, the harnesses around them clinking and tinkering by their movement.

Clicking gears and a slight buzz can be as the controls lit up in front of Andrea, the reins rolling out and the lights burning in colorful glows.

Andrea smiled and took the reins.

"So, urh...I drive, you attack along the way?" She spoke, unsure, "Alright, lets see what this baby can do!"

She whipped the reins and the reindeer's jerked into flight as the shadows confronted them.

* * *

"Come on!" Andrea shouted as she reared the reins to the left, making the sleigh drift across the clouds as the reindeer charged.

The reindeer kicked their front and hind legs and the shadows of attacking NightMares, making them disappear into dust. Andrea continued holding the reins, directing her allies of reindeer into the swarms of darkness.

She constantly looked below to the streets, searching for any sign of grey fur, or colored wings, or a crazy fighting Russian.

Or even signs of a white-haired Winter Spirit.

But, by the looks of the amount of NightMares and darkness, the Guardians were terribly outnumbered.

And they needed an extra fighter.

She yanked the reins backwards, causing the reindeer to halt in mid sprint.

The reindeer's turned at her, giving her a confused stare.

"I- I ha- I have an idea." Andrea stuttered, yet kept her voice strong, "But...you'll have to catch me and follow me."

They nodded as Andrea let go of the reins, "I'm sure you can control the sleigh by yourselves."

She stepped away from the controls, from the reindeer. Retrieving her branch, she turned towards the chaos that trailed behind the sleigh.

NightMares, hundreds of them charged towards the sleigh.

One came so close that it flew past Andrea.

She reacted by swinging her staff, which made contact with the horse with a blast of exploding sand.

She peered over the side of the sleigh, the NightMares sprinting and flying underneath.

"Okay, Andrea...you can do this." She muttered as she lifted her foot on to the wall of the sleigh.

"It's just some flying horse, just some flying horses of nightmare sand that can kill you." She continued as she pulled herself up.

She stood on the edge of the sleigh, the skies and darkness underneath her like a blanket.

"That really isn't helping..." Andrea glanced at the nightmares, "It's...It's like a rollercoaster! Yeah, a rollercoaster with a big...scary...life threating...drop. But it's still a rollercoaster."

She placed her staff on the floor of the sleigh with a drop, she then picked up a small sword remaining in the sleigh.

"Scary rollercoaster...all rollercoasters look scary but their not...this isn't scary...it's fun." She released a large breath as she stepped closer to the edge of the sleigh, to the deep drop below.

"Fun...fear can be fun."

Then she jumped off, and plunged towards the swarm of NightMares below...

* * *

Dodging, swinging, flying, freezing.

Dodging, swinging, flying, freezing.

A constant pattern was going in Jack's head as he flew through the skies of Burgess as quickly and swiftly as possible.

He needed to reach Jamie's house, so he had to go through a battlefield of chaos.

Dodging, swinging, flying..._duck_.

_Crash_. Neigh. Fly. Dive.

The NightMares flew after him yet lost him due to his speed.

And being distracted by their big loss in numbers.

Jack didn't know _what _was doing it, but from above NightMares were being disintegrated in the _dozens._

Jack thought it was Tooth flying or even _Bunny, _hopping from the tallest buildings.

But whatever was happening, they were doing well.

"Jack!" The Russian accent of North was heard from below. Jack surveyed around him until he saw the Russian, fighting on the main road with a crowd of large NightMares.

"North!" Jack blasted a few NightMares as he landed beside North, staff at the ready.

"What- How did you-"

"Does that matter right now?!"

"Good Point. Fight now, question later." North moved away, and Jack followed by shooting shards of ice at the advancing NightMares.

Jack didn't stop attacking until he was sure every NightMare was not left alive.

Jack panted and lent on his staff for support as he inhaled.

Those NightMares were _tough_.

"Good, Jack." North said between exhausted inhales, "You did good."

They were silent for a while, just looking at each other while they regained energy.

"Where's Andrea?" Jack suddenly said, his voice concerned.

"She's on the sleigh, towards the Pole."

Jack just nodded as he was relieved.

Andrea was safe, that was all that mattered to Jack.

"Jack..." North began, but Jack didn't let him continue.

"I know. You're sorry about what happened, I forgive you."

"We were to cruel, we were-"

"Caring about the children, which is what Guardians are supposed to do."

They shared a look, they both forgave each other.

Which was good, or the situation afterwards would have been difficult.

NightMares charged past the duo, making them twist their heads in surprise after the horses.

"Where are the others?"

"Last time I checked, Bunny was at South of town."

"Who is fighting from above?"

Then, North had a look of confusion on his face. That worried Jack.

"Must be Tooth." North said, but he sounded unsure.

"Alright, you follow the NightMares. I'll find Pitch!" Jack commanded as he flew of towards the opposite direction the NightMares went, which North followed after.

The shadows continued stretching and lengthening as Jack went further away, towards the East of Burgess.

A chuckle came from high up, full of cold and bitterness.

_"Didn't I tell you that you have a bad habit of interfering?" _

"Pitch! Get out of the dark and fight me!" Jack yelled as he stared at rooftops until he laid on to the bright amber eyes of Pitch.

_"This isn't your fight, Jack." _Pitch taunted.

"You made it my fight when you-"

"No, it's not your fight and you know that." Pitch paced the rooftop, _"In fact, which is very ironic, it's not even the Guardians fight."_

"Stop distracting just because you can't fight!"

_"Oh Jack, shouldn't you understand how idiotic you and the Guardians have become?"_ Pitch glanced at Jack.

_"You keep leaving her alone, you've flown off while she ran after you, the Guardians left her alone while she begged for you and them._" Pitch chuckled again, _"Loneliness can make people cause the craziest of things, you should know that, Jack, since you're always alone."_

Jack couldn't help but feel confused and terrified. Why is he talking about Andrea?

_"I think Andrea is starting to understand what loneliness can cause."_ His smile was so wide and _knowing_ that it caused Jack to get paranoid.

_What is Pitch talking about?!_

Then, he saw an eye movement from Pitch, his eyes following above their heads.

That caused Jack to look up to.

His heart _stopped_.

There, above their heads was a swarm of NightMares scattering and running in panic around a floating object of red.

_The sleigh._

_'She's on the sleigh, towards the Pole.'_

She must have already reached the Pole, the reindeer must have returned on their own to fight.

Andrea wasn't there.

Andrea _mustn't_ be there.

Then, he saw a figure stand out from the shadows of horses.

A figure, jumping from one NightMares to another, killing them with stabs and riding them into others that exploded into dust.

The figure kept falling and grabbing on to another horse, repeating the process. Falling through the air little at a time.

Jack couldn't breathe.

The figure killing the NightMares wasn't Tooth.

It wasn't Bunny.

It wasn't even _North_.

It was _Andrea._

"No..." Jack muttered, "Andrea!"

Pitch's chuckle made him snap away from Andrea, he pointed his staff at Pitch wanting to _hurt him._

_"See, the fight isn't yours...or the Guardians."_ Pitch spoke, _"It is Andreas, and she is about to lose."_

Then Pitch fell into the shadows, his cruel and corrupt laugh remaining.

Jack kept looking around, searching for that coward within the shadows and _blast into millions._

Jack couldn't help but keep looking up, couldn't stop his breath from increasing or his panic and terror rise.

She continued jumping, She continued _falling_.

_'And she is about to lose.'_

His heart raced as quick as his mind, thinking beyond the panic.

He must get Andrea.

_'She is about to lose.'_

Jack bolted up, "Andrea!" He called as he shot up through the skies, the wind pushing him farther.

Andrea still attacked the NightMares, making Jack move faster.

Faster, Faster, _Faster_!

Andrea had jumped into the sleigh with a heart stopping crash, falling into the flying vehicle as the NightMares followed her.

_"Andrea!" _He yelled repeatedly, almost towards the swarm of NightMares and Andrea.

But, someone else was quicker.

The disintegrated remains of NightMares started to move within the clouds, the sand swirling and forming into a giant cloud of darkness where Pitch formed, an arrow in hand. The arrow aimed at the sleigh, and Andrea's vulnerable back.

_"NO!" _Jack screamed, his instinct making his charge straight at the cloud of darkness and tackle Pitch.

Pitch fell on to the surface of the cloud, his arrow disappearing as it left his hand.

Jack swung his staff at Pitch, hitting him in the ribs.

Rage filled Pitch's eyes as Jack attacked.

He lifted his hand as sand burst from the cloud, surrounding Jack in bindings making in still.

Pitch recovered, standing up and advancing towards Jack.

Jack froze the bindings, they shattered make fragments of ice.

Jack swung his staff again, put Pitch was prepared as he took hold of his staff.

_"This isn't your fight, Frost."_ Pitch hissed as he leaned towards Jack.

Then, he remembered a small lesson he learned.

He punched Pitch in the face, making him stagger back in shook.

Sometimes, it's good to learn from experience. Especially since Jack was once on the _other_ end of the punch.

"Maybe it isn't, but you can prove it all you want and_ I won't care!" _Jack blast Pitch with ice, the ice solidifying under Pitch's feet and arms, trapping him.

He stood right in front of Pitch's face, showing all his fury and rage towards Pitch as he spoke.

"You hurt Andrea, I'll freeze the whole world until I find you and make you wish you could have hidden within your shadows for eternity." Jack hissed.

Pitch's wide, creepy smile of joy made Jack confused.

_"Well then, better make it impossible for you to find me."_ Pitch chuckled as Jack raised an eyebrow.

Then Jack cried out as terrible pain shot through his stomach.

He staggered back and clutch his stomach, blood pouring out from a fatal wound. Jack looked back up, wide-eyed, to see Pitch free from his bonds and a bloodied dagger enclosed in his hand.

Jack kept whimpering and calling out in agony as the blood continued to flow. His energy dripping away and his eyes blurring as Pitch stood in front of him, his face the only thing clear.

_"Sweet Dreams..."_ Was the only thing he whispered, as he pushed Jack off the cloud and plummet to the world below.

Jack heard a deep, evil laugh, and a piercing scream.

Then, as gravity continued embracing him while he thought for consciousness, he saw a flash of silver light.

Then darkness.

* * *

**You guys might think that evil laugh was Pitch.**

**It wasn't. It was me, _taunting_ you.**

**I AM SO CRUEL! WAHAHAHA! **

**Yes, Kill me if you so wish. I deserve it.  
But, if you want to rant and murder, _please _mention it in a review.**

**It can be as loud and offence as you want, I'll only laugh.**

**Damn, I'm evil. 3:D**

**I'm also evil because it's late at night and I can't write the next chapter until _tomorrow_!  
Hope you enjoy _that_ thought!**

***Evil laughing* _Rate and Review!_ *Evil laughing continues.***


	28. True power is of the heart

**It snowed again!  
Actually, it has been snowing every day.  
But, enough for it to be fricking freezing, yet, not enough to have any fun with it.**

**Well, I think Jack is to blame, I guess he's pissed about the last chapter. *Evil chuckle***

**I was laughing like a mad women when I posted that chapter, and I continued laughing into 11 at night when I saw the reviews and rants. **

**Dear gods...I'm like a Rick Riordan in training.**

**...**

**_CrystalxRose:_**** GAHHH! I KNOW I DO! *Giggles***

**Yep, I remember when I finished Mark of Athena.**

**Mum: What's wrong?  
Me: *Hands the book* Just take it away.  
Mum: Why shou-  
Me: Just take it...and leave it from my sight for eternity. *Leaves*  
Lol.**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s_****: BECAUSE I'M AN AUTHOR, I'M CRUEL, AND I ENJOY WATCHING MY READERS FREAK OUT AND SUFFER! *Evil laughing***

**_Wes300_: Your review confused me, Lol! Well, it _is_ Andrea. If that is what you were asking about. :/**

_**Nanu Kitty: "You're so evil!" **_**Oh, stop it, I'm blushing.**

**So, you are sick. Damn it, sickness! Can't you just leave the girl alone, I want to make her suffer too! *Giggles* And you lost your ****_iPod_****! Dude..fate is ****_cruel_****, not giving you any music to listen to while being sick 'nd stuff.**

_**"Won't murder you for now, but if you discontinue this story on a cliffhanger...*Evil face*"**_

**You didn't mention ****_finishing_**** this story on a cliffhanger, though. *Hysterical laughter*  
****I should start running now, shouldn't I?**

**...**

**Reminders (Guys, do we ****_really_**** need to keep doing these!?)**

**~Any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes then PM me or mention it in a review.**

**~Any other problems, also PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (Cookies for those who noticed) but I do own Andrea and this ****_cruel_**** story**

_**~Caution: Offensive language in chapter, warnings for those who dislike bad language use.**_

_**ONWARDS, MY READERS!**_

* * *

Andrea and gravity never got along well.

Well, _anyone_ and gravity shouldn't get along well.

Because, you know, gravity's indentation is to make things _fall_.

So, Andrea owed gravity _big time_.

The moment her feet left the sleigh, she regretted it.

She could have flown to the town and fight below.

She could have killed NightMares _while in the sleigh!_

But, this is Andrea.

And she doesn't really think properly when in a dangerous, _chaotic _situation.

The wind whipped past Andrea as she fell, as if the wind was _attempting_ to take her away from gravity's tight embrace.

But, she didn't want to be _caught. _She needed to_ fall._

And fall she did.

She kept falling and falling, the ground of the once small Earth coming towards her at an incredible speed that _terrified _Andrea.

Yet, terror is natural.

Terror can become _fun_.

Gravity halted as Andrea finally made contact with the swarm of NightMares, smashing into the hard back of a shadow horse as it cried out in surprise.

The NightMare didn't take the surprise _nicely_.

It thrashed and kicked, trying to force Andrea's grip off its body. unfortunately, Andrea wasn't the type of person to just get thrown about and doing nothing to fight back.

She caught the horse around its neck, making it sprint as it attempted to dismount Andrea.

The NightMare sprinted through the cloud of shadows horses and nightmare sand, shocking the monsters of darkness with its thrashing and disorganised sprint..

Then, it ran straight in the direction another running NightMare.

It was like a game of chicken.

Except both horse didn't know about what was happening until they struck.

They burst into fragments of sand, and Andrea was in the air once more.

She gripped on to the head of a passing NightMare as she fell, immediately cutting its throat with her agile sword before it could react.

Falling. Landing. Killing. Sand.

Falling. Landing. Killing. Sand.

The pattern repeated in Andrea's head, making her feel less panicked and terrified about her situation.

It was good to make a pattern.

Patterns show the order within the utter _chaos_.

And, boy, there was a _lot_ of chaos.

The number of NightMares slowly decreased as Andrea killed and killed and _killed_.

Piercing necks, charging into NightMares, stabbed and sliced as she rode on tamed horses of nightmares.

Falling. Landing. Killing. _Ride_.

The pattern altered slightly as the tamed horse she currently rode sprinted _upwards._

This was good, Andrea could work with this.

She was taken through the skies, above the clouds of dark sand.

It was no longer a large swarm, _covering_ the sky.

It was now remains of monsters, _scattered_ through the grey, dull clouds.

Andrea threw her fist into the air in victory.

She was actually _winning_.

Winning a battle.

Winning a battle that she didn't know she was about to _lose_.

The horse thrashed, causing Andrea to return her tight grip round the horse's neck, as she saw the sleigh a far distance away.

She got the sword she held and stabbed the horse in the side of its stomach.

That worked better than any whip could.

It shrieked in pain and charged ahead with great speed, straight towards the sleigh.

Andrea prepared as she continued holding on to the horse, preparing to launch.

The horse got close enough for Andrea's liking that she threw herself off the horse.

And landed in the sleigh with a terrible _crash_.

She groaned in pain as her body ached from the hard contact, she dropped the sword as she recovered and rose to her feet.

She glanced at the reindeer, who kicked the running shadow horse she had ridden. The horse disappeared with a loud cry and an explosion of sand.

Andrea stared in silence before she cried out in victory.

She continued yelling and celebrating, not turning to look behind her.

Behind her, where a few NightMares remained.

Behind her, where chaos still bloomed.

Behind her, where the scattered clouds swirled into a _whole_.

Andrea didn't see the tragedy about to happen behind her, didn't see the arrow of darkness being aimed at her back.

However, she did hear somebody call her name.

The call was faint, drifting through the rushing wind so silently that it was barely impossible to hear.

The call was terrified, the call was _familiar_. It was the call of a friend that Andrea thought was _dying in the arctic._

The loud, bursting cry of pain made Andrea turn around, and see the utter _hell_ happen behind her.

There was Pitch with a bloodied knife in his hand, but that wasn't what struck Andrea.

It was the person who got their blood taken by the knife.

Jack was _there_!

Was there, _and covered in blood and pain._

Pitch stood in front of him, give a small chuckle and a faint whisper,

Then pushed him into the tumbling clouds.

Pitch's cruel howl of laughter boomed through Andrea's ears as she saw the horror happen.

_"NO!" _Andrea screamed, a terrible piercing scream that echoed across the skies.

She screamed in utter despair as Pitch continued to laugh in victory, as Jack plummeted through the air.

She screamed in fear.

She screamed in panic.

She screamed in _fury_.

She gripped her branch tightly as anger coursed through her body, boiling her senses into a red blinding rage.

Her anger had _triggered_ something for a bursting, bright light of silver shot through the air.

The light darted through the air within seconds, flying like a blinding bullet to an oblivious Pitch.

Pitch could only turn as the light made contact, the darkness and shadows erupted with exploding energy.

The energy of the light forced Andrea back in a heavy push, bringing her crashing into the walls of the sleigh. Her vision blurred as she made contact with the wall, her breathing taken and returned in heavy, surprised gasps.

She recovered, her vision returning to see empty skies and the blurred remaining fragments from the blinding silver light.

She rushed to the edge of the sleigh, peering over to the dark town below.

The skies were empty beneath her.

"Jack!" She screamed, _"Jack!" _

A blur of bright colors came from underneath the clouds. A figure of wings and feathers with held a limp figure in blue.

_Tooth._

Tooth held Jack in her arms, descending the skies in a quick, panicked rush.

"Land..." She snapped her head to the reindeer as she screamed the command, _"Land!"_

They didn't need to hear the desperate plead again, for they sprinted downwards towards the Earth below as Andrea panicked and shook viciously.

She gripped her branch tightly, clutching the groves and patterns of the wood like an embrace.

But something was different about her branch.

It's pattern, its shape that was _embedded_ in its bark, felt foreign and unfamiliar in her hands.

Andrea inspected her loyal stick and gasped.

Her branch had _changed_.

Its hook was gone, leaving only a straight branch with elegant twirls and patterns swirling its surface.

It wasn't just that, her branch _pulsed_ with energy.

Silver light swirled across the dark bark of her branch, warmth filling Andrea's hands as she held it.

The silver light, The silver burst of energy.

Did it come from _her?_

Andrea didn't think about it longer, for the jerk of the sleigh as it shrieked across the ground made Andrea jump over the sleigh and sprint.

Sprinting across the ground as she searched for Jack in panic and desperation.

* * *

"Jack!" Andrea called as she found the rooftop where she last saw the Feather Sprite that caught Jack. She scoured the iron, rusted fire escape towards the rooftop, to see the limp body that was Jack Frost.

"_Jack_!" She noticed Jack's body and ran straight towards where he laid.

Andrea mis-saw the hovering Tooth, who looked at Andrea in a surprised snap, her eyes wide in shock.

"Andrea! How-" Tooth's voice caught in her throat, her tone becoming silent while Andrea _stared._

She knelt beside him, a flood of emotions swelling her chest as she saw the bruised and bloodied figure of the Winter Spirit.

"Oh my god, Jack! What happened to you!" Andrea exclaimed as she looked at the still and lifeless Jack.

She thought Jack would mumble a barely understandable reply, shuffle a groan or even snap his eyes open, wide awake, and start laughing about how idiotic Andrea was and say that nothing was wrong.

But he didn't.

"Jack, wake up." Andrea commanded, tapping Jack's cold cheek.

"Jack, I'm not joking, Wake up." She said, panic reaching her voice.

He didn't respond, he continued laying there. Still and lifeless as death.

_"Wake up!_" Andrea cried as she slapped Jack's cheek again, with no response.

"For god sake, _wake up!" _Andrea started shaking as she hit Jack, _"Please wake up!"_

She lifted her head away from the site of Jack's body to Tooth, who just stood there shock and panic. Tooth didn't know what to do, she was frozen.

Kind of like Andrea, except she didn't have the burning desperation to act or move.

"Wake up!" She smacked Jack in the chest, "It isn't that hard to just wake the hell up! _So wake up!_"

"Wake up, Wake up!" She started screaming at him now, begging for him to stir or even _breathe_.

"Wake up, you're not dead!" Her voice cracked when she said _dead_.

"No, No, No, NO! You're not dead, You're Jack Frost, You're the Spirit of Winter! _You can't just die!_"

Andrea heard a shaking, heartbreaking sob escape from Tooth. The sound of echoing calls and rushing footsteps can be heard in the so silent town as Tooth winced and cried.

"You're not dead! You're immortal, you can't die! _I'm_ the mortal one, I'm the one that gets hurt and drops dead and does things suicidal,_ not you_!"

Andrea kept hitting Jack in the chest, her fist slamming into him as she grew more desperate and angry.

Shadows loomed over Andrea as she screamed and _attempted._

"Jackson Overland Frost, You're not dead, stop playing this stupid game _and wake up_!"

She stopped for a response, a small wine, a hushed groan, or a subtle breath.

None of that came, only a painful, hurting silence.

"Jack, wake up!" Andrea screamed, _"Don't die, don't die on me!"_

She felt devastation and guilt try to embrace her, Andrea trying so hard to keep it away.

"You won't die for me! You can't die for me, I won't ever forgive myself, ever, ever, _ever_!"

Tears started filling Andrea's eyes as she continued looking at Jack's unresponsive body.

"Please, wake up and be _alive_!"

Silence.

"Please!" She cried out another time, her head lowering as she put her hands over her head.

_"Jack!" _His name ended with a sob and the tears finally leaked out of Andrea's eyes.

She cried in her hands, hearing the noise of other cries and caught breaths that felt the equal pain for the Winter Spirit.

She kept crying as the devastation finally crept in, into Andrea's fragile heart. It clutch round her heart with an iron grip, filling her with terrible, piercing guilt as she lifted her head to Jack's dead body.

Dead, not dying.

_Dead_.

She release another sob as she looked at Jack, his white hair and pale skin, his button nose and closed eyes.

_Closed eyes_, as if he could be asleep.

"I'm so sorry!" Andrea blurted out through her sobs, "You died because of my foolish actions and _I'm so sorry!" _

Jack was silent, his features peaceful and painless.

Maybe, he'll be alright now...No longer alone.

"I'm so sorry I made this happen to you, I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble and pain and terror just because I don't know how to act smart or speak honestly."

The words only continued blurting out, rushing through her mouth, unable to stop.

"I've jumped to conclusions, I've never though about the consequences, I saw certain things in my visions that I didn't tell because I was afraid but if I told you, you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be _dead_ because of me, _AND_ _I'M SO SORRY!_"

She continued sobbing and inhaling steadily beside the pale and dead Jack Frost, her friend. Her friend she had let down and killed.

Andrea kept looking at him, her hand shaking as it slowly moved.

"Jack..." She spoke, so softly, as she took hold of Jack's hand.

Then, she jerked as her vision was washed over and darkened suddenly.

_Images_, so fast and many flew past her sight, too quick for her to truly see or understand.

Her vision returned with a quick snap and a violent jerk to the side, her landing on the hard surface of the cold rooftop making her body ache.

"Andrea!" The voices of the Guardians reacted as North grabbed hold of Andrea's shoulder, staring at Andrea with surprise.

How long has North been here?

Ignore that, What the hell just happened!

She kept looking at North, inhaling air in sharp gasps.

She was wide-eyed and terrified, trying to remember the images that flashed through her mind so quickly. She couldn't fully detail them, her mind to foggy and tense to work. She attempted to survey her surroundings to empty her thoughts.

She was still on the rooftop, which was dark, dull and covered in thin dirt and grime.

The air was crisp, clean and cold. Slightly more freezing then it was before.

The figures of North, Bunny and Tooth surrounded Andrea but were all gazing at something else, something behind her, with wide, shocked eyes.

Then, there was something else.

It wasn't the Guardians, she could see that.

But...

She wasn't the only one struggling for breath and gasping for air.

She wasn't the only one breathing, _living_.

* * *

Darkness.

Oh, How much Jack _hated_ it.

His life started with the darkness of the freezing waters of that iced lake.

Now, his life _stopped _with the darkness and pain from the Nightmare King.

Yet, even though Jack _despised _it, the darkness still swarmed him.

Making him paralyzed, hurt and alone.

He couldn't see.

He couldn't feel.

He couldn't even _breathe_.

Well, he didn't _think_ he was breathing. He didn't make the movements that were needed to fill ones lungs with oxygen or pump blood through ones heart and body. He made no movements to breathe and _live_.

But, Apart from all his senses lacking, he could still hear.

They were echos, at first, so silent, so far and distant but he tried and _tried_ to listen more clearly at the calling echoes that sounded so_ familiar_.

_"Wake up!_"

The clear, echoing voice pleaded for Jack, as if he could _easily_ wake up.

_"For god sake, wake up!" _The echo kept strengthening, turning louder and more desperate _"Please wake up!"_

Andrea.

The echo was Andrea, calling him.

_"Wake up! It isn't that hard to just wake the hell up! So wake up!"_

Andrea was safe.

She was alive.

_"Wake up, Wake up!" _

Jack wanted his voice to speak, to respond, but the darkness seemed to drown his voice and make it fail to yell out for Andrea.

_"Wake up, you're not dead!"_

_Dead. _

Her voice slightly caught on the word dead, as if that word was horribly important and grief-striking.

Was Jack dead?

How could Jack be dead?

He didn't _feel_ dead, He felt darkness.

Darkness and no pain.

_"No, No, No, NO! You're not dead, You're Jack Frost, You're the Spirit of Winter! You can't just die!"_

_Darkness_, he felt darkness.

He heard that you'll experience a light in a tunnel or no pain and growing darkness as you left the world, as you died.

Jack only felt darkness. Growing and crushing _darkness_.

_"You're not dead! You're immortal, you can't die! I'm the mortal one, I'm the one that gets hurt and drops dead and does things suicidal, not you!"_

Andrea kept screaming at him, her pleads becoming more angry and hurt.

_"You won't die for me! You can't die for me, I won't forgive myself, ever, ever, ever!"_

How much Jack wanted to scream! To yell at Andrea and _respond_.

He didn't want to hear her wither in guilt, he didn't want her to blame herself like she has done.  
Because, he wouldn't be able to comfort her if she did.

_"Please, wake up and be alive!"_

Why did the darkness have to be so cruel! Why didn't the darkness loosen and let him speak, or let it end?  
It just _stayed_, stayed with Jack and forced him to _listen_.

_"Jack!" _

His name ended with a sob which broke Jack, Andrea's cries making Jack want to just scream or move or just _breathe._

Show a sign that he _lives_.

_"I'm so sorry!"_ Andrea spoke between her sobs, _"You died because of my foolish actions and I'm so sorry!"_

She continued crying, crying her heartbreaking cries that Jack was still forced painfully _hear._

_"I'm so sorry I made this happen to you, I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble and pain and terror just because I don't know how to act smart or speak honestly." _

Her sobs and guilt confessions poured out, Jack feeling more frustrated and desperate to _respond_.

_"I've jumped to conclusions, I've never though about the consequences, I saw certain things in my visions that I didn't tell because I was afraid but if I told you, you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be dead because of me, AND I'M SO SORRY!"_

_'It wasn't your fault!' _He shouted, yet his voice stayed silent and enclosed by the darkness that embraced him and kept him _listening, _listening to her heart twisting wails of pain and dread.

The sobs started to die, the echoes became quiet.

Jack finally thought the darkness was letting him go, letting him die.

_"Jack..."_ Her voice was so _soft_, so gentle, so emotional and _hurt_.

He felt warmth in his palm, a kind warmth that stuck out in the darkness Jack felt.

Then, the darkness was replaced with a blinding light that made Jack gasp.

The blinding light changed into blurred images that flew past Jack long before he noticed.

Even though the images were swift, he can still process snippets of what he saw.

It was life. Well, the memories and events of _someones_ life.

The snippets and images and_ bright silver light_ he saw were gone, quick as it came.

Jack inhaled as his breath left him, his eyes flying open and his head slightly jerk in shook.

He could _see_, for darkness no longer clouded his eyes.

He laid on the rooftop of a building, surround by the night sky with shining stars and dark shadows of figures, figures that he was familiar with.

He looked around, still gulping for air, to see the bright, flabbergasted eyes of Tooth and Bunnymund, their expression showing sheer shook and confusion.

North was beside them, yet turned away and knelt beside a curled, shaking figure. The figure inhaled sharply as they laid on their side, away from Jack, with their golden hair flowing around their back on to the dirt of the rooftop.

Also, the enclosed and tightly compact figure had that their arm stretched behind them, their hand _holding_ Jack's palm in a tight grip.

Andrea held Jack's hand, yet faced away. Oh, how shaken and _terrified _she looked!

Jack curled his fingers round her _warm_ and gentle hand, _responding._

Andrea stopped shaking as they felt Jack _respond,_ uncurling herself yet kept _holding_ on to Jack.

She turned, staring at Jack with their bright, hazel eyes.

"Ja-Jack?" She sounded unsure, as if Jack being awake wasn't _possible_.

Well, he thought he was _dead_. So it _should_ be impossible.

"Hi?" He gave her a weak smile.

She replied with a giant, crushing hug.

Which wasn't a good idea, since Jack wasn't ready and was laying on the floor.

"I thought- When you- How on earth-" She kept saying between joyful sobs. She tore away from Jack as he sat up, looking at her as she tried to form words.

She seemed so happy and joyful. Almost innocent and childish.

_Almost_.

For, her eyes narrowed and she punched him in the chest.

"You Son of a Bitch!"

The sudden change of emotions for Jack shocked him.

She kept punching him as she spoke, "You know how absolutely fucking _horrified_ I was!"

Jack tried to reply, but he got painfully interrupted with a punch in the arm.

"You fucking _died_! You weren't breathing or anything and I was fucking terrified and scared because I thought I lost you and that Pitch fucking _stabbed_ you! I kept screaming and pleading and now you just wake up like nothing fucking happened and you just go ahead and say 'Hi'!"

"Okay, first off, Ow." Jack replied, the glare he got was murderous, "Second, I'm sorry. Third, how the bloody hell did you get here!"

"Me! How did I- _You_ appeared out of nowhere, you was dying in the arctic and alone and you're asking _me_ why I'm here! Are you fucking _kidding_ me!?"

"I wasn't dying in the arctic." Jack's tone hinted confusion as he replied.

"Oh, that so makes a fucking difference right now!"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Stop being a sarcastic bastard and answer my questions!" Andrea snapped at him.

"Answer mine first!" Jack shouted back, anger starting to form.

"You fucking died, how can you be alive!"

"How about you fucking tell me!"

Andrea's mouth hung open, agape, as Jack cursed.

"I know I died, Andrea. For, if you didn't notice,_ I was there_!"

They stared at each other, their glares angered and furious. Andrea lowered her gaze, the fury within her extinguished.

"You...You didn't know how terrifying it was to see you die, to see you get..._killed_ by Pitch..." She muttered, her voice low.

"Andrea..." His voice softened, "Just...you were supposed to be _safe_, at the North Pole, that is what North told me. Did you know how horrifying it was to see you, in the sky, while Pitch was about to _kill you_?"

"I'm...I'm sorry." She turned towards the Guardians, who had been _very_ silent during the conversation/argument, "I'm sorry about everything."

They gave Andrea a forgiving, soft smile.

"We understand." Tooth answered, gently and calmly.

"It was just...you weren't listening to me and...when people don't listen to me...it's usually about me telling a vision...and they d-...get hurt..." Andrea paused before continuing, "I just...didn't want Jack to be one of those people that di- _got hurt_ because I didn't make the effort to be noticed."

"Well, I already died, so everything is all good."

"No, no it's not." Andrea looked back at him, "You should be dead, you _were, _but...I think...I did _something..._withsome sort of power I didn't know about that...kinda...brought...you back."

"Well, that's..." Jack hesitated, "Different."

"No Shit."

"How 'bout, we get off this dirty rooftop and pay attention to the battle we fighting in, huh?" Bunnymund's thick accent interrupted the awkward silence that formed, a smug smile across his face.

He didn't know why, but a reminder hit Jack's mind like a sharp arrow.

"Jamie!"

"What? who?"

"Jamie! I saw Jamie, that kid we've mentioned before, be a light and believe!" Jack exclaimed, "I don't know how, or why he still believes but if we find him, get him before Pitch then we can-"

"Light? believe? _What are you talking about_!?" Andrea whined, making Jack chuckle inside about her childish moan.

"Jamie Bennett, I looked at Pitch's globe in his realm-" He got gasps and exclaimed questions, but he continued, "And the last light was Burgess, and I _know_ Jamie is the last light. But, we need to find him before he gets taken by Pitch or stops believing and we-"

North's thundering laugh interrupted Jack, "Brilliant, Jack! We must find Jamie."

"When I meant '_We_' I kind of meant...urh..._me_."

"Oh no, Frostbite. I think we just learned that you shouldn't be left alone without supervision."

"Supervision!" Jack was on his feet, in front of Bunnymund, "We can't all just whisk off to his house, Pitch will notice. Also, he thinks I'm dead, so he wouldn't think that I would be alive and sneaking about for Jamie."

"However, this could end with you being dead..._again_!"

"I need to find Jamie! Use your brain, Cotton tail!"

"Use your wit, _Jackson_." His emphasis on his name made Jack's eyes widen in surprise.

He didn't tell Bunny his full name.

Heck, didn't tell _anyone_ his full name.

Except...

A shrill, innocent whistle came from Andrea as she slowly walked away, as if she was trying to act _casual_.

She kept looking back at Jack and his deep, threatening glare.

"You was dead, Okay! I was panicking like fuck, your full name just kinda...slipped?"

"I hate you."

"I know, but how about we partner up and kind this Jamie kid, yeah?"

"Now, wait a min-"

"Bunny, don't grudge. Jack right about us all going, it would be dangerous and noticeable. But, we can't leave Jack _or_ Andrea alone-"

"Yep, this is why you should listen to me-" Andrea mentioned.

"So, we might as well keep them together. Besides, Pitch won't think of Jack, since he be dead in his mind, and he finds Andrea a mere mortal and be all emotional over Jack."

"Maybe she still is, and just to good at hiding it."

"I swear to god, Jack, I will hit you-"

"Right, you two go while we fight off Pitch." North said confidently, even though he didn't look like it.

In fact, Jack noticed that all the Guardians looked absolutely _exhausted_. The effect of the lack of believers must have started taking it's toll on them.

"It's okay. Me and Annie here will find Jamie in a flash."

"Did you just call me '_Annie_'!"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Yes, it's a fucking problem!"

"Well, get over it, _Annie_."

"I'm gonna punch you in the face, in a minute."

"Is that a _threat_?"

"Is that _sarcasm_?"

"Yes."

"Urgh, shut up and lets find this Bennett kid before I-"

"Already on it."

"What do you mean, 'already on it'-" Her sentence was caught off as she screamed, being hung in the air by the flying Jack.

"Jack Frost, you son of a bitch! What did I tell you about 'never doing this flying thing again' that you don't understand!"

"The 'flying' part."

"Put me down, you sarcastic bastard!"

"Shut up!"

"No, put me down!"

"No, seriously, _Shut up _or the whole_ town_ might just wake up_." _Jack answered, "And we don't want dozens of child and adults causing chaos for Pitch to notice."

Andrea stopped kicking and thrashing about in Jack's arms, which held Andrea _very_ tightly.

Well, It wouldn't be good if she _slipped away_, now would she?

Andrea huffed, her breath going foggy in the cold air, "Fine, but don't you dare do anything idiotic like-"

Of course, get dived through the sky.

The screams and curses of Andrea echoing through the silent town where the last believer sat, grasping his Bunny teddy bear in desperation for belief that was slowly...fading...away.

* * *

**Gah! That chapter was a absolute Bitch to write!  
Yes, I'm swearing. I warned you guys about violent language, so I might as well take advantage of it and write honestly.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had homework, chores, and a messed up who deleted all my editing for this chapter which delayed it by _many_ hours.**

**Side note, HAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO KILL JACK LIKE THAT! HAHA-HAHAHA! That is hilarious!**

**The death scene of Jack was actually one of the first scenes I thought of for this fanfiction. For, I saw the trailer and you saw Jack falling out of the sky and landing in Tooth's arms. Which, being a psychotic fangirl, made me think Pitch hurt or _killed_ him.**

**Fortunately, that _didn't_ happen in the actual film, but my mind twisted around this and caused it to blend in with the trailer yet not the film. *Evil chuckle* Thus, this corrupt death scene was born!**

**The other thing I thought of after the death scene, was how Jack was resurrected. Because, you know, I'm not that cruel enough to let Jack be death _forever_. No, I'm not that cruel...Well, I don't think I'm that cruel.**

**If you're confused about how the actual fuck Jack is alive, then PM me and I'll explain in the next chapter or in a short story or some shit like that.**

**Anyway, hope you liked, and don't want to kill me for threatening Jack's life.  
Remember: _Rate and Review! :D_**


	29. A person can alter the war

******JACK MADE IT SNOW! And not just snow, a decent amount of snow!  
Enough for the little kiddies to have a snow day, but not enough for a full-day worth of fun.**

**JACK MUST HAVE FORGIVEN ME, AND FINALLY LISTEN TO ME WANTING A FUCKING SNOW DAY!**

**Of course, he mustn't of ****_fully_**** forgiven me for he didn't make it snow ****_before_**** school yet ****_during_**** school and when I was about to walk home in Minus 3 Degree temperature (Don't worry, I got a ride home, so it's all good.)  
Also, the snow is already melting, but I'm sure it's gonna snow again.**

**Yep, I think Jack's heart must have warmed up enough for him to let me back in. Yes, Jack, the pun ****_was_**** intended.**

**Lawls. **

**I'm glad Spirits don't read fanfiction, especially Jack Frost.  
Well...I don't actually ****_think_**** they read fanfiction...**

**If they do, then I should probably hide...**

**Fangirls and, now, ****_spirits_**** will request for my head on a spike if I take something out of line for ****_another_**** time.**

**Yep, I'm shit scared now.**

**...**

**Thank you to ****_dream lighting_**** also****_ DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s _****for their reviews, which I replied to via PM. You guys are amazing, you both really made my day. :)**

**_Nanu Kitty_****: ****_"I thought he was going to wake up and be like, "So you do care" again."_**** That was the point, for Jack has been in situations like this (****_Like this_****, he had never experienced an actual situation which involved him ****_dying_****.) before and has turned them into jokes. However, this time, he couldn't which made the situation ****_much_**** worse.**

**For god sake, Sickness,****_ leave the poor girl alone!_****  
Come on, sickness, even I'm not ****_that_**** mean!**

**Doesn't help that your computer is being bitchy and deleted your work...****_twice_****!  
I know how you feel, the amount of times my laptop decided to delete my first draft of chapters for this story...*Also flips tables with you***

**_CrystalxRose:_ I guess you haven't heard of the term_ 'Bittersweet'  
Bittersweet_ is a meaning for something that is sad or heartbreaking, or _bitter_,and yet is nice and _sweet. _  
Your feelings, of my story being awesome yet sad and tear-making, are what is '_bittersweet_'.**

**Thank you for your review!**

**Side note, we've almost reached 100 reviews! *Cheers and squeals*  
Just nine more reviews! Nie reviews and I'll be so happy that I'll burst into flames (Not ****_really_**** because then I wouldn't be able to finish the story, but the thought should count).**

**...**

**Reminders (I should just start Coping and Pasting these, it would be less effort):**

**~Any spelling, grammar, punctuational or other problems, then PM me or mention it in a review.**

**~Any other problems, also PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (Sandman Plushies to those who already knew that) but I do own Andrea and the events she causes during this story.**

**~Song of the chapter: This actually describes a ****_few_**** chapters, but Hero by Skillet is a ****_perfect_**** song for this climax/final battle like scene. If you've never heard it, you should go listen and you'll then understand what I mean.**

_**~Caution: Contains harsh, violent language.**_

_**~WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FROM FILM!**_

* * *

Andrea shouted out so many curses that even Tooth wouldn't show any mercy to clean that mouth with soap. And Tooth _hated_ people who put soap in people's mouths, that contained such _beautiful_, pearly white teeth, and make them gag from the substance.

But, Andrea was seriously, violently, purely _cursing _that it accidentally rubbed off on to Jack, slightly.

"_JACK!_" She screamed, for the hundredth time as Jack spun, "You motherfucking, son of a bitch!"

This made Jack then swoop high into the air, and plummet through the air in a swift dive.

"JACKKKKKKK!" Jack stopped, mid-dive, making more curses erupt from Andrea's furious mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Oh, lighten up!"

_"'Lighten up!'_ Oh, You stubborn, sarcastic, irritating, little-"

Jack continued flying through the air in high swoops, fast twists and dangerous dives, all to Andrea's discomfort, of course.

"_JACK_! Aren't you fucking _listening_ to me!"

"Why can't you just untense and enjoy the ride?"

"Because, if I _untense_, I'll plummet to my fucking _death_."

"I won't let you fall, I'm not sure I could be able to bring you back to life like you did with that weird...power _thingy_, so it wouldn't be a good idea if I let you die."

Andrea didn't reply, or spat a violent curse. Her eyes looked away from Jack and gazed at the ground _miles_ below them, her angered expression now gone and replaced with sadness.

"Oh, don't get all sad about it. I'm alive now, so everything is all good."

"Everything is not all good!" Andrea snapped, "Not at all. I've never known I had that power. Heck, I don't even count my _visions_ as a power. If I can bring someone from the dead, what else can I do!"

Jack didn't know how to reply.

_"What else could I do, Jack?!"_

"I don't know!" Jack shouted, "I don't know just as much as you do!"

They became silent, their glares looking at completely different, far away, directions.

"I'm sorry..." Andrea muttered, "It's just..."

"'_It's just_' what?"

"It's just...very..." Andrea started, "Terrifying. The fact I can do these..._things_, that I never known I could."

Jack's expression softened, feeling pity for Andrea.

"No wonder...No wonder Pitch _wanted_ me so badly..." Andrea continued, "I really am dangerous, deadly in this battle and _game_ Pitch is playing."

"Andrea!" Jack exclaimed as he heard these terrible, _shocking_ things, "Don't..._don't_ think like that!"

"But it's true-"

"It's not true. You're not dangerous, you're not deadly. Sure, you're now part of this battle, but not on the side that Pitch would have wanted."

"But, aren't you scared..." Andrea glanced at him, her eyes full of questioning fear "About...about the things I _could_ do?"

"No." He smiled at her, "Because you're a sweet person that has suffered so much yet still helps people, which also causes you pain."

"Wow...that was deep..." Andrea grinned, "Where do you keep getting these 'deep and emotional thoughts' from?"

"Haha, very funny."

"Seriously? Or, for once, are you actually being emotional?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Damn, what did death _do_ to you?"

"Must of jumbled up my brain...you know, if it could get any more _jumbled_."

That made Andrea laugh. A loud, open, laugh.

Jack liked Andrea's laugh. It was so loud and joyful, which Jack doesn't see much from Andrea. It was quirky and odd, yet still had a sort of sweet tone to it.

Wait, what was Jack _doing_?!

Going all descriptive about Andrea's _laugh_, out of all things.

"Yep, death indeed made your brain go all slushy and jumbled." Andrea spoke between her silencing giggles.

Jack chuckled a little before spotting what he been trying to find during the whole flight.

There, beside a calm road, was the house of Jamie Bennett.

Jack has seen the house before, he has even visited it a few times after he created that 'Sledding accident' which ended with Jamie losing a front tooth.

The house was nice, a bright shade of blue but looked grey in the dull light of the streetlights. A light from the lower floor was on, showing the silhouette of somebody sitting down inside a kitchen.

Jack didn't need to know that information, however, for he saw the dim glow of a soft nightlight glowing through the window of a room on the high floor of the house.

Jamie, it was Jamie's room.

Jack flew towards the house silently, which Andrea understood and also became silent as she noticed how slow and quiet Jack was to advance towards the house.

He slowly descended above the rooftop, bringing Andrea on to the tiled surface with a gentle drop.

Andrea looked up at him as he hovered above her. He put his fingers to his lips, which Andrea immediately understood that Jack wanted her to be _very_ silent.

She nodded, and gave Jack an encouraging thumbs up as he hovered beside the ajar window that showed the sight of a dark bedroom, with a little, brown-haired, child sat on a large bed, holding a tattered and dirty stuffed bunny toy.

"Okay look, you and I are obviously at what we call a crossroads, so here's what's gonna happen-"

Jack pushes the window open slightly as he heard Jamie talk to the stuffed rabbit clutched in his hands, his bright-brown eyes staring at the small teddy.

"If it wasn't a dream, and if you _are_ real, then you have to prove it. Like, _right now._"

Jack watched as Jamie waited for _something_ to happen, but no response came.

"I've believed in you for a long time, okay?" Jamie continued, desperation creeping into his tone, "Like, my whole _life_ in fact. So you kinda owe me now..."

He pulled the stuffed bunny close, then raising it so they were at eye contact with each other.

"You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know..." Jamie whispered to the Rabbit, "_Anything_, anything at all..."

Jamie waited, staring intensely at the Rabbit that wasn't eager to reply.

"I knew it..." Jamie sighed as he lets the stuffed rabbit fall to the floor, the slight gleam of hope and belief fading from his eyes.

Jack couldn't stand the sight and entered the room, the cold breeze from the wind (And Jack) spreading around the room as the window creaked open.

Jamie didn't take notice, he stared at his crossed feet with disbelief and utter devastation.

Jack had to think of something, he had to make Jamie still _believe._

He wasn't going to screw up. Not again. Never again.

An idea snapped into Jack's head, even though it seemed like a long and impossible shot...

He concentrated as he glared at the window, putting his effort into making the glass frosted over.

Jamie quietly gasped as the frost spread across the window frame, enchanting the glass with delicate swirls and patterns that sparkled like diamonds in even the dim lights nearby.

Jamie's eyes widened with amazement and shock as he saw the drawing of an inaccurate Easter egg appear, covered in stripes and spots that Jack had drawn.

"He's real..." Jamie muttered as he stared at the toy rabbit, resting on the ground below the bed.

Jack was doing it! He was making Jamie believe!

Jack, excited by the events happening, continued to draw. His fingers curved as he created a drawing of a small, real life looking, rabbit. As the Rabbit was completed, it jumped away from the window frame and the glass.

The frost rabbit burst to life, darting round the room with a trail of snowflakes scattering from its body.

Jamie was on spinning round, standing on his bed, as he watched the enchanted Bunny prance around the room. Jamie started laughing, which made Jack laugh to as he watched.

The Rabbit flew above Jamie's head and burst into a shower of graceful falling snowflakes.

"Whoa!" Jamie exclaimed as the snowflakes fell from above him, covering him like white powder.

"Snow?" Jamie watched, wide-eyed and amazed, as the snowflakes continued falling. Occasionally landing on his cheeks, his hair, his eyes and then...his nose.

Jamie backed away in surprise as the snowflake touched his noise, remembering a small expression his mother spoke.

_"Careful, Honey. Don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose..."_

"Jack Frost..." Jamie whispered, yet Jack heard it loud and clear.

"Did he just say-?"

"Jack Frost?" Jamie repeated, more sure this time.

"He- He said it again. He said- You said-" Jack kept muttering as Jamie turned around to face Jack,

And his eyes widen to the size of large, bright marbles.

_"Jack Frost..."_

"That's right! But- But that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! _You said my name_!"

Jack saw Jamie's mouth fall open as he stared at Jack.

Wait, was he actually _looking_ at Jack!?

"Wait, can you hear me?"

Jamie slowly nodded, his mouth still agape.

"Can you...can you _see_ me?"

Jack went towards Jamie, his face right in front of Jamie's as he slowly nodded.

Jack backed away in shock.

"He..He sees me..._He see me_!" Jack exclaimed as he leaped with utter joy, snow bursting through the small bedroom as Jack jumped about with pure happiness.

"You just made it snow!"

"I know!"

"In my room!"

_"I know!" _Jack threw his arms open to express his words, his eyes bright and grin wide.

"You're real?"

"Yeah!" Jack looked at Jamie, "Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days, and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?!"

"That was you!"

"That was _me_!"

"Cool!"

_"Right?!"_

Jack couldn't _believe_ it! He didn't- It couldn't- It all can't be real!

Somebody, since the 300 years of his life, sees him, _believes_ in _him_!

_He was believed in!_

"But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy I mean-"

"Real-real-_real_! Everyone of us is real!"

"I knew it!" Jamie yelled out.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" The kind voice of a women called out from downstairs. Jamie looked back at the door, then at Jack who just replied with a nod.

"Um...Jack Frost."

There was a short silence before the woman replied with a chuckle, "...Okay, Honey."

Jamie turned back at Jack, his mouth open in utter joy and amazement.

"Urh, Guys." A voice called out, which made Jamie jump in surprise, "Don't want to ruin the moment, but we have company!"

Jack rushed towards the window, poking his head out to see a large, thundering cloud of darkness begin to rush towards the town.

"Andrea?" Jamie spoke, whose head was _also_ poking out of the window but he stared _upwards_ instead of ahead.

Jack looked up to see Andrea sat on the rooftop, her legs swinging over the edge, looking down at Jamie,

"Oh my god! Jamie Bennett! I remember you now! You're one of David's friends, the one who I spent that Christmas Weekend-"

"-Hanging out at the forest-"

"-Creating the-"

"Biggest-snowfort-_ever_!" They both shouted out simultaneously, both bursting in laughter at a memory Jack wasn't apart of.

"Why are you here, David said you were away."

"Didn't he mention the other part?"

"What other part?"

"That I was hanging out in the _North Pole_?"

"The North Pole! Where Santa Lives!?"

"The very one, kiddo!"

"I'm so going to _kill_ David for not telling me _that_!"

Andrea stopped laughing and looked at Jack, her expression fell and turned serious, "By the looks of things, Pitch isn't going to be all '_chummy_' with us and Jamie."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

Andrea snorted, "Yeah, say that now, it's make _such_ a great difference."

Jack over-dramatically sighed, "You know, I could just _leave_ you up there."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, but you know I would."

"Fine, I'll stop being...my _usual_ self."

"Yes, yes you will." Jack spoke as he retrieved Andrea from the rooftop and land her on the ground outside the house.

Jack looked back at Jamie, staring at them from his high window.

"So...You wanna help us kick Pitch's butt?"

The rushing sprint of Jamie was the only answer Jack needed.

* * *

Was Andrea freaking out? No, was the answer.

Was she telling the truth? No, would also be the answer.

She was absolutely _terrified_. She felt like a wobbling piece of old structure, ready to collapse under the slightest of trouble.

She wasn't scared of the growing cloud of darkness, or that Pitch could attack her at any moment, or the fact that she saw Jack _die_. She was horrified and scared about the fact that she had _resurrected_ Jack, brought him back when Andrea _knows_ she shouldn't be able to, shouldn't have the _power _to_._

Yet, there was Jack, _living_ and _breathing_ beside Andrea because she did something she _shouldn't be able to do_.

_"She had many fears. Her visions were the first, then being alone, and now...her greatest fear is herself."_

Andrea shivered as she remembered those words. Those, corrupt, terrible, _honest_ words.

_"She's afraid that she would cause the death of those close..." _Andrea clenched her fist as those brutally _honest _words echoed through her mind.

_"Her mind go corrupt and her powers follow to her will..."_

She shut her eyes, forced them shut as her jaw tightened.

_"You even lie to yourself!" _The echoes started turning into unbearable, booming voices,_ "You get mad, outraged even. It triggers something you're afraid to use, Andrea. To weak to embrace yet to strong to resist."_

Such, honest words! Such_ brutally honest words!_

"Andrea..."

Andrea yelp in surprise as her eyes flew open. Jack stared at her with terrible worry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine." _'Absolutely terrified, but fine.' _The last part she didn't add, for she wouldn't want Jack to have _another_ problems at his hands.

"So...what happened?" Andrea asked, Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You know, with you and Jamie?"

A wide grin spread across his face, "Short version or Long?"

"Short would be better and more quick."

"He can see me." Andrea's eyes widened as she heard what Jack said, "Over 300 years...and I've finally got a believer...somebody that can _see_ me!"

Andrea cleared her throat, giving Jack a venomous glare, "I see how that is..."

"Oh no, I meant as in...You know, my first _actual_ believer...as in, like a kid without any..._powers_ or anything that could make them-"

"No, No. I understand, completely."

"No! I meant as in...Gah, this is confusing!" Jack exclaimed, making Andrea chuckle. He pulled an odd face, being _very_ expressive about the fact he was _thinking, _"Technically, you're my first believer."

"Oh, I'm sorry? What was that?" Andrea shouted, bringing her ear closer to Jack so she could hear better.

"What I _said_ was 'You're my first believer'..."

"Still didn't catch that, just a little louder-"

"You're my first believer!"

"Ow, seesh, try not to burst my eardrums, will you?" Andrea grinned at Jack as she rubbed her ear, Jack just gave her an irritated look, yet had still had a bright smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Jack groaned, turning his head away from Andrea.

Andrea chuckled back, when a sprinting Jamie appeared.

He huffed and bent forwards to recover his breath, his face flustered from the sudden exercise and bitter cold.

"Sorry...I had...to find..a reason...to leave...without...Mom getting...worried..." Jamie spoke between heavy pants, straightening back up.

Andrea laughed quietly then looked at Jack, "Where do you think Pitch is?"

Jack looked away from the excited Jamie and at Andrea, "Well, that giant cloud of darkness would be a big hint about where-"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Andrea complained at Jack's sarcasm.

Jack chuckled yet stopped when they both saw the incoming sight of the flying sleigh.

The flying sleigh that was _crashing_.

It slammed into the road with a terrible screech of impact, and sparks of scraped metal.

Andrea winced as the sleigh tipped to its side and the reindeers bolt off into a flying sprint.

Andrea ran towards crashed sleigh, Jack flying behind while Jamie ran beside him, and stopped in front of the disaster.

Tooth and North emerged from the sleigh, receiving a relieved sigh from Andrea, as they crawled out and stood up (Or hover) beside the smashed Christmas Vehicle.

North staggers, holding his back as it gave out. Tooth flew towards North instantly, supporting him as he straightened up.

"North! Are you okay?" Andrea called as she ran beside North, seeing the weariness and tiredness across his face.

"Is official..." North huffed, "My powers are _kaput_."

"Not for long, though." Andrea smiled, trying to push away the devastation she felt.

Jack caught up with them, his light, agile feet touching the ground as he stared at the worn out Guardians.

"Jack-!" Tooth called as she flew towards him, yet she faltered and fell on to the ground with a sudden drop.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he assisted Tooth standing back up.

They looked at each other and both gave a sweet smile, which made Andrea's smile fall and her brow to crease.

Jack glanced at North and grinned, "I think we've found ourselves a believer."

Jack then turned towards the sprinting Jamie, who stopped and gaped at the Guardians.

"The last light!" North gasped.

"Wow! It is you!" Jamie exclaimed as he kept staring at Tooth and North, his feet bouncing with joy and excitement, "I mean, it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream!" Jamie looked back at Jack, who stood beside him, with a large smile.

"Jack...he _sees_ you." Jack placed a protective hand on Jamie's shoulder as North realized.

"Wait, but, where's Bunny?" Jack suddenly questioned, changing the happy, joyful atmosphere.

North lowered his gaze from Jack, "Losing Easter took its toll on all of us, Bunny most of all."

Andrea went pale as the worst thoughts crossed her mind, glaring at the sleigh.

Then, a fluffy, cute, little grey rabbit jumped out of the wreckage of the sleigh, it's nose twitching and its intelligent, green eyes glaring at them all.

"Oh my god..." Andrea muttered as they gaped at the figure that is the Easter Bunny.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie spoke, staring at the fluff ball with disbelief.

"_Now_ somebody sees me! I mean, where were you about an hour ago, mate?" The strong Aussie accent of Bunnymund replied, coming from the little, fluffy from.

Yep, it's _defiantly _Bunny.

"What happened to him? He used to be _huge_ and _cool, _and now he's..." Jamie confronted the miniature Bunnymund, stretching out a finger under Bunny's chin and tickling him, "_Cute_."

Bunny's eyes went out of focus as he started patting his paw against the sleigh as Jamie scratched, "Oh, that's good."

Andrea laughed, "Get a pink bow on his head and you'll mistake him for a cute, little, female rabbit."

Bunny snapped his head at Andrea's comment, pushing Jamie away and giving Andrea a deadly, _murderous_ glare.

"Did you tell them to say that?" Bunny hopped towards Jack, "That's it! Let's go, me and you, come on!" Bunny shouted up at Jack, hitting Jack's leg with his back paws and balled fists.

"No!" Jamie interrupted, "Actually he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that...maybe you weren't." Jamie glanced at his feet while Bunnymund looked up at him, his eyes full of shock and disbelief.

"He made you believe? _In me_?"

Bunnymund stared up at Jack, his eyes slightly watery as he gave Jack a forgiving smile, which Jack returned.

The large booming of thunder broke their forgiving gaze, all stared up at the sky that was swarmed with nightmare sand and bright lightning.

"Get Jamie out of here." Jack command, still staring upwards while the others looked at him.

"No..." Andrea ignored his command.

Jack looked at Andrea with a hard look, "Andrea, go with Jamie while the others and I-"

_"No!" _Andrea yelled, "I'm not gonna let you go back up there and get killed again!"

"Andrea..." Jack gave her a look, a look of desperation and plead, "Please..."

Andrea didn't want to. She didn't want Jack to get hurt, she didn't want Jack to die again.

But she didn't have any other choice.

"Okay..." She whispered, "Just...just be safe."

"Pitch has already killed me, what else could he do?" Jack replied with an enthusiastic grin, yet his eyes were full of worry.

"Please..."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

She knew he was lying. She knew that he was going to get hurt again.

She looked towards the Guardians, who didn't come to her defense.

"We'll be with ya, after we help with Frostbite 'ere." Bunnymund said, which made Andrea have to lower her head to see the little Bunnymund.

Andrea just nodded, not trusting her voice to reply.

She looked at Jamie, who still stood beside Jack.

Jamie looked up at Jack, then back at Andrea who gave him a smile. He walked up to Andrea, cautiously and worried.

"Don't worry, Jamie. It's just like a game, like those games of chase we and David used to play."

Jamie beamed up at Andrea, his eyes glimmering with excitement and joy.

It made her heart ache, for he at least had some hopes that everything will end up okay.

She took hold of his hand and looked back at the Guardians, who nodded at her to continue.

She gazed ahead, to the streets and houses beyond where she could run. Which is what she did.

She burst into a sprint which Jamie quickly responded by following beside, still holding Andrea's hand as they ran through the streets and away from the battle that was about to take place.

Almost instantly as they left the eyesight of the Guardians, the battle cries and galloping of NightMares echoed through the town.

Some of the horses cries, however, were louder and closer than Andrea thought.

* * *

**Praise for finding the Manuscript of the film! It has helped _lots_ during this chapter, it would have been an absolute nightmare without it.**

**As you can notice, the story is starting to blend in more with the actual movie, now.  
But not for long, for the final battle shall begin!**

**And I shall give you all a evil surprise! *Evil laughing*  
I just love teasing you all.**

**So, next chapter shall be up soon!  
Also, maybe a few edited chapters will be up, too. (Yay.)**

**Remember the magic that is: _Rate and Review! _**


	30. You can never break a promise

**We've now reached Chapter 30!  
****Woop! Woop! :D**

**Almost 2 months, 50 follows, 40 favorites, 30 chapters and 10,500 views!  
I love you, guys.**

** I love every one of you for taking the time and ****_effort_**** to read this story, especially those that were here during the _very_ start.**

**Just...thank you. Thank you ****_so_**** much for everything.**

**...**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s_****: Yes! Cute, adorable, little, fluffy Bunny! :D  
Thank you for the review! **

**_wes300_****: Your questions will be answered. Well, not ****_all_**** of them will be answered, but some might.  
Thank you for your review! :D**

_**Nanu Kitty**_**: You can't murder me when I've finished this story, how will I continue from the cliffhanger then?  
See, you can't kill me! ****_I'M INVINCIBLE!_**** WAHAHAHA! 3:D**

**Well, hanging from cliffs are bad for your health if you're hanging ****_upside-down_****. Don't want the blood to rush to your head, do you?**

**Thank you, and I will update *Cough* ****_and you can't kill me_**** *Cough* ****_Because I'm invincible_**** *Cough***

**We've almost reach 100 reviews! Just 6 more reviews until we reach the magic number! :D**

**...**

**Reminders (I'm copying and pasting these now):**

**~Any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes then PM me or mention it in a review.**

**~Any other problems, also PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (Sandman plushies to the ones who knew that already) but I do own Andrea and this story.**

_**~Beware: May contain harsh, offence language. Read with caution.**_

**WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES FROM FILM! Potential Spoilers!**

* * *

Andrea knew they were screwed when the first NightMare came, charging towards them in an angered frenzy.

Andrea instantly pushed herself and Jamie behind some large trashcans, moments before the NightMare was near their presence. Fortunately, to terrible and disgusting smell of the trash made the horse turn away and sprint onwards, probably thinking they continued that way.

Andrea released a tense breathe, rushing herself and Jamie from the rubbish and into the dark, curving alleyways of the town.

"Quick! This way!" Andrea yelled, even though Jamie was beside her and still clutching her hand.

They turned a sharp left, entering a very now alleyway as Andrea came face-to-face with a furious NightMare.

"Oh crap, bad idea, _other way_!" Andrea called as she turned on her heel and sprinted into the right turning of the previous alleyway.

She gazed upwards, beyond the towering old houses, seeing the sight of Jack confronting the swirling, thundering cloud of Nightmare Sand. And therefore, Pitch.

Andrea couldn't look for long, for they ended up in the dim lighted, dirt covered opening of the alleyway.

Which ended with a hard, gigantic wall of brick and large dumpsters.

"Damn, dead-end, maybe we could-" Her plan was interrupted by the galloping and wailing of the incoming NightMare.

Andrea rushed towards the dumpsters, as swiftly and quietly as she could do, and ducked behind them low enough that her hands had to rest on the hard gravel for balance.

Jamie followed immediately, kneeling beside Andrea as they heard the echoing tramples of the arriving NightMare.

The horse stopped meters before the dumpster, slowly pacing near it as if it _knew_ they were there and was just _waiting_. Waiting for them to reveal themselves and painfully suffer.

Andrea wasn't having any of that.

She hoped to wait the NightMare out, make it believe they wasn't here and they went another way, and it will sprint away after them being oblivious to the fact they were actually there, hiding _so close_ to it.

Jamie's rushing, panicked breathes weren't helping.

"Jamie, Jamie, Shh...Calm down..." Andrea soothed, giving Jamie calm words and hushes.

"It's okay, Jamie...everything is going to be okay...The Guardians are coming and they'll save us."

Jamie shook his head violently, "N-No, N-No t-they w-won't!"

"Shhh, Jamie. Be quiet and wait for them to come."

"N-No! T-There n-not go-gonna c-come!" Tears started flowing past Jamie's eyes, full of fear and terror.

"They will come, Jamie. You just...You just have to believe in them."

"I-I c-can't!"

"Shh...yes you can, Jamie. Believe will make them stronger." Andrea continued soothing, even though it she had the same thoughts as Jamie and just wanted to curl up and hide away from it all.

"N-No i-it w-won't!"

"Jamie, they're the Guardians. They do this all the ti-"

"But th-they have m-more believers! An-and, th-they fa-facing th-the Bo-Boogeyman! They stand no chance!" Jamie continued sobbing, the NightMare stopping beside the dumpster and sniffing it in wonder of the noise.

Andrea was starting to panic. If Jamie didn't calm down soon, then the NightMare will officially know they are here. And then...

"Jamie, you have to be quiet." Andrea held Jamie's shoulder in comfort, "You just have to believe in them."

"But I can't!"

"Then...then believe in me."

Jamie gave her a look of confusion before she continued, "Believe in me, and that the Guardians will be able to find us."

"But...I can't..." Jamie muttered, his head low and shoulders slumped.

"Andrea...I-I'm scared."

"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright..."* Andrea give him a weak smile, "You...you just have to believe in me."*

Jamie still mumbled, "But I can't-"

"Believe in me and I'll...I'll..." Andrea didn't know what to say, she really didn't have any idea what she _could_ do.

"B-Believe in me and..I'll make sure you're never scared again."

Jamie looked up, his brown, watery eyes staring at Andrea, "H-How?"

"I'll defeat him." Andrea answered, "I-I'll defeat Pitch."

"Andrea, how-?"

"Believe in me, in the Guardians, just _believe_ and I'll defeat him, _I promise_."

Jamie stared at her for a moment, struck into silence, until he nodded, "O-Okay."

"There we go." Andrea said with an enthusiastic tone, making Jamie smile slightly. Andrea responded with a smile that was so small and weak it could have been believed as a frown.

She has made a promise that seemed impossible to complete, impossible to change or break.  
Because, you couldn't break the deal of belief.  
Andrea knew the consequences if she did.

Andrea gripped her branch with both hands, almost feeling ordinary in her hands once more. She rose from her crouch, preparing to hit a NightMare square in the face.

She didn't have to.

The blurred movement of a sword, cutting through the startled horse as it burst into fragments of nightmare sand with a piercing cry.

She met the bright blue eyes of the Guardian of Wonder, "North! Thank god!" Andrea spoke in relief.

North laughed, even though it sounded tired and exhausted, "We keep promise, no?"

_Promise._

"You guys came!" Jamie exclaimed, his head peeking over the dumpster with large, excited eyes at North and the arriving Tooth.

"Yeah they did, Kiddo." Andrea ruffled his hair, "You believed and they came."

_'You believed and I must keep my promise.'_

She knew that promise was now bonded, attached to her until she accomplished it. Attached until she defeated Pitch. And, she knew she had no other choice but to do what she has promised, she couldn't escape it.

She had to defeat Pitch.

Or die trying.

"Of course we came, you gumby!" The irritated grumble of Bunnymund came from below, Andrea leaned over to see the little mini-Bunny on the ground with an annoyed scowl. "Where do you think we could have gone?"

Andrea instantly threw out a question, "Where's Jack?"

They all gave looks of concern, but North was the one to speak, "Well..."

His answer was giving by the falling of the person of topic.

Jack suddenly landed on to the hard dumpster with a terrible _crash_, rolling off and making contact with the floor with a _thud_.

Everyone winced and flinched as Jack fell, Andrea making the first response.  
"Jack!" Andrea cried as she rushed to Jack's aid, but stopped when the Winter Spirit motioned her to not continue as he rose to his feet.

"That was good try, Jack! A for effort!" North attempted to encourage Jack, but Jack didn't accept it.

"He's stronger. I can't beat him." Jack groaned as he held his side in pain, his face tensed up in discomfort.

North and Tooth shared looks of deep concern as the shadows shifted, swaying like candlelight in the breeze.

Andrea noticed it and ducked behind the Dumpster once more, grabbing Jamie and forcing him down with her.

"What are you doing-?"

"Shush!" Andrea silenced Jamie's question just as a deep, menacing chuckle echoed through the alleyway.

_"All this fuss over a little boy, and still he refuses to stop believing."_

A boom of thunder and clacking of hooves was heard after Pitch's words were sounded, making Andrea's back shudder.

_"Very well. There are _other_ ways to snuff out a light." _

The smashing of glass and disappearance of dim-lit bulbs was noticed, Jamie's eyes widened in terror as the shadows slowly draw closer towards them. Andrea pulled Jamie close, wrapping an arm around him in comfort.

"He isn't here, Pitch!" Jack yelled.

_"Is that so? Well, if he isn't here, where is he?"_

"Somewhere you can _never_ get him!" Bunnymund responded, "And if you do find him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

Pitch laughed, _"Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"_

"Don't you even think about it!" Bunny growled.

_"And, besides, no matter how far you hide him, no matter how safe you think he is, I always find my target."_

Andrea felt Jamie shiver and she pulled him closer to herself, her hand gripping his arm in support and comfort.

_"Like this one time, very difficult and challenging, there was a very small village, to unknown to be written on any map."_

Andrea tensed up, her body going stiff and her breath increase even though she didn't know why.

_"However, the fear the children felt of made it so easy to locate. Fears of unknown darkness that surround the village, of silent murders within the night, of starvation, of loneliness and abandonment, and so many more delightful fears that me feel so powerful, almost as powerful as I was in the Dark Ages!" _Pitch ended with a laugh.

The joyful yells of children, the bright sunlight streaking through the high trees, the blurred features of endless playful kids that rushed into their homes at the second of coming sunset.

_"I simply slipped into the shadows, unknown by any spirit- even the Sandman! I barely had to lift a finger, just sprinkle some newly created nightmare sand that brought fear into the children's heart and- to my surprise- even the adults shivered in fear!" _Pitch laughed again, "_Their nightmares became reality, their village crumbling into ash as the fear of within their hearts reached to their minds and their vision. The town burned, disappeared with barely a trace."_

The desperate, terrified screams of citizens, the crackling and scorching heat of burning houses, the blinding lights of exploding buildings, the running of people and the swallowing of empty darkness.

So familiar, yet so unfamiliar.

_"However, a family remained. They resisted against the fear and darkness while the others crumbled around them, they resisted the urging surrender of fear and death, but even they gave in. The parents committed suicide, for they finally saw their nightmare come true. The death of their child."_

The loud, hurt weeps of a lone Mother, crying for her dead, baby daughter. Yet, her child wasn't dead. Her child rested in its crib, stirring in and out of slumber at her Mother's sobs and her Father's assuring words.  
_"There's nothing we could do to save her...b-but, we can do something to join her."  
_The mother lifted her head, staring at her husband with watery eyes, _"I-I'll do anything to have o-our little child b-back in our a-arms again, even...even if that means d-death." _The mother spoke as she rose to her feet, her tears dried and her head held high. _"I'll do anything."  
_The parents left. They walked out of the door, into the swirling, chaotic darkness to join their little angel, unknown to the screaming wails of their daughter.  
_"Where are you going? Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone! Mummy? Daddy? Where have you gone?!"_

_"Oh, but their was always on left. One remaining, stubborn soul no able to give in even if it wanted to. A child of one year, maybe younger. Her parents dead, yet she couldn't join them. For you see, the child was my target, it was just unfortunate that the town, the people, her parents got in the way and turned to ashes. I planned to finish the child off personally, but MiM finally discovered my presence and my plans, forcing me back into my dreadful realm before I can finish my target."_

The mother stared down at the crib yet not the child, as if she couldn't _see_ she was there. _"We're going with you, my sweet child. We're joining you with death because we love you, my sweet, beautiful, little child."_ The bright hazel eyes of the mother brimmed with tears as she stared at the crib,_ yet not the child.  
__"__We love you." _The mother repeated.

_"We love you so much, Andrea."_

Andrea's hands trembled with utter fury. Familiar yet not, remembered yet forgotten, _a blurred memory to young to be clear._

_"But I found my target again, not so long ago. In a forest, alone and vulnerable. Just like she was when her parents left her!"_

The next few moments were blurred with red, bright _rage_.

Andrea screamed, on to her feet with unnatural speed as she lashed out with her branch, a blinding, silver light bursting through her branch at the strike.

She met the Nightmare King's eyes for a moment before the light flew him backwards with a shocking force, blasting him through the air as Andrea's screamed died.

"You dare to say such a terrible thing! You dare bring a town to ashes, you dare kill people and families,_ just for me_!" Andrea yelled out at the disappeared Pitch, already out of the alleyway and into the dim-lit main road.

_"You killed them!" _Andrea screamed at the sky, "Come back here, so I can kill you _like you killed them_!"

She just stood there, staring at the sky with boiling fury.

He killed them.

He killed them for _her_.

_He killed them!_

And she was gonna keep her promise.

She was going to kill him.

_Or. Die. Trying._

* * *

Jack has never seen such a horrifying sight.

He's seen fear, pain, absolute terror and even death.

Yet, not a sight like this, not a sight that had a different terror that Jack wasn't familiar with.

Andrea just stood there, her breath at a racing, _angered_ speed. Her hands trembling, her branch vibrating as it _glowed_.

Her branch shouldn't glow, it should just be a plan, normal stick she should carry around for slight defense.

It shouldn't pulse with energy, it shouldn't shine with bright, silver light-

_Bright, silver light._

When he got killed by Pitch, he saw a _bright, silver light_. When he was resurrected by Andrea, there shined a _bright, silver light_. As Andrea screamed and attacked Pitch,_ there was a bright, silver light_.

_"But, aren't you scared?...About...about the things I could do?"_

Now he knows why Andrea was terrified of herself, he knows why Pitch wanted her, _he knows_.

_"She's afraid that she would cause the death of those close..."_

Andrea continued screaming at the skies in rage, screaming for Pitch and for blood.

_"__Her mind go corrupt and her powers follow to her will..."_

Screaming with anger and fury and death, things that could make one go _corrupt_.

"Andrea!" Jack yelled at her as the others could only watch, watch her screams grow louder and more angry,_ more corrupt._

_"Andrea!" _He continued yelling. She didn't reply, she only screamed. Screamed words, screamed cries, and just _screamed_.

The screams of a broken child.

The screams of pleads for dead parents.

The screams of _vengeance_.

Jack ran straight up to her, tried to shake her or move her or make her stop _screaming_.

"Andrea, please!" He stood in front of her, holding her cheeks softly as he looked at her with _plead_.

Her screams dimmed, her breath deeply heaving as her bright, watery eyes stared back at Jack.

The look she gave made Jack's heart _twist_.

No look of anger, or sadness, or any other emotion except that one emotion Jack had only seen once.

That emotion of need.

No need for help, or answers, or assistance or just affection like the need he has seen before.

It just screamed, _"Let me. Let me go. Let me go and kill him."_

"Andrea..." Jack whispered, yet Andrea only replied with her increasing breaths.

"Andrea..."

_"He killed them!" _Andrea screamed, _"He killed them!"_

"Andrea, there is nothing you can do..."

"He killed every single one of them!" Andrea sobbed, tears starting to leak from her eyes, "I didn't want this! I didn't want people to die_ because of me!"_

"Andrea, calm down. I know this must be hard, but there is nothing you can do..."

Andrea broke the stare, gazing up at the sky for she couldn't dare look back at Jack as he knew he was right.

Jack looked towards the other Guardians, who could only return a look of concern and uselessness.

They didn't know how to react to this, either.

"Jack, lift me."

It was a simple order, yet dozens of questions arose.

"What? Why?!"

"Jack, just do it." Andrea was still looking at the sky, her face showing an emotion of... realization? understanding?

He didn't know what the emotion was, but he didn't like it.

"No, I'm not gonna just lift you-"

"Jack, please. Yo-you just have to tr-trust me on this one."

Jack didn't want to, he kept looking at the Guardians but they didn't know what was happening or how to respond.

"But-"

"_Please!_"

She looked back at Jack, "You have to trust me."

Jack didn't want, every urge told him to _not_ do this, to _not_ follow Andrea's command.  
It was Andrea's look, and words. '_You have to trust me.'_

_"You have to believe in me."_

He said those words to convince his sister, to make her understand that she was going to be alright...even if he wasn't.

Now, Andrea was using those almost _exact_ words to convince Jack that they were going to be alright...  
Even if she wasn't.

"Okay..." Jack finally answered, his voice almost to low to be heard yet Andrea heard it.

Andrea smiled, yet it was so weak and so..._defeated_.

"Alright, go over there." Andrea pushed Jack towards a spot, keeping looking upwards at the sky. "Stay there, and lock your fingers together like...urm...like you're trying to help somebody get climb something very high."

Jack locked his fingers together, his hands straight and tense as Andrea rushed away towards Jamie.

"Remember to believe, Jamie. Remember that the Guardians will protect you, nothing bad will happen to you again."

"But-Wh...What are you doing?"

"You believed. Now, I'm keeping my side of the promise."

More questions entered Jack's head: _"What promise?" "What is she going to do?" "Why is she talking to Jamie like it would be her last time?"_

She turned away from Jamie, who was too stunned to respond to Andrea.

Andrea kept a distance away from Jack, a straight length big enough for a good sprint.

"Jack..." Jack looked at Andrea, "Keep...Keep Jamie safe, make sure he doesn't get hurt."

The tone she used was one Jack heard.

He heard people while his 300 years alone, people saying words like _"Goodbye"_, _"I love you"_ or _"I'll come back"..._

All with the same tone, a tone of defeat, a tone of farewells.

A tone used for last words,_ a death wish._

Before Jack could question it, Andrea was sprinting towards him.

Jack could have reacted, could have dropped his hands or step to the side, or even fly upwards, or wish that he was invisible again and that Andrea _would_ walk straight through him.

But, everything was going so fast that he couldn't react.

The weight of Andrea's foot was temperamental, for he pushed his hands upwards and the weight was gone.

Jack knew he was immortal and, therefore, strong, but he didn't know how much force or strength he actually had.  
By just how easy Andrea left his grip, he now knew he was _very_.

He twisted around, staring at the sky in terror and worry, to see Andrea literally flying up into the air, flying at an angle that made her get launch straight towards-

Jack cried out as he saw.

The large cloud of dark, swirling nightmare sand floated in the sky, Pitch standing in the middle of the disastrous and chaotic cloud of fear and shadows.

Well, he _was_.

Pitch turned around to met eyes with the Guardians for a brief second.

Until, Andrea came into contact with him.

To stunned to react, Pitch lost balance and was tumbling through the skies, with Andrea plummeting too.

Jack screamed for Andrea as she fell, fell towards the hard ground with Pitch in her clutches.

_"You believed. Now, I'm keeping my side of the promise."_

She made a promise to Jamie. If he promised to keep believing, she would defeat Pitch.

Or die trying.

* * *

***= GAH! I'm now crying by making Andrea quote Jack, without her even knowing it. ****Excuse me while I cry.****  
#Curls into a ball and cries# D':**

**I said I this story was starting to blend with the actual movie, right?  
I think I just lied.  
****And Yes, I did just do that.  
****And, there is nothing you can do about it, except wait for the next chapter.**

**Want to share your feelings?  
Well, then:_ Rate and Review!_ **

**Oh, I'm such a bitch.**


	31. Fight or die trying

**The snow has thawed! :(**

**Jack must be very pissed off with me because I've threatened Andrea's life, which he found out about because of _somebody_! *Cough* Nanu Kitty *Cough***

**...**

**WE'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! WOOHOO!  
To celebrate, I'm gonna give you guys a treat! No, I'm not gonna tell you what it is, but it isn't anything cruel or bad like I keep giving you guys.**

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: **_**Thank you!**

**_Nanu Kitty:_ You've asked for it, prepare for the wrath of the writer! *WAHAHAHA!***

**_wes300:_ You're a genius. A pure genius.  
I thought of something like what you've suggested, but I didn't even _think_ about making a story of Andrea's childhood. I love you, have a internet Sandy Plushie as a gift from me. *Gives you a Sandman Plushie***

**_TimeLady945:_ First off, congratulations on catching up with the story so fast! You deserve internet cookie *Passes a cookie*  
****Second, I know I'm a Bitch. Thanks for reminding me! 3:D  
****Third, YES! You understood the references! I keep trying to see who would notice! Have another cookie! *Passes another cookie*  
****Lastly, I've already got somebody forcing me to write quicker...it's myself. I know I write very quick, due to myself screaming _"WRITE FASTER, OR I'LL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"  
_Thank you for the review!**

_**CrystalxRose: **_**Y****es, intenseness is everywhere, making everything all intense 'nd stuff! ****Thanks for the review!**

**_MysteriousSherlock [Chapter 15]:_ A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF COOKIES TO YOU! *Chucks cookies and cookie dough at you***

_**teeceecee: **_**OMFG! YOU'RE READING MY STORY!  
****I love you, and your stories! They are amazing stories that are so awesome and epic and I just enjoy reading every single word of them! I just can't believe you are actually read this and reviewing and following and just...GAHHHHHHHHH!  
Excuse me while I go squeal in a corner. :'D**

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~Any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes then PM me or mention it in a review.**

**~Any other problems, also PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (Sandman plushies to all who knew that) but I do own Andrea and this stories plot.**

_**~Beware: Will contain some harsh, offence language. Read with caution.**_

******WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES FROM FILM! Potential Spoilers!**

* * *

_"NO!"_ Jack cried out in terror, preparing to launch himself into the air to save Andrea or do...he didn't know, but he had to do something!_ Anything!_

But, fate mustn't like him, in Jack's opinion, for it decided to make the large, swirling, thundering cloud of black sand and shadows form into hundreds of furious NightMares.

Of course, for the cloud just had to transform even though its master had_ abandoned it_!

Thus, he got the opinion that fate just _hates_ him.

Does he care?

No! Fate can do whatever it wants to Jack, kill him or torture him or put him through any hell it could create, but Andrea was in terrible danger and he had to save her. Even if that meant battling thousands, even _millions_, of NightMares and untamed Nightmare sand to fly up into the air and catch Andrea in his arms, unharmed and safe.

If she hadn't already plunge to her death, yet.

She could of crashed into something, broken so many bones that her body was too shattered to cry out. Landed on the ground so hard that her mind had no control over her body, herself already vulnerable and powerless against Pitch before even getting a chance to fight...

No, she wasn't gonna die. Jack didn't care, he'll fly through a battlefield, fight against every NightMare and disaster the Nightmare King could throw at him, as long as Andrea was alive and beside him.

She saved him, he needed to return the favor.

But, of course, Andrea's stubborn wish had to get in the way!

_'Keep...Keep Jamie safe, make sure he doesn't get hurt.'_

The Guardians couldn't protect Jamie by themselves, they were too weak and exhausted to battle and keep Jamie safe and away from it all. Jack was the only one with the power and energy to fight yet keep Jamie out of danger.

Keep one safe, or keep the other from danger.

Andrea unharmed, or Jamie protected.

Andrea or Jamie.

Andrea or Jamie?

Why must Jack choose?! Why couldn't he save both?!

He had the powers to keep them both safe, so why must he choose?!

_'Keep Jamie safe, make sure he doesn't get hurt.'_

_'Why must you make me choose!?' _Jack's mind screamed, instincts and promises tearing him between the decisions that it _hurt_. His chest ached and his head was in agony, his thoughts to clouded and confusing to sort himself out or at least _try_ to be okay.

"Jack!" He turned his head to the horrified eyes of Tooth, "We have to go!"

"But-!"

"Jack, there is nothing we can do-"

_"But its Andrea!"_

"And it was Andrea's choice! We could at least give her what she wanted!" Tooth yelled, constantly looking up towards the sky at the impatient NightMares.

"You making it sound like she's dead!"

"She'll never forgive us if Jamie got hurt!"

"I'll never forgive myself _if she died_!" Jack was screaming at Tooth now, fury boiling inside him and his chest still in _hurting agony_.

Why does his chest hurt? He didn't remember inflicting any pain to his chest, he didn't puncture anything or break anything. So why does his chest hurt?!

Everything was to much, maybe the overwhelming emotions of what has just happened caused his chest to hurt?

Overwhelming emotions, that had to be it. All the shock, and disbelief, and anger, and confusion, and-...

What was the other emotion?

"Jack, we _have_ to go!" Tooth repeated, her voice more desperate.

His thoughts flew away as he listened to Tooth, his fury and anger towards her returning, feeling hatred for her.

No, he shouldn't hate Tooth.

Or the others Guardians, it wasn't their faults.

No...

It wasn't the Guardians faults, not any of theirs.

It was Jack's.

He didn't think to look behind, to see the target Andrea wanted to reach, to she the plan she was making. He didn't object, he didn't step away, he didn't prevent her from completing her plan.

He didn't stop her, for Andrea knew he wouldn't.

It wasn't just his fault, It was Andrea's. However, she knew the consequences and accepted them.

"Jack..." It wasn't Tooth, this time. It was Jamie, standing beside Jack and looking up at him with shocked and fearful eyes.

Oh Jamie. He must be blaming himself, blaming himself for accepting Andrea's promise when he knew he could have denied it.

"It's okay, Jamie." Jack said, kneeling in front of Jamie, "We-We're gonna get out of here, keep you safe...and find a way to make the Guardians be believed in again...-"

"We've got to save Andrea." Jamie mumbled.

"S-She might not even need saving." Jack said with a smile, "She could have already kicked Pitch's butt."

Jack felt those words weigh down on him, knowing the lies clear in his words.

She hasn't defeated Pitch. It was her, a defenseless mortal, against the Nightmare King!

_'No. __Not a defenseless mortal, a powerful mortal.'_

Jamie just looked at him, his eyes full of disbelief, guilt and...defeat.

Jamie wasn't going to be defeated, not on Jack's watch.

He was going to keep Jamie believing, keep the belief going strong so the Guardians could still fight. If only they were stronger, Jack could be sure they could protect Jamie if they had more believers-

Then, Jack just had a crazy idea.

"I have an idea." Jack suddenly said, getting questioning, concerned looks from everybody.

Jack surveyed around, his eyes going over the sight of Nightmare sand and creatures, until meeting the view of a wooden crate, a trashcan lid and other disregarded items left beside the darkened street.

Jack grinned, the idea officially forming in his mischievous mind, "Now..." Jack looked back at Jamie, "let's go find your friends."

* * *

By Jack's opinion, he was a absolute genius.

By everyone else opinion, except Jamie's, Jack was bloody _insane_!

Jack knew that, for they voiced it with their scared, shocked yells as they skidded down the ice-covered streets.

Jack skated ahead, his staff hovering above the ground as a large trail of solid ice spread across its wake. The skidding and screaming yelps was heard as the others raced behind, sliding down the iced road in their makeshift seats of metal and wood.

Of course, they wasn't just doing this for fun.

The moment Jack threw them on to the wooden crates and metal surfaces, the NightMares cried an attack. Jack only had moments of distraction as he flew through the street with a blast of ice, gaining minutes of starting time.

Which, the NightMares eliminated with their ferocious speed, their giant wave of shadows and overwhelming sand only yards away from the Guardian's racing backs.

This was good, Jack wanted this to happen.

Keep the NightMares distracted, keep them away from Pitch, another problem avoided for Andrea-

His throat closed up as his chest ached again while he thought of her, hurt and alone with only the furious and victorious Nightmare King beside her crippled body.

No, she wouldn't be like that. She would be going down fighting. She had a tough spirit...and fist, for Jack has had the experience. And If she was going down, she was bringing Pitch down with her. Either if that meant giving Jack and the others time, or eliminating Pitch all together.

So, Jack cherished these seconds Andrea gave them by retrieving Jamie's friends, getting the Guardians more belief and strength.

Jack smashed a quickly formed snowball at a pink-lit window, the snowball causing a contact with the glass with a _thud_. Jack saw the round face of a girl with short, brown hair. She locked eyes with the sight before her, before Jack skated away to retrieve more believers.

"Jamie! Where is the next house-?"

"Pippa is at the left! Off the main road!" Jamie shouted a reply as he skidded beside Jack on a trashcan lid.

Jack cursed, he'd have to get her personally for his trail wouldn't follow beyond the large, main road unless he wasted valuable time.

"Jamie, get ready for a lift!"

"What do you mean- WHOOA!" Jamie exclaimed as Jack grabbed his arms and blasted into the air and across the streets.

"There it is!" Jamie cried as they neared a two-story house.

Jack floated beside the window as Jamie thumped on the glass, a girl rushing towards the window to discover the noise.

Her mouth fell open as she tore the window open and noticed the height Jamie was floating above, "Jamie, how are you _doing_ that?!"

Jack already started flying away, with Jamie remaining in his clutches, as Jamie replied, "Jack Frost! Come on, we need your help!"

The girl was already rushing through her room, forcing on some boots before shouting out the window at her neighbor opposite.

Jack turned sharply, making them return to the main road, were the Guardians continued skidding along as they awaken more children and gained more believers.

Cries of surprise and yells of belief were heard from following children, tearing through their houses with untidy clothes and tired looks on their face which got flown away as they stared at the sight before them,

"Jamie, you were right!"

"The Easter Bunny's real!"

"And the Tooth Fairy!"

"And Santa!"

"They're all real!"

The belief and imagination of the kids grew, becoming more real and loud as they grabbed sledges and items to skid down the ice trail and towards the Guardians. The small group of children skated down the street, their yells of joy and fun sounding across the silent town. The main took a large turn, which lead towards a large wall of NightMares, blocking their path as they halted.

The creatures must have turned a corner, or charged ahead while the Guardians were busy finding Jamie's friends. Either way, they were trapped by the furious NightMares that stomped their feet and snorted through their nostrils with impatience.

The Guardians recovered from their ride, standing in front of the children as they advanced towards the wall of frightening Nightmare sand. North pulling out his blades in defense yet the weight suddenly pulled him down. Tooth retrieving her golden dagger, her hands yet trembling as they held the metal blade. Bunny could only stand on his little tiny feet, trying his best to stand tall and look threatening.

Which didn't work very well if you was a cute, small, adorable bunny rabbit.

A deep echoing chuckle broke through the tense atmosphere, booming through Jack's ears as he heard the dark, corrupt laugh of the Nightmare King. The children gasped, cowering behind the Guardians as they shivered in fear.

_"You really think you can kill me?"_ Pitch questioned.

"Yeah! We're gonna bring your ass back to your realm and keep it their until-"

Jack hushed Bunny's threat as he paid close attention to Pitch's voice.

It sounded loud, and scary and absolutely terrifying yet it had a different tone to it.

Pitch wasn't talking to them.

His tone made it sound like he was talking to a singular person.

_"Doesn't matter what you think. For your friends and their little believers will die by the hands of my NightMares."_

The shadows horses neighed at the command, giving out their wailing cries as they charged towards the outnumbered, powerless group of children and Guardians.

Jack didn't know what to expect. He thought pain, or darkness, or something overwhelming and terrifying.

But Jack got a surprise.

Jamie pushed in front of Jack, startling Jack as he thrust his hand at the incoming NightMares and dark shadows.

"Jamie, No-!"

The shadows overwhelmed them, Jamie being the to be first hit

and showered in bursting golden dreamsand.

The nightmare sand and creatures exploded into swirling streams of dreamsand, circling around the children in elegant spins and twirls as they flew into the winter sky as they made way across the town.

Tooth gasped as she fluttered into the air, amazed as she flew around the cheering kids and beyond.

North's eyes widened, his back suddenly straightening as he unsheathed his blades and charged after sprinting NightMares.

Jack stared in disbelief and surprise, watching as the Guardians attacked, energized and powerful once again.

Another large wave of NightMares appeared, hurling towards the Guardians.

"Oh yeah, come on, come on!" The petite Bunnymund muttered as he remained unchanged, preparing for a sudden transformation.

A NightMare snarled at Bunnymund, "Oh, Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed as he toke off, running from the threatening NightMare.

Jack burst into the air after Bunny fled, flying through the skies and wind as he blasted ice and frost at rushing NightMares, erupting into sand at contact.

Jack gazed at the ground, seeing the sight of swirling snowglobe portals with charging Yetis and scattered elves.  
The curving boomerangs thrown out of Bunny's hands, now in his full, large towering form, as his egg statues escaping from rabbits holes and released on to the targeted NightMares.

The cheering and running of children, turning NightMares into creations of golden sand by their touch.

The beautiful, magnificent golden waves of dancing dreamsand.

The sudden bursts of darkness and silver light.

Jack whipped his head round towards the site, a distant building with a shattered roof being shone in bright light that got drowned in the shifting, controlled shadows.

The battle the Guardians and Jack fought was almost meaningless compared to the one taking place.

* * *

Andrea knew she shouldn't have taken the boundaries of gravity to far.

She already owed gravity once, it wasn't going to be generous another time round.

She clawed at her victim as Pitch squirmed in Andrea's clutching grip, trying to maintain hold of the Nightmare King as he attempted to disperse into grains of dark sand.

_'No you don't!' _Andrea restrained against Pitch's thrushes by holding tighter, shooting towards the ground as gravity took its embrace on them.

Andrea continued falling, bursting through the clouds and rushing wind as they tumbled towards the earth.

She spun and twisted within the skies, gravity making the world dizzy and unclear in her blurring, watery vision.

Her vision targeted the building below her, it's roof made of fragile glass and metal frames.

Andrea prayed to the Moon, and asked mercy from the wind as she released herself from Pitch and attempted to push herself away with much force she could conjure up.

Gravity might not be generous, but the Wind was.

A large gust of wind blasted Andrea far from the Nightmare King, giving her distance as she prepared to land.

Even the wind's best efforts couldn't prevent her fall.

She burst through the shuttering glass, making a hard, terrible contact with the marble floor of the building she landed within.

Andrea laid against the floor, glass tinkering and falling around her as it descended from its earlier use as a roof.

Andrea gripped her branch as pain throbbed through her body, her legs and chest aching with dull pain.

She thanked the Moon for the gentle fall and remaining of unharmed limbs and muscles. Her staff clutched in one hand as she slowly rose herself from the ground, glass slipping away from her back as she arose.

A cry of pain broke through Andrea's mouth as a sudden kick from the side made her collapse on to the floor and slide across its cold surface, the fallen glass grazing her body and face which left several piercing cuts.

A grip closed around Andrea's neck, lifting her up and in to the air and the clutch tightened.

Andrea choked for air as Pitch hissed from behind her, his hand clasping Andrea's fragile neck.

Andrea squirmed and thrashed in Pitch's grip, her staff cluttering to the floor as she grasped the clutching hand of Pitch hand and desperately tried to tear it away, but to no avail.

_"Remind you of something, Andrea?"_ Pitch spoke into Andrea's ear, _"Does it remind you of the time you pleaded for mercy and freedom? Reminds you of the time the Guardians saved you before you could reach my grasps? Well, where are your Guardians now?"_

A kick was Andrea's answer.

She believed she made contact with Pitch's stomach, Pitch yelling out in pain as he released his clutch on Andrea's throat.

Andrea collapsed on to her knees, gasping for air as she lent on her supporting hands.

_'Breathe, breathe, take in oxygen and fucking breathe!' _Her mind ordered.

The sound of advancing feet made Andrea's mind scrap all commands, instantly grabbing her staff and swinging behind herself.

A trail of silver light escaped from her branch, blinding the incoming Nightmare King before he could come anywhere near Andrea.

The force of the released light blasted Pitch backwards, harshly landing on the cold marble after his sudden launch into the air.

Andrea gazed at her branch with shocked, wide eyes, her branch replying to her stare with an increasing, tense glow. It pulsed with its bright, burning energy, as if eager to continue fighting.

Andrea recovered, her breath steadying as she stood on her feet and looked at the limp Boogeyman that laid on the glass-covered ground.

She walked towards the limp Nightmare King, her strides large and angered as she advanced towards him. He stirred, subtle movements as he tried to recover, which Andrea prevented by striking her staff down on his vulnerable back.

"That was for Easter..." Andrea spat as she struck down again, "That was for the Guardians..."

She slammed the end of her branch against Pitch's wounded back another time, with more angered force, "That was for Jack..."

"And this..." She repeatedly struck down at Pitch with every word she yelled, "Is-for-every-thing-else!"

The boom of her staff making contact with hard marble echoed across the building, Pitch gone from underneath her branch with only remains of dark sand.

The Nightmare King's cruel chuckle startled Andrea, straightening her spine and gripping her branch tighter.

_"You really think you can kill me?"_

Andrea spat on the ground, her foul action a response to Pitch's question.

_"Doesn't matter what you think. For your friends and their little believers will die by the hands of my NightMares."_

Andrea growled in reply, her jaw tight as the growl escaped her mouth.

Shadows engulfed Andrea, swirling around her with darkness and the lack of visible light to see.

Andrea circled and spun around, trying to see beyond the surrounding darkness, her clutch on her branch tightening and her breath increasing as paranoia and panic overwhelmed her.

She prepared to lash out, holding her lifeless staff with both hands with the instinct to strike at any sight or sound for an opportunity.

Nothing, no sign or sense could tell her the place of the Nightmare King. Until, her mind suddenly yelled, _'Behind!' _

She twisted around and swung into the darkness, the sound of clashing wood breaking the terrible silence.

A blast of light escaped from the contact, the shadows dissolved and disappeared at its shining touch.

The light of the Moon and the town around shone dimly through the building, Andrea's vision adjusting to the sudden change of light.

She blinked at her staff, in hard contact with the snath* of a black scythe. She gazed up to meet the golden eyes of Pitch, his smile wicked and corrupt.

_"Still believe you're gonna defeat me?"_

"I believe I'm having a good day." Andrea smiled as she spoke, breaking the contact of their weapons, pushing her staff against Pitch's scythe before backing away.

Pitch stumbled at the assault, giving Andrea a glare as he stabilized, his eyes full with enjoyment of a challenge.

_"Very well, then." _Pitch last spoke before he swung his scythe, Andrea finally seeing the terrifying, curved blade of the lethal weapon.

Comparing it to her staff, Andrea believed she was screwed.

She ducked as the blade flew past her head, landing on the floor and rolling farther away from the hazard before recovering.

She stood, branch in hand, as she glared at the Nightmare King's grinning face, accepting his dangerous challenge.

"You wanna play it that way? Fine!" Andrea yelled as she replied to the attack with a swing of her staff, a shot of light escaping its wood towards the her targeted opponent.

Pitch defended, bursting into fragments of sand which rushed past Andrea's face.

"No far, Pitch!" Andrea shouted, before grinning at her next words, "You shouldn't cheat in a game."

Which is what it was, a game.

"What, You said I was part of this game? You said my play in which side will change everything? So, that's what I'm doing! Playing the game! Why you trying to escape the game, Pitch?!" Andrea continued mocking, preparing for the tempered strike of the Nightmare King,

That is all it is,_ just a game_.

"What, you _scared_?"

An angered, furious growl came from behind her. She counteracted, thrusting out her staff in defense at the swing of the black scythe from the shadows.

The deadly blade embedded within her staff, the momentum suddenly stopped as the scythe burst into nightmare sand.

She stared into the shadows, searching through its endless darkness for the Nightmare King. Bright, golden, angered eyes shone through the shadows, a large furious frown showing several pointed fangs.

"Hiding in the dark just makes me convinced you're afraid of small, powerless mortal."

Pitch yelled out a violent cry, escaping the shadows and blasting a burst of Nightmare sand towards Andrea. Andrea ducked, but the momentum and energy of the passing sand forcing Andrea backwards with a terrible push. She crashed into the wall, her back erupting with pain as she crippled on to the floor with a single thought entering her mind,_ 'Huh, experiencing some slight Deja__ Vu, aren't we?'_

Which only made her brain more clouded and disoriented as she reclaimed balance and her footing, standing back up and facing the Nightmare King. He grinned wickedly as he stared at Andrea.

_"You can escape, you know? Even the most strong-hearted, bravest souls run away from death at the opportunity." _

She gazed past Pitch, focusing on the shining, metal double-doors that revealed the only exit.

_"You can go escape, find your Guardians and your little Jack. You just have to remember I _always_ find my target."_

The anger boiled within Andrea, filling her stomach with hot, twisting fury as he spoke.

She could run away, yes. She could get help, yes. But knowing that Pitch stood in front of her, expecting her to rush towards her only escape where he could simply kill her, she wouldn't ever forgive herself for missing her only chance of defeating him, of keeping her promise.

_"This is your fate. This is your chance to win this game. You are destined to do this."_

It was that tone, that tone her voice spoke when she broke within a force of pure rage. Now, for reasons Andrea didn't know, the voice was calm.

_'You get mad, outraged even. It triggers something you're afraid to use, Andrea. To weak to embrace yet to strong to resist...'_

The tone was welcoming, powerful, _strong._

Strong enough for her to finally _embrace_.

"You might want me to run, you might want me to give in..." She looked straight into the Nightmare King's bright eyes, "But I'm not. I'm not surrendering, not giving in to the fear and death like hundreds of people have done before me, due to your nightmares and darkness. I'm not giving in, even if you kill me."

She gripped her branch and charged towards Pitch, his expression showing clear shock and surprise.

His surprise didn't last long, however, for he suddenly created a swirling ball of Nightmare sand which he threw towards the charging Andrea.

Andrea screamed in anguish as the sand made bursting contact with her chest, agony burning across her shattering collarbone and chest as she collapsed on to the floor in dreadful pain. Andrea breathes heaved as her arms and knees shook from the tension and weight that lent against them, her body shaking and trembling in pure agony.

_"Pity..." _Pitch spoke, his shadow looming over Andrea's frail body,_ "I almost wanted you to attack and win, just so than you can hold on to the little hope that you're stronger and braver then the fear and darkness that everybody else had surrendered too."_

Andrea couldn't reply, only hissed in agony and pain as she clutched her chest. Blood starting to warm her covering hands and filling her dry mouth.

_"You are such an interesting character, Andrea. For, I have told you this before." _Pitch continued,_ "One moment, you're a weak mortal who would have surrendered to anything. Then the next, you're a strong-hearted warrior who would never give up for the life of her."_

Pitch stood far away, not taking any chance for close mockery or teasing.

_"But you will. You'll give in like everyone else, for everybody has a fear that makes them surrender. Your village did, your parents did, so what makes you different? What makes you braver than them, Andrea?"_

Andrea attempted to lift her head, crimson blood seeping through her lips and dripping on to the floor as she rose her head to meet the eyes of the Nightmare King.

_"The answer is, you're not. You're not braver then anyone else, in fact, you're weaker. You've hiding everything from everyone that you've even hidden things from yourself, hidden the fact that you're weak, that you're scared of everything and will crumble at the slightest fear, hidden the truth that you will once die and nobody will care." _Pitch paused for a moment, the echoes of Andrea's heaving breathes the only sound to be heard,_ "What, you actually think someone does?!" _Pitch laughed, _"Your aunt thinks you're a burden, your uncle has abandoned you, the Guardians are only using you, and your parents are dead."_

Andrea's head bowed, her chest aching even more at her attempts to keep her head high, and hopes going.

_"Even if they were alive, they wouldn't have cared. Sure, I killed them, but I didn't kill them with my own hand. I brought the fear into their hearts which made them surrender to the realization that they would abandon you so easily. If I didn't attack your town, if I didn't try to find you, your parents would have lived and then abandon you because they didn't love you, unlike when I killed them they abandoned you because they believed they were joining you."_

_'Stop it, Stop it!' _Andrea's mind cried through her piercing pain, a growl escaping her blood covered lips.

_"__Your parents were cowards! They never even tried to believe that you were alive and immediately gave into fear when they had the chance too. I'm glad I killed such useless scum, for they were a pleasure to see surrender to, yet also a joy to see their terrible impacts leave the world."_

She didn't know where the strength came from, but she found it with those cruel words.

Andrea was on her feet, her branch in hand, and charging straight towards Pitch who stood there calm and relaxed.

She struck down at Pitch, who suddenly turned into Nightmare sand for a surprise escape.

Her staff hit the wall, the sound of clashing metal was heard as Andrea struck down, the noise echoed across the area which confused Andrea.

She staggered back as she hit the wall, the force of the hit making her stumble away.

She stood there for a moment, trying to process what happened.

_"Impossible..." _Andrea turned around to see Pitch stare at her, his eyes wide and...

Andrea was very surprised by the other look in his eyes, the _fear_ shown within his golden irises.

He stared at her hand, her hand clutching her staff, with disbelief.

She looked down and her eyes widened.

Her staff was no longer there.

A sword rested in her hand, its silver blade and diamond-like hilt shining like Moonlight in the shadows she stood in.

She gaped at its glowing aura, twinkling in the darkness as she held it in her hand.

She looked back up at Pitch, who glared at her with disbelief and shook. His glare vanished, however, and turned back into its furious, wicked stare and grin.

_"So, this is how you're planning this game?" _Pitch hissed,_ "Very well."_

The shadows twirled around the Nightmare King, turning into the rushing grains of sand as it moved. Pitch started chuckling as the sand continued swirling and moving, its speed increasing and its height towering.

It towered over them both, the sanded shadows like a wave about to wash over Andrea.

She stared at Pitch and he stared back, giving a victorious grin as he prepared to thrust the sand down at Andrea.

_"Goodbye, Andrea." _Pitch spoke as the sand crashed down and Andrea thrust her arms about in defense.

But then, nothing happened.

Andrea looked as the sand crumbled in mid-attack, falling limp on to the floor around them. Pitch stared at the lifeless piles with confusion.

The sand piles crumbled and evaporated away until only fragments scattered the floor, the building suddenly bathed in golden light as the Nightmare sand disappeared.

Andrea gazed up through the broken roof, seeing vines and trails of golden sand travel above her head and through the town of Burgess.

Andrea smiled, she even laughed, as the sand twirled across the rooftops and the skies, sneaking into the feared homes of children as they got bathed in beautiful light and belief.

_"No, this shouldn't be happening!"_ Pitch growled at the sight, making Andrea look back at him.

"Like I said..." Pitch turned to Andrea as she spoke, herself pacing around as she chuckled at the Nightmare King, "I'm having a good day."

The Nightmare King replied by shifting and moving the remaining sand into a tall scythe, slightly smaller and less frightening than it once was.

Andrea charged, Pitch responding by swinging his scythe. Their weapons clashed, her sword stopping the blade of the scythe from slashing into her.

The glow of her sword strengthened at the contact, its light increasing as it held the blade of the scythe in its place. The light disappeared as Pitch pulled away, breaking the connection between the weapons, the silver shine of her sword getting swallowed by the shadows.

Pitch attacked this time, lashing out from the side making Andrea duck and roll away. She bounced on to her feet, thrusting her sword forward as a bullet of light shot out towards the Nightmare King, who blocked it with his scythe.

Andrea continued moving, sprinting away from Pitch's attack and blocks as she continued launching blasts of light at the Nightmare King. All her blasts were blocked, being swallowed in the surrounding shadows as they disappeared.

Pitch halted and glared at Andrea, who sharply inhaled air as they suddenly stopped attacking.

He grinned and backed away, being taken in the surrounding darkness of the building.

Andrea circled around, in search of the hiding Boogeyman.

The sound of a fast-moving swing made her twist around and lift her blade in protection.

The scythe thrust down on the blade, making Andrea collapse on to the floor at the weight. The tip of the scythe only inches from her face as she gripped her sword in effort, trying to push away the threatening blade.

She looked at Pitch, who smiled down at her as he also tried to making the scythe struck her skull.

Her arms shook at the weight and force, her blade vibrating at the strength. Its light increased, the center of the broadening light coming from the point of Pitch's scythe was at contact. The light strengthened, the glow too much to intake as it blinded Andrea's vision. She cried out as she found a surge of power to push the scythe away a final time.

The light exploded around her as the scythe flew backwards, Pitch launching into the air with it.

She huffed out a breath, her vision slightly blurring as she balanced back on to her feet.

Andrea surveyed around, finding her opponent collapsed on the floor with his weapon gone with a pile of sand.

He stood up, staggering back as he recovered is footing. His head quickly darting from place to place in search of his weapon, or Andrea.

He whirled around to the sight of Andrea's sword. Staggering backwards towards the wall as the blade skimmed his throat.

He stared at her, his eyes full of surprise and fear as he saw the threat Andrea showed.

"Checkmate, game over." Andrea spat at him, her sword edging below his chin, ready to pierce his neck within the second.

Even beyond his fear, he chuckled, _"You can't keep me away forever. For, you can't kill fear, Andrea."_

"How about we test that theory, huh?" She pushed the blade closer to Pitch's throat, a choking noise escaping his mouth.

_"Fear will always be there, Andrea. You can't prevent that."_

"But I can prevent you."

_"That is what you believe."_ He melted away, turning into a pile of shadows.

Andrea twirled around, to the sight of the door, the only exit, and Pitch rushing towards it in desperation.

She reacted, she cried out at Pitch as she threw her sword at him. The sword spun through the air, launched through the air towards the sprinting target.

Pitch screamed out in anguish as the blade implanted into his back, his body bursting into thousands of grains of dark sand as the scream echoed across the building, and probably across the town.

The sound of wood cluttering towards the floor startled Andrea, her shining weapon now replaced back to her familiar wooden staff. It laid there beside the door, so far away from her.

Andrea heaved, finally understanding what has happened.

_'I've done it.'_ She thought,_ 'I-I've killed him.'_

She shuffled towards her staff, her legs slowly moving as they burst with sudden agony and pain.

Her shoulders ached, her legs wobbled, she staggered in a rush towards her branch before clutching her piercing chest and collapsing on to the floor. Her breathes wavering and slowing as she rested on the floor, her face feeling the blissful touch of the cold marble on her cheek.

_'No, get up. You have to get up. Don't sleep. You must get up. Don't sleep,...must...get up...and...find...Guardians...'_

Her vision blurred as her warm, crimson blood seeped out of her body and on to the floor below. The pain overwhelming her vision as her eyes blackened out, her senses blocked and useless. Her thoughts dimmed, her breathes decreasing as darkness stole away her consciousness...

* * *

***Snath: The curved handle of a scythe. Found it out via Google, my savior.**

_**Rate and Review!**_


	32. When all won, except one

**For those of you that haven't discovered already, this story is starting to draw to a close.**

**Cry all you want, but every story must have an ending...  
That doesn't mean it will truly end.**

**Wow, I should really stop with the deep thoughts and shit.**

**...**

**_TimeLady945:_**** Even though I replied via PM, I'm gonna give you a little shoutout because your review made me laugh so much. XD**

**_dream lighting:_**** You can only hope. XD  
Thanks for the review!**

**_wes300:_**** Having read enough cliffhangers from a certain author *Cough* Rick Riordan *Cough* King of Trolls *Cough* I learned how to leave people on evil cliffhangers.  
However, at least I don't leave people waiting for ****_a whole year_**** to find out what happened like ****_somebody_**** *Cough* Rick Riordan *Cough* You bastard *Cough***

_**Booklover0608: **_**I have a link for you! watch?v=wyMDOj7W9N4  
Found it while surfing YouTube, so I thought I you might want it.  
Thanks for the review!**

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: **_**Epicness be everywhere! XD  
Thank you for the review!**

**_Nanu Kitty:_**** I warned you, so you better make sure to not get Jack on me again. Ever.  
Unless, it's for positive reasons, of course. XD**

**_CrystalxRose: _CALM DOWN!  
Aw, "Best fight scene ever", you really think that? That has warmed my cold heart and touched my corrupt, bitchy soul. XD  
...**

**Reminders:**

**~Any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes then PM me or mention it in a review.**

**~Any other problems, also PM me and I'll reply ASAP.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (Sandman plushies for those ninjas that stalked me and found out) but I do own Andrea and this stories plot.**

_**~Beware: Might contain some harsh, offence language. Read with caution.**_

**WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES FROM FILM! Potential Spoilers!**

* * *

Jack knew they were winning.

He didn't know how he could possibly know that but, by the scene of twirling dreamsand and dissolving NightMares, Jack was pretty convinced.

Yet, even though he battled and destroyed so many NightMares, he still felt like they were losing.

Losing the battle, but they were winning.

Thinking about it made his chest ache increase, forcing him to stop thinking those things and continue fighting.

Fighting meant winning, winning meant Andrea.

Fate must at least be fair. He defeats the NightMares, Andrea will be alive. He made it seem like fate has promised him this, and he kept thinking it like that until he was fully convinced.

He defeats the NightMares, Andrea will live.

It was only fair.

Fate might not be generous, but it has to be _fair_.

It just has to be.

Jack wouldn't be able to cope if it wasn't.

"Jack!" Tooth cried, her voice nearby yet nowhere to be seen, "Jack!"

Jack looked below to see a large crowd of NightMares, blurs and fragments of bright feathers appearing from the surrounding darkness.

"Tooth!" Jack yelled, swooping down towards the street of the attacking NightMares as he blasted them with ice. They burst into millions of sparkling pieces, Tooth shielding herself within the middle of the raining chaos.

"Thanks, Jack!" She started to fly off into the air, but Jack stopped her.

"Tooth, wait!" Tooth turned towards him, "If you get the NightMares from the East side of the town here, then the others and could do the other sides-"

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Corner them! Bring them all to the same place and destroy them all at once!" Jack yelled before flying towards the West.

"Okay!" Tooth replied before zipping away, destroying flying NightMares as she went.

Jack blasted through the air, searching the alleys and rooftops for a certain rabbit or sword-fighting Russian.

The sight of grey fur caught his attention, "Bunny!"

"Bit busy, Frostbite!" Bunnymund growled as he threw a boomerang at a galloping NightMares, bouncing across the rooftops in the process.

"Bunny, you have to go to the north of the town and chase the NightMares back here-"

"I'm busy actually fighting!"

"You have to listen to me! Tooth is in the east, I'll be in the west and North will be at the south! We'll bring the NightMares together and get them cornered!"

Bunnymund glanced at him, staring at the flying Winter Spirit as he threw another boomerang, "Alright!"

"Hurry! The quicker the better!"

Jack was right.

The quicker they corner the NightMares, the quicker they can destroy them. And, the quicker they destroy them, the quicker they can save Andrea.

Andrea must be fighting strong, for the nightmare sand crumble with less objection for their master is occupied and distracted.

But, even though she was fighting, she was still mortal. Mortals can only survive so long before they tire out, collapse and get overwhelmed with exhaustion.

He had to get her, Andrea has made a great impact in this battle...and on everybody's lives. Even though, he wouldn't admit it because she would laugh and mock him for like...forever.

Well, that is a lie. Andrea can't live forever.

Heck, she might already be dead.

_'Stop thinking that, Jack!' _He snapped at himself, _'It will not make you feel any better, so shut up.'_

He blasted through the air, the wind pushing him even faster as he tried to find the Guardian of Wonder.

The cries of battle and swords caught Jack's attention, making him aim for the deserted streets of Burgess.

Well, if you count hundreds of NightMares galloping and trampling about as _deserted_.

"Jack!" The Russian yelled, Jack hovering above the street he was fighting at.

"North! You alright?"

North laughed, "Never better!"

"North, I need to you bring all the NightMares up towards the North of the town!"

"Why?" North asked as he sliced at one the of the nightmare horses necks, causing it to wail and explode.

"It's just an idea, it's much quicker if you just do it!" Jack shouted before flying away towards, what he believed was, the west of the small town.

As he flew he couldn't help but try to find those flashes of silver light and darkness, but they've disappeared suddenly.

Which made Jack majorly panic, racing farther across the west side of the town until he thought he shouldn't go any longer. He saw the nearest group of NightMares, standing and prodding their hooves against the ground, and darted straight after them.

They burst into a sprint, cries of shook and surprise being sounded as they galloped away from Jack and towards the East of Burgess.

He spotted other NightMares along the way, either blasting them with ice or chasing after them so they also followed towards the east.

The burning lights of the center of the town was seen, the large roads and tall buildings slowly becoming more clear as Jack flew.

He reached the town center, passing several Easter banners and a sofa beside the Burgess statue- Jack couldn't help but chuckled at the memory of why that sofa was there- before finally spotting progress.

He heard more thundering galloping, hurting his ears as they deafened. The cries of Bunny was heard as he came into the street, throwing his boomerangs and exploding eggs at the crowd of NightMares that charged in front of him.

"Come on!" Bunny yelled as he threw another egg, the bursting colors startling the NightMares and making them rush along with more force and energy.

Tooth came along next, zooming straight ahead with a crowd of NightMares wailing at her in fury and anger. "Yeah, you stupid creatures, come and get me!" Tooth yelled at them before she flew farther ahead.

Jack, was quite startled by Tooth's insults. He knew Tooth was a sweet person and he never imagined her saying such things, even towards some enemy, furious creatures.

Well, he just learned something new about the Guardians of Memories.

"Tooth, Bunny!" Jack shouted at them, "Get them down a dead-end. Like, an alleyway or a- There!" Jack noticed a large car park complex, with barely any cars in its place, "Take them over there so we can corner them!" Jack frantically pointed at the car park, which they both noticed yet didn't show any sign of agreement.

"Hiyah!" North exclaimed, revealing himself from a street down the south. He charged ahead the trailing crowd of NightMares, except one.

Which he was riding on.

The horse thrashed and kicked as North stayed on its back, the other horses whining in protest and anger.

Jack didn't really think of the NightMares to be very caring for each other, apparently his beliefs were wrong once again.

Jack swerved towards the Car Park, shooting ice at NightMares that weren't following his trail.

Bunny and Tooth kept beside, trying to make the NightMares chase after them towards their location.

North must have gotten the message, for he charged ahead of Bunny and Tooth and proceeded to the car park before everyone else.

The NightMares galloped straight into the car park, all being surrounded by the towering buildings and walls with no escape.

The NightMares paused for a moment, stopping their sprinting as they processed where they were. They all wailed as they saw the large barricades around them, crying out in anger and rage.

They turned towards the entrance, to see all the Guardians blocking the way.

"We got them cornered! They have nowhere to hide!" Jack cheered, their weapons ready for some major attacking.

The swarm of NightMares all lifted their heads up at Jack's words, a neigh escaping their mouths that sounded similar to...a chuckle?

The turned away from the Guardians, galloping into different directions which disoriented their attackers. They got swallowed by nearby shadows, disappearing into the darkness.

"Aw, come on!" Jack yelled, running to the center of the car park and around the shadowed corners for any sign of the NightMares location.

Silence. No wail, gallop or echo was heard through the area, dim light shone through the eerie complex.

"Jack, look out!" Bunnymund cried, making Jack turn around and become face-to-face with a towering NightMare about to thrust its hooves down at him.

He threw arm up in instant defense as the hooves smacked down-

And got curled in whips of sand.

The hooves stopped in mid-attack, the horse's legs getting encased in vines of golden dreamsand. The NightMare wailed in surprise as it suddenly got yanked across the ground and flung into the air, through the car park and beyond.

The Guardians rushed towards the streets, following the dragged Nightmare Horse through the town until they were bathed in golden light and swirling sand.

The children stood beside the glowing, beautiful funnel cloud of dreamsand, staring at it in wonder and joy.

The NightMare was pulled into the funnel cloud, bursting into fragments of the golden sand at the touch.

Jack watched in bewilderment at the amber grains, watching them go through the funnel cloud until a small figure started to form within. The figure shaping and forming into a small, rounded person of golden, randomly spiked hair and a calm face-

"Sandy!" Jack cried, stunned as the Sandman departed from the golden funnel cloud, whips in hand and a gleeful smile on his face.

Sandy glanced at Jack, smiled before turning back towards the skies. The starry night was invaded by sprinting, escaping NightMares that tried to desperately to depart the terrible danger they were now in.

A NightMare cried as it was lashed by the golden weapons of the Sandman, turning into a brilliant, amber manta-ray

Sandy got ready to attack again, before staring at the children near him as they gaped at him and his golden creations. Looking at Jamie, he created a dreamsand hat and tipped it towards the believer. Jamie waved at the Sandman, his face covered in clear joy and amazement.

The Guardian of Dreams turned back towards the galloping NightMares, preparing to strike his whips once more.

He didn't have to.

A loud, anguished cry echoed across the skies. Everybody raising their heads in surprise and fear at the pained voice.

The NightMares looked above the skies, too. Before they wailed in grief. Many burst into sand at the very moment, over ran further away for a careless escape but to no avail- for they felt the wrath of the Sandman*

Nightmare Sand rained down above them, turning into golden flakes before they landed on to the gentle snow below. The children watch in amazement at the beautiful sight, before sprinting off and playing in the snow.

"Welcome back, old friend!" North boomed, walking up to Sandy and giving him a bone crushing, tight hug.

"Oh, Sandy. You're alright!" Tooth exclaimed before also hugging Sandy, who gladly returned by patting her on her frail, feathered back.

"Sandy, come here!" Bunnymund spoke, before Sandy was enclosed in another hug, "Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes!"

Jack could only watch in shook, in complete silence. Sandy looked away from the fellow Guardians, turning towards Jack and giving him a kind smile.

Then, Jack bolted.

Not because he was running from Sandy, oh no, it was something much more dangerous and threatening.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled, before Jack blasted into the air and rushed through the winds.

He speed past the house, the alight windows of children that watched the raining dreamsand in wonder and bewilderment.

He kept going, his speed increasing as his panic grew and his desperation expanding, the emotions and urge for more speed hurting his chest.

He saw his needed target, an abandoned building with a shattered glass roof.

Jack's desperation exploded, suddenly on his feet and sprinted towards the site instead of using the skies.

He reached the building, tearing open its metal doors as he screamed, "Andrea!"

He saw the disastrous scene of broken, scattered glass and large piles of lifeless nightmare sand that started to crumble away.

"Andrea-!" He rushed into the building, his foot making contact with something wooden.

Jack gazed towards the marble floor, a wooden staff was underneath his foot. The branch glowed with very slow, weak energy. A pulse of silver light going across the swirls and patterns of the staff.

Andrea's branch, abandoned and disregarded.

He felt his stomach twist, slowly raising his head to prepare for a terrible sight from within the building.

Jack cried out, "_Andrea!_"

He sprinted towards the limp, lifeless figure that was Andrea. He collapsed on to his knees beside her, his chest aching with terrible burning pain.

He moved her, making her face towards Jack.

Jack almost pulled his hand away as he saw the gruesome sight.

A pool of blood surrounded her body, her clothes drenched in the crimson, warm substance. The large, blackened gash in across her chest and collarbone poured lively, the liquid dripping away towards the floor.

Cuts and slashes covered her whole body, a small cut on her cheekbone sending tears of blood down her cheek and her chin. Her face was deathly pale, her reddened lips standing against her sickly complexion.

"Andrea..." He stared at damaged, crippled body, her breaths nonexistent and her warmth slipping away. "Andrea, please don't be dead."

He lifted her, raising her back so he could gently cradle her, "Andrea, please!"

"Jack, what-" He heard Tooth speak, before she gasped and made a choking sound, similar to a sob.

Jack looked up, away from Andrea's body, to the sight of Tooth and the other Guardians beside the door and staring at the dreadful event in terror.

"Andrea, please wake up. Please don't be dead, you're way to stubborn to die." Jack desperately commanded, glancing back at Andrea's appalling, paled face and closed eyes.

"Andrea, _please_!" Jack screamed, feeling tears enter his burning eyes. He released a sob, a heartbreaking and painful sob that broke through his enclosed throat.

"Andrea..." He hugged her closer, hoping for an essence of warmth or _life _to radiate from her.

Nothing. Just a cold and empty figure was held in Jack's arms, who trembled and shook as tears desperately wanted to fall through his eyes.

He turned back towards the Guardians, who could only stand by the door in utter shock and saddening pain.

A deep, heaving cough within Jack's arms made his head snap back towards Andrea.

Her body shook violently as blood dripped out of her mouth, her coughs large and terrible. Her coughs ended with dry, gasping breaths for air entering her bare, aching throat.

Andrea's soft, delicate face creased up in pain and agony as she continued choking for air. Her features untensed, her eyes slowly flickering open as her barely visible, hazel eyes stared up at Jack.

"Andrea!" Jack looked down at her, "Andrea, d-don't worry. You're safe now and you're going to be al-alright."

She could only look at him, her pained irises staring into Jack and his terribly concerned emotions. A smile attempted to place on her lips, but her face tensed up in pain once again.

"Yo-You're going to be o-okay." Jack muttered at Andrea, who still heaved for air.

She looked above Jack, towards the skies and stars, before looking back with an expression that made Jack's heart twist violently. Her pained eyes telling the needed words,

_'I'm sorry, Jack. I'm not gonna be okay, and I'm so sorry.'_

She blinked frequently, her eyes dropping shut in wariness and agony. She fell limp once more, her body going lifeless as her raw throat drawn in more breathes.

"We need to get her to the sleigh." Jack spoke towards the Guardians, "Get her to the North Pole and keep her-"

"Jack..." North gentle voice interrupted, "There's no time."

"What do you mean there is no time? It's the fastest vehicle on the planet, and you're saying that it wouldn't be able to-"

"Fastest vehicle, yes. But even the sleigh can't get to Pole on time before..." The Guardian of Wonder looked at Andrea, his bright, jolly eyes blank of all emotion except grief.

"Then we need to get her to a hospital, somewhere where she can get treated and be okay and-"

"But Jack..." Tooth replied, her voice low and hurt, "They wouldn't know _how _to treat her."

Tooth was right. Andrea's cuts and gashes were squirming with Nightmare Sand, a thing any Doctor wouldn't understand or cure.

"But...we've got to do something! Anything!" Jack cried, the burning tears filling his sore eyes again.

They had to do something, any small thing that could possibly make Andrea safe and alright.

But the all-powerful Guardians were now powerless, useless against the event of death.

Jack looked back at Andrea, her frail body and pale face, her breaths slowly decreasing and slowing.

Jack turned towards the Moon, shining its silver rays brightly against the dark sky.

_'Do something!' _Jack screamed at Manny, _'Something, anything..._please!_'_

Jack didn't care about his other pleads, his pleads to be noticed and accepted that he has begged to the Moon thousands of times before. He doesn't care if he has to be invisible for millions of year, even towards Andrea, because he just wants Andrea to be safe and for Manny to _listen_.

No response came.

Jack slumped down in defeat, the tears finally escaping his pained eyes. Sobs escaping his throat and tears dripping from his cheek, he felt the grief and devastation wash over him.

A sound of glass made him suddenly stop.

It wasn't the sound of breaking glass, or glass being stepped on. It was...like a glass orb rolling across the ground.

Jack tried to find the noise, his eyes resting on to the sight of Andrea's leather bag that still remained round her shoulder.

There, sparkling in the moonlight reaching beyond the opening of the bag, laid an empty, unharmed snowglobe.

Jack lurched at the bag, tearing it open to see if the sight was true.

It was, for the cold, misty snowglobe rested in his palms as he stared at it in disbelief.

He wasn't sure if it was coincidence or a gift of mercy from Manny, but he turned towards the Moon with an utterly grateful look.

He gently placed Andrea down, raising to his feet as he glared at the bright snowglobe.

"Sandy, I need you with me." Jack spoke, turning towards the upset Guardian of Dreams. A golden question mark formed above Sandy's head, before he looked at the snowglobe and back at Jack. Sandy nodded for floating towards Jack.

"Jack, what-"

"L-Let me come with you." Tooth interrupted North, fluttering towards Jack with Andrea's staff in hand, "I-I can help."

"Sure, but we have to hurry." Jack muttered, passing Tooth the snowglobe.

Jack cautiously lifted Andrea into his arms, softly raising her from the marble floor.

"Jack..." The Winter Spirit peered at the concerned Guardian of Wonder, "Snowglobe is very dangerous. If she had any chance of surviving here, it will be cut by half during portal..."

Jack could only stare at North, not sure how to reply.

"If anything bad happens...it has been under your cause and you'll be given the consequences-"

"Yes, okay. I'll take the full responsibility." Jack agreed, his words fast and rushed, "Look after the children, tell them that everything is okay...and tell Jamie that Andrea is safe."

"No wait a minute, Frostbite-"

"Bunny, _please_." Jack has never pleaded towards Bunnymund before, but he really didn't want to waste time over an argument. Bunny's ears flopped, dropping to his head as he heard Jack such desperate and begging tone.

Tooth smashed the snowglobe against the floor. The magical, swirling portal of colors appeared through the air, showing their way towards the North Pole.

"Okay, we'll keep the children safe and tell Jamie that Andrea is alright-"

"Safe." Jack corrected, gazing down at the pale Andrea in his arms, "I'm not sure she might be alright..."

Before he got any responses, he sprinted through the portal.

* * *

Jack stared intensively at the red door, pacing across the corridors as his mind raced.

Sandy and Tooth were in there, and said Jack shouldn't get involved. Jack understood, he couldn't really do much to help (Unless he could freeze something, which wasn't a got idea, in Jack's opinion.) and he knew what the others also thought.

_'He might not be able to cope seeing her like this.'_

He wasn't sure about that opinion. Andrea was his friend, he would push his own emotions aside to help his friend. Yet, as he referred towards the aching pain in his chest- which still ached in agony as he paced -they might be right, he might just break down.

Well, he did certainly feel like breaking down.

For, it has been a few hours- Jack was to busy pacing the door to take notice of the actual time -since they returned to the Pole via the snowglobe and Andrea was taken from his arms and rushed into her room.

The clicking of door handle and the opening of a door made Jack's head snap towards the door.

Tooth fluttered out, her body slumped and exhausted and her eyes reddened and wet.

She gazed at Jack, her fuchsia eyes looking at Jack with a great sadness, before zipping out of the corridor.

That didn't make Jack feel anymore confident, or less paranoid.

Sandy then drifted out, gently leaving the room before quietly shutting the door.

"Sandy, is she okay-" Before Jack could bombard Sandy with hundreds of questions, Sandy nodded.

"Then...They why did Tooth seem so...upset?" Jack said, the relieve heard in his tone.

Several images appeared above Sandy, pictures of an eye and other objects that appeared to fast for Jack to see even though he still understood the message,

_"Maybe you should look and see for yourself."_

Sandy floated away before placing a small hand on Jack's shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. He then removed his hand and left the corridor, following after Tooth.

Jack stood there, in front of the door, hesitating. His feet still remained in place as he gripped the golden, door handle. Jack took a breath and then opened the door.

"Oh, Andrea..." Jack muttered as he saw the resting figure, laying on her bed with the covers only covering part of her body.

He cautiously walked toward Andrea, taking in the gruesome cuts and injuries that surrounded her skin.

He stopped beside her bedside, fully looking at her features beyond her pains. She was still pale, yet color has slowly returned towards her cheeks. Her lips were no longer tainted red, a gentle pink soft against her pale complexion. The cut remained on her cheek, a scab gradually forming as the wound healed.  
Bandages wrapped around most of her skin, around her bare arms and her calf which was slightly hidden by some light blue pyjamas trousers. She wore a white t-shirt, making Jack be able to recognize the large bandage that covered her chest and collarbone. The bandages were glittered, covered in golden sand.

Jack raised an eyebrow at that, before a thought crossed his mind, _'Some of the wounds were covered in Nightmare Sand, the golden sand embedded in the bandages will destroy the sand yet not hurt her.'_

That thought made him realize how _fragile_ Andrea currently was, pained and hurt enough to not survive grains of Dreamsand without crying out.

That made Jack's chest ache again, the fact that Andrea was so weak made him terribly worried.

Jack left the bedside for a moment, taking the wooden chair within the room near the bed so he can sit beside Andrea.

He stared for a moment, before he edged closer and gently took Andrea's hand that laid near.

"I'm sorry, Andrea." He whispered to her, "I shouldn't have let you get into such danger, it was my fault..." He gripped her hand tighter, hoping she might be able to notice, "I won't ever let such a thing happen to you again, I try with all my power to make sure you never get hurt again, _I promise_."

She didn't reply, and Jack was kinda glad she didn't.

Jack remained there, for what felt like many hours, before weariness started to wash over him. Exhaustion and tiredness of the battle and lack of sleep finally catching up with him.

Jack was immortal, so he didn't have to sleep much. But, he fought and wasted most of his energy that he wasn't surprise that rest called for him. But, being the stubborn person he was, he stayed awake beside Andrea, making sure nothing happened.

Many thoughts rushed through his head as he watched Andrea, _'What if she doesn't make it?' 'What if she does make it yet is terribly damaged?' 'What if the Nightmare Sand did more damage then we thought?' _

So many '_What ifs' _

_'What if I didn't safe her in time?'_

He remained beside her, until he slumped down and his consciousness was lost within the deep depths of sleep. Even as he slept, however, he still kept hold of Andrea's hand.

* * *

**Song of the Chapter: 'Shattered' (Short Version) by Trading Yesterday.  
((Come on, you know that is the perfect for Jack and Andrea.))  
**

***Wrath of the Sandman. Am I the only one that thinks that sounds so fricking awesome?!**

**I had way to many feels while writing this chapter. I almost cried once, while writing a certain part (It's kinda obvious what part I'm talking about.)**

**Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be longer but then...that would make it the last chapter.  
So, _YOU'RE WELCOME_! XD**


	33. Bonds within books

**I REQUEST FANART!  
Lawls, I'm joking. However, it would be nice to get a little drawing or picture dedicated to this story.  
Even though, I don't deserve fanart because I keep trolling you guys with feels and cliffhangers.**

**Still, the thought will count. :)**

**...**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s:_**** Maybe he does (Not denying, yet not agreeing). However, you must understand that he's a 18 year old spirit that has been invisible for ****_300 years_****.  
Boys are not very good with their feelings (No offence to any boys), especially since Jack has never had a "friend" since he was human (Well, I believe he had friends then.) and that was 300 years ago...**

**And, I'm not sure teens during his era cared about love and relationships, they probably cared more about having fun and good times before being forced to work and have a boring life.**

**I should stop talking now.**

**_wes300:_**** You are starting to understand how I write. XD  
Thanks for the review! :D**

**_TimeLady945:_**** Maybe. XD  
How about you feed her, then? I'm not sure I want a starving fangirl after me.  
Love ya, too! :3**

**Nanu Kitty: Wrath of the Titans? *Snorts* Bitch please, ****_WRATH OF THE SANDMAN! _****XD**

**I will take that promise, so you won't be punished if Jack tries to kill me. However, you were the one that made his discover the story, so you'll have to face some consequences ..but I'll make Jack decide what ones. 3:D**

**Yeah, taste of your own medicine!**

**NO! Don't get upset, that will make me upset (And don't you know how upset I am right now? I'm the one that is fricking writing the ending!).  
**

**CrystalxRose: You review made me laugh, even though I was crying. The fact you was all 'CAP LOCKS AND EXCLAMATION MARKS' and then just added a little 'lower case comment and smiley face' afterwards just made me giggle and laugh.**

**...**

**I'm being nice, I've extended this chapter so it _won't_ be the last one.  
Lets say it's a gift, a 'sorry-for-leaving-you-guys-on-many-cliffhangers-and-giving-you-tons-of-feels' present.**

**Reminders:**

**~Any grammar, spelling, puncutration or other worded problems, then PM me or mention it in a review.**

**~Any other problems, or just want a chat, then also PM me and I'll reply ASAP**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. (Sandman plushies to the ones who already knew) However, I do own Andrea and this amazing story. **

**~Song of the chapter: 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift (Feat. The Civil War)  
I'm purposely giving myself terrible feels by listening to this song.**

**Onwards, my readers.**

* * *

Pain.

Pain was the first thing Andrea felt.

It overwhelmed her, piercing her with terrible, burning agony whenever a slight chance of consciousness came. It washed over her before she even knew she was conscious, then it pulled her back towards the darkness and emptiness of her pained mind.

This time, however, her consciousness wasn't taken away.

Her mind stayed alive, awake beyond the _terribly, burning pain. _Her mind throbbed with agony, her bare, raw throat burst with pain with every, desperate breath, her arms and legs ached dully yet still felt unbearable.

Then, there was her chest.

It _burned_, throbbed and pierced with such violent agony that Andrea felt like screaming even though her throat was too dry to voice her pain. She felt her heart beat through her ears, thudding against her weak and bloody chest.

She groaned, her mouth hurting during the process.

She attempted to force open her eyelids, like she has tried many times before the pain took over her consciousness. Bright light filled through the narrowed eyes, the light singeing her tired eyes, making her shut them and return to the darkness.

Well, opening her eyes wasn't a good idea.

She tried to use her other senses, being unfocused and drowsy yet they still worked- To Andrea's relief.

Apart from the sounding of her thundering heart, there was only the sound of deep, resting breathes. She smelt spiced apples, and immediately remembered where she was.

She was at her room, at the North Pole.

She released a tense breath, which made her cringe in pain as her throat throbbed.

She felt warmth, the subtle heat from soft blankets and thick bandages. Yet, the warmth was slightly off for it didn't reach one side of her. Her hand felt incredibly cold, not a terrible, bitter cold but more of a calm, relieving cold that wrapped round her palm.

The freakish temperature difference confused Andrea, which gave her the curiosity to open her heavy eyelids.

The light blinded her for a moment, before it died down into the gentle rays of sunlight shining through a small, wooden window.

She blinked, her mind aching over the small action.

That sound of soft breathing was still there, restful inhales breaking through the so silent atmosphere.

It took Andrea a lot of effort, but she turned her head slightly towards the hushed noise.

Jack.

Not just Jack, Jack _asleep_.

His head rested on the edge of the bed, his white hair ruffled against the frosted and iced blankets. With his mouth slightly parted, the soft breathes escaped through his mouth and blew past his hair and Andrea which made her body shiver suddenly.

With his apart mouth, and closed eyes, he looked so peaceful and nothing like the mischievous bastard he always was.

Also he had a figure of- dare Andrea say it -adorableness about him.

Of course, she wouldn't tell Jack for the life of her. He'll mock her for...a _long_ time, perhaps an eternity.

But, Andrea agreed to her statement. He looked cute.

Still a mischievous bastard, but cute.

Andrea smiled at the sight, then winced at the pain that struck through her body at the small movement.

That feeling returned. That overwhelming feeling of pain battling against her consciousness, fighting for Andrea to be pulled back into the darkness of her mind.

Jack reacted towards the pained noise, his face tensing with concern and his hand gripping tighter on to Andrea's.

That was when Andrea noticed. Jack was holding Andrea's enclosed hand, keeping a gentle hold of it even in his sleep.

His subtle, calm breath stopped. His eyes flickering around behind his heavy eyelids.

The pain was crushing Andrea now, soon about to overcome her with darkness and emptiness.

No, she was going to keep fighting. For just a few more seconds, then she'll be happy.

"Jack..." Her voice croaked, barely louder than a hushed whisper yet terribly ached her throat, "Jack..."

"Andrea...?" Jack mumbled, the weariness and confusion clear in his tone.

"Jack..." Her throat burned, her chest pierced and her mind hurt with such agony that she didn't know whether to scream or fall asleep.

"Andrea." His tone was more sure now, more confident as his eyes slowly opened.

His ice blue eyes darted frantically around the room, before they finally rested on to Andrea. Their gazes locked for a moment, bright blue against deep hazel, before Andrea's vision blackened and her consciousness finally slipped away from her.

Her mind was pulled back into the dark and emptiness of oblivion yet she was able to hear Jack cry out for her, desperate and panicked.

_"Andrea!"_

* * *

Andrea groaned as she awoken.

Her consciousness returned freely, no unbearable pain or weariness stealing it away from her like it had done before.

It confused Andrea, the fact no terribly agony or pain washed over her suddenly. She throbbed and ached, most defiantly, but not enough to cause one to scream or cry out.

She opened her eyes, much easier than Andrea believed to be so.

Light seeped through the window, gentle rays of setting sunlight shining through with a dim glow. Which didn't blind Andrea, or hurt her head in any way.

Her room had changed, by the quick look around with a slight turn of her head, a large, comfortable chair, a set of drawers and a dressing table with a round mirror has been added to the room.

How long was she asleep?

Must have been long enough to change her room into something more...permanent?

Andrea didn't question it.

She shifted through the blankets, several layers being disregarded on the floor during the process, and attempted to be in a sitting position. She winced at the movement, her chest piercing with pain at the sudden action. She gritted her teeth as she rubbed her chest softly, feeling the wrapped bandages through her shirt.

The feeling of soft fabric made Andrea glare at her shirt. The white T-Shirt was soft against the bare parts of her skin, flowing gently across her gruesome bandages and bruises. She also wore light blue pants, warm and incredibly comfortable even though she was sore and hurt.

Andrea huffed, her throat clenching as pain throbbed. She removed the remaining covers, which was very few, seeing the tips of toes beneath the soft trousers she wore.

She surveyed around the room, until spotting her target.

Her branch, her loyal, strong and kickass branch was propped up against the wall. The wall that was far away from her bed, a distance that she would have to walk.

She cursed under a breath as she looked at it, determination to reach for her branch and its familiar, comfortable touch.

She slowly swung her legs from across the bed, her bare feet touching the cold surface of the floor boards.

Well, at least her legs work. It would have been unfortunate if one had to get chopped off or something*

She inhaled a deep breath, before she balanced against her bed and rose to her feet. She wobbled for a moment as she removed her hand from her support, but then evened it out and was standing.

She smiled, before taking a step forward.

Pain pierced through her leg, making her stumble and fall towards the hard floor. Her body ached at the landing, her chest the most even though she thrust her arm over her rib cage to protect it. The force of the impact made her staff clutter towards the ground, laying beside her as it dropped.

She stayed there for a few moments, taking in deep, steadying breaths before clutching her staff and attempted to rise to her feet.

She stood once again, stumbling immediately after she recover. She balance against her staff, preventing her from tumbling towards the ground, once again.

She released a grateful sigh, staring at her staff-

_'Huh.'_ Andrea thought, _'Guess you're calling it your _staff_ now?'_

She chuckled, for just _days_ ago see called Jack's staff a 'lousy weapon'. Now, her _staff_ was a weapon. It made her laugh, the irony of it all was just humorous.

She took another step, moving her staff ahead of herself like a cane. Her staff clunked against the wooden floor board, overpowering the sound of her shuffling steps.

Moving towards the door, the exit towards the corridor, her feet dragging across the floorboards as she passed the dressing table near the doorway.

Andrea couldn't help herself, for she turned to the dressing table and its small mirror.

Her figure, her reflection, stared back at her with its hazel eyes and golden hair. Her face was pale, more than Andrea expected, which made her soft pink lips stand out. Her hair was ruffled, messed up and curled slightly as it parted. Marks covered her neck and torso, bruises and cuts across her throat and collarbone. However, those seemed insignificant compared to the small scar across her cheekbone. Its pale surface and rigged pattern stood out like a bright flag, noticeable compared to her over features.

Andrea looked away from the scar, staring back her hazels eyes with the mirror reflected. Her eyes were different, not in color or shape or any other appearance. She just looked more..._brave_.  
Her eyes had a bright glow to them, a courageous spark and confident light shining through her irises.

She turned away from the mirror, away from her reflection, and focused on to the red door that was beside her.

Leaning against her staff, Andrea gingerly opened the door.

* * *

The corridor was silent, only the pounding of her staff echoing against the narrow walls of the empty hall.

She peered through the frosted glass of the giant red door that escaped the corridor. Seeing no figures, she opening the door and walked into the large, circular room she had once been in only days before.

Everything was much different a few days ago, so different that it made Andrea chuckle.

She walked through the room, straight towards the archway ahead. Her legs throbbed as they moved and the clanking of her staff made a dreadful, booming echo which made Andrea creep across the area more quietly.

As she entered the shadowed archway, she heard the talking of people.

She froze, listening towards the conversation that had started in the room she just left.

"It's just...do you think she'll be okay?" The voice of the Tooth Fairy sighed, the first voice Andrea clearly heard.

"Be okay? This is Andrea! She'll soon be bouncing on her feet and walking around the workshop with as much energy as Bunny!" North's Russian accent boomed, a laughing ending his speech.

_'Oh, the irony.' _Andrea giggled.

"Like me? More like Frostbite, we haven't seen him unless he was sittin' in her room for hours on end!" Bunnymund added.

"Where is Jack, by the way?" North questioned.

Silence.

_'Sure, just leave a paranoid Winter Spirit on the loose at the North Pole without supervision. That is definitely going to end well.' _Andrea thought before limping off, placing her staff down as gently and quiet as she possibly could.

She continued down the hallways and large rooms, not paying much attention to her surrounding. She thought it was highly idiotic, walking about when injured and not even knowing where she was actually going. But, Andrea was stubborn and didn't want to stay in that room for longer. For, she knew she must have been in there for a _long_ time, already.

She worked her way through the North Pole, passing the narrow halls, gigantic domed rooms and glass made roof. The glass made roofs made Andrea shudder, remembering the feeling of smashed glass and the hard, impacting ground...

She pushed those thought aside, away into the corner of her mind for she didn't want to think things right then.

The large, dark wooden doors covered in frost caught her attention and erased her thoughts.

Grand and elegantly crafted, Andrea gaped at the doors with their beautifully engraved swirls and artistic patterns. The frost and ice that encased the wood made it look even more wonderful and stunning, the wood glistening in the dim light that shone through the corridor.

Curiosity got the best of Andrea, as she confronted the double doors to notice that it was already ajar.

She pushed open the doors slightly, it's hinges not making a single squeak as they swung.

The sight behind the doors made Andrea gasp.

Beyond the magnificent, wooden doors, was the vast sight of towering shelves and comfortable chairs. A library, a grand and fantastic library that made Andrea gap and bounce on her sore feet.

Andrea loved libraries, and she was fortunate to find this one.

She crept into the domed room, glancing at every shelf and bookcase as she stood beside the doorway.

She looked at the domed ceiling, the soft rugs and flooring, the cozy fireplaces- Which, even though were nice, made Andrea feel slightly paranoid for the paper pieces of pleasure -and the disregarded staff that rested beside the back of a sofa.

_'Wait, what?' _Andrea looked again, to still see a disregarded staff.

Not just any staff, Jack's staff.

Andrea snapped her head as she heard somebody moving, pacing through the high shelves and towards herself.

A figure came from behind the shelves, a small black book at hand and peered at.

The person who was the figure shocked her into speech.

"Is Jack Frost _reading_?!"*

A yelp came from the figure, snapping the book shut to reveal their wide, icy blue eyes. Jack's vision darted around for the voice, before he looked at Andrea.

"Andrea!" Jack exclaimed, before sprinting towards her with unnatural speed. He ran towards her until he was in front of her, preparing to tackle here with a tight hug. He suddenly stopped and looked away from Andrea in awkwardness as he noticed what he was doing.

glancing at the floor and avoiding eye contact, his pale cheeks turning a gentle violet.

Hang on, was he _blushing_?

"You still didn't answer my question. What's that in your hand?" Andrea continued staring at the small, black leather book that was held beside Jack.

The Winter Spirit moved the book behind him, so Andrea couldn't see it, "It's nothing." He mumbled, his cheeks burning even more violet.

"Looks like a book, what book ya reading?"

"It's nothing, just a blank book." He grumbled, still not looking at Andrea.

"It's a diary, isn't it?" Andrea deadpanned.

Jack eyed Andrea in shock, "What? No! No, it's not!"

"Oh my god, it _is_ a diary!"

"No it's not!"

"Everybody, Jack Frost has a diary!" Andrea teased, shouting through the library.

"I don't have a diary!" Jack whined.

"Sure, I believe you..." Andrea sarcastically replied.

"Shut up." Jack spat.

"Make me."

Jack grinned at Andrea, enjoying the argument they were having. Then, his eyes narrowed and his grin dropped as he punch Andrea in the arm.

"Ow!" Andrea shouted, rubbing her aching arm.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Jack shouted, "You could have died or got seriously hurt! Don't ever do that again, _ever_!"

"Can't make a promise I can't keep, Jack."

His eyes grew sad, the anger drained away from them. He looked away from Andrea again, before whispering "You scared me so much, I thought...t-that you were..."

"I'm sorry, Jack." Andrea answered, before pulling Jack into a desperate hug.

Andrea hissed at the pain of the embrace, making Jack try to remove himself, "Andrea, don't-"

"Shut up, and let me hug you." She mumbled, before hugging Jack tighter.

Jack remained tense and still, before his posture calmed and he wrapped his arms around Andrea gently.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Jack." Andrea whispered, "I'm sorry I put you in such a terrible place but I'm okay now and safe, like you wanted, yet I defeated Pitch, like I promised. So, everything is going to be okay."

"You're making it sound like I'm the injured one that almost died."

"Well, you _did_ almost die."

"I'm immortal, though."

"Still didn't stop you from dying though, did it?"

"Nope, you were the one that stopped that."

They stayed there for a while, Andrea resting on Jack's chest as they gently embraced each other. The cuddle broke, both of them separating from each other and giving the other a look of warmth and...

Well, Andrea wasn't sure.

"By a completely random guess, I believe the other Guardians don't know you're awake?"

"That's not a guess, Jack. It's only a guess if you're wrong."

"Here's a good idea, how about you _tell them_ you're actually alive?"

"No need for sarcastic, _Jackson_."

"There is always need for sarcasm, _Annie_."

"Whatever, let's find the Guardians before they go on a search party for me or something."

"Okay then," Jack put an arm round Andrea's shoulder as she limped out, supporting Andrea with her struggles for movement.

"Oh, and Andrea..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell them about this 'me hanging around the library' thing, okay?"

"Can't accept promises I can't keep, Jack." Andrea grinned.

"I hate you."

"Aw, you love me really." Andrea said sweetly.

"If love is a feeling of 'I-wish-I-can-feed-you-to-the-elves' or 'I-want-to-turn-you-into-an-ice-cube' then, yes, I love you in a hateful way."

"I'm gonna count that as a yes."

"Whatever." Jack spat before he and Andrea walked through out of the library to find the Guardians.

* * *

***=Come on, I had the chance to throw this fandom in, so I fricking did!  
**

***=I've seen a couple of headcannons about bookworm!Jack and, since being a bookworm myself, I decided to add it in here! Thought it would be kinda sweet, for somebody so mischievous and sneaky to enjoy something so peaceful and quiet.**

**I'm purposely extending these scenes just so then you guys get more chapters.  
So, Like I've said,_ YOU'RE WELCOME!_**


	34. Choices worth creating

**This is it guys.  
This is the end, the closing, the final curtain...**

**I'm saving the emotions for the end.  
I just...I c-can't lose my emotions r-right n-now *Sniffs***

**...**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s_****: That made me feel all warm inside. Yes, it takes a lot of effort to create an amazing love/hate relationship for characters.  
No comment on the last part.**

**_Fantasy-Mania31_****: Aw, thank you so much! **

**_TimeLady945_****: I gave you a hug, a very passionate hug, what more could you want?! (Apart from a kiss, of course XD)  
Trust me? Good luck with that. XD**

**BRING IT ON, ALEXANDRA! I'LL GET ANDREA ON YOUR LITTLE ASS! XD  
Alexandra and Andrea...seems like a television pairing. *Laughs***

**Hum...betaing? Never tried it, maybe I should check it out sometime. Well, at least I know who to beta for first. ;)**

**_Nanu Kitty:_**** I can keep things intense all the time, that's the thing about me. Sure, I can make intense chapters and cliffhangers...but I need fluff at the end or I just won't like my stories...**

**Bitch please, I'm on for over 6 hours and has favorited around 70 stories.**

**Good, for Spring is starting to attack my country and I desperately need a snow day before it's to late. I'm trusting you, Jack, don't let me down!**

**Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. *Sobs* No, Shut up Quill, you're not gonna cry right now...not yet *Sobs* Toughen up, Quill! D':**

**You're welcome. As a Demigod, it is my duty to warn people of the corrupt ways Rick works.  
HOUSE OF HADES, WHY MUST YOU TAKE A YEAR?! D: **

**...**

**Reminders:**

**~Any grammar, spelling, punctuation or other worded problems, then PM me or mention it in a review.**

**~Any other problems, or just want a chat, then also PM me and I'll reply ASAP**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. (Sandman plushies and a large box of double-stuffed oreos to those who already knew) However, I do own Andrea and this -*sniffs*- breath-taking, 2 month taking, lack of sleep making-*Sob*-story.**

**Onwards, one last time, my readers.**

* * *

The thundering sound of her staff should have been a main pointer. But also, the frost and ice that danced across the floors as Jack walked towards the Guardians should have made the obvious, too.

However, the Guardians remained tense and still until Andrea was in front of their very eyes.

As Andrea limped through the corridor towards the meeting room the Guardians had been in, Jack supporting her as she walked, sets of eyes stared at her weak and hurt self.

"Hey." Quietly, Andrea replied towards the Guardian's intense stares, "Did you miss me-?"

"Oh Andrea!" Tooth exclaimed as she fluttered near her, "You're okay!"

"Yep!" Andrea eagerly replied, "Better than ever, as you can see-" Andrea gestured a hand down herself, "I'm standing, talking, breathing, thinking, etc and etc."

"We get it, Ankle Biter." Bunnymund spoke up, "You're alive and safe, which we're so glad about."

Andrea smiled at Bunny before she replied, "Hey, you're no longer a cute, little bunny rabbit. What happened?"

His smile dropped as his eyes narrowed, "Ha Ha, very funny."

"I preferred you that way-"

"I preferred it when you didn't talk to me, and punched Jack in the face instead."

"Don't get me involved!" Jack interrupted.

"Yeah, I think I preferred those times, too."

"Hey!"

Andrea looked at Jack, grinning at his annoyance, "Aw, don't get mad just because we're talking about you."

Jack just glared at her, his irritated and angered attitude shown within his eyes.

Turning away from Jack, Andrea looked at Bunny and his lively eyes. In fact, all the Guardians had a look of overpowering joy and happiness. Tooth whizzing about, North looking at her with his soft eyes, Bunnymund _smiling_, and Sandy-

"Sandy!" Andrea exclaimed as she dropped her staff, her knees piercing with pain as she sprinted towards the Guardian of Dreams.

She tackled the short, floating man with a hug, who gladly replied by wrapping his small arms round her.

"Sandy, you're alive!" Andrea cried while she broke the embrace and looked at him, "When- How could you- What happened-"

He only smiled, his face calm and peaceful as he floated in front of Andrea.

His calm, forgiving face made Andrea's stunned and joyful grin drop into a frown.

"I'm sorry." She muttered towards the Sandman, not meeting his confused gaze, "It was my fault that had happened to you and I'm-"

A whack in the head from Sandy stopped her.

"Ow!" Andrea shouted as she rubbed the side of her head, "Sandy, what the hell?!"

A dozens images formed above Sandy's head, to fast for Andrea to see.

"Wooh, Wooh! Sandy, slow down with the images!"

Sandy stopped and sighed, her began to repeat the images again but gave up. He started writing into the air, golden words forming as he wrote:  
_"It wasn't your fault.'_

"But it was-" Sandy thrust up a hand at Andrea, commanding her to stop.

_'Don't blame yourself for something in the past. Besides, I'm here now and you're alive. That is all that counts.'_

Andrea smiled at the Guardians of Dreams, before tackling him with another hug. He patted her on the head as she embraced him and his golden sand, which showered around Andrea as she held him.

Her legs started to wobble from the balance and effort to stand, which made her separate from Sandy and look back at her staff.

Jack noticed this and walked up to her, passing the staff to her which she gladly lent upon.

"So...urm...anything I miss?"

"Not really. Yetis are working, Elves are annoying, Guardians bugging me to finally make decision...blah, blah, blah."

"What decision?" Andrea questioned.

"It isn't just decision, Jack!" North added, "It is oath, an oath that you can't break."

"What decision?!"

They looked at her, their faces showing confusion towards her question.

"Damn, I guess with the battle and all I must have have never mentioned it-" Jack muttered.

"Mention what?!"

"Well..." Jack began, "This all began when the Guardians kidnapped me-"

"Kidnapped you? How-?"

"Shoved into a sack and tossed through a magic portal, moving on..." Jack answered, "Yeah, they said about me being chosen to be a 'Guardian' and stuff which I declined. Then, the Pitch happened, and you got involved and-"

"Hold up!" Andrea exclaimed, "You were chosen to be a _Guardian_?!"

"...Yes."

"Why the fuck did you decline that?!" Andrea cried, "Decline being a _Guardian_! Sure, you might not seem the type of person to be the 'Guardian type'-"

"Thank you, somebody agrees!" Bunnymund added.

"-at first, but just...WHY WOULD YOU DECLINE THAT?!"

"It's all about, you know, being all 'hard work' and 'deadlines' and other stuff that just isn't me-"

"Jack, do you care about children?"

"Yes."

"Would you protect them with your life?"

Jack paused before he answered, "Yes."

"Then why the fuck would you decline something that makes you do exactly that!"

"He didn't decline it, really." North interrupted, "He said it was not good idea, did not decline. Now, we want to know if he made decision."

"Urh..."

"Dear god, really?!" Andrea yelled at Jack's hesitation, "You've gone through all this, all this hell and absolute crap, and you still haven't decided!"

"Fine then."

"Wait, what?"

"Fine then, I'll be a Guardian. Got nothing to lose, do I?"

They could only stare at him, gape at the fact he accepted. North's booming laugh disturbed the silence, pacing up to Jack and wrapping an arm round him.

"There we go! Now we just need to make you official-"

"Does it have to be here?" Jack interrupted, "You know, I prefer somewhere else for all this 'Official Guardian ritual' stuff, no offence."

"Sure." North spoke after a hesitating pause, "Whatever you want, for you're now Guardian!"

Tooth did flew about in a overjoyed rush, Sandy clapped and shot fireworks of golden sand while Bunnymund just rolled his eyes- yet a small smile was forming on his face.

Andrea could only watch, seeing how pleased the Guardians were and how happy Jack was. How accepted Jack felt.

She chuckled as she looked at the sight, following the whizzing Tooth Fairy as she passed an archway.

Andrea stared at the archway in shook, seeing a beam of bright moonlight shine from the corridor beyond the archway.

That was odd, that corridor was to long for light to reach here-

_'Oh. I see.' _She understood the message, the moonlight wanting her attention..

She sidestepped away from the excitement and joyful conversation that the Guardians and Jack were having, trying her best to limp her way out without notice or the assistance of her thundering staff.

She reached the archway, walking through the corridor bathed in the silver light of the rising moon.

The corridor opened towards a gigantic, domed room that Andrea remembered well.

Glimmering moonlight shone through the windows, the moon showering Andrea in welcoming light.

Andrea stared at the overpowering Moon, at its grand, superiority surface in wonder and amazement. She gaped at it, speechless, until she looked towards the ground.

"Why me?" She finally asked, "There has to be hundred of people, with more courage and more mind then myself, yet you chose me. Why?"

She waited, her body tense and her breath held, for a reply.

_"You're were the only one with the heart to do it." _A deep, calming voice replied.

Andrea's head snapped upwards, straight back towards the Moon, "Man in Moon?"

_"Yes, Child. I am the Man in the Moon, or Manny in short terms."_

"I-I'm Andrea." _'You idiot, he already knows that.'_

_"Indeed you are." _The Moon chuckled at her stupidity and embarrassment.

"Wh-What do you mean? As in, I have the heart to do it?"

_"I didn't choose someone for their mind, or their bravery. I choose them for their heart, their will to suffer for a purpose in their life."_

"I-I..." Andrea stammered, "I can't be the only one who had the heart to suffer."

_"Indeed, you weren't. But, your fate was different." _The ancient voice continued, _"Your life had no meaning, no purpose. You life contains no ups or downs that a life is meant to have."_

_"I gifted you because you truly had nothing to lose."_

"Except my family." She muttered, her head bowed.

A pause came between them, before Manny sighed, _"I don't know how Pitch discovered my plans, or how it was possible for him to have the power to destroy your village. By the time I discover his corrupt doing, it was too late. I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do..."_

"I-I understand."

A silence returned to the two, unsure of what to say.

"Why Jack?" Andrea questioned, "Why-...why can I see him, and he can cause my powers to go away?"

Andrea waited a second before adding, "Dear god, I'm bombarding you with questions, aren't I?"

The Moon chuckled, _"Indeed, you might. Though, you deserve the right to ask these questions that have been unanswered to you for so long.."_

"So..." Andrea spoke

_"You two need a connection, a bond." _Manny answered, _"You paths were going to cross one day, so I made it possible for the event to be less..."_

"Disastrous?"

_"Terrible._"

"Yeah, that worked out well."

Another, calm chuckle came from the Moon, _"Indeed. However, if it wasn't for that, you would have been dead or in agony and Jack would never have decided to be a Guardian."_

"H-He became a Guardian, because of me?"

_"Yes. He wanted to leave the Guardians not long after they met but, when you got into the picture, he wanted to stay..."_

"Why?"

_"You made him curious, your powers and attitude made him bond with you. Like, his mischievous attitude-"_

"You could say that again-"

_"-made you bond with him. That bond would have happened anyway, but would have been weaker and less supportive if it wasn't for me."_

"Thank you." Andrea added after Manny finished, "Thank you, for that and everything."

_"I don't deserve such words from you."_ Manny answered, _"I have brought you pain and misery yet you still have the heart to say gratitude towards me, the person that caused your life to be so terrible?"_

"You didn't make my life miserable. You...just made it a little more interesting, which I thank you for."

The Moon chuckled,_ "Yes, I did indeed make your life interesting." _

_"But, You now understand what I mean. You have the heart to thank those who don't deserve such, and help those who don't earn it. You had the heart and courage to suffer such things and yet do something you didn't need to do..."_

"What-...what was that?"

_"You made a child believe. But not just believe, believe in _you_."_

"It isn't really that special-"

_"You don't know how important the spell of belief is to this world, Andrea. But soon, you'd have to understand."_

"What..why?"

_"A time is coming, Andrea."_ The moon whispered,_ "A time where your powers are needed and your mind will be tested."_

"I don't...understand..."

_"Soon, sooner than you expect, will be the time for you to choose."_

"Choose? Choose what?"

_"I can not tell you, but the time is nearing. By then, you'd have to understand."_

"How soon? Understand what?"

_"I can not say."_

"Okay, I should know that since..." Andrea started, "Patience is key."

Manny chuckled one more, _"Indeed it is. Patience will be need, for time will separate our next meeting but fate will be the one that will force the decision upon you as the meeting comes."_

"So, is this goodbye?"

_"Oh no, not a farewell. For, I will still be here."_

Thus, the Man in the Moon went silent and Andrea was left alone in his moonlight, her mind repeating the same wise words,

'_Soon, will be the time for you to choose.'_

* * *

The sleigh drifted through the skies, flying just above the tired streets of Burgess as snow gently fell down from the heaven and towards the ground below.

Children cheered and burst out of their homes moments after dusk, many for the snow while few for the sleigh. Kids yelled and laughed as they sprinted after the Guardians within the walls of the sleigh, which glided towards the frozen pond within the deeps of the forest.

Andrea didn't know _why_ Jack wanted to take the oath as a Guardian at a place like _this. _Which, compared to the North Pole, wasn't very grand or amazing. However, it must be important to Jack.

Besides, It was _Jack's_ choice and he wanted to be _here,_ on the frozen pond within the Burgess forest.

She wondered what's so important about this pond, what certain memory it gave Jack.

Andrea will question Jack another time, when he's ready and not about to be a _Guardian_.

"You look worried." Jack's lowered head snapped up at Andrea's comment, his eyes tense and brow creased.

"No, I'm not worried at all for it's not like I'm about to become a Guardian, the most important group of immortals in the world- Oh wait, I am!"

"No need for the sarcasm, _Overland_."

"There's always a need for sarcasm,..." Jack stopped suddenly, unsure of what to say, "I don't even know your last name..."

"And this is a problem because..."

"Well, you know my full name but I don't even know your last."

"It's not like I'm gonna tell you."

"Aw, Come on! That is so unfair."

"Go find out for yourself." Andrea commented.

Jack's arched back straightened, his worried frown becoming a lightening grin, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"So, you will give me permission to use _any_ method to find out more about you."

"As long as it doesn't involve the knowledge of myself or the Guardians, then yes."

"You promise that I can do anything to-"

"Yes, I give you permission to discover more about me."

"Shake on it?" Jack asked, his hand in front of Andrea for her to shake.

She rolled her eyes and clasped his hand, "I, Andrea, give you permission to use your own knowledge and power to discover more about myself." She spoke before releasing his shaken palm.

"Well, I guess I got a hobby to do now." Jack spoke.

"Apart from reading."

Jack's eyes narrowed, his eyes showing evil as he hissed, "I thought you said you won't-"

He was cut of as the Sleigh descended towards the icy, frozen surface of the pond.

The sudden jerk as the flying vehicle landed made Andrea jolted to the side, gripping on to the wall for support and dear life.

Jack chuckled as he leaped out of the sleigh, jumping over the high walls and walking on the frozen, cold ground below.

The Guardians also departed the sleigh, leaving Andrea alone within its secure, bright walls and benches.

Andrea looked at the pond, remembering its landscape from memories before. She recalled the lake nearby the small pond, and the time she almost drowned in it before the ice resealed itself-

The thought stunned her, the ice _repaired_ itself. Ice couldn't do that by itself, it's unnatural.

She stared at the Guardians and, most importantly, Jack.

She chuckled slightly at the Winter Spirit, he has saved Andrea more times than they've even believed so.

Tooth flew about, whizzing through the air until she embraced Jack with a small twirl. She giggled as she hugged him, fluttering near him afterwards before she looked away in embarrassment.

Andrea felt her brow crease and her heart plummet. Which was weird, why would she feel like that? Besides, it was only a hug. A hug that Jack and Tooth shared, it wasn't important.

She pushed those thoughts away as she recovered, balancing against the wall of the sleigh as she watch the sight of rushing children before her.

They appeared through the thin trees of the forest, dressed in either pyjamas or something so untidy and baggy that they _looked_ like pyjamas. They stared at the sleigh in amazement, while one kid sprinted towards Jack.

"Jack, you've come back!" Jamie cried, standing in front of the towering Winter Spirit.

"Sure I have, Kiddo." Jack replied while he ruffled Jamie's brown hair, "I thought you might want to see this."

Jamie giggled as Jack ruffled his hair, looking towards the sleigh and-

"Andrea!" Jamie exclaimed as he tore away from Jack, running towards Andrea as she departed the sleigh.

Jamie tackled her into a tight embrace, hugging her joyfully. Jamie looked up at Andrea, their eyes meeting, as he spoke, "You're okay!"

"Of course I am!" Andrea laughed, "I'm not the type of person to break a promise, am I? Besides, would do anything to see your joyful, little face."

"But...whenever Jack visited me, he told me you were still hurt and might not be able to see me-"

"So Jack's been visiting you, now? How long has thing been going on?"

"Urm...Well..." Jamie turned away from Andrea, looking at Jack for help, "For around...2 weeks."

"_2 weeks_!" Andrea exclaimed, "Thanks for telling me, Jack!"

"You're welcome!" Jack replied, giving a small wave.

Jamie snickered, which made Andrea look back at Jamie and give him a smile.

"So...did you tell David about the adventure you had _2 weeks ago?_"

"No, he's currently in New York visiting his cousins."

Andrea heart ached at that, the fact that David wasn't here to see her...

"Well, when he comes back, you make sure you tell him _every detail_."

"Sure will!"

"And make sure you give him a telling for not mentioning I was visiting the North Pole."

"Oh, I defiantly will do that." Jamie commented, smacking his fist against his palm as he spoke.

_'Oh, David should be _very_ afraid right now.'_

"I'm so proud of you, and your evil thoughts." Andrea spoke, patting Jamie on the head with pride.

"Are you ready, Jack?" North's booming voice stopped all conversation, making all the children (Which Andrea briefly remembered them being friends of Jamie's) turn their head towards the Guardian of Wonder, "To make it official?"

The children and remaining Guardians came closer towards Jack, as North revealed a large, leather book of golden letters and borders.

Jack looked back, towards the joyful kids and the boastful Sandy and Bunnymund, before turning toward North and nodding.

"Then is time to take Oath."

North opened the book, flipping through the ancient, wrinkled pages before reaching the item he needed.

"Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world?" North spoke, "To guard them with your life- their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be."

North paused, looking up from the book at Jack, who smiled at the events happening.

Jack took another look back at Jamie, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. He turned to Andrea as she spoke, "Well, since we've been though all this, it would be stupid to decline now."

Jack smiled, turning back to North as he spoke, "I will."

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost- for you are now and forevermore" North declared, "...a Guardian."

The kids erupted into cheers, as the Guardians looked at Jack with great pride.

Andrea laughed and gave Jack a hug, who only chuckled and hugged back.

"You did it, Jack!" She exclaimed as she pulled away and looked at him, his ice blue eyes full of incredible joy and warmth.

He chuckled again, "Yeah, guess I did."

Andrea laughed again, holding him in another hug before she kissed him on the cheek.

It took her a moment to realize what she just did.

She broke away from the embrace, turning away as her cheeks heated up in pure embarrassment.

"Hey, I know I did pretty well but I don't think I need that much praise!" Jack joked, laughing at Andrea's sudden shyness.

She looked back at him and grinned, "You deserve more of a punch in the face!"

"Bring it!" Jack threatened, in a play like matter.

The kids continued cheering, Jamie beaming up at Jack with pride.

The stomp of hoofs from the sleigh made them turn back, seeing the reindeers shuffle and move in impatience.

"That's Santa's sleigh!" One boy exclaimed, gaping at the crimson painted vehicle.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." She heard Bunnymund mutter to North.

The Guardian of Wonder turned away from Bunnymund, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder as he spoke, "Time to go."

Jamie and his friends kept looking in joy and wonder, before Sandy advanced towards them and showered them in Golden dreamsand. The children gasped, staring up at the showering sand in amazement.

Bunnymund hopped towards Sophie, crouching down as he placed a small egg within the toddlers hands, "Happy Easter, ya little Ankle Biter."

Sophie giggled, placing a hand on Bunny's nose, "Bye, Bye, Bunny."

Andrea and the Guardians stepped away from the excited crowd of believers, walking towards the sleigh.

"You're leaving, already?" Jamie questioned, making Jack turn around and look at Jamie in worry .

"But, what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you-"

Jack kneels down in front of Jamie, "Hey, Hey, slow down, slow down. You telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"

Jamie looked confused for a moment before replying, "No."

"Okay well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

Jamie chuckled, "No."

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now we'll always be here..." Jack pointed toward Jamie's heart, "Which kinda makes you a Guardian, too."

Jamie looked up at Jack, beaming at the Winter Spirit. Jack smiles softly, before standing up.

"Are you going with them?" Jamie asked towards Andrea, making her freeze.

Was she? Was she really going to join them, abandon her part of life and reality?

"Jamie..." Andrea looked at the kid before finally speaking, "You know my Aunt, who live a few house near yours and Davids house?"

"Yeah."

"Well, go find her and tell her..." Andrea paused, "That I've finally found my purpose, and that I love her."

"O-Okay." Jamie replied, before yawning and rubbing his eyes in exhaustion and weariness.

Well, children shouldn't really be up at dawn during the winter break, it would make sense that they're tired.

"We'll see you soon, Kiddo." Jack added, ruffling Jamie's hair, "You just have to wait a little."

Andrea walked away, stepping into the sleigh as she lent against her staff for support.

Jack starts to join them, stepping towards the sleigh before Jamie yelled, "Jack!"

The Winter Spirit could only twist around in time before being attacked into a tight embrace by Jamie. Jack let out an astonished gasp, before bowing down and wrapping a warm arm around Jamie in response.

Then, Jack stood up and finally joined the Guardians within the sleigh.

They all look at North, preparing for launch. North grinned at them as he raised the reins before yelling, "Hiyah!"

The sleigh took off into the skies, Andrea gripping on to the sides of her bench before they stabilized and circled round the area of the pond and the children one time, the Guardians staring back at the waving kids.

Jamie beamed up at them all, his eyes saddened by the fact they're leaving yet joyful because of what has happened. Andrea smiled at Jamie one last time, before they disappeared into the morning clouds.

A silence stuck between the group, a calm yet annoying silence that wasn't broken.

"So..." Andrea spoke towards the Guardians (Including Jack, now.), "What do we do now?"

"Well..." Jack replied, "We still need to receive lost believers, NightMares are still on the loose, we're still all tired and hurt and they're might be a chance that Pitch will rise again once more with the thirst for revenge."

The silence returned, before Jack added, "But, Hey,"

Andrea and Jack shared a look, deep hazel staring into bright, icy blue, before Jack grinned and spoke,

"What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

**And that's it.**

**AW GOD, WHY?!  
*Cries and sobs and rolls on to the floor in absolute floods of tears.***

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, YOU KNOW THAT?!  
You guys have stayed here since the very start, suffering through my cliffhangers and trolls until the very end.  
I love you guys, Every single one of you that took your life and time to read my work and follow this story as it processed through the world of 'Rise of the Guardians'**

**I'm so proud of myself, and my fans. Which breaks my heart since this story had come to a close.**

**So, I must mention for one last time: _Rate and Review_**

**Well, I guess this is goodbye.  
Farewell, my readers, I hope you enjoy my works and the rest this fandom can give you.**

**Regards and great love,  
~QuillOwl.**


	35. Invisible: Sequel Preview!

**BOOYAH, B*TCHES!**

***Chuckles evilly* You really think I was going to end the story like _that_?!**

**Dear god, no!**

**Within writing the first chapters of this story, I had the whole plot figured out and already decided to make a sequel.**

**Guys, I was giving _major_ hints about a sequel, I'm amazed that you guys haven't noticed!**

**But, your reviews about _begging_ me for a sequel made me laugh a lot, for I was just like: _"None of you know *Chuckles corruptly*_"**

**Alrightly then, since I got over 100 reviews I decided to post a little sneaky peak. I might of posted it even if I didn't get 100 reviews, but that doesn't matter anymore now.**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

_'What's the worst that can happen?'_

That point, that _exact _point from when those _exact_ words were said, she blamed him for everything.

For, those words are the largest jinx, the biggest curse, the brightest flag waving in front of chaos and fear screaming; _"Look at me, I want to be bombarded with terrible fate, agony and death!"_

So, she blamed him for _everything_. From the broken toys due to an tipsy elf underfoot, to when the North Pole almost caught on fire and nearly burnt to a crisp.

Neither was his fault, yet she blamed him.

For, he said those words, those words that threatened the forces of destiny and life with a terrible challenge. A challenge to throw every _possible_ terrible, cruel thing at the person who said such threat.

No one shouldn't mess with life and destiny, nobody she mock it.

_'What's the worst that can happen?'_

Apparently, somebody else thought otherwise.

* * *

The wind howled past her ears, its furious gusts flying her hair around into tight knots and tangles. The snow rushed past them, blowing across their faces and biting them with its bitter cold.

Well, biting everybody except _one_.

Jack Frost, the rebellious teenage Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun and controller of snow and winds just casually sat there opposite Andrea, _grinning_ at her, as the blizzard that he can prevent surrounded them.

She eyed him with anger, annoyed and burning anger. Jack, being the irritating bastard he was only replied with a cocky smile and an innocent gleam in his icy, blue eyes.

"Can't you just tone the blizzard down, just _slightly_?" She pleaded, nearly yelling to be heard over the thundering winds, asking with her sweetest voice and nicest smile.

"We're doing fine, we haven't crash landed yet, so it's all good." His grin growing wider as her eyes narrowed.

He done it again, he jinxed them yet _another_ time.

Sure, wasn't as bad as the curse he said before, but a jinx is a jinx and the fates never let one slip away without some consequences.

"You're the fucking Spirit of Winter, I'm sure you can stop a bloody snowstorm!"

"Chill out-"

"I think the snow has already done that for me." She mumbled, rubbing her head as it throbbed.

Whispers filled her head, so distant and quiet that they ached her brain with their irritation.

Once, those whispers were agonizing screams, yelling into her eardrums every snow fall. Every descending snowflake wailing their thoughts into her ears, which she could only hear. But, things have changed since then, and she has long learned how keep them out and shut them the hell up.

Well, it wasn't exactly long; around 3 weeks was the real length she has learned this and it wasn't very useful for her brain still hurt.

Or, that might just be Jack, she couldn't really tell.

"Andrea, I know you want to kill something, but save it for the NightMares and not me."

"Whatever, _Frost_." Andrea spat, using his last name in a venomous tone.

"Bring it, _Annie_."

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to-"

"Oi!" An Australian accent yelled from farther away, "If another fight happens between you two, I'm gonna make sure that it won't happen again. _Ever_."

The duo silenced for a moment, giving each other an evil glare and threatening smirk.

"Your fault." Jack mumbled.

"That's it!" Andrea launched herself at the Winter Spirit, tackling him from his seat of the bench opposite to the hard, wooden floor.

"So that's how we're doing it, then!" Jack cried, as his head was smacked against the tough wood.

They rolled around, both thrashing and grabbing for any hold to clutch on to and smack their opponent against the floor or other dangerous surfaces.

The sudden yank on Andrea's jacket sent her towering above the floor, her feet dangling through the sprinting wind.

Andrea was held by something warm and fluffy, a paw perhaps, as Jack was within the clutch of a grey furred hand, hanging from the hood of his blue jacket.

"What did I just say!" The australian yelled, "If you guys want to bite each others head off, then do it after we defeat these NightMares we've been trying to find for two months!"

She eyed the man who held her, who wasn't even a man at all. The gigantic, 6 foot tall, bunny rabbit glared at her with his angered, forest green eyes. His large, grey ears twitched as he clutched on to the duo, his posture making Andrea quiver slightly.

Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny in easier terms (Or Easter Kangaroo, to those who irritated him.), didn't seem out all pleased with their sudden outbreak of violence

"He started it!" Andrea whined, squirming within the clutching grip. She thrashed as she glared at Bunny with an innocent look.

Bunnymund grunted, not accepting any of it.

"Did not, she pulled me towards the floor!" Jack complained, wiggling within Bunny's grasp for a chance of escape.

"Because you're a cowardly bastard that doesn't fight!"

"I learned my manners, and teach inferiors with the respect they deserve. Also, you're a mortal and you'll lose."

She swung her fist at the Winter Spirit, narrowly missing his pale face.

"What did I say about punching me in the face!?"

"To not do it ever again." Andrea answered.

"And...?"

"I've completely ignored it and pretended I forgot that whole conversation." She suddenly unzipped her dark brown jacket, staggering towards the floor as the bitter wind attacked her with it's cruel, frozen chill.

"Bunny-!" Jack cried, before he was tackled on to the floor and torn from Bunny's clutching paw. They smacked back down on the floor, continuing on rolling about and thrashing within the vehicle they were inside of.

Bunnymund sighed, "I give up."

He hopped away, towards the other side of the vehicle while the two fought.

"Coward!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Mortal!"

"Brain frozen!"

"Is that all you can think of?!"

"Better then your shitty insults!"

They yelled and cursed at each other, making the other more energized and angered to continue fighting.

Before more damage could be inflicted, a booming Russian voice sounded, "Prepare for landing!"

The duo stopped, looking upwards from the tangle of limps they were stuck in to see the booted feet of a large, Russian man.

North, or Santa to other people, stared down at them with a raised eyebrow, "Vhat is this?"

"She started it." Jack responded, getting a punch in the arm by Andrea.

"Now I'm ending it. Get up, we've finally found them."

Andrea was up first, pushing the Winter Spirit away from her as she bounced on to her feet, "Really?! We finally found them!"

"Yes, but it would have been quicker if it wasn't for this snowstorm!" Bunnymund replied, aiming the comment towards Jack.

She turned towards Jack, giving him a look that clearly read, _'I told you so.'_

"Shut up." Jack spoke.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You were looking at me!"

"So, I'm not allowed to give you eye contact, then?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." Andrea look away from the Winter Spirit, away from his icy blue eyes and glaring at his frosted, white hair instead.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not sharing eye contact with you, but you didn't say I could just _look_ at you." Andrea answered, now staring at his iced over hoodie, the blue fabric covered in frost and snowflakes.

"Andrea! Stop it!" Jack whined.

"Oh, alright, I'll be nice." Andrea turned away from Jack and look at North, were he stood beside the control panels with his allies.

She stepped towards them, glaring at the globe that centered within the control panel, it's colored surface covered in flickering, shining lights.

Believers, those lights showed every child that believed in the Guardians; The protectors of children and the greatest legends of childhood.

The Guardians were also her friends, the people she felt accepted with that she could almost call them '_family_'.

"So, are they around here, the arctic?" Andrea asked as she peered over the control panel.

"Yes." North replied, gazing from the panels towards Andrea, "The group of NightMares we've been trying to find since the fight with Pitch have ran here, Antarctica."

"And we wouldn't have found them so quick if it wasn't for _me_." Andrea added, grinning as Bunnymund groaned and rolled his eyes.

"It was your abilities, not you."

"My abilities belong to me, so therefore, it was me." Andrea replied to Bunny's mention, her grin growing as she saw the boredom and irritation on his face.

"So when do you think we're gonna find them?" A new voice asked, the bubbly, high toned voice of a fair, women. Andrea turned towards the feathered women, her brightly colored feathers of lush greens and golds covering her small frame and slight parts of her face, her kind and gentle eyes of pink staring at the others around her.

Tooth, the Guardian of Memories and the known legend as the 'Tooth Fairy', looked at them with bright excitement.

She was overjoyed about they fact they've found the NightMares, just like everybody else who's been trying to find them for over 2 months since they lost them during the Autumn. The time before that, it was Spring and was during a 'war' which wounded them badly.

Well, not _them_, for Andrea took most of the beating and pain. She rubbed her chest gently at the thought.

"We'll land in few minutes." North replied, also buzzing with excitement.

Tooth smiled before she turned to Andrea, noticing the sight of her rubbing her chest.

"Andrea, are you okay? Does your chest hurt?" She hesitantly asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Andrea quickly replied, snapping her head away from her collarbone.

"Are you sure-?"

"I'm fine, Tooth, really. It's just become a force of habit, you know."

Tooth nodded before fluttering around for a better sight of the controls that North moved around, pressing certain buttons and using levers.

The sudden jerk made Andrea stumble towards the side, while the others shock about viciously.

"Bloody hell, North! Thought you got control of this thing!"

"My bad." North bluntly replied, shrugging his shoulders at the furious Bunnymund.

A sudden glow of golden light made them turn their head towards their floating friend, a short man of surrounded by golden sand that embedded within his hair and clothes- Sandy, the Sandman and Guardian of Dreams, flashed images of sand above his head toward North.

"No, Sandy. You're not going to drive the sleigh."

Sandy pouted, his eyes pleading, making Andrea giggled quietly.

"No, Sandy. We're about to land, anyway."

Sandy frowned, nodded before forming whips created from the golden sand around him. He gave a wicked grin, causing Andrea to laugh loudly at the sight.

The clouds drifted past them, thinning and separating until they saw the discolored sky and white plains of snow that covered the ground. Snow continued falling around them and the wind blown harshly, forcing Andrea to retrieve her jacket and wrap it around herself.

The Guardians started moving; Tooth grabbing the hilt of her golden dagger within her feathers, bouncing on her feet as she hovered above the air. North stepped away from the controls, taking hold of his giant, threatening swords as he prepared for landing. Sandy causally floated their, his expression determined yet showing hints of peace. Bunny was already armed, his leather pouches and bags contained Easter Eggs of mass, exploding destruction. Scary.

Silence washed over them as the reindeer grunted at the descending, pulling the flying vehicle from the clouds. It wasn't any flying vehicle; it was the sleigh that belonged to North, the sleigh that brought all the gifts to the children of the world. Even though, the old, rickety sleigh people believed it to be was a idiotic rumor, for it was large and mechanical and just plain _awesome_.

They stood there, their bodies tense at the plain and blankness of the environment and the quiet that surrounded them.

Until, a sudden blur of black galloped past the sleigh, causing everybody to untense and finally start going to action.

Cries of horses were heard, a swarm of black blurs flying past the sleigh into the distance beyond. The NightMares, the ones they've been trying to find for _months_, were finally in their grasps.

"Hey, Andrea!" Jack yelled, making Andrea turn towards the Winter Spirit on the walls of the sleigh, "Bet I can kill more NightMares then you!"

"Bring it on, Frosty."

Jack grinned, before jumping off the sleigh and caught within the current of the wind, being dragged across the rushing skies.

"You cheating bastard!" Andrea shrieked, hearing the echoing chuckle of Jack.

"I didn't mention any rules, did I?"

"Fine then, if you want to play it that way-!" Andrea picked up her branch that lent against the sleigh, clutching it's thick bark until she twisted it out of her hand and into the air.

Her staff suddenly changed, within the quick blink of an eye, to a silver, glittering sword of shining light with she held within her hand.

"-then lets play!"

She jumped off the side of the sleigh, getting cries out from the Guardians in surprise and horror. She rolled on to the cold ground below the sleigh, dropping to a shoulder roll before returning to her feet in a sprint.

Jack responded, skating through the air and shooting NightMares within his range of blasting ice and frost. Andrea run through the land, slicing NightMares as she twisted and ducked.

Her and Jack's game has finally begun.

* * *

**Invisible: **_**Time to choose.**_

**Coming soon...**

* * *

**_Water-Iris-Hetalia:_ Aw! Thank you! *Blushes***

**_CrystalxRose:_ First of, are you stalking me?! You have followed my other story (A bad day) and it's giving me the thought that you're stalking me. XD**

**So, you're shipping AndreaxJack, then? Can it even be a ship?! Damn, I want to know, now.**

**_wes300_: That's what you thought! *Chuckles evilly***

**_RowanAsterCode_: Yes, I know I'm cruel, and you've only just noticed this! At least you can't kill me now...or yet. (That isn't a hint that this sequel will contain part that will make you guys want to kill me...and I should _really_ stop talking now.)**

**_Guest13 (Guest)_: Thank you! **

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s_: And now, I shall entertain you for _even longer_! You're still stuck with me.**

**_Dreamless-Sleep777_: *Claps* At least _one_ of you noticed I didn't mark the story as 'complete'. It was kinda a hint, so at least you noticed it.**

**Also, Jack. Is. _Immortal_. It's like his life to test fate and push it to it's limits. **

**"Post-ever-after-chapter?" A chapter like that usually involves 'happily'...which isn't my thing, I don't let characters have a 'happily ever after' that easy. XD**

**_greeby105_: Go ahead, the fandom will welcome your work with open arms!**

**Well..._most_ of us will welcome it with open arms, I don't know about the other people.**

**I don't mind helping you, I don't mind helping anyone, I'm available anytime! (Except education, sleeping or other living purposes, but whatever.)**

_**Guest: **_**Not really a need to plead, now. XD**

**_Nanu Kitty_: Are you stalking me, too?! You also reviewed my other story. WHAT IS IT WITH ALL THESE STALKERS, ALL OF A SUDDEN?! Lol.**

**Don't have a panic attack! Breathe, Nanu, just breathe! **

**OH HELL NOW, DON'T YOU DARE GET BUNNY ON ME OR I'LL GET SANDY ON YOUR A*S!  
YEAH, I'VE GOT BACK-UP TOO, YOU KNOW! SO BEWARE THE WRATH OF THE SANDMAN! 3XD**

**"What's her choice!?" Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you _that easily_! You gotta wait, like with everybody else! XD**

**Did you know, your review was so long that my email from FanFiction had to cut it short because of it's incredible length? Just though I'll tell you that.**

* * *

**Alright, I'm now gonna leave the laptop and sleep for a whole week. This whole 2 (and a halfish) months of writing had fucked up my living pattern. **

**However, my sleeping pattern has become stable and I've even lost weight! (Due to me not eating and being attached to my laptop, instead.)**

**Now, I'm gonna leave the laptop now.**

**Remember guys:_ Keep your eyes wide open._**

**Also, by the words of Manny: _Patience is key._**

**_~QuillOwl._**


	36. AN: Invisible is now published!

**FELLOW READERS!**

**I can now declare that the sequel, 'Invisible', ****has now been published****!  
*Cheers and giant party***

**Thus, we start another 2 months of cliffhangers, trolling and incredible fluff.  
Yes, there will be fluff. But, that's ****_all_**** I'm telling you!**

**So, if you haven't received any email about the new story or haven't seen it on the Rise of the Guardians archive, then here is a link:**

**(Add basic fanfiction website address, for FF won't let me write it) /s/9017451/1/Invisible**

**This link will lead towards the first chapter of 'Invisible'. The second chapter will soon be posted, and two whole months of lacking sleep, eating, social contact and sanity will begin once more!**

**So? What are you waiting for?!**

**See you all soon, readers!  
****_~QuillOwl~_**


End file.
